Am I His?
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Anko is from a small crime family. Her father instead of paying the number one Crime Lord Orochimaru, he gave Anko as payment. How will she react? What will she do? Better summery inside! AnkoxOro-sama RATED M!
1. The Deal

**Am I His?**

This is my new fiction of Orochimaru X Anko.**  
>This fiction is <strong>**NOT**** the sequel for Behind the Smile.  
><strong>This is something completely different story.**  
>I do not own any thing everything belongs to the rightful owner!<br>**Though I wish I owed Anko and Oro-sama T.T  
><strong>I would post other couples but so far they are just being the young brats they are… .<br>**But please enjoy this story and don't forget to R&R! :)  
><strong>Rating M for several reasons!<br>**For use of Tobacco, Drugs, Light Sex Scenes, Abuse, Heavy Language, and Crime

**Summary:**

Anko is the daughter of a Mitarashi household, a small crime family. Due to the family not wanting to pay the money they owe to the most dangerous Crime Lord, Orochimaru, they offered their daughter for payment. Anko will do anything just to get out of the deal. How far will she go? Would she be strong enough to get away or will she fall for the predator's eyes and fall for him?

**Chapter One: The Deal**

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Anko pushed through the wooden doors from her father's study room and closed each door with an ungodly amount of force that the doors shook violently. Her half shouts and yells were heard throughout the house and everyone went for cover. They knew exactly what to do when Anko had an outburst. The young purple hair girl hurried her way towards the front door where two bodyguards stood. The men both gulped when they saw the steam coming out of the twenty year old. Their bodies were cold as ice when she passed by them. Their bodies were against the windows minding their own business when the front door slammed with force that it made the windows behind their backs shake. The two guards swallowed their nervousness away and both cracked their necks to ease the stress from their bodies.

Anko kicked the dirt with the toe of her boots. She pulled her coat that was tight to her body from the bitter cold. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail, she shook her head in one hard swift move and the tie came off letting her hair be free. She stormed off her father's property. Her head was down and her mouth was letting out many curses. She was pissed then she was furious and then there was uncontrollable rage. After hearing the news that her father gave her she was close to being to rage. She yanked her cell phone from her back pockets, flipped it open, and dialed the one person who she knew could calm her down.

"Kabuto, can I crash at your place? My old man-wait my no good of a father-got me pissed." She had trouble saying the words. Her body was shaking with the anger that she was trying to control.

"Sure you can stay. I have the guys over at my house we are about to smoke. Want to join us?" His voice was so sweet but filled with a devilish center.

"Just don't touch my Green Viper. I want to set it up." Anko warned him. Kabuto gave a soft nervous laugh. "You didn't set it up did you?"

"Ah you see Anko. You're brother, Deidara, kind of…" Kabuto began to explain but he was interrupted.

"Anko get your ass over here before I light her up!" Deidara's voice was heard in the distance. Anko's anger was once on the verge on turning to rage. No one touched her stuff not even her brother. "I brought new shit!" He laughed.

"I am going to kill that mother- ugh just tell him to wait for me okay?" Anko hanged up before Kabuto had a chance to say anything more.

The girl pushed people from her way when she was walking. It was her only way to relieve the stress. She thought back of what her father had told her. She was sold to a bad ass Crime Lord who does that? Oh wait her father does. If he wasn't so high on his money then she wouldn't be in the situation. _We are all out of money…_ Her father's fake desperate voice echoed in her head. That was a bunch of bullshit. They had enough money to pay off the debt but her father loved money more than his family he couldn't possibly give that away. How could the person even agree to the deal? That made Anko even furious.

A person brushed by her roughly and it sent her over the edge of the curb. To add to the humiliation, Anko stared down at where she fell. Her outfit was ruined, her coat was. She couldn't strip her coat since she had nothing on expected for her bra. She let out a scream in anger in reaction everyone hurried away. A hand was extended down and she took it. Anko groaned when she saw that her whole coat was filled with dirt and water creating an ugly brown stain down on the whole back.

"You okay?" The man asked when he saw her rubbing her hands.

"I'm peachy!" Her eyes were on the crowed as she tried to find the man that pushed her. If she found him she would let hell lose. Then that would lead another assault charge to her wonderful police record.

"I think the man you're looking for ran away." He chuckled. A big mistake. Anko pushed him to the wall, her hand tightly lashed on his neck. "Whoa calm down girl!" Another mistake was made.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down you go that?" She growled viciously. The man grinned. It made Anko to loosen her grip. Usually they'd cry out for mercy but he was not doing that. It looked like he was enjoying it. Her eyes scanned the man; he had long black hair that, deep light brownish if it was possible yellowish eyes, what caught her attention were his features. His skin was very pale; his features were in between late twenties. "What the…!"

The man brushed her hand away from his neck and pinned her to the wall. With one hand he took both her hands and pinned them above her head. He pressed his body against hers, her heart raced with his strong hand traced her neck then fully wrapped his hand around her neck. He held back when he squeezed on her neck. The amount of pressure he was putting on her neck would have set panic in a person. He tightened his squeeze and she began to open her mouth trying to get air but no panic in her eyes, just anger.

"You'd be doing me a favor." Anko said struggling to get a good amount of air in her lungs before he completely choked her. The man sighed and let her go from her imprisonment.

"I don't do favors for kids like you." He said before walking away.

Anko watched the man walk away. She smirked when her eyes glanced at his body. He was fairly tall, from the looks on how perfectly his suit fit him she could tell he was fit. A man like him any woman would kill to have one night with him. _What the fuck am I thinking I would never sleep with him after calling me a kid! Does he even know who I am, damn it?_

Most of the city of Kohona feared the crime lords that were lurking around. From what she learned there were two and the crime lord that her family sold her too was the leader of the Akatsuki. She heard many stories on how ruthless they were on their attacks. They had no mercy towards their enemies. Their alliance with smaller crime bosses are constantly in check. If anyone did anything that the Akatsuki did not approve of would be dire consequences. She only knew of the Akatsuki but the second was unnamed to her, she guessed it was because her family had ties to the Akatsuki that they prohibited them on speaking the other's name.

Anko hurried along on her way to Kabuto's place where she was sure they started smoking without her.

XXX

The whole group was going for another session when the door bell rang. Kabuto, who just finished taking a hit, walked over to the door. He peeked through his man made peep-hole and grinned. He opened the door to see Anko with an annoyed face. The moment he opened the door, the scent of the flavors washed over Anko. She pushed her way through and into her room. She stayed with Kabuto most of the time when she couldn't handle her parents that he gave her a room. The group laughed as Anko walked by then showing the stain on her back. She rolled her eyes not really wanting to be the center of the attention of their laughter.

"Deidara, you know why she's pissed?" Kabuto asked when he took a seat next to Itachi. The blond shrugged his shoulders and exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"Nah but knowing her it's probably something our dad did. She's always having problems with him. I guess it's because she's a girl." Deidara grinned in a joking manner. Their father was never fond of his daughter and was harder with her. In his view he thought woman were weak and incapable of being in the crime business. Anko proved him wrong on several occasions but he still never recognized her like he did with Deidara.

"Let's try to cheer her up yeah?" Itachi was sitting on the far end of the couch. Both men grinned. They knew the little crush Itachi had for Anko. Itachi placed his lips on the hose of the Hookah. The water bubbled when he inhaled it. He took a small pause before letting the smoke exit from his nose. He felt Kabuto's and Deidara's eyes staring at him. "What?"

"Why don't you cheer up? You know, she never been with a man." Deidara smirked evilly. Itachi stayed cool but the news did make him want to blush.

"What, really? I thought she gave her goods long ago in high school like most girls do to their high school sweethearts." Kabuto wanted to laugh on hearing that his dear friend was still pure.

"How do you know this?" Itachi found himself asking.

"Dude, she's always with us. When she's not she's locked up in her room reading or training. Plus you never seen her with a man only us." Deidara protected his sister. He would threaten every man that tried to touch her or call her 'their girl'. "Another plus, I'm her brother."

"What if she's…you know?" Itachi began to worry that his chances with Anko were getting slimmer.

"That I'm what?" Anko's voice came back from the hallway with a black t-shirt. Itachi placed his lips back on the hose taking a very long inhale. "I don't like girls if you're going there. The reason I don't want any man in my life because I have everything I want here with you guys. Then again I don't think I'm attracted to any sex there aren't many men asking to be my boyfriend," She glared at Deidara who rolled his eyes, "or girlfriend, though I would like to give a girl a try." She grinned and Itachi began to cough from the smoke he kept in his lungs. She laughed and took the hose that Itachi had.

The group smoked for several hours. When the flavor was gone or when the coal was done they added more flavor in the tiny bowl or lit up another coal and placed it on the tin foiled cover bowl with five small holes. The Green Viper was a hookah with two hoses; the hookah itself was made of all glass except for a long extended silver bowl that was placed under the small glass bowl where the flavor went. The hoses were each a different color, the hose that Deidara and Kabuto shared had was a chalk white and the hose Anko and Itachi shared was a leaf green. They laughed when each tried to make several rings. Anko kept failing; Deidara and Itachi were masters on doing tricks with the smoke. Itachi made perfect smoke rings***** while Deidara did the French Inhale***** to the ultimate perfection.

Anko stopped once her head became too light headed. She rested her body against Itachi who causally wrapped his arm around her. Few more minutes everyone was staring off to the ceiling and laughing on how light headed they were. Deidara turned his attention towards his sister who was holding her head.

"So what was it that's going on with you, baby sis?" Deidara asked. She wasn't surprised that he knew. Kabuto had already told him about it and it was obvious on her entrance that something was bothering her.

"Deidara I'm in trouble." Anko said. Deidara looked up at her with worried eyes.

"What happened now?" Each time that she said those four words he knew she meant it.

"Dad made a deal. He couldn't-no wait- wouldn't pay the debt he owned the Akatsuki. So he proposed another way of payment." Deidara sat up to look at Anko. She sat up straight and pulled her knees closer to her chest. Itachi exchanged looks with Kabuto.

"What was the other way?" Itachi was afraid to ask but thanked Kabuto for being the one to ask.

"He sold me to the Head Boss of the Akatsuki as payment and the bastard agreed." Once the water works began there was no way on stopping them. Deidara looked away. He couldn't look at his sister because he knew of the deal and yet said nothing to change his father's mind because he thought his father was just playing a crude joke. Kabuto and Itachi were shocked. Now Itachi's chances on being with Anko were never going to happen. He personally knew the Akatsuki's boss, just like Kabuto and Deidara. They, being Itachi and Kabuto, didn't think Anko's father would go that extreme on actually selling her to their boss. All three men were quiet and the only sound was of Anko's soft sobs. What could they do? They can't tell her that they were a part of Akatsuki Crime Gang because then she'd think that they (Itachi and Deidara) knew about the deal.

XXX

Deidara sighed when he carried his sister to her bedroom. Her face was wet from her tears and even in her sleep the tears wouldn't stop. He returned back where the other guys were waiting for him. Deidara ran his hand over his blond bang and sat down on the couch. The men were quiet for a long time. They checked their time at the same time. On all of their watches it read six thirty p.m.

"Can we talk to Lord Orochimaru on ending the deal?" Itachi wanted to keep his hopes up but when he realized who he was talking about his hopes were burned to nonexistence.

"I didn't think the old man would go through with it. I thought it was a joke till now. I hate this. I can't do anything but obey Lord Orochimaru. If he set his eyes on Anko then she's his and we can't do shit!" Deidara had his hand in a full first.

"We can persuade him in another way? Find another girl?" Kabuto suggested.

"That won't work; Lord Orochimaru gets what he wants." Deidara hated himself. He should have protected his baby sister even from his own Boss. He liked Orochimaru but that was because he kept his sister behind the curtains now that he took a peek at her he wanted all of her.

"You don't think he knows she's a virgin?" Kabuto said in a matter of fact tone. The other two men stared at him with looks that said _are you fucking kidding us?_

"Virgin or no virgin it doesn't matter to him. He takes any girl he finds pretty or worthy of his bed." Itachi shivered with anger.

"Most of the girls he slept with weren't virgins." Kabuto noted.

"Why are we talking about my sister's virginity here? I thought we are here on debating on what to do!" Deidara began to feel uncomfortable on the conversation. Hearing about what could happen to his sister was not putting him at ease. The other two men apologized and began to think. "What if she says she's engaged to Itachi?"

"Why do I get to be-?"

"Because idiot you have the crush on my sister. I don't think Orochimaru would try to take her away if he found out she's with you. He likes all of us anyways so chances are he would take our word." Deidara began to like the plan each time he played it over his head.

"Need I remind you, Deidara, he almost took Pain's girlfriend away from him? Our girlfriends wouldn't be safe around him. What makes you think that Itachi would be an exception?" Kabuto said bluntly.

"Shit I forgot." Deidara stood up and began to pace back and forth. His phone began to ring, he looked over it and the name of the caller popped up.

"Dad what the fuck do you want?"

"Watch your fucking tone boy." His father roared over the phone. "Where's your no good for nothing sister?"

"I don't know. She's not here with me or the guys if that's what you're asking."

"Fuck I thought she was with you. Listen when you find her tell her to bring her pretty ass back home!" Deidara growled. His father had no shame on his choice of words.

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Deidara decided to play dumb just to annoy his father.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see her. He came here personally to see her." He paused for a while, "I'm giving her two days on getting her ass home. You hear me boy?"

"Oh…Well if she ever contacts me I will give her the news and tell her to give you a call." He hanged up the phone. Deidara threw his phone on the table where the Hookah was. He ran his hands through his blond bang. The group of men went silent once more.

"So what are you going to do?" Kabuto asked adding emotion. Itachi shrugged and Deidara shook his head. All three of them had no idea on how to stop this.

"We have two days till Anko has to go home or else the old man would send a search party AND Lord Orochimaru would have my ass not that I mind. I want to protect my sister from him but knowing the Boss he would make sure that all of us pay the price for disobedience." Deidara sighed. He didn't want his friends that he knew from childhood, to get punished.

"If we don't find a way to stop this we can protect her from the inside." Itachi suggested. The idea went _bingo! _The other two began to suggest more ideas on how to keep their Boss busy and away from Anko. Their plan could work perfect or backfire on them. They were putting their lives on the line to protect the one girl they valued the most in their lives. As long as they keep Anko safe and sane they would sacrifice their limbs for her and lives. Anko was their precious jewel and only one man, the man they all approved of, should have her. They knew for a fact that Lord Orochimaru was not the man they approved for Anko.

They gave a small sigh then cleaned up the mess from the table.

**Author's Note:**

_This is a something new for me to write. Usually I don't do AU's because well I normally like the world from the anime itself. I decided to do this fiction just for fun. I hope you, the reader, enjoy the first chapter. Please don't hesitate on R&R!_

***Notes:**

***Smoke Rings: The name speaks for itself**

***French Inhale: When the smoke is exhaled from the mouth, then inhaled from the nose, at the same time creating a small upside down water fall.**


	2. We Finally Meet

**Chapter Two: Finally We Meet**

Anko sighed deeply as her maids were helping her add the makeup on her face giving her a more presentable face. Her eyes were swollen from the constant crying, her noise was a bright red, and her body was exhausted. Anko was sitting on a black, polished chair. Its cushion was in her favorite color: purple. The cushion had no pattern on it, it was simple solid color. Her room matched the deep rich plum color of her liking. The walls were spacious and wide, the furniture was all black complementing the choice of color. Her bed was a king size bed with the majority of the bed was filled with a bundle of pillows. The sheets were a dark purple wine color; the cover was a deep black ocean that barely touched the ground. She stared at the mirror from where she was sitting. The maids were working on her hair giving her short luscious curls. She had told her maids to tie her hands down because she knew the moment she looked at herself being transformed into the woman that she never wanted to be she would destroy their hard work.

Her eye shadow was dark and full making her lavender eyes become brighter. Her lips were glossed, nails done, and a few small punches of powder on her skin. She sneezed when the sweet surgery smell entered her nostrils. She wanted to wave her hand in front of her nose to brush away the smell but couldn't. Her hands were tightly clutched on the arm rest of her chair. She prayed the torture would be over. The moment she final touches were on she was released from the chair. The two maids hurried her to her to change. One maid made sure that the door was closed while the other went to Anko's closet and pulled out a dress.

Anko made a hiss on glancing at the dress. The long black dress made Anko cringe. She didn't like how her back would be totally exposed. Her dresses were always more conservative but short enough to show her amazing tone legs. The dress was too exposing for her taste. The dress had a loop on top where she'd stick her head in then the rest was history. With a whine Anko removed her clothing and placed a silky smooth bra with a black and white swirls pattern its straps were invisible same with the back where it was strapped together. She grabbed the matching bikini panties and pulled them on. The two maids blushed feverishly on how easily Anko changed in front of them. Her hands reached out for the dress and the two aroused woman went forward to help the girl with the dress.

The dress was tight against her skin which she liked. She enjoyed the tightness of the dress that showed the perfection of her slim body. The loop separated on each breast giving an open view of the inside. To her mind she wanted to kill her father who was probably the one who picked it out to please her _Master_. A small amount of extra piece of fabric covered the opening a bit making look like a ruffle. Anko turned to the side to get a better look. Her back was totally exposed, the exposure stopped right above her lower back. She saw the snake tattoo on her neck something she had since she was in high school. The snake started on her right shoulder then slithered down to the end of her back. Her father almost killed her when he saw it but then he changed his mind and decided it suited her.

She never left Kabuto's place after smoking, she stayed closed in the bedroom. The sun was walking down the invisible steps causing the bright blue sky changing its colors for the night. The maids smiled at their work. Anko was absolutely beautiful, her curls brushed her cheeks softly, her lips were tempting to kiss, and everything of her body was just tempting to touch.

A soft knock broke the naughty thoughts of the maids making them jump. One of them gave a small cough as she opened the door. Anko's mother was at the other side of the door. Anko's mother smiled on gazing at her daughter. She entered slowly taking her time on reaching her daughter. Anko rushed towards her delicate mother. "You know you are can't be walking around." Anko said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'm getting old, sweet heart. I can't spend my last days on bed rest." Anko's mother's voice was soft but strong. Anko shook her head with a smile. "I'm glad you found such a wonderful man."

Anko's body froze. Her mother didn't know. Of course she wouldn't. Her mother would surely oppose on the whole deal. Anko gave her a fake smile. "Yeah I'm _such_ a lucky girl."

"We shouldn't make our men wait." Anko's mother stood up with delicate grace. Anko took a hold of her mother's hand and led her down to where the small celebration was going on.

XXX

Itachi, Kabuto, and Deidara were nervously forcing their drinks down their throats. This was the day that Anko would meet Lord Orochimaru. All three of them were nervous for the full out, rage to happen. Each had different views on how it would go down. One imagined Anko was going to a total killing spree (Deidara), the other thought she was going to kill the three of them for not being honest with her (Itachi), and the last one thought of what would happen Anko would try to hold her emotions but in the end someone was going to get punched (Kabuto).

The doors opened and the three men ignored the people that entered the room where hell was about to be unleashed.

"There you guys are." Anko's voice made all of them shivered. Itachi turned to face her and was stunned. Anko tried to hide the humiliation she felt on her outfit. It was a sign that read: I'm looking for a man to please me! She embraced Itachi tightly. Deidara and Kabuto grinned when Itachi's face was fighting the heated blush. "I was looking all over for you guys."

"You look…uh…nice." Itachi stuttered on his words. Anko smirked. She enjoyed making Itachi completely under her control. To make him surrender to the blush she kissed his neck right below his chin. When she pulled away, Anko gave a seductive grin at him. He lost the battle. Itachi's face was turning a bright shade of pink. She found that it was easy to make him blushed and that sort of control made her happy.

"Well did you guys see my _boyfriend_?" Anko rolled her eyes at the name. From what she learned from her mom, she met this Orochimaru, at one of her father's meeting. They been dating for several weeks and now are planning on telling _daddy_ about their love. Hearing the story which was a complete lie, from her mom and how happy she was for her daughter made it harder for Anko to tell her mother the truth. In the end Anko couldn't tell her mother about the lie.

She told the guys on the lie that her father told her mother.

"Wow I can't believe Deidara approved of him." Kabuto joked. Anko laughed at the look on Deidara's face.

"Who approved what?" Deidara and Anko's father said curiously. Anko quickly went in between her men; her eyes were on her father who was accompanied by another man. Anko stared at the man who looked oddly familiar to her.

"Nothing dad just…What are you doing here?" Deidara changed the subject. He felt Anko grabbing his arm like a little kid. She was staring at the long haired man who bought her. _Those eyes…Where have I seen them?_ She thought. Her memories were flipped through quickly till she found the one that she was looking for. Her nails pierced through Deidara's suit a signal to hold her back but he was too late. Anko pushed through them and punched the man in the face.

Everyone went quiet around them. Deidara, Kabuto, Itachi, and her father had their mouth open.

_Baka! Anko you are so in deep shit!_ Deidara quickly pulled Anko back into the safety of his friends' bodies. She pushed his attempts away from him and stood her ground.

"I am so sorry my Lord." Her father quickly went to apologize. His anger was shifted towards Anko. "You…You apologize to him right now or so help me I would beat it out of you." He whispered in a harsh tone.

"Make me you no good son of a bitch!" Anko shot back. The man laughed hungrily which made Anko shiver. "And how's that for a kid huh? You fucking piece of shit!"

"You have a nice punch," He commented in his silky slithery voice that made her inside have this butterfly affect then his voice changed. "for a kid." He said sarcastically.

Anko felt the boiling reaching her head that she lunged herself at the man but Itachi and Kabuto were pulling her back.

"You two know each other?" Deidara asked.

"We met three days ago. She fell on the pavement, we chatted, then she was pinning me to the wall choking me, and then I choked her" Lord Orochimaru said it so causally as if it always happened.

Orochimaru's eyes explored Anko's body when it was in his view. Her type was wild and free. Now that she had a leash, she'd be willing to do anything to get free. Orochimaru smirked on how much fun he was going to have with her. _I wonder how wild she is in bed…_ He wondered. He would soon find out.

Anko's fussing calmed down just enough that the two men let her go. She fixed her dress and her hair. "I'm not going to apologize." She crossed her arms under her chest. The four men groaned while Orochimaru enjoyed her stubbornness. Lord Orochimaru gave his members a glare for them to leave him alone with his prize. Anko looked as her body guards were leaving without a complaint. Her father left without a word. The two strangers were checking each other out, trying to figure out their week points. Orochimaru searched for possible weak spots that would make her crumble and beg for more. Anko, on the other hand, was searching for possible spots to stab him.

Without warning, Orochimaru stepped forward and took her chin bringing her face closer to him. She pulled away but his hand firmly gripped her chin again forcing her to look at him. Her skin was soft something he didn't think about. Usually when he touched a woman it was just flesh. There were no texture in the woman he fucked and the fact that he felt soft skin on a girl he would do just that pleased him. He wondered if the rest of her body was just as soft as her face because if it was he'd enjoy taking his time on touching each part of her body. Her eyes held the fire that he enjoyed so much. They were filled with raw anger and he loved it. If she held this amount of anger then she'd be a great partner. Her body was shorter than his but that didn't matter. His other hand pulled her closer to him and she fought back.

Her arms pushed her body way from his but his grip was strong which kept her against his hard chest. Anko was force to look into the eyes that were filled with lust. There was so much lust that she felt he would take her there. The thought of having to have sex made her blush. Hell she wished that she wasn't so pure. _Did he know that?_ That could explain the lust. Having a virgin was the ultimate prize for some men. She couldn't look away to hide the blush since she was force to look at him. His hand was cool which felt good against her burning flesh. She felt herself being in fumed by his coolness. She found his heat refreshing and cooling her emotions. It confused her because the man was her master.

Orochimaru felt his heart rise when his hand touched her back. He felt that supple flesh under his hand; he fought the urge on running his hand up and down her spine.

A soft slow dance came from the orchestra. Every one changed their pace to match the smooth and soothing melody of the cello. Orochimaru placed Anko's hands around his neck while he placed his hands just in the right spot on her back. Both of them wondered what the other was thinking. Anko was starting to take note on how handsome he was and the thoughts were building up the one constant emotion ready to burst. She couldn't believe that she was thinking he was attractive! His long black hair that was soft enough she feared it might disintegrate if she touched it. Her heart was racing against her perfect tan color skin. In the short amount of time she was staring at his eyes on her own free will.

The soft song from the cello was joined by more string instruments, then by the percussion, and finally the strings of the harp. At the end of the song the cello died slowly and let the soft whispers of the Harp's strings to say its own little song before it died as well. It took both of them awhile to realize the song was over. At that moment, when they danced, everything disappeared for both of them. Their minds were on the untold future that is yet to come. Anko feared for her life. If he was whiling to choke her in public would he do it again or do more violent acts towards her if she denied his desires?

"Why you two look so good together!" Anko's mother touched both their shoulders. Anko broke away from their embrace and went to her mother's side. "I'm fine, sweet heart. You don't mind me I'm sorry for interrupting the moment for you two. How you stared at each other's eyes, I never saw so much passion!" She smiled warmly. Anko blushed deeply. Orochimaru raised his brow. He was feeling lust not passion! Then again he did feel something changed inside him, something that he couldn't point.

"Mom…" Anko began but Orochimaru stepped in.

"Mrs. Mitarashi I assure you that your daughter is in good hands. I love your daughter and I'm happy to say that my love for her is strong also I'm glad you are here." Orochimaru faced Anko and took out a small white box. Anko's eyes went wide open and her mother gasped. "If you weren't I don't think I'd be able to have the guts on doing this." He made himself sound nervous. He opened the box showing a small diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Anko Mitarashi?"

Anko's mother grasped Anko's arm who was staring at the man who she just met and at the ring which he proposed to her. Anko's stomach turned around, she wanted to run. She turned to her mother who gave her the approval that Anko didn't need. Anko saw the happiness that leaked out of her mother. Then her attention when back to the ring and Orochimaru, she had the chance to tell her mother everything and ruined Orochimaru's and her father's plan. Anko opened her mouth then closed it quickly. She never saw her mother this happy in a long time. Knowing that, Anko felt obligated on agreeing to it.

"Yes I accept." Anko's face fell with disappointment that once again she kept silent. Orochimaru smirked but it was masked by a smile. Orochimaru knew that with Anko's mother around, Anko wouldn't deny him. He took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. The diamond gleamed brightly on her finger. Anko's mother called out for her son and husband. In matter of minutes the two men were informed on the news and Anko's father was played his part on cue. Deidara was shocked. His face was written with confusion towards his sister. Anko shook her head quickly telling him to keep quiet. Deidara went up to his sister and hugged her to 'congratulate her'.

"Tell me later okay?" He whispered against her ear. She nodded her head softly. Deidara saw the pain in her eyes and it killed him. She didn't want to get married, that he knew. He knew Anko wanted to explore the world, to help out with third world countries, and help many people she could. Now her plans were broken because of the selfishness of their father. Within minutes everyone was cheering for them raising their glasses.

"Kiss her!" Someone shouted in the distance. Then the unbearable chanting started. Everyone wanted to see the kiss that would symbolize their passion for each other. Anko's aura went blank, her body still as stone.

"I think-" Deidara tried to speak when he was shocked once more by his sister. Anko turned to Orochimaru with a fake smirk on her lips. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to her lips. She kissed him too rashly that Orochimaru growled deeply in the kiss. The sudden action made Orochimaru's mind go blank, he didn't expect her to do it. He enjoyed how rough her lips moved against his that he felt himself wanting more of her. Anko pushed him back and gave her father a glare. Her mother was clapping and smiling at her daughter's straightforwardness.

"I'm going to the ladies room." Her voice was cool and sweet. She pushed her way through the bodies and grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him with her. When she was reaching the door that would lead them further away from the group of people who were now congratulating Orochimaru for his bold move, Itachi and Kabuto were walking in. Anko let go of her brother's hand and crushed her body against Itachi who was taken aback.

He glanced over at Deidara who tilted his head. The three men lead Anko away who was on the verge on breaking to tears.

XXX

Orochimaru's eyes followed the siblings who stopped in front of his other two members in his clan. He felt small rage when he saw Anko embracing Itachi with so much affection. Was there something going on between them? It came clear that Itachi was just as surprised by her action. He knew how close she was with Itachi and Kabuto so he had to pay close attention to those two. Now that Anko would belong to him legally by the bond of marriage, he had to make sure that no one would take her away from him. He was older than any of them. He would push them away if they tired anything. He would kill them if it came to that.

_No one will steal what is rightfully mine…_

**Author's Note:**

_Well there's chapter two! Chapter three will be updated as soon as I get on typing it out. Ha-ha! See ya!_


	3. Sun Rise Sun Set

**Chapter Three: Sun Rise, Sun set**

Anko was lead into the man she called father's study with her men following closely behind. Kabuto, the last to enter, closed the door behind them. She sat on a luxurious couch, holding herself. Her body shook from the sheer terror. The men saw the vibrations of her body as she tried to pull herself together. Every time she was to point of having a nervous breakdown always made the man panic. The last time she had a break down she was in jail for a few days. Deidara walked over to his sister and whispered something along the lines that everything was going to be okay.

In response, Anko gave him the nastiest look she could ever give him. Nothing was going to be okay. The moment she agreed to the deal was the moment she said yes to Orochimaru on the proposal. Kabuto and Itachi sat on the opposite couch watching the siblings closely waiting for Deidara to give them an order or say something to break the awkward silence. Anko kept shaking and wouldn't stop. There was only way to calm her down. Deidara reached in his pockets and handed each one of his friends a cigarettes, when Deidara lit his own he handed down his sliver lighter down to Kabuto then to Itachi who did the same. In a couple of minutes Anko's body seemed to relax once feeling the air changing scents. It was an odd way for her to calm down but the guys did what they had to do.

The more relaxed girl reached out her hand for the pack and the lighter. She put the thing white stick in her mouth and inhaled. The moment the smoke filled her lungs she was more at ease. She never was a heavy smoker only on the days when she did Hookah. She smoked till there was no tomorrow on those days. She was never an addict to anything in her life. She started to drink when she was eighteen, thanks to Deidara who was of legal age to buy the alcohol. She started to smoke when she was sixteen, thanks to Kabuto who introduced her to Hookah. Last but not least she started to party and ditch school when she was sixteen, thanks to Itachi. The men showed her a life where she could be free from the obligations. Some said they were bad influences but they saved her. If she wasn't so closed, she'd be too innocent and naïve on the world she lived in.

Living in a crime family had more downs than ups. The constant worry on who's going to die next or how's going to get kidnapped next was the life they lived in. They were surrounded by violence, death, and other unimaginable things that they needed to be strong and always on alert. The only people to trust were your family and hell Anko and Deidara's family were not that family. The two siblings relied on themselves and their friends to get through the hell.

"So what do we do now?" Anko softly spread her arms around the back of the couch. Her eyes went to Kabuto, then Itachi, and finally her brother.

"I wish I knew. Lord Orochimaru is a person you can't mess with. Honest Anko, you need to calm your anger." Deidara dabbed the cigarette on the clear ash tray.

"Why do you call him 'Lord'? Do you know him or something Deidara? If you do then you better tell me." Anko peeked at her brother from the corner of her eye. Kabuto let out a sigh. Itachi stretched his body trying to release his body from his body. "Do you ALL know him?"

"We work for him Anko. We've been working for him for several years." Kabuto was straight-out with his answer. Itachi waited for his thoughts of her brutally killing the three for not being honest. Anko sipped the tip of the stick and exhaled slowly.

"W-we didn't know about the deal till you told us. Deidara tried his best so Lord Orochimaru wouldn't lay his eyes on you." Itachi came defensive. "He made sure that you weren't around when he was."

"Double D?" Anko turned her head towards her brother. She called him Double D or DD because she couldn't say his name right when she was younger since then that was his nickname only that Anko could say of course.

"It was something I had to do. I didn't want him to see you because we all know what he does to girls like you. He takes them in, makes them feel special, brainwashes them till they surrender to him without a question. Then he kicks them to the curve like nothing."

"Then why go to the extreme on marrying me?"

"Why did you agree?" Deidara captured his sister's violet eyes. Anko looked down on her lap.

"I never seen mom so happy you know? She is so happy for me and I couldn't bear on breaking her heart. In her condition she wouldn't live with the truth. So I accepted to please my mother even though I'm regretting it every minute of it." Anko sighed. Itachi went to her side and Kabuto sat on the floor in front of her holding her hand with a small sad smile.

"You can't keep sacrificing yourself like that. What happens when she finds out?" Itachi's made his voice smooth. Anko shrugged.

"She won't know. I will play along the game till Orochimaru gives up." The room grew cold and dead. "He's not going to huh?"

The three men shook their heads at the same time.

"Okay so for now I'll play the happy child in front of mom and play the Devil when I'm alone with either father or Lordy what's his face." Anko waved her hand for Kabuto to let her walk. She walked to the door and pulled both doors open. "C'mon lets go out before they think we ran away. Oh and you guys?"

The three were barely walking towards her when she let out a grin. "You guys are going to pay for not telling me sooner."

XXX

Anko returned back to the celebration which soon turned out to be her engagement party. She saw Orochimaru and her father talking quietly among them. This was a party and even if Anko hated parties she wouldn't want her _fiancée_ and her _father_ to be doing business. She walked up to the men with a bright smile. Her hands were behind her back as she broke their talk. It pleased her when they both grunted. She took Orochimaru's arm and pulled him away from her father. Both men were confused. They knew she was against this then why was she suddenly dragging Orochimaru?

"This is our engagement party _darling_. Let's enjoy the fun and leave the troublesome business aside for tonight." Her tone was too sweet that it made Orochimaru twitched his lip. Anko's father thought she was drunk. She kept tugging at Orochimaru but he didn't want to move. "Fine be that way. I'll just make out with that cute waitress. See you two party poopers." Orochimaru growled and complied with Anko's wishes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitarashi but I believe my soon to be WIFE is right." He smirked when he saw that spark in her eyes. Anko led Orochimaru back to the dance floor, placed her hands on his shoulders but he put them around his neck. She felt the same affect again. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. She never felt the sensation and she assumed that Orochimaru felt the same thing. In his face he was trying to figure out something. Her body burned where his hands were, it wasn't unpleasant in fact it was the opposite. She enjoyed how his hands felt against her. Her fingers twirled themselves in his hair that was up in a pony tail probably to give him some fresh air behind his neck.

"So what brought you to your senses?" He asked. One of his hands went up her back making her shiver in pleasure oddly.

"This is a party and it is rude to be talking about business. You have tomorrow to talk about that shit. Now just enjoy the party because I will not do this again."

"Yeah you will. With me, babe, you will do this a lot." He leaned in for a small kiss but Anko pulled her head back.

"Oh yeah let me tell you something. I'm not into men." She lied. He chuckled at her and it made her blush.

"Liar,"

"How do you know?"

"The kiss, there you go blushing again." He chuckled again. "I heard lot about you Anko, my dear. At age thirteen you received your first criminal record. It was breaking and entering. After that your criminal records increase to simple breaking and entering to beating people sending them to hospitals."

"You did research on me, aw I'm touched." Anko said sarcastically. "Tell me more oh great one." She rolled her eyes. Their bodies were close but not touching as they danced.

"You and your boy band caused a lot of havoc in high school. You probably lost your virginity at an early age." He smirked when Anko changed color again. Her face turned dangerously red. He loved how the color of her blush and skin mixed so well. Anko was furious on how he just assumed the last part.

"You know nothing about me." She growled, her nails stabbed his arm. He hissed at her, his hands pushed her close, closing the gap. His hands on her back were pressing themselves tightly on her skin giving her an uncomfortable feeling.

"I know everything about you."

"Like hell you do." She snapped at him. "You think you just because you know some facts about me don't mean you know me inside and out. You owning me won't make me feel all happy and dandy. I will fight each day to get away from you. I will go through with the whole lie you and my father gave my mother. She doesn't need to know about this." Anko felt herself breaking once again. "She was so happy when she found out I found someone, when I saw her when you proposed to me…I never saw her that happy. So please if you are ever going to threatened me, don't say you will tell my mom about what my father did. She's too weak and loves my father so much and knowing that it would surely kill her. You can threaten me with violence, verbal threats, or beat me. I don't care what you to do me but please leave my mom out of this."

Orochimaru raised a brow. He never was thinking on telling her mother anything. He knew how delicate her mother was and how much she loved her husband. Orochimaru stared at her, really stared at her, and saw a woman. A woman who rather would go through everything as long her mother never knew the truth. He felt horrible but then he knew that Anko was one of a kind. He couldn't let her go now. Her eyes were becoming uneven by the small tears that were forming. He brushed her cheek ever so gently. He didn't like Anko crying. It bothered him, bothered him a lot. She was crying over something that he wouldn't dare on doing. He was fond of her mother and enjoyed her kindness. He loved how sweet Anko's mother was, she was too good to be in a life like her husband.

Having the vulnerable Anko in his arms made him melt. He had other women cry in his arms but felt nothing, with Anko he felt obligated to cheer her up and lowering his guard in order for his feelings to show her that he was not a monster. "I won't do that to your mother. I promise." He spoke with his words with truthfulness. He brought his head closer to hers, brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed when she felt his body relaxing under hers and became kinder with his hand gestures. They felt the same feeling again, the feeling of being the only two in the room. They wanted to give in to the new feeling both were feeling. They both had a feeling what it was but both denied it. It was too soon to be sure.

XXX

The two maids hurried on adding the final touches on Anko. The two younger women added a small purple orchid on her hair as the last ornament. Anko stared at herself for a long time in the mirror. She can't believe it was the day. This day was a day she dreamed of when well never. She never had silly dreams like this. This was new and it made her feel an outcast in her own world. This chapter in her life was never supposed to happen. She was not ready. _So this is how it feels having 'cold feet'._

Anko wore a white dress; the dress itself was a thick white color impenetrable to every eye. The top half was of a white corset that was extremely tight around her figure but after a few minutes of squirming around it, it felt comfortable. The bottom half was made out of silk and it was long enough it covered her white high heels. Her hair was straight and free with the orchid on her right side of her head pulling back strands of her hair. The wedding dress was plain, no beads or designs. Her eyes went to the white roses in her hand her fingers wrapped around them and twisting the bouquet in her hand. Anko's mother came from behind her and stared at their reflection in mirror.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother whispered with a smile. "Anko, you're crying." The smile disappeared. Slowly her mother turned her daughter around to find out the problem.

"I'm just so happy." She choked. Anko wiped her two tears that were smudging her makeup. "I never thought I'd get married."

"It's going to be okay Anko. It's scary at first but then it will get better. Though I don't understand why you two rushed on getting married but then again I married your father when we were just eighteen." Her mother giggled like a teenager. Anko watched her mother as she smiled. Deidara was a spitting image of his father and Anko of her mother. It made Anko feel better when she heard her mother laughing.

"Yeah you two were so young and stupid." Anko smiled softly.

"We were stupid back then. I remember both of us having sex for the first time." A devilish smirk came on her delicate lips. Anko groaned and pulled the roses against her face to hide the embarrassment.

"Mom this is not the best time you know…" Anko laughed nervously.

"I want grandchildren you know." Once her mother started on the embarrassment she couldn't stop. Anko's face was red of no return. Her mother laughed and embraced her daughter tightly. "Don't take everything serious Anko sheesh."

"I always take you serious…" Anko said making her voice sound almost like a kid.

"Anko you need to calm down because you are red and I mean RED."

"Mom!"

"I love you too sweetheart."

Everyone was there waiting for Anko to come through the door. Orochimaru was standing straight with this best man, Deidara, and the other men standing next to him. Orochimaru was threatened by Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto not that long ago. Orochimaru was impressed and glad on how protective Deidara and his two friends were over her. He reassured them that she was in good hands though he had a feeling that they didn't believe him. It was two weeks ago when they announced they were going to get 'married'. The days of watching Anko in the distance, following her every move, made her more and more valuable. He found out about she worked which was as a preschool helper and worked there for free. Who does that? He also saw her volunteering at a elderly home taking care of the elderly on the weekends.

He thought he knew her inside and out. The fact that she had history with the law made him think she was downright trouble maker but she wasn't. Anko was right. He knew facts of her life but that really didn't mean that he _knew_ her. Knowing there was a kinder side to her he wanted to see it. He wants to see the real Anko. Sure right now it would take a while for her to trust him and be herself but he would do all he can to make her show herself.

The doors open and everybody stood up waiting for the bride to enter. Anko walked in with her mother holding on to her. The two girls took their time making their way up to the groom. Anko's face was a shade pink by the time she reached Orochimaru. The man's eyes glittered with happiness. Finally he was going to be with her till death do them part. Anko wanted to keep an angry face but couldn't from the embarrassment her mother put her through.

The priest began to talk starting the ceremony. Both Anko and Orochimaru rolled their eyes through it all. When the question came up on where they said their answer. Anko faced Orochimaru both were waiting for the priest to say it.

"Do you Orochimaru take Anko to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

The priest repeated the same question to Anko who took her time. She wanted someone to say "I OBJECT!" and rescue her but everyone was silent and there was no one who spoke out.

"I do." The words came out dead.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wife."

Both leaned in at the same time and their lips met. It was a simple peck. The crowd cheered and stood up in from their seats. This was going to be a long night for Anko. She didn't want to think about the honeymoon. _Oh shit…The fucking honeymoon! Deidara help me!_

**Author's Note: **

_Well this night is not over yet. I didn't want this to be too long so chapter four will continue on with the wedding night. See yas!_


	4. And It Begins

**Chapter Four: And It Begins**

The party went without fault or disaster. Then Anko was driven away to her new home. The Orochimaru's home was away from the city and secluded. She liked the endless wilderness that surrounded the house. Everything was clean and neat. The front yard was huge that Orochimaru had to put a small parking lot in front of his house. Anko felt she was a different planet. She never knew he was into nature. The car rolled up to the front of the house and the owner and his wife exited the car. Anko had her arms crossed from the cool breeze, she was relieved that Orochimaru hadn't touched or made any sexual advances towards her. Once behind _their_ bedroom would be a different story.

"Orochimaru-kun!" A woman came running down the small steps that led to the house. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around him and hugging him with affection. Anko raised her brow at the scene.

"I thought I'd never see you!" The girl smiled and went in for a kiss but the man pulled away from her. The girl frowned at the rejection. Orochimaru got her off his body and he walked over to Anko who was steaming out her frustration. "Who's her?"

"This is my wife, Anko." Orochimaru wrapped his arm around his wife protectively. Anko wanted to push away but she smirked when the girl was shocked and glared at her.

"Darling, who is this child?" Anko smirked wrapping her arm around Orochimaru. The tension between the girls grew both didn't like each other off the bat. The unknown girl didn't like that Orochimaru was married and to a woman who was a bitch. Anko didn't like the girl on how freely the girl got on top of her husband.

"She's just a friend my dear. Temari what are you doing here?" Orochimaru raised his brow at the eighteen year old girl.

"I just came back from visiting my brother Gaara." The four tail blond girl spoke but kept her dagger piercing eyes on Anko. "I wanted to see you and have some fun." She winked at him.

"I will leave you tend to the brat." Anko mumbled and followed two girls leading her into the house.

"I'm not a brat you w-"

"Temari you better leave now." Orochimaru was having enough of the young girl. Temari pouted and circled her index finger along Orochimaru's chest.

"I have nowhere to go. You can't just leave me out on the streets." Temari smirked. "Besides if your bitch of a wife won't please you tonight you have me."

"You can stay here for tonight but I want you gone tomorrow." His voice was serious that Temari pouted again. He didn't need her any more, he had Anko. He walked passed Temari who grinned knowing he'd pay her a visit.

XXX

Orochimaru walked into the bedroom where his wife was looking around. The room he made it to her liking. He had a king size been, the sheets were a light purple; the cover was a dark vibrant green. The green was his favorite color. The light and dark was a perfect match. The furniture was made of the finest polished wood. It had several perfumes that he thought she'd like. Anko walked into the bathroom as her exploration continued. To her horror there was a bath tub that was big enough for two people. The bathroom counter had small hand towels, perfectly folded. There was two empty glasses next to the sink. There was a closet where bath robes and with different sizes of towels.

She exited the rest room with her mind racing. This was the night where she had to complete her duties as a wife. She kept her body far away from Orochimaru. Each time he came close to her she'd walk in the opposite direction. The little dance went on for a while till he cornered her between the wall and the bed. His hand caressed his cheek softly, his sweet touches made Anko's head rest against his hand. He smiled sweetly when her hands clutched themselves on the hem of his suit. One of his hands went down to her hand and intertwined them together.

He leaned his head down to her neck, giving it several small kisses. Anko began to breath uneven, her flesh was burning tempting him to touch her and have her warm flesh against his lips. Her body was still not sure on what to do. It was odd that she was not doing anything. Her body was firm but each time his lips made contact to her skin her body relaxed. His hands brought her closer to him away from the wall. Anko wrapped her arms around his waist, her head turned to the side letting her neck expose to Orochimaru's hungry lips.

"No I can't." Anko whispered. Her words were slurred by her body that was enjoying the touches. Her body was telling her to enjoy the sensations that he was giving her and to respond to him. She felt his hands going on her back undoing the strings of her corset. The clothing material felt loose around her upper body when he finished it. Anko gulped when placed her down on the bed.

Orochimaru pulled back from her neck too glaze down at his wife. Her eyes were half open, her chest rising and falling down heavily, her breaths were loud. She was acting like this was her first time, it was cute. He leaned down pressing his lips on hers. First kiss was soft and short. He went down for another kiss. Anko was lost by his touches.

"Orochimaru," She breathed out heavily then he lost it. The way his name was said and how her lips moved slowly made his body react with a tingly feeling. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in her unmarked cavern. His hands went down to her thighs were he'd hooked her legs around his waist, his tongue delicately rubbed against hers trying to make her respond. Anko didn't want to give in so easily. _He's my enemy!_ She reminded herself. This was all part of his game. She remembered D-D's words on how Orochimaru played with girls. Anko's hand began to go in between them, pushing him away. His body pressed down harder against her. His touches were becoming more demanding. His tongue abused her mouth trying to force her to respond.

"I-I can't!" She screamed. Her arms pushed him completely off her.

"What the hell is the matter?" Orochimaru demanded. Everything was going smoothly till she started to panic and reject his advances. That pissed him off. This was a night were they both get to enjoy each other. He ran his head through his hair. Anko sat up holding the corset to her chest.

"You! I can't believe I was going to let you have me so easily!" Anko shouted venomously. "You play with girls and hell I got to see one of those girls. I can't believe that you have the audacity on having her in our place!"

"_Our _place? Anko, you are not really my wife and you know that. This whole wedding was to hide the truth from your mother." He paused trying to control his anger but failed, "You were given to me because your father thought you were a nuisance to his life. He had the paper work before I even agreed. He was ready to give you away to anyone who asked." Orochimaru gave a cold laugh while Anko sat there looking away from him. Her father was willing to give her away to anyone?

"I hate you."

"What is that suppose to do to me? Hurt me? Anko," he knelt down to her level and grabbed her chin forcing her to stare at him. "You are nothing but a mere body that I can do whatever I want to do. I will break you. I will make sure that you have no one else in this world. You belong to me and it will stay that way till I die." His fingers roughly let go of her and walked out of the room.

"Good night." The last thing he said before the door slammed shut.

He walked down the hallway with long rough strides. His hair flew away from his body from the speed. Deep down he knew he'd regret it but now he just wanted to get rid of the anger that Anko brought him. Yeah many women got him pissed and he was able to brush it off like it was nothing. The way Anko made him feel stung him like a bee sting. He felt the tip of the bee's sting digging deeper into his skin. Each time the little sting wedged into his skin the more he fought to control the venom from spreading. Tonight he lost his control and a bit of the venom began to flow in his veins. No matter how many times he ignored Anko's constant bullshit he had a limit on how much he could take.

He opened the door of the guest room, the girl inside smirked in victory. She was about to stand when Orochimaru pushed her back onto the bed. Temari moaned lightly on how Orochimaru stripped her down to nothing. She pouted when he pulled back to take off his clothing, her fingers pushed his away. The buttons were undone her eyes slid down to his body enjoying how each time he took a breath his muscles were exposing themselves, her lips attacked his pale muscular chest. Temari was going to make sure that Orochimaru would always choose her.

_Fuck the wife Orochimaru and make me yours._ Temari wanted to say it to him but something told her not to. She switched for her to have the domination over him. A lustful grin played on her lips but it vanished when Orochimaru consumed her mouth. Temari would make sure that this night Orochimaru would realize how much she loved him. The hopeful girl knew it would take more than just sex to get him to see how much she loved him. She had to be patient and wait. She would put up with the wife, if she has to poison her, Temari would find a way to get rid of Anko.

_He belongs to me! I will not let you take him Anko_. She moaned loudly than necessary. Temari wanted to make sure that his wife heard her moans, scream out his name, and hear his own cries of pleasure. It was becoming harder to think when her body hovered over his. _He…is…mine!_

Orochimaru was staring at the ceiling regretting what he said and what he did. Temari was sleeping next to him, her naked back facing his naked chest. He didn't mean to lose his temper or say what he said. _All that was in the heat of the moment_ He let himself lose to his anger that he felt when he got rejected. This night was supposed to be special but it ended with disaster. He spent his first night as a married man with another woman.

He thought that he'd be able to…to be happy. He wanted this night to belong to Anko.

XXX

Anko shot up from the bed and began to destroy everything that was in her reach. She took the corset and tugged at it violently. The material screamed when it was ripped into half, then the long skirt followed. The skirt was easier and quicker to destroy. The girl grabbed the wedding dress and pulled the trash can that nearby her. She scattered the dress inside, she grabbed one of the perfumes and unscrewed it. The bottle emptied in the trash can and stained the white dress with its pink color. Anko searched through her belongings and found her very own lighter. She grabbed the device and a piece of pad paper that was stashed in her suitcase.

The fire ate at the paper growing quickly wanting more. Anko released the burning paper into the trash bin. Her purple eyes reflected the fire that burned away the dress. She sat there, with her chest against her chest, watching the fire destroying the dress. The white dress had a thin line of orange before it was touched by the violence of the fire. She wouldn't give up. Not by a long shot. Anko sat there for hours till the fire had turned the dress into ashes. She grabbed the trash bin from the sides and carried it to the bathroom. The water doused the fire to nonexistence. The bin was damaged; the black thick plastic had its wounds that would last there forever.

Her ears perked up when she heard several cries were coming from the outside. Anko walked over and opened the door a bit to hear clearly. She heard a girl's pleasurable moans coming from one of the rooms. Anko knew who it was and who Temari was with. Anko felt her emotions rising from within her. She felt a pull at her heart. Each tug made her gasp out load warning her she was going shed tears. It bugged the hell out of her that Orochimaru was having sex with another woman. He was her husband damn it! _What the fuck do I care? I don't l-l-o-like him. He can do whatever the fuck he wants! This doesn't bother me…This doesn't bother me… I'm just tired from all this. Tomorrow would be better._

She put on her usual short tank top that didn't cover her flat, perfect stomach and her sweats. She locked the door not wanting the mad man to enter the room. She would have put one of the chairs but decided not to. She pulled away the green covers and purple sheets for her to slide in between them. Anko cried herself to sleep, the pillows covered her head and the covers hid her body that shook with each sob. _I will not give in!_

XXX

"Lord Orochimaru you called me?" Deidara poked his head in Lord Orochimaru's office. The pale man was tired; he didn't get enough sleep with his mind telling him to be ashamed. Anko hadn't left her room since the wedding night and Temari hadn't left since then either. Each night he took out his frustration in Temari's room where she was happy to relieve his stress away. Deidara entered when Orochimaru gave him a nod. The young twenty six year old blond entered the room wondering what his Boss wanted. Orochimaru was staring into space thinking. Deidara felt like tip-toeing his way out of the room before Lord Orochimaru came back. "Lord Orochimaru?"

"Oh sorry ahem. I need to talk to you about your sister" _Oh shit…What the fuck did she do now?_ Deidara's jaw clenched tightly. "Your sister hasn't left-"

"D-D!" The door opened and Anko came rushing towards her brother. Her arms wrapped around Deidara from behind, Orochimaru got jealous on how happy she was to see her brother. This was the first time he saw her since that night. He gave her space hoping she would come out and have discuss about what happen but each day she locked herself in her room only allowing her two maids to enter. Each time he saw the two girls leave Anko's room he'd questioned them about how she was or if she needed something. The two girls, Sakura and Ino, would always say the same thing. _She's fine_ and _she doesn't want need anything from you._ Now she was in the room happy and cheery. "Is Kabuto and Itachi here?"

The moment Anko saw her brother from her window, she rushed to get dressed. The happiness she felt was enormous. It felt forever that she'd seen him. When Anko barged in the room she ignored Orochimaru's presence and attacked her brother from behind. She missed her two other two friends, Itachi and Kabuto. She knew that the three were never apart if one was here the other two weren't far behind.

"They are in the kitchen." Deidara responded. He watched his sister closely, searching her face for anything that didn't belong. Her face was perfect and untouched. He sighed with a smile. "We missed you." He turned around and hugged her gently.

"I missed you guys too. I can't wait to see them! Let's go!" She pulled Deidara's arm motioning for him to follow her.

"Anko I'm here to talk to Orochimaru." Deidara stood there while Anko was pulling his arm like a kid.

"I'm your sister. Besides he just wants to talk to you on why I locked myself in the room. Long story short, he had his whore in the house when we were coming from the wedding. We fought and I locked him out of the bedroom. Ever since then he'd been visiting her room." Anko smirked turning her head towards Orochimaru who was fuming with his anger. Deidara's eyes shot back and forth between his sister and his brother-in-law.

"Anko this should be between us. Don't involve your brother into our business." Orochimaru said between his teeth. He was a hypocrite because he was just about to tell Deidara that but with a more different tone.

"What happens to me IS his business right Double D?" Anko waited for her brother to be on her side. She wanted him to kick Orochimaru's ass and take her back home.

"Lord Orochimaru's right. It's not my business to know what goes on here. I'm only here for business." Anko's smirk disappeared when Deidara sided with Orochimaru. "Go with Itachi and Kabuto."

"But…Double D…"

"Go now Anko." Deidara raised his voice at her. Anko was humiliated. _How can you side with him?_ Her eyes said. Deidara shook to the side telling her to get out.

"You're on his side now? You know what fuck all of you!" She stomped her way out of the room and into the hall way. Deidara sighed once more.

"I'm sorry about that." Orochimaru apologized. He sat down on his chair rubbing his right temple. Deidara sat down as well glaring at his Boss.

"You said she was in good hands. I should have known you were lying." Deidara spoke calmly with the glare intact. Orochimaru matched his glare.

"I didn't know that Temari was here. Besides it wasn't like your sister was doing her part as a wife."

"What do you mean by 'her part'?" Deidara took time to understand what Lord Orochimaru meant by that. The moment he understood, Deidara smiled. He coughed to stop his laughter that wanted to burst. "She's not you wife. You took her instead of the money. The marriage might have been real but for everyone that knows about the deal knew it was a sham."

"How did you put up with her?" Orochimaru changed the subject.

"I just do maybe because I'm her brother. Listen Anko won't fall in love with you, accept that. She's not stupid like the other girls." Deidara watched his Lord sigh sadly. He wanted to touch the man to see if he was okay. Lord Orochimaru had a depressing look on his face. "Don't tell me you are starting to like my sister…"

"I think I do. Let me tell you something Deidara, Anko is different from the other girls I fucked with. I don't want her to be another girl. I want her to be the girl for me and I know she is. The night that I brought her to my house I was really hoping that day would have changed my life." Deidara sat there with his mouth slightly ajar. He never heard him talk that way it started to freak him out.

"If you do have some feelings for my sister then I suggest you kick out Temari and try to show my sister that you really do care for her." Deidara folded his arms and shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you." Orochimaru confessed.

"I know me neither." Deidara admitted with a small laugh. "Besides she's pissed off so let her cool off and try to talk to her."

The two men began to discuss about the business. They went through several papers on how their money was coming along. They were having a great improvement and majority of their success was on the drugs and weapons they were selling. It was a dirty job but it was the only thing they were good at. Orochimaru's mind once in awhile went to Anko but he pushed her aside. He needed to focus on his business first then worry about his wife later. He had to make things right if he ever wanted Anko to trust him.

**Author's Note:**

_I am sorry for being late it's just I went Christmas shopping and I couldn't decided what I wanted.  
>A part of me wants the new COD:MW3 for PS3, a part of me wanted to steal the stuffed penguins that weren't for sale… (sigh) or buy a guitar…<br>I can't decide. Well next chapter would be posted soon!  
>Anko vs Temari next chapter!<br>Round one!  
>Who would win?<br>Over and Out!_


	5. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Chapter Five: Girls Just Want To Have Fun?**

Temari had begun her daily routine now that she officially lived with Orochimaru. She ignored him when he gave her a few days for her to get out. The blond believed he was playing hard to get now. A game they both played when one wanted to see if the other would follow. She didn't know that he meant it. The mistress never saw Anko in the house when she was around which was good for her. If she saw Anko she wouldn't be responsible if her rival fell down the stairs and broke her neck. The blond demon giggled at that little thought. There were enough stairs for her little thought to become reality.

The girl passed by the training area where Orochimaru's men trained. It wasn't much to look at except for the sweaty men showing off their muscles to the women who looked. Temari sat there watching the men that attracted her attention. She wasn't much of a fighter but she knew several moves that her brother Gaara taught her. It was very affective on men but on a woman? She wasn't sure. Temari got up from her seat and began to flirt with a couple of men.

The men were dazzled by her beauty. A natural blond with looks that made the Goddess Venus jealous, Temari's body matured early for her age. She might be eighteen but she had the body of twenty. She attracted every man with a single look; with her natural beauty she captured Orochimaru's eyes. It was at a small get together where she met him. He was a blond man with a single long bang in front of his face, joined with two other men. The third man had his black hair tied with a couple of strands in front of his face the fourth man had glasses his hair a dim silver. Back then she never saw the four men. She felt attracted to all of them but Orochimaru pulled her with his sexy ass grin.

The guys were already hungry for her. They were all asking her out or giving her their number for whenever she wanted to have 'coffee' with them. Temari slipped their cards in her back pocket.

"You know they are twice your age." Anko came between the men. The group of guys disappeared quickly from the Boss's wife. Anko wore short shorts showing her slim legs, a tight shirt that the straps crossed behind her back. Covering her hands were fingerless fighting gloves, her body was sweating from her intense training. Temari rolled her eyes. "Besides I thought you were in love with my husband." Anko crossed her hands.

"My business doesn't and shouldn't matter to you." Temari was getting annoyed having the HBOH (Head Bitch of the House) down her neck. "You don't love Orochimaru-kun so why should it matter to you?"

"I'm just saying." Anko wasn't looking for a fight. She was just irritated that Temari was going around men that weren't her age. Anko sighed and went back to her punching bag. "You are too young to be with him." She said when she was done with the punching bag.

"It didn't stop you from marrying him." Temari mumbled her fists were ready to punch.

"Listen up you maggot, I never wanted to marry him you go that!" Anko's sudden rage made Temari jump. Anko just had enough from the girl when Anko was her age she wasn't that annoying. _She's giving me a headache how does Orochimaru put up with her?_ Anko glanced up and down at Temari. The young blond wore a coffee t-shirt that was so tight that she didn't bother wearing any bra, along with that, was a blue miniskirt, and finally heals. By the looks of it, Anko knew Temari was waiting for Orochimaru. "Besides I don't think you will ever be good enough for him."

"And you are?" The blond grabbed Anko's arm pulling her to face her. Anko pulled her arm back and growled. The men and several women turned their heads as the two women began to get in each other's faces.

"I don't have time for this." Anko pushed passed her rival who was not done.

"You stupid bitch I didn't say you can leave!" Temari yelled at the older girl who had her back towards her. The mistress took off her shoes and threw one at Anko who got hit on the shoulder. The second shoe went flying but missed. Slowly, Anko turned around shooting a death glare. _Is she asking for a death wish?_ Anko rubbed her shoulder where the point of the heel stabbed her. In a flash Anko stopped the punch that Temari shot. Another blow was blocked by the twenty year old. Anko pushed Temari's hand away from her, the girl stumbled back. The four hair pony tail girl lifted her leg and swung it to Anko's side. Anko did a back flip perfectly dodging the blow. She did another black flip to give her room from the pissed off girl.

Temari charged as soon as Anko gave them distance. She ran towards the still body and jumped in the air with her fist high as it could go. Anko shook her head. In a flash lifted her leg, with a perfect stance, and slammed it against Temari's stomach. The girl fell down clutching her stomach from the pain. _She chooses the hard way…_ Anko shook her head. The fight was pointless. Anko had more skills and better trained. Temari was driven by jealousy and made her blows unsurprising. Anko grabbed her small white towel that fell on the ground.

The moment she bent down Temari's foot slammed itself on Anko's face. The older woman fell back on the ground stun. She felt a wave of numbness, it almost reminded her when she got hit with a soccer ball in the face. Anko shook her head blinking several times. Temari grinned with triumph glittering in her eyes. Both girls were on their feet at the same time. Anko through the towel to her side and lifted her hands up in a fighting position.

A small group circled around them. Several men cheered for the one or the other girl. The chanting grew louder when both girls were throwing and blocking punches at each other. Anko mostly dodged, she was hoping that Temari would exhaust herself but the blond had more stamina than Anko thought. Both girls crashed their firsts and each one's hands blocked their fists. The girls growled at each other. They broke apart with force that Temari was caught by the guys on her side and vice versa. The guys who were pumped and some turned on how flexible and how nicely toned the women's bodies where. The men pushed both Anko and Temari back in the imaginary ring.

The girls were at it again. This time Temari got the first punch successfully making contact. The force of the punch was enough for Anko to gasp out the air in her lungs. Temari lifted her knee slamming it on Anko's face. Anko fell back with a hiss. She sat up with a thin line of blood escaping the corner of her lip. Anko was playing it safe but now the game is on. She quickly grabbed Temari's foot that was about to come down on her chest with a rough twist, Temari buckled to the ground letting out her frustration and pain. Anko flipped Temari on her stomach and sat down on her pulling Temari's leg back. Anko took her time with each pull making sure that she didn't break her leg. The tugs that Anko gave on Temari's leg made the girl underneath her slam her fists on the mat.

When she knew Temari had enough, Anko released her leg. Anko picked Temari up from the ground, putting her back on her feet. The crowd cheered when Anko slammed her forehead against Temari's. The blond fell back; her eyes saw tiny stars dancing around. Anko picked up the towel again and pushed her way from the crowd. The blond got on her good foot while the other one was slightly bent. The crowd of men made it difficult for Anko to leave. They kept telling her to continue but the girl just wanted to get some rest. Temari took advantage of her opponent being distracted.

Temari reached out in the direction where Anko was and grabbed a handful of her purple hair. With a rough pull, Anko fell back on the ground with a muffled dud from the mat. Temari wasted no time on getting on top of Anko. The blond girl tried to scratch the purple hair girl going for the eyes. Anko smirked through it all. Her hands shot up grabbing on Temari's neck, in one swipe Anko was on top.

Anko smirked down at the girl who stopped her yelling. The girl underneath gasped for air, her fingers wrapped around Anko's wrist. "I'm willing to kill you. You think that you can beat me you little girl?" Anko said through her teeth.

The crowd groaned when the fight was over. They surely wanted more than just that. They wanted them to rip their clothes and really get down and dirty. Temari stayed on the mat, trying to calm herself. Anko pushed away through them. Her stomach was giving small pulses of pain as she walked. On reflex her hand went on her hand and began to rub with gently motions.

_BAM!_

The sound of metal hitting flesh made the crowd stop in their tracks. Anko fell down screaming out when the blunt object hit her lower back. Everything went blank; her body froze from the unbearable pain. Temari kicked Anko's back on her stomach to her stomach and struck down on the same spot.

_BAM!_

Anko let out another howl, her body arched when she went to her side. One of the female body guards tackled Temari to the ground when the crazed blond went for another blow. Another man ran to the injured girl who kicked him when he touched her where Temari had struck her. The man ignored Anko's small kicks and picked her up. At that moment Anko lost consciousness.

Kabuto and Deidara came running out of the lobby when they heard screaming. Temari was trying to get away from her capturer but the burnet body guard held her down tight. The blunt object was kicked away by the female body guard. Few more men helped their comrade on handling the dangerous girl from their Boss's wife. Some men were panicking because if Lord Orochimaru found out, which he would, he would kill them for sure. It took four people to subdue Temari who was knocked out by the female body guard.

"Take her to the bedroom now!" The three men ran up to Anko's bedroom, which she still hasn't let Orochimaru in. Deidara opened both doors wide for the body guard, who carried Anko, to enter. By the time they reached the room Anko had awakened from her short slumber. The spot where Temari attacked burned dreadfully that she began to give light screams of her discomfort. Kabuto ordered the man to lay Anko on her stomach. Feeling the soft mattress against her body didn't make the pain disappear. Kabuto began to work on feeling up on Anko's back. The pain shot back a painful reminder through her body. Deidara and the bodyguard held Anko down so she wouldn't hurt herself or Kabuto.

After the young man was done he was glad to know nothing was displaced or broken. The light natural tan skin started to slowly change. Dark murky purple pools began to appear on the spot. Anko had gone under again from the pain. Kabuto jumped off the bed and told Deidara.

"I'm glad that that bitch didn't get a chance to hit her again. If she did then it could be that Anko might have been gravely injured." Kabuto sighed. The news was good but that didn't change the fact that Anko was hurt. "Where is Orochimaru?"

"He's out to visit his sister, Tsunade." The bodyguard answered. "He said he'd be back by dark."

"Okay that would give me enough time to gather some supplies for her." Kabuto motioned for the guard to follow him. Deidara fought the urge to go to Temari and kill her. Anko muttered softly under her breath. It was more of blabbing than actual words. The bright hair blond sat on the edge of the bed close to this sister. _It's getting darker…_ He noticed the dark pulls getting darker, several light red spots appeared around the bruising. He waited for Anko to come around or Kabuto to come back with the medication. He wanted Kabuto to come first so when Anko wakes up she'd be able to take the medication. _Please hurry up Kabuto!_

XXX

Anko opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry but with each blink it became clearer. Next to her were Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto sleeping soundlessly on the couch they brought from one of the living rooms. She popped her elbows up and lifted herself up but a stabbing pain came from her back. She whimpered the sound made the three boys jump up. Kabuto jumped to his feet.

"Anko stay down, you don't want to make it worse." Kabuto's soft hands pushed her down on the bed. She kept her head facing them while her back was facing the ceiling.

"W-what happened?" She choked out.

"Temari went psycho and hit you with a metal bar she found stashed somewhere." Itachi said. His eyes were full of worry and relief.

"I want to kill that psycho bitch." Deidara growled.

"N-no don't. Double D, leave her alone okay? None of you lay a finger on her." Anko sighed softly.

"What! Why?" Deidara cried out his body shaking with violent fury.

"Because that psycho bitch is mine" Anko gave them a dangerous look. She was not going to let Temari go that easily.

"Where is Orochimaru anyways?" Anko made a face when she tried to pull her body on the pillows.

Her answer soon came when Lord Orochimaru came rushing through the doors. The guys stayed their ground but Anko told them to leave. Orochimaru went towards Anko side as soon as the three men left. His eyes went down to the spot that was not hard to see. Her back was exposed only the strap of her bra was shown. The assault wound glowed brightly to his eyes. His fingers went forward to touch but Anko stopped him.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed out. The way he said it made Anko's heart race. He felt guilty. His hands lightly brushed her cheek with so much affection. In reaction, Anko rested her head on his hand. "I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said. There was so much pain in his eyes that Anko couldn't look at him anymore. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "M-my parents…Do they know?" She totally forgot about her parents. Lord Orochimaru shook his head. Anko relaxed a bit.

"I will make her pay." He whispered revengefully. Anko didn't want him to fight for her let alone get revenge for her.

"She's mine. I already said." Anko matched his tone.

The two went silent for a while. Orochimaru climbed on the bed, Anko didn't panic but welcomed him. He kept his distance from her on the bed but Anko's finger told him to get a little closer. He was careful when he got close. She wanted comfort and she could have gotten from the boys but it shocked her when she desired his. Orochimaru was on his side staring straight at his wife.

"I'm sorry about sleeping Temari on our wedding night and the other nights." He apologized and meant it. If he wanted Anko to trust him and love him he had to come clean because his conscious was making him go crazy with guilt. "I promise I won't do that with her or any woman."

"I'm not asking you to do that." Anko began but Orochimaru silenced her with his index finger that he placed gently on her lips.

"Anko, you may not believe this but I love you. Buying you was wrong but I knew it was the only way for me to have you, at the time. I wasn't thinking. The moment your father suggested you as payment I thought I was dreaming. Later I realized that he was willing to sell you to anyone that asked. I'm sorry that I lost my anger." He apologized for every wrong he committed and it only made Anko realize how much regret the man had. Orochimaru felt a great weight being lifted off his body and he finally took in the fresh air. Half of her wanted fell in love while the other one burned with hatred.

"Orochimaru shut up." Anko lightly smirked playfully, "I forgive you."

Anko caressed his cheek and brought him closer just by the tips of her finger. Her lips brushed his tenderly before she kissed him. It wasn't short but it wasn't long kiss. It was a perfect kiss. Orochimaru leaned in for a second kiss another perfect kiss. If she didn't have her back injury she would have let him take her. At that moment, Anko accepted the fact that she could in fact have feelings for him. Seeing his softer, apologetic, side undid the monster she had seen him as. He was human just like her. Every human had a chance to apologize and he did. Those who don't, Anko didn't bother with them. She had pictured Orochimaru as a cold, emotionless, hot headed bastard but that was because she made him be a cold, emotionless, hot head bastard.

Orochimaru kept his eyes on the girl that he admitted that he loved her. Many thoughts washed over him. Did she love him back? Did she still hate him? Those questions were putting a new weight on his shoulders. When he stared at her the weight suddenly became less and less. He saw it in her eyes that there was hope. He didn't want to hurt this girl anymore. He loves her.

"I hope one day you can love me too." Orochimaru said while caressing her cheek again. She knew he meant his words but she was having little buzzing doubts. This could be a very skillful show he was putting on for her OR it could be the real deal. For now she went for the real deal. Anko didn't want to go into another argument and hoped he wasn't playing her.

"I hope so too."

**Author's Note: **  
><em>Okay round one Anko won but Temari cheated in the end.<br>Next round (later chapter) Anko would have another chance!  
>I started this right after I finished the fourth chapter and finished it on the same day.<br>But I decided to wait on posting it up.  
>Ha-ha!<br>Signing out!_


	6. Accepting Him

**Chapter Six: Accepting Him**

Each day, Orochimaru made sure that Anko was being treated properly. He made sure that she was comfortable while she was healing. Anko thought it was cute on how he'd made a face when he had to leave her side. He wanted to tend to her needs but Anko told him that she wanted him to be relaxed. The couple had been getting to know each other better and Anko accepted the fact that she indeed started to like Orochimaru. When she came to realize it, she wanted to cut her own heart out and demand an explanation on why it was making her feel that way.

Sakura and Ino were sometimes allowed to be the room with the couple when she needed help bathing but Orochimaru made sure that he and Anko were alone. Anko rolled her eyes at his lame excuses to get rid of the girls. Sakura and Ino had become her two best friends in the house. Later she found out that Sakura was dating her brother and Ino was dating Kabuto. Anko gave the girls several tests before giving her their blessing.

It still hurt when she lay on her back so most of the time she was on her stomach. It was evening and it was time for her treatment. At first she and Orochimaru fought on who was going to do. Anko didn't feel comfortable having him rubbing on the ointment on her lower back. Orochimaru said it was his duty (he still felt guilty) and wanted to do it. The two bickered till Anko gave in each day they went to the same small argument to have her say okay.

Orochimaru walked over to grab the ointment from a small drawer nearby. The bottle was dark brown with a white cap. The moment the cap was taken off the scent filled the room giving the air a medicine smell. Anko covered her face with a pillow that belonged to Orochimaru. He smelled like late fall with a small hint of earthy goodness. He didn't need to wear cologne his scent was strong enough that people thought he did wear it. His wife had gotten use to his half nakedness when he woke up.

_Flashback_

The first time that she saw him with just his sweats; her eyes went to every muscle, curve, and line of his body she blushed. Anko covered her face with her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru had noticed the whole blushing scene. He thought it was cute but now wondered why she was always blushing when he gotten ready for bed. She saw men half naked before didn't she? "I'm not going to try anything." He laughed.

"Okay. Orochimaru, can I tell you something?" Anko sighed. It was best she told him before someone else tells him. It wasn't bad that she was a virgin but she couldn't go having him thinking that she wasn't.

"Yeah," He felt a little worried now. He sat next to Anko his hands stroking her upper back. He also felt excitement because she was opening up to him.

"I'm a virgin." Anko said casually. "I never had sex so that's why I'm always blushing when I see you like that and when I rejected you on that night." Her eyes bored on to his.

Orochimaru had guessed the possibility that she was a virgin but hearing her admitting it was way better. He smiled down and kissed her forehead. Anko tried to figure out what he was thinking. He wasn't giving any sign he was pleased or displeased. It was starting to worry her.

"It explains several things." He finally said with a supporting smile. He chuckled she was so cute and precious. Anko hid her face once more against the pillow. The heat went through the thin fabric, thought the stuffing that she felt her heat on her hands that were under the pillows. She heard him laugh gently, her ears were even red. He leaned over once more and kissed her head.

_End Flashback_

At that moment Orochimaru felt more protective over her, more careful with her body. He didn't want to her have another bruise on her body again. Anko's lower back was still dark and healing. Orochimaru rubbed the ointment on his hands it give him a cooling sensation on his hands as he rubbed his hands together coding his hands with the medicine. Anko's back tensed up, her muscles clenched together tightly waiting for his hands to touch her. He knew that she wasn't nervous on him touching her but nervous on having the light pain sensation that she would feel on her back.

He sat down on her side of the bed and his hands touched her sensitive spot. Anko arched her back a bit then laid her body back on the bed. His hands massaged the ointment on her bruised skin. The spot that his hand touched was the warmest part of her body and it has been getting better. His hands glided over her back trying not to hurt her.

Anko bit her lip suppressing a moan. His touches caused something inside her to awaken. The unknown feeling wanted his hands to massage other places of her body not just her battered part. She wanted to feel his hands go in places she wouldn't let a man touch. She was so lost in her mind that a small moan escaped her lips. Her mind was in her fantasy world, that she didn't notice that her body was doing what it wanted. Her body began to raise and fall heavily; her breaths became heavier and seducing.

Orochimaru saw the sudden changed and he couldn't help himself. His head leaned down to her back, the tip of his nose rubbing itself gently on her spine. He felt Anko's soft moan caressing him, if she kept moaning like that he'd lose the little control he had. As his nose trailed up her spine he left a trail of kisses behind. Anko lifted her head letting herself lose to the pure pleasure of having his lips on her. His hands went up her sides and cupped her breast gently not wanting to scare her. She felt his chest completely against her back, his lips never leaving her skin.

Anko shivered when his fingers traced her harden rosy nipples. She let out another moan and lifted herself so Orochimaru could get a better grip on her. She felt his arousal against her; a grin appeared on her lips. Her instincts kicked and her body began to move in slow rhythm. Orochimaru grunted, biting her shoulder gently as a warning not to start something that she wouldn't want to finish. In response, Anko kept her hips moving. He felt her heat, inhaled her desire. In that moment he really wondered if she was ready.

He turned her around so she could face him. His long hair created a barrier at his side. His light brownish eyes went down to her eyes. They told him that she was fully aware of what she was doing and where this was going. He needed more than just looking into her eyes. He needed her approval on continuing. He didn't want to take something so precious from her like a barbarian.

Anko tilted her head a bit. Why did he stop? "What's wrong?" Her voice was soft but with a rough edge to it.

"You sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want me to…take you?" Orochimaru was nervous. He didn't want to have her if she didn't want him to. Anko sighed deeply and rested her head back on the pillow. He mentally cursed himself for ruining the mood but he had to be very sure. Orochimaru hovered over her waiting for her answer.

"Orochimaru, I want you." He looked at her sternly. He wasn't sure she was just in heat of the moment or really meant it.

"How can I be sure?" He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed. He loves her but not once had she told him she loved him. How can he really make love to her if it's just he's the only one in love? The couple went quiet.

Anko was in denial. She didn't want to love him for several reasons. Her main reason was because he was the asshole that bought her. The marriage was to hide the truth from her mother and on their supposedly wedding night he slept with another woman. Sure after her little fight with his mistress, Temari, he kicked her ass out. He really showed that he was a different man. He healed her; he made sure she was well. He never did anything that frightened her anymore. He was a completely different person. Seen him change and openly open about everything about his life made him more human.

Anko hated to admit that his childhood was horrible.

The Great Lord Orochimaru had suffered greatly. Both his mother and father were abusive to him and his sister Tsunade. They were tormented, beaten, humiliated. When Anko heard of his past she wanted to cry then she did cry.

He had bruises on his body that never healed completely so he was always reminded of it. Three distinct wounds were on his pale back, they were noticeable through his snowy skin. Each was for a different story. He even told her how he received them. One wound that was tilting at his side was when his father tried to have his way with Tsunade; Orochimaru had intervened in the nick of time he was only ten when he got the first wound. The second wound was on his upper right shoulder was when his father and mother wanted him to rape a young girl when he was just thirteen. The last wound was on his lower side the third one was when his father's brother accused Orochimaru of stealing something that the bastard misplaced; when the final blow was received he was just sixteen.

Saw pictures of the events in her mind and it scared her. He was willing to change and he did. He did it for her. She was still confused none the less. She loves him but how could she love him? It was his fault she was in the situation!

_No he's not!_ The side that loves him defended him. Another side laughed.

_He could be making this bullshit up just to get in between your legs._

Anko watched her from where she was. How can someone lie about that horrible past? If he was lying where did the wounds come from? She bit her lip again. Her heart cried for him. He's been through so many things.

_He has and you are the only good thing happen to his life. Sure he fucked up but he man up and apologized. He told you everything about him and in return you gave him nothing. You know everything of him and he does not know shit about what you've been through. I thought you were a fair woman._ The side that loved Orochimaru shook her head. Anko got up from her bed carefully not to hurt herself.

Orochimaru kept his eyes on the ground as he thought. Anko kissed each wound tenderly and sweetly. When each wound had their fair share of her love, her arms wrapped themselves around him. Her hands touched every muscle from the front of his body. Each finger tip ran up and down his chest. Anko slid in front of him, her legs at each of his sides. His head was still down; her warm soft hands lifted his head with care.

She gulped lightly. Anko was not sure whether to say something or just sit on his lap like an idiot. When the decision was made she leaned down her head a bit and closed the distance between them. Her lips met his softly. Her tongue licked his lips begging for entrance. Orochimaru opened his mouth accepting her invitation. Their tongues danced with each others with Anko taking the lead for once.

He felt her body pressing against his and once again her hips found their rhythm again. Orochimaru's hand went up her back, through her shirt feeling nothing but soft skin. He found himself moving with Anko's hips. Anko pushed him down on the bed once again she hesitated. They both stared at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm sorry for denying my feelings." With that she kissed him again this time their lips moved in unison for a long time. Through the kisses she told him the three words that she vowed before never to say.

The moment Orochimaru heard her say it his body went weak. Did he hear right? He heard her say it again each time they broke away for air.

That moment he took her as his.

XXX

Anko woke up from the dream or nightmare. How could she give herself up to him in a dream? That was just wrong! She hated him! Even though he took care of her she began to think that there could be something. Still the dream made her angry. She knew what it was telling her but she was going to be in…denial. Anko was alone in the bed while Orochimaru was on the couch sleeping uncomforting.

She turned to her side watching the dark prince sleep. In the dream she felt his touches, kisses, and tasted him. Anko wondered if that's how he really felt and taste. Could the real thing be better?

"O-Orochimaru?"

"What is it?" His body jumped up quickly and in one second he was at her side. His hands checked her forehead for a fever, checked her pulse, and did a quick routine check up on her. "Does your back hurt again?"

"N-no but I am cold."

"I'll get you another blanket." He went to the closet that was in the bathroom. She wondered how big the closet really was. It was like a personal clothing store! Few minutes pasted and Orochimaru came back with a thick blanket in his hands. He covered her in the cover and headed back to the couch.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want." She offered. He began to decline the offer but Anko insisted. Orochimaru gave up and went under the covers with her. He felt uneasy as he went on the bed. The bed was big enough to give them the space they needed but both wanted the bed to be smaller. They wanted at least some part of them touching the other. Orochimaru was on his back with his head turned to the side watching Anko.

Anko was on her side, facing away from him. She could feel his eyes watching her. It didn't feel weird it was comforting. Anko wanted to touch him wanted to see if her dream could be a reality. She was a good girl though. She kept their space. The couple stayed in place on the bed. Orochimaru sighed sleepily. Anko turned to the opposite side and found him sleeping. His sleepy face was more peaceful than when he was on the couch. The dark prince slept with a soft smile on his lips, he must have been having a wonderful dream.

_Was he dreaming of me?_ A light blush etched on her skin. A part of her was overjoyed that even in his dreams she was with him. Anko soon went back to her own dreams were she was sure her dream Orochimaru waited.

_I will wait till tomorrow to tell him that I love him._

XXX

Anko got herself ready to get out of the room. Her lower part of her body felt weird. She was glad that she still could feel and use her legs. Walking was slow but worth it. Being in bed rest was nice but there was a limit for her. She wanted to explore, wanted to use her legs again.

When she woke up Orochimaru was gone from the room which was not normal. Lately he had been neglecting his job to stay with her. Crime Lords never stop their duties suddenly to tend to their wives. They gave them some time but majority was on their well crimes.

She hadn't seen Dediara, Itachi, or Kabuto in a while too. Maybe they were keeping the business going while Orochimaru was with her? All she knew that Sakura and Ino were down since they haven't had enough time to spend with their boyfriends. Such a shame.

The place was empty there were no one in sight. The maids were gone, probably day off, the guards were not at their posts. When Anko walked off the final step from the stairs she heard a few painful grunts and yelling coming from a room. Anko knew better than to go sneaking around. She pressed her ear close to the door where she thought she heard the noise might be coming from. The shuffling of a body was heard from the other side of the door. The man begged for the beating to stop.

"It wasn't my fault Lord Orochimaru! I swear! The-the Anbu mugged me and took your money!" A man's desperate voice shouted. Anko turned the knob gently and slipped inside the rom. There was a small trail of stairs. She was glad that she wore sandal, she took each off and put them in her hands. The stairs were cold and hard. Each step her feet told her to put back her sandals or to go somewhere warm. She pressed forward; the room that she entered had torture devices everywhere. Some she recognized off the bat and some were foreign to her.

Anko's eyes grew wide when she saw Itachi and Kabuto holding a battered man while Dediara was the one delivering the blows. Lord Orochimaru sat on a long elegant chair. His hand was on under his chin deep in thought. In his other hand he played with a kunai knife.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru's menacing voice was back. It made Anko shiver in the darkness from her hideout. She hid under a few tables that a couple of chairs blocked her body perfectly but not from the sight she was seeing. Her hands grasped her mouth when Dediara started to hit the man again. He pulled back fixing the iron brass that was on his knuckles. Double D was grinning, enjoying the violence.

_Why…WHY!_ Anko demanded mentally.

"P-please my Lord! T-t-the Anbu are responsible for your loss of money!" The man begged. Orochimaru waved him off with a frightening smile.

"Then would you like to tell me how you were able to buy yourself such fine clothes? Your new car? That new watch?" The man went still. It was obvious that the man being beating to death was stealing from Orochimaru.

"T-they w-w-were a gift!" The man answered but it was a lie.

"I hate liars, Kiba." The man, Kiba, glanced up with alarm in his face. He was just found out.

"It's a shame. I really thought you could be close to me as these fine gentlemen here." With dark piercing eyes, he gave an invisible command. Dediara walked over to Lord Orochimaru and took the Kunai from him. There was nothing but pure enjoyment in Anko's brother's eyes. Kabuto and Itachi had the same look in their eyes. Were all of them completely out of their fucking mind! How could they be so kind and sweet and be cruel and cold hearted men at the same time!

Anko felt it was her duty to do something. She had to save Kiba even though she didn't know him personally and committed a crime he didn't have to die. Dediara stood went behind Kiba, pulled back Kiba's head. His throat took its final gulp. Dediara was preparing to run the sharp blade on Kiba's flesh.

"STOP D-D!" Anko ran from her hiding place and kicked the knife from her brother's hand. The men grew quiet and shocked. How long was she there? Orochimaru glared at Anko. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING? YOU DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YEAH YOU GUYS ARE WITH THE AKATSUKI BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE COLD HEARTED MURDERS!"

Anko pushed Itachi and Kabuto away from Kiba who was thank Anko over and over again. She held the frighten man, no wait he was just a teenager. Anko's body shook with a new fury. "A FUCKING KID? ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING!" She turned to Orochimaru who was still glaring at her. She held Kiba close to her, protecting him from the men who she thought were sweet people.

"I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!" She was talking to Orochimaru, "TO THINK I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU…YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT!" She grabbed Kiba and pulled him to his feet. Anko took the young boy and began to run. She heard Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto's voice calling out to her as they ran after them. Anko kept the boy close to her. She was not going to let them kill a young innocent boy. Kiba struggled to get to stay on his feet while running.

The two ran out of the house with their pressures close behind them. She couldn't believe her brother and friends were capable of doing this. She knew they were a crime family but she always thought it was just not paying taxes and doing other illegal paper work. How could she be so stupid? Anko saw a car where Sakura and Ino were getting out of. Anko pushed the pink hair girl away from the passenger seat and threw Kiba in. Anko ran to the driver's side taking the keys from the shocked blond. Anko started the car and stepped on the gas.

She was not going to let them kill the boy over money. Kiba was shaken by the ordeal and was going into shock. The car forced the gates opened and went drove into the city where she knew would be safer. There were places to hide, places she could keep the boy safe. Anko began to ease on the gas pedal when she couldn't see anyone behind them.

"ANKO PULL OVER!" Kabuto's voice pierced through the passenger's window. He was on his motorcycle; his fist was slamming against the window. Kiba panicked and pushed himself away from the window causing Anko to swerve a bit. Anko pushed the kid back to his seat and cursed under her breath. She needed to find a safe place and she had to find it. Anko flipped him off when he called out to her again. Her barefoot pushed the pedal again and the care accelerated quickly.

Anko saw through her review mirror and saw two cars and Kabuto's motorcycle following right behind her. She needed to reach the city fast.

The city of Kohona was bright and full of life. People were having their lunch. Mostly everyone was enjoying the pure blissful sun and its pleasurable heat. There was slight traffic but nothing to drastic except for three speeding cars and a motorcycle causing the people honk their horns and yell at them.

Anko knew the city well which she was thankful for. She swerved in and out of lanes trying to lose them. If she loses them then she would be free from Orochimaru and them. The idea of having her freedom made her urgency to lose them became great. From the corner of her eye she saw Itachi getting out of the passenger seat window with something in his hand. She looked closely then made a sharp turn. The blast of the gun caught the attention of civilians. Kiba let out a scream each time there was a gunshot.

First they were going to kill Kiba for stealing now they were trying to shoot at her?

The sharp turn went into a small little area that was not familiar to her. To her excitement the cars and the motorcycle stopped as if there was an invisible force field. Anko went back to focus on the road when a car came from the side. She felt the other car crash to the side of her car. Everything went upside down for a couple of times. Anko and Kiba were tossed around the car as it flipped over. The car stopped, stopping in front of a ramen restaurant.

Anko's body was under the unconscious Kiba. She felt her head bleeding and a couple of other places too. She shook the boy but he didn't move. Anko pulled herself out of the wreckage then pulled Kiba out. She heard him breathing softly which made her glad. She turned her head were the cars that were following her had stopped. The men got of their cars and ordered her to go them. Anko didn't know why they couldn't just bring their asses down there where she was. Whatever the reason it gave Anko time to get away.

"You okay miss?" A blond man with bright azure eyes asked her. He was young, probably around Kiba's age. "Let me call the police." He took out his cell phone ready to make the call.

"N-no, we will be fine." She had her arm around Kiba while hand was around her neck. Anko only walked a few feet before falling against the wall. Her back was killing her, each step she took she felt the familiar and unwanted pain.

"Let me help you miss, please you two are seriously hurt!" The young blond man said while going to Anko's side. The blond heard Orochimaru's and his group yelling at the girl to come back to them. The young man glanced down at the girl who was fighting to stay awake.

"Don't take us to them please…They want to kill us." She blurted out in her fight to stay awake. The young boy watched her as Anko went into darkness. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Hinata, it's me Naruto. Tell Asuma to come to the ramen shop, yes the one I go to. Tell him to come quickly I have two unconscious people here who are badly hurt. Looks to me they pissed off the Akatsuki." He paused as his girlfriend began to panic, "Babe, I'm fine just tell Asuma to get his ass here and bring some back up in case things get heated here." The phone was shut and the door from the ramen restaurant another man got out with his hair dark blue hair spiked from the back with two bangs on each side of his face. He raised his brow at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing, leave them were they are." The blue hair boy said.

"I can't Sasuke. Look over there." Naruto pointed with his eyes to the group. Sasuke's eyes went wide open when he saw the men huddled together wanting to get to them. There were two men that caught his attention. Itachi and Orochimaru, the two men he hated with all his soul. "Sasuke not now, these people need our help. Here take her, Asuma is on his way." Sasuke took Anko in his arms while Naruto took Kiba.

Few white cars pulled up and a tall man with a cigarette in his mouth came out from one of them. A few others followed; guns were drawn at the men from the distance and while others were scanning the area. "C'mon boys lets go." The man ordered. Naruto went with Asuma while Sasuke went in another. The unknown group ignored the Akatsuki's threats; the unknown group didn't make a move to kill them as long as the Akatsuki didn't cross into their turf.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the woman that he had in his arms. What could they want with her? She looked innocent, too innocent to be messing around with people like Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Doesn't she know how dangerous they are? He shook his head. He remembered when Orochimaru had used him and made him into a killer and his brother Itachi let him do it. Itachi didn't care what happened to his little brother. If this girl and the boy were in danger from them he would protect them.

**Author's Note:**

_Wow I am soo sorry that I took long updating the chapter!  
>I got sick again and had to do some research for my dad.<br>I hope this chapter makes up for my absence!  
>I will continue to update over the holidays!<br>My sis left for a couple of days and I'm looking forward on having the room to myself again.  
>Ha-ha!<br>Peace out peeps!_


	7. What Do You Want From Me?

**Chapter Seven: What Do You Want From Me?**

Naruto and Sasuke carried the wounded people into their own little infirmary that was on the other side of the estate. The two men rushed them quickly not taking chances. Hinata and her assistant were running with two stretchers. With Anko and Kiba's body on the stretchers, it was much easier on getting them were they needed to go. The small group hurried the unconscious people into different rooms, Naruto went with Kiba and Sasuke went with Anko. The doctors that were on duty started to remove Anko's clothing from her blood stain body.

Hey pulled a mask over her face to help keep her under while they worked on her. Her eyes fluttered under her eye lids her breaths were deep but not alarming.

Once they removed all her clothing, they washed down the blood, dirt, and sweat that covered her. Skillfully they removed small pieces of glass from her scalp, arms, and side. They took their time on feeling her a bit making sure that no bones were broken or misplaced. They were stitching her up when she began to mumble incoherently. Sasuke watched from the distance. He wondered what was going through his brother and Orochimaru to bring a girl like her into this mess.

_It was probably her damn fault. She probably wanted some action in her life, what a typical girl._ The calm man thought.

Anko wasn't seriously hurt unlike her friend. Kiba had shield Anko from the crash using his body as a shield. She saved his life it was time for him to repay the favor. Kiba had gone flat line twice and the doctors managed to stabilize him.

Out of luck one of the doctors noticed dark purple skin peaking from her side. When Anko was patched up, the doctor gently lifted her up to her side. He called over Hinata from the other room to take a look at it. Sasuke walked over to see what the fuss was about. Hinata ran her fingers over the heated skin and pressed down to feel.

"Nothing _feels_ broken but it sure looks she took quite a beating there. Probably from a blunt object, it doesn't seem to be any scraps so it wouldn't be wood. It looks like its healing but nothing to worry about." Her soft childish voice spoke. Sasuke saw the woman's back and shivered.

"Did she get that from the accident?" He asked.

"No, this wound was there before the crash, judging from the looks of it." She shook her head.

"So she was beaten?" Sasuke questioned forward. Hinata nodded.

"Most likely, listen Sasuke I wouldn't make any assumptions. I'm sure she will tell us what happened. Let her get rest and we will ask her what happen. Go tell Kakashi-kun on what happened." Hinata turned her attention back to Anko. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and left the room without another word.

XXX

"You son of a bitch" Deidara shouted while holding Orochimaru close to his face. "Look what you caused!"

The four boys returned after seeing the crash and watching the Anbu take Anko and Kiba. Orochimaru hissed at Deidara warning him to back off. Itachi and Kabuto were on the other side watching them fight. Kabuto and Itachi felt guilty for what happened. If their lives were different maybe this wouldn't happen. Now their only friend, person, they cared about more in the world was gone, in the hands of their enemies.

"It's not my damn fault that she walked in!" Orochimaru growled. "I didn't know she was going to stumble upon our little session!"

"If she dies I will kill you. I don't care anymore. I want my sister and I'm going to get her back!" Deidara called out for Itachi and Kabuto to follow him.

"Do you think she will want to see you after what she saw?" Orochimaru said it made the other three men stop. "She saw how all of us enjoyed seeing the boy suffer. Deidara, she saw you. She saw all of us. You told me that Anko has a hard time trusting people, do you think she will trust you three after what happened?"

"She's my sister…She will forgive us. We are the closest thing she had as a family."

XXX

**One Month Later**

Anko walked around the estate with Kiba at her side. The boy was telling Anko about himself, he was using his hands while he was talking. Anko giggled softly as she watched Kiba opening up to her. The kid grew on to her when she watched over him while he was still under and took care of him like if he was her little brother. The two were walking through a maze which was covered walls of different flowers.

The sky was bright blue and clean. It was the first time she saw a clear sky in a while since majority of her time while staying with Orochimaru she was stuck in the mansion. With their saviors both Anko and Kiba felt safe. They knew they could trust them on protecting them from the Akatsuki any time.

They walked till they reached the end were they met up with Sasuke. There was something familiar about the young man. He was cool and collected man. He was probably around her age or a year older. He was medium built and passed her height by an inch; his hair was a dark shade of blue, and his eyes. The eyes caught her attention all the time. They reminded her of someone…

"Anko, Kiba, Boss wants to see you." He turned around and began to walk away. Kiba glanced over at Anko with a little worry. Since she woke up no one told her where she was or who they were. Their answer was always, 'in time you will know'. It pissed her off but now that they were going to get answers on where they were and who they were with.

It came to Anko's attention that the guy they were following, Sasuke, kept following her. She wouldn't see him but she felt his presence. The young man peaked at the purple hair girl behind him making sure she and Kiba were following.

The trio walked into the cozy estate. There were many warm welcoming faces as they passed by. It made Anko feel at home and welcomed. Kiba kept close to Anko not wanting to be separated from her, ever since she saved him Kiba was her shadow. She thought it was cute but it was she who was keeping a close eye on him. So far no one was looking for them there was nothing about the crash or them missing. Everything was hidden from the media. Anko was relieved because if her mother saw it, she'd probably die.

"In here you two," Sasuke said. He entered a room that looked more like a living room. There were a couch facing the fireplace, a medium bookshelf with neatly stacked with books of all kinds. The carpet was black making the bright colors stand out more. There was a desk, with a lamp on the top center, below that were a couple of files that were closed. Sasuke closed the door behind them, Anko and Kiba saw a spinning chair in behind the desk. It was facing the wall and they both noticed that the person behind that had silver hair. To both their fears they thought it was Kabuto. The man turned around with a smile.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, leader of the Anbu." He said, "I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner I had to make sure you two were safe." He opened his eyes exposing his almond colored eyes. His eyes widen a bit when they saw Anko, "Anko, is that you?"

"Kakashi!" Anko gasped. She couldn't believe it was him. Both Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. Anko made her way around the desk and embraced Kakashi who twirled her around in their embrace.

"What is going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, Anko's my old high school sweet heart." He explained to the younger man.

"Shit Kakashi, were have you gone to?" Anko grinned easily. She ignored the whole high school sweet heart. That was long gone. She still had feelings but it wasn't like it was before.

"Places you know." Kakashi got side track. Sasuke gave a fake cough annoyed by the reunion. "Anyways I heard you were attacked by the Akatsuki? What happened? Oh please take a seat." Anko took a seat while Kiba scooted his seat next to hers. Sasuke was behind Anko which made her feel awkward.

"I heard Kiba's begging for Orochimaru to listen to him. I sneaked in not knowing what I was going to see. I saw…" Anko stopped quickly. She didn't want to remember that because then it brought up her brother and two friends that were involved. Anko shook her head. "I saw my brother, Deidara beating Kiba while Itachi and Kabuto holding him up. Orochimaru ordered my brother to kill Kiba and that's when I saved him. I took Kiba and we both ran from them. Then we end up getting in the crash. That's all I remember."

"What were you doing in Orochimaru's house in the first place?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Kakashi shot him a stern look but the other man ignored it.

"I'm married to the bastard." Anko pressed her lips together.

"WHAT!" Both Kakashi and Sasuke shouted in shock. Kakashi coughed and gathered his composure first.

"Why?"

"My damn father gave me to Orochimaru since he didn't want to pay his money back. You know how my father was. He was in love with money." Kakashi nodded remembering how her father reacted when she told him they were in love. _He's not your type! No money, he has nothing to offer you_. Her father was cruel. If he hadn't gone into the picture he and Anko would have ended up together.

"So how long have you been living with him?" Kakashi asked.

"About half a year," Anko shrugged.

"What happen to your back?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sheesh must you interrupt every time?" Anko snarled not liking that the man kept asking blunt questions.

"What happened to her back?" Kakashi's eyes went up to Sasuke.

"She suffered a major beating on her lower back." The collective man answered.

"Are they talking about when Temari attacked you?" Kiba asked innocently. Anko sighed.

"I wasn't abused by my _husband_ if that's what are you two are thinking. I got in a fight with his mistress. I turned my back on her and she beat me with a metal bar." She paused, "I learned a lesson, never turn your back to psycho bitches like her." She muttered.

"How is your back?"

"Listen I'm fine okay! Damn! I'm honestly fine and my back is doing better okay!" Kiba jumped at her sudden outburst. "I just need to make sure that they don't hurt Kiba. He is an innocent kid. So what if he stole, it's just money."

"We will protect him, Anko. You have our word." Kakashi smiled kindly.

"Sasuke take Kiba to his room and then get Naruto while I talk to Anko here." Sasuke was about to protest but gave up. It was useless on fighting. When the sound of the door closed the two ex lovers smiled. "Anko I have something to tell you." Kakashi stood up and walked over to her side. He leaned against the desk as he faced her. Anko laid her back against the chair.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about all this and the idea came to my head. The Anbu and the Akatsuki have been fighting for power for the past years, long before you and me, got involved."

"Wait I am _not_ with the Akatsuki. My dad just sold me to their leader that doesn't automatically make me apart of their group." Anko interrupted the man.

"Okay well I'm asking you if you want to join us. Become one of the Anbu and we can protect you from Orochimaru and his gang."

If Anko had been drinking she'd spit it out. Join the Anbu? Then that would make her the enemy to her brother, Itachi, and Kabuto. They would feel betrayed. _Fuck them Anko they betrayed you!_ Her inner voice said.

"Work with us and we can make sure you are free."

"What do you want me to do?"

XXX

**Few Months Later**

Orochimaru had not received anything from his sources. They were all saying to forget about her she's gone. Anko couldn't be gone! She had to be alive, how will he break the news to her mother? The poor woman kept calling and asking for Anko but each time she called he gave her a lie.

Tsunade watched her brother pace around his desk. She didn't like to see her brother like this. Each day he spent looking for his wife it made her happy that her brother found a person to love but it pissed her off that she disappeared. Tsunade knew that Orochimaru was suffering greatly, he knew how to hide it but not from her. Her bright clear eyes moved along with her brother. Her blond hair was neatly pulled back in a formal bun. She wore a black turtle neck wool shirt with tight blue jeans.

"Oro-kun calm down. She will be found." Her tone was calm. Orochimaru stopped and let his head drop a bit.

"I hope so because Tsunade I really fucked up this time." He fell on his chair that was pushed back to the wall. Tsunade sat down on top of the desk.

"She will come back and when she does you can explain things to her."

"Only if you were there and saw her sister, you'd know she wouldn't want to see me."

The sibling shook her head. Orochimaru always had her back when she was going through hell and now when he was going through his own hell she couldn't do anything. The door opened from behind and Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto entered. The three men had been more themselves lately; by 'more themselves' meant they were back to their violent ways. They thought Anko was dead and had nothing to keep them in check. Tsunade turned her head to see the three men.

"What is going on here?" She asked while she hopped off the desk.

"We just came to say that all the money has been collected from our alliances." Dediara answered with a deadly tone. Tsunade knew why they were acting more like assholes and she hated that they blamed her brother for it.

"Better clean up your fucking attitude Deidara! You are to blame as well for what happen and that goes to all of you." She glared at each of the three men. Itachi went to blow up in her face but Deidara held him back. None of the men wanted to be blamed for what happened. They all agreed that it wasn't their fault but Orochimaru's.

"You better shut your fucking mouth, you b-"

"Lord Orochimaru, come quick! You're wife is here!" Sakura and Ino fought to get inside the door to deliver the news.

In a flash everyone in the room pushed the two girls out of the way and ran to the front doors of the house. Orochimaru and Deidara were in the lead but Orochimaru beat him by jumping on the last few steps. The scene would have been cute if they were all kids running to open up presents on Christmas day. Orochimaru stopped when he saw Anko with a grin.

She was completely healed. Her perfect tan skin was back to its perfection. She had one hand on her hip while the other one dangled. She wore a tight purple shirt that didn't bother on hiding her stomach and lower back. She wore short shorts with black flats with a tiny purple bow on the very top. Orochimaru walked up to Anko who kept her grin on her lips.

"You look like you seen a ghost." She winked. She ran her finger across his cheek.

"Where were you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hospital," She answered matter of fact.

"We thought you were…" Deidara's voice broke when he saw his sister alive and well. He passed by Orochimaru and hugged his sister. Anko didn't hug him back.

"Dead yeah I know." She rolled her eyes and pushed her brother away gently to give her space. She still hadn't forgiven him or anyone in the room on what they done.

"What happen to Kiba?" Orochimaru asked. Anko shot him a glare.

"He died. Didn't make it." She made her voice drop as if she were sad.

Tsunade had her arms crossed over her chest. The girl, Anko, was cute. She saw what her brother saw since they had same taste in women. The attitude only added to Anko's sexiness. _I can't believe she's a virgin though… She doesn't look like it._ Tsunade mentally noted with a small smile. She noticed the relief and happiness that glowed off her brother. His Anko was safe and sound.

"The Anbu, they didn't…hurt you?" Itachi asked.

"They were kind enough to drop me and Kiba off at the hospital in the other city of Sand." Anko shrugged. "Listen I'm really tired of traveling back here. Can I go to a room and just relax? It's been a long day."

"Why did you come back?" Kabuto question Orochimaru and Deidara shot him the same death glare but the man shook it off.

"I couldn't let my men thinking I was dead besides I had to come back since I knew if I ran away Orochimaru would be looking for me and honestly I don't want to be on the run." Anko sighed. She walked past the barrier of men.

She stopped next to Tsunade and tilted her head. "Who are you?" She asked kindly with a smile. The first smile she gave. Tsunade grinned and extended her hand.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru's sister." Anko shook her hand and blushed when Tsunade brought her close her. Anko's blush disappeared and smirked. Tsunade was cute and had a nice body.

Orochimaru couldn't help but let out a warning growl at his sister. Tsunade giggled.

"Don't worry brother dear. She's all yours." Tsunade let Anko go but Anko went behind her and wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Tsunade's shoulder. It was Tsunade's turn to blush. Was Anko into girls too? Orochimaru made a face. Itachi and Kabuto had their eyes open. Deidara glared at his sister. This wasn't her.

"Yeah don't worry Orochimaru. I'm all yours." Anko winked then walked up the stairs leaving a very stun crowd behind.

**Author's Note:**

_Wow I finished another chapter!  
>The next chapter will have LOTS of Anko's new attitude.<br>It's not going to last forever trust me.  
>Till next time ladies and gents!<br>PS Anko and Kakashi do not have any romantic feelings for each other!  
>Pss Happy Thanksgiving everyone!<br>Hope each of you are having a great time…  
>I know I'm not… T.T<em>


	8. Come and Play

**Chapter Eight: Come and Play**

"What the hell did you do that for?" Orochimaru glowed darkly at Anko who was sat in front of him on the other side of the desk. She sat with on leg over the other, dully looking over her fingernails. He couldn't help but noticed her choice of outfit, the shirt was strapless shirt hugging her perfect bust giving him a full preview on how full her breasts were the light purple long strapless shirt stretched down to her thighs that underneath she wore a black tights. For some reason the outfit made her more desirable, it was like a second skin. He fought the urge to walk over to her and bit by bit remove her from her clothing showing her true Goddess body.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm your wife." Her tone was more business like it made him suspicious. Why was she acting like this? Anko was wild and free the girl he saw was a tamed, collective, person. The Anko he saw before him felt like an enemy. "Its bad luck to have both your mistress and me in the same house." The reason she was in his office was because on the night she came back she kicked out (literally) Temari out of the house.

"Bad luck?" Orochimaru raised a brow at her.

"Yes, last time you had us under the same roof she attacked me, tried to murder me if she had the chance." Anko kept her emotionless eyes on him. He couldn't read her and that was what pissed him off. He wanted to read her but the fact that she was keeping everything in annoyed him. She was not afraid, she was not angry, she was not crying. When she brought up Temari guilt made him quiet. "Then I leave for a couple of months only to find her in _our_ bedroom waiting for you. Seriously, Lord Orochimaru why must you waste your time with a young child? Is it because you don't find woman your age attractive? Or is it because you like to be in control?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Lord Orochimaru began to shake with anger. He was with Temari because well she was a body he could use and she didn't care as long they both pleased each other. He never wanted Temari in the first place because she was _so_ young. _She came on to me first_ he defended himself. Thank god she was eighteen when they met. If she was younger he'd surely be rotting in prison. It was also a good thing they were together. It gave him a good relationship with her brother Gaara who was his partner in crime. He can't deny that he is attracted to Temari but it's not love it was more physical than emotional. Anko, on the other hand, he wants to be connected not just physically but emotionally as well.

_Maybe even have a family…_ He thought to himself but the idea was disturbed when Anko continued.

"It matters to me because I don't want any police knocking down your door, for your arrest." Anko shrugged. "Orochimaru-sama you really need to go for woman your age or at least in her twenties."

"You are twenty." He said Anko narrowed her eyes a little. "So why can't we give it a try?" He was sincere on what he said. It took Anko back a bit. She always thought he'd just wanted her for sex but the fact he wanted _more _than that, to have a relationship surprised her. Mentally she smiled, she was touched but another part smirked in delight.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._ Anko sighed, her arms crossed under her chest. Once again Anko was stuck listening to Head-Over-Heels-Anko and Don't-Fall-For-His-Tricks-Anko. She shook her head again trying to shake the two voices of reasons away.

"I don't know. I still haven't forgiven you for taking the deal or having Temari around." Anko said, "Or Kiba." She added.

"I'm sorry I can't undo the mistakes I did Anko. We can try to move past it and try. I know you feel something for me don't say you don't." He paused, "About Kiba, I'm sorry that he didn't make it. Anko don't forget you married a person who does crime for a living. I'm bound to order more killings, hits, whatever you call it. It's either kill or be killed."

"I understand that but involving my brother and two best friends in this?"

"They came to me. They asked to join. I never wanted any kids in this type of life." Lord Orochimaru sighed deeply, "I told them 'no' many times but they kept coming back. I put the three through several tasks to see if they were worthy of being in this type of scene to my surprised they excelled in everything with flying colors. They didn't care if they had to kill, rob, or…" He didn't want to say the other word. Saying the word made him shudder because it brought back one memory. One memory that he wanted to destroy more than anything; it was the memory of when he was forced to rape a younger girl.

Anko had no idea who her brother was or Itachi and Kabuto. If she knew the monsters they were under the sweet, gentle, kind masks she'd think twice before fucking with them.

"I want them out. I don't want them in this."

"I can't do that. They like doing this and I don't think they will give up even you begged them."

Anko's phone came to life when a call came through. The soft piano began to play from one of her favorite composers Yiruma. She glanced over the small screen were the name popped out.

_Sasuke calling_… Anko's eyes went wide open. _What the fuuuuuuuuuck! Why is he calling me?_

"Excuse me my Lord." She got up and flipped her phone open. "Hey ah what's up?"

Orochimaru watched her closely the person who called her obviously made her nervous. _Who is it?_ He wondered. When she returned she had changed now he was seeing her for the first time nervous and clutching her phone close to her so he wouldn't hear. _Another man?_ The possibility of it being another man made Orochimaru jealous. She was gone for a few months so she had a chance to meet someone and fall for him.

Anko had her back towards him laughing nervously. Her body was stiff and her replies were quick and to the point. Anko wanted to hang up on Sasuke but he wouldn't stop. "I'm with my husband idiot!" She whispered when he asked her what was wrong. Catching that he got her in worst time he quickly ended the conversation saying were to meet. "Yeah see you there too."

"Who was that?" Orochimaru asked. Anko turned around to answer him only to find him standing right in front of her, his face to close for comfort. His eyes went to the phone that she disappeared behind her back. Anko smiled sweetly.

"It was Becky! Yeah she invited me over to hang out. I hope you don't mind me being out for a while." Anko walked backwards but was caught by Orochimaru's cool arms that wrapped around her waist. Anko's heart began to race, her body got warm liking having his arms around her. She fought the blush that wanted to appear. Orochimaru smirked seeing the normal Anko. He kept her distracted by leaning his head towards her lips. Immediately she parted her own a bit when his lips brushed against hers. Then he pulled away leaving Anko disappointed. He waved a small square device in front of her and opened it.

To her horror the phone she had in her hands was gone and in his. "What are you doing?" She reached for her phone but he kept his hand that held the phone in the air. "I'm serious it was a girl name Becky!" Anko was starting to get mad.

"Then you wouldn't mind checking it, do you?" He looked down at her. Her face was close to his but was not facing him. Her full attention was on her phone.

"Yes I do mind!"

"Why?"

"It's my privacy! Besides you would just through a fit seeing so many guys' names." Anko said honestly. Majority of her contacts were guys but all friends. Her hand reached once more and this time succeeding on retrieving her phone back.

"Do that again-" She couldn't finish her threat because his lips pressed themselves against hers. His lips were the same, intoxicating and delicious. Anko found it hard to resist. In the months that she was with the Anbu she couldn't let go of Orochimaru and how he made her feel. It pissed her off because she hated him she's supposed to hate him and yet she missed him.

Anko wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him in place as their lips did most of the talking. His hands went up in her purple hair tangling his fingers while his other hand was on her waist. Anko felt his tongue enter her mouth and both their tongues ran towards each other embracing themselves. Orochimaru motioned with his hand to wrap her legs around him and was pleased when Anko did just that. He picked her up and led her towards the couch that was in the room, there he placed her. He got on top leaving her swollen lips and began to mark his territory on her neck.

Anko let out a soft moan when Orochimaru bit her neck; her hands went underneath his button shirt. Her hands roamed all over his back. Both were giving in to what they wanted. The couple knew in the end they would have each other. They couldn't be apart and both knew it. The girl learned to accept that her feelings for the man but she fought it. She couldn't believe that she had the butterfly effect when she was with him. He invaded her mind, dreams, everything of her wanted him.

"LORD OROCHIMARU I'M HOME!" A man's loud voice muffled the sound of the door bursting open. "Ha-haaa Orochimaru you dirty snake you!" The man smirked when he saw Orochimaru over Anko. The couple looked at the man with matching glares. "Please continue don't mind me!"

_I'm going to kill him_ they both thought. Orochimaru got off Anko knowing the moment was ruined by the perverted novelist. The man walked over to the chair that Anko was sitting earlier. He leaned against it with a triumph grin.

Anko fixed her long shirt then her hair. She didn't know who the guy was but she put him on her hit list. Just when she was about to give in, that asshole had to burst in how rude! Anko forced a smile on her embarrass face. She grabbed her phone that fell on the ground nearby. She glanced at Orochimaru who was pissed off. Knowing he too was furious at the guy made her feel good. She wasn't the only one enjoying the small action. "So…um…I will be home late. Okay?" She said with her attention away from the pervert that barged in.

"Don't stay out too late." Orochimaru said. Anko nodded her head and quickly made her way out of the room.

"Who was she? She's pretty sexy." The perverted wanted to laugh at his friend's face. He was hoping to scare the man not catch him in the act.

"She's my wife." Orochimaru said through his teeth as he walked back to his seat.

"What you got married!" The man frowned, "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You were off working on your perverted novel." Orochimaru had his eyes closed with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?"

"Aww, come on can't I see an old friend?" Jiraiya, famous perverted novelist, had been close friends with Orochimaru and Tsunade when they were kids. The three grew up with same life styles only Jiraiya made his money by writing porno books instead of handling his family's business.

"Right now I wish you haven't." Jiraiya couldn't help but let go of his resistance and laughed. Never in a million years had Jiraiya caught Orochimaru in the process of relishing a woman let alone his wife. Orochimaru waited patiently till his friend got a hold of himself.

"What the hell is going on? Oh Jiraiya-kun!" Tsunade entered the room after hearing the booming laughter coming from Orochimaru's office. The blond girl ran to the long silver hair man and gave him a huge hug. The perverted grinned when he felt Tsunade's breast against his. He fought the urge to give them a small touch. Tsunade leaned against the desk after giving Jiraiya a hug. "Why were you laughing anyways?"

"Don't Tsunade." Orochimaru gave her a warning but he knew better. He knew that an event like this couldn't be kept a secret especially when Jiraiya couldn't keep his mouth shut on stuff like this.

"Oh man Tsunade you wouldn't believe what I saw today!" The perverted began to tell the blond what happened. Her eyes went wide open and couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"What! Aww damn! Were they half naked?" Tsunade asked as if Orochimaru wasn't there.

"Nah I wish I came a little later." Jiraiya sighed.

"That would have been an even better story!" She grinned, "But knowing my nii-chan was getting down and dirty with his girl for the first time is good enough for me."

"Can we talk about something else?" Orochimaru was beyond annoyed. He knew this story would follow him and Anko for a long, _long_ time. He can't even think about it. After the two laughing air head were done they began to catch up on everything. Jiraiya told them how is novels were going. He was becoming more, well known in the perverted populations. He traveled the world seeing and learning many things which he was going to add in his following up novels.

Then Orochimaru told Jiraiya about his business and tried to leave Anko out of the conversation because he still doubting that she was going to see a girl name Becky.

Tsunade's something-is-bothering-Orochimaru senses were tingling. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," Orochimaru said. Jiraiya noticed that something was bothering him as well.

"Hey um if it really did bother you that much that I came in I'm sorry."

"It's not that." Orochimaru paused, "I think Anko hasn't been telling the truth on where she's been for the past few months."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya on the other hand had no idea what the two were talking about.

"She was taken by the Anbu. I'm sure they didn't just end up taking her to the hospital like she said." Orochimaru leaned on the desk. The other two exchanged glances at each other.

"Well Anbu are known to be 'good'." Jiraiya shrugged. "So it could be a possibility that they did take her to a hospital."

"No, from what I heard from Itachi the people that saved her was that no good Sasuke and the stupid blond Naruto." Tsunade continued, "Those two are high up in ranks of the Anbu. If they really were the ones who rescued her then they wouldn't let her go. They would interrogate her. I'm siding with my brother on this one."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Orochimaru pushed a button on the intercom. "Deidara, Itachi, Kabuto come to my office immediately."

The three men entered the room with their faces grim. Deidara was in the center while Itachi was to his right and Kabuto to his left. "Yes, my Lord?" Deidara asked.

"Do you know Anko's friend Becky?" Orochimaru asked casually. Anko's older brother had confusion on his face. The other two had the same response.

"No, she doesn't have many girl-friends." Deidara answered. "The only girls that _we_ know are Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten. But Ten-Ten is married and not around. Plus Anko only hangs out with us and if not us she hangs out with other guy-friends."

"So she lied on having a friend named Becky?" Orochimaru let out a long exhale.

"Yes sir." Deidara answered.

Orochimaru opened a long drawer beneath the top of the desk and opened his laptop. Tsunade giggled knowing what her brother was doing. She walked over to her brother and saw him open a program.

"Ooo she's busted!" Tsunade was getting excited. Orochimaru entered Anko's information and phone number into the system.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

The beeping sound came when the computer had a lock on her location. The siblings knew exactly where Anko was and thought it was weird. He closed his laptop and gave each person the location that Anko was. "Change your clothes. We are going out."

XXX

Anko was glad to be in a crowed place. She entered the club with ease since the bouncer was ordered to let her in under Sasuke's orders. Majority of the club was in the darkness except with the flashing lights that could give several people seizers and the bar was lit up but the light was dim due to the bodies of people who were ordering their drinks. Anko felt out of place. Everyone was dressed for the club and here she was with casual clothing.

_You are not here to party Anko!_ She told herself and went deeper into the place. The building had three stories, the main floor had the dance floor, second floor VIP, third floor were quarters for those who were wasted.

Anko walked around or rather pushed her way through the crowd trying to make her way to the seating area. There weren't many seats left so she sat down with a group of people who were shooting up lines of cocaine. They hardly noticed her since they were too busy with killing themselves with the white powder. One of the guys nudged her passing her the square glass with a line of cocaine waiting for her to sniff. Of all the places to sit she had to sit with fiends! She declined and they didn't seem to mind.

The girl left the group right after she said no. She was afraid that they'd offer again. In the distance she noticed the man who called her. Sasuke was making his way to her. Anko couldn't help but check him out. He wore a tight black t-shirt with black pants. His hair was up in spikes and left his two bangs hanging on each side of his face. He grabbed her wrist lead her up to the VIP floor.

The second floor was easier to walk and had plenty of seats to sit on. The man led Anko to a booth that was in a perfect U shape. He didn't say anything till a few more people sat down with them. Anko knew only two of the five people that joined them: Naruto and Kakashi. There was another man had a cigarette on his lips with a grin on his lips, the person next to him was girl with long black hair her lips were a dark shade of red, the person next to Naruto was a shy timid girl who had her eyes looking for any danger. The girl next to Kakashi must have been his girlfriend. It was kind of awkward for Anko because the girl's aura was making her uncomfortable.

"So have you thought of what we told you?" Kakashi said. The music was loud but they could still hear each other talk. Anko ran her hand through her purple locks. She had been thinking on what they proposed.

"How can I make sure you guys aren't using me? How can I be sure that _if_ I do this that I won't be stabbed in the back?" She couldn't believe she was considering on accepting.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Kakashi said gently. Anko thought back on their friendship and love. Not once has he lied to her. He was honest and straightforward on everything. Still it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious.

"You can have your freedom Anko." Sasuke whispered to her. "You and Kiba can be free. Just say yes."

_Talk about peer pressure…_ She thought.

"All we need you to do is give us every bit of information on the Akatsuki. You have the power to manipulate Orochimaru. You make him trust you, make him believe you." The unknown man said when he dabbed the burned out part of his cigarette. "Wrap him around your finger so you can have complete control over him and then bring him down."

"I don't like lying." Anko sighed. She didn't like playing with people even if the people had hurt her. Orochimaru was a person she liked and hated. He took care of her when she was hurt, taking the time to heal her. On the dark side he had a temper that she had no idea how bad it could get then if he can't have his way with her he had Temari who would proudly let him have her. The group waited for her answer when the timid girl left with Naruto to get some drinks.

"Listen let's just have fun for a while. I bet the poor girl is stressing. We are asking a lot of her." The other girl came to her rescue. The three guys went to a small debate with their body language.

"Kurenai is right." The man next to her sided with his girl. "Kakashi when was the last time we enjoyed our youth?"

"Fine," Kakashi gave in. He really wanted to have Anko's answer but ever since he took his family business he never had time to enjoy his life. Naruto and Hinata came back with a round of drinks. Anko had non-alcoholic drink since she was not of age. She felt like a kid drinking a juice box while the rest had soda. She wanted damn liquor!

Then the group headed back down to the main floor and danced as a group. It was the first time she had done this with people she thought were her friends. Anko let herself relax under the invisible vibrations of the music. Everyone had a partner to dance with except for Anko and Sasuke. Anko didn't care if she danced by herself she wanted to have fun and dance. The next song started with a man saying to take a picture of him with his kodax and then the names of the people who were going to sing. Then a younger man began to sing then next was a female.

The group danced along with the beet and speed of the song. Anko smiled and laughed as she saw the girls grinding their hips on their partners. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the dance floor doing nothing. When the girl's part came on Anko made her way towards him and grabbed his hands trying to dance with him. He glared at her and she returned the glare. She was not going to let him ruin this day. She was going to make him dance even if she had to persuade him.

The battle was fierce because the man would not budge or respond when she was dancing. She gave him another glare and grabbed his collar bring him down to her level. The two stared at each other for a long time. He wanted to leave and she wanted to dance with him. "Let go." He warned her.

Anko had her hands clutching the collar of his shirt. "Make me." She challenged him. He didn't want to play games; he was definitely not in the mood. He had to admit Anko was looking good but she was a married person. _She doesn't love him idiot_ his inner voice told him. Sasuke couldn't believe what he said mentally. He grabbed her hands and pried her hands off him. Her skin was soft it was too soft for him. He didn't say anything when he left her and the group. Anko's eyes followed him as he went back to the VIP floor.

She brushed off the hurt quickly. Rejection hurts it didn't matter for what. Anko walked back to the bar and ordered something that didn't have any alcohol. She sipped her drink sip by sip. Anko rested her back on one of the pillars that held up. She still wanted to dance so her eyes scanned for potential partner. To her surprise a man who was sitting on a char few tables away from her, was facing her. His face was hidden by the hat he wore that was dipped low. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail, he wore a button dark color shirt that had its two first buttons opened exposing a perfect built chest. Anko bit her bottom lip trying to hide the smirk that wanted to creep on her lips. Her body felt excited. She liked how the guy looked so mysterious and his smile was visible under the hate and it made Anko shiver in a good way.

Anko made her way to the stranger and extended her hand grabbing him taking him away from his table. She didn't care if he was someone that person can kiss her ass. Anko took the stranger to the dance floor and danced with him. She was happy that the guy danced with her. She swayed her hips along with his it made her feel good on well her body fit against his. The man's hands were on her waist keeping her in place as if she would dance away from him. Anko turned around so she had her back against his chest as they danced.

She was enjoying herself forgetting about everyone.

When Anko looked over to the group she saw a blond male with a long bang searching. Quickly, Anko turned around to face the man's chest. She pushed the guy away from the dance floor and into the darkness. _Shit! Why is Deidara here?_ Anko paid no attention to the sexy man with the hat who she had pinned to the wall. If Double D was here then Kabuto and Itachi as well, Anko felt danger looming through the music.

Akatsuki and Anbu at the same place is an explosion waiting to happen. She had to tell the Anbu to leave before her brother and his buddies find them first. "I'm sorry I have to go." She told the stranger.

"To find Becky right?" He said. Anko stopped dead on her heels. The voice made her cringe. Now she was in real deep shit. She turned around to the man who spoke. His face was still hidden by the hat but when he lifted his head Anko wanted to run like a gazelle that spotted a cheetah charging right at it. "You think I'd didn't find out you were lying Anko?" Orochimaru pulled Anko close to him.

"I-I am with B-Becky!" She was caught but still played the lie.

"Oh is that so? Then where is she?" He said. Anko was trapped. Why did she have to think he was sexy dressed like that? _WHY!_ She hated how Orochimaru fitted perfectly in her men radar. Anko looked both sides and saw that the timid girl and Naruto were heading in her direction. _Double shit!_ She cursed. The couple was getting closer but Naruto was stopped when Asuna pulled him to a small chat. The shy girl didn't seem to notice so she continued her way.

"BECKY!" Anko called out to the shy girl. The short hair girl jumped when Anko came to her side. Hinata stared at Anko as if she was crazy. "Where have you gone to?" _play…along…_ Anko whispered to her. Hinata, still confused, answered.

"I ahh went to the girls room?" She gave a small yelp when Anko brought her close to Orochimaru.

"This is my husband, Orochimaru." Anko gave the small introduction. Hinata soon understood what was going on. _But why Becky?_ Hinata thought about the name. She didn't it.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata gathered all her bravery to pull off a different persona.

Orochimaru eyed both girls closely not believing the lie. For one, Anko had lied on who she was seeing, two the girl didn't look like a Becky, and three the girl seemed too delicate to be hanging out with Anko.

"Well Anko I have to go. My boyfriend is demanding where I am. You know how men can be." Hinata was starting to get nervous because of the look Orochimaru was giving her. Anko begged Hinata not to leave, with her eyes. "It was nice to meet you Orochimaru." Hinata quickly skedaddled out of the intimating Lord Orochimaru. The girl blended easily with the crowd and quickly found Naruto who was waiting for her on the dance floor. She told him what happened and he grabbed her hand leading her back to the VIP were the others had gone to.

"See I didn't lie!" Anko was nervous as hell. Then they were surrounded by a group of the Akatsuki members. "Heeeeeeyyyy! What are you guys doing here?" Anko was cornered to the wall smiling. The smile was starting to permanently stay in place. Their eyes were glowering at her making the situation more awkward.

"Where going home, you guys can stay here but I'm taking Anko home." Orochimaru pulled his wife away leading out to the door. Anko started to fight back screaming at him to let her go. Orochimaru got tired her struggling that he turned to her grabbing her from her waist and placing her over his shoulder. Anko's face blew up with wrath. She was not going to be carried out like this!

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE! YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! OI PRICK YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Anko punched him on his back his only response was causing her body to bounce when he felt her body sliding. Several people were snickering on how Anko was being carried out some even cheered. Anko lost all control she grabbed anything that she could reach and threw it to every person that was enjoying it.

Orochimaru was thankful that Anko had passed out by her own stupid outburst. He knew he wasn't safe when she woke up. He carried her out the front door and to the waiting car. The driver opened the door for Orochimaru and he placed Anko in the car. He followed in after. Orochimaru knew the club and the surrounding area was a spot that the Anbu hanged out. The area might be a free spot but he was glad that no Anbu were around. The area was more of a truce place. No fighting, no anything. How Anko came to this place he didn't know. He knew something was up with her. Something had to happen in the months she was gone. He glanced down at this Sleeping Beauty who slept on his lap. She had her head on was his shoulder, her arms resting on his chest.

The rest of the way he was silent, staring at Anko who slept peacefully. He was surprised when Anko would whisper his name once in a while. It made him smile knowing that she was dreaming of him. He wished he could see into her mind to see what she was dreaming. Maybe it was something nice? He wished he knew.

**Author's Note:**

_Okay this was really long.  
>I was planning on making this chapter into two chapters but couldn't bring myself to it.<br>The ring tone was River Flows in You by Yiruma.  
>The song that I was describing in the club was Give Me Everything by Pitbull ft. Neyo, Naer and Afrojack.<br>I thought it fit perfectly to the situation.  
>I got Becky came from a song called Becky by Plies.<br>I was hearing it and I thought it'd be great. Ha-ha!  
>Yeah today I was inspired by music ha-ha.<br>I had this scene for a LONG time I'm glad I finally got to write it…type it...you know what mean!  
>Have a nice day! (:<em>


	9. Spring Surprise!

**Chapter Nine: Spring Surprise**

The day was boring as usual, everyone was out doing their business like the 'good' people they were. The maids were out cleaning the gardens, that Anko never entered or bothered with since she arrived. The garden was long and spacious. The various flowers complimented the beautiful greenery but non-out shined the tall rainy strings of cherry blossoms that were ready to bloom as the bitter winter began to slip away. The spring heat felt good for the plants but for Anko she hated it. As spring approached she had to wear formal clothing no more snuggling with the bulky covers that kept her warm from the cold. Not that it mattered since the room had its own heater but she never turned it on. She wanted her body to depend on the heavy cloth so she had more reason to stay in bed, rather go out to the cold who wanted to touch her warm skin that took her a long time to get warm.

Anko was in the living room, yawning. There was nothing on that caught her interests. The movies that were out she already had illegally downloaded and made into a CD so when she saw the commercials she snickered because she knew how either good the movie was or how poorly it was. Her whole body filled the couch or she tried to. The control faced at the screen and her fingers pushed the same button that she had been pushing for several minutes. Another boring yawn escaped her lips and her eyes watered when she blinked. She was tired but that was because there was nothing to do ever since she was on house arrest.

After causing a ruckus at the club throwing glass at the people, several were brave enough to charge her for assault. She remembered when the Judge was easy with her charges. It was a great to have a Judge as a friend especially when your family can pay him off. In the end the person that paid him off was her sexy husband who told the Judge to give her three months of house arrest. The Judge did not hesitate on accepting the large amount of green that Orochimaru was giving him.

Anko remembered mouthing the word _traitor_ and the Judge gave her the shrug. _What can I say? I love money._

Her house arrest would have stayed on three months if it wasn't for Anko who lunged herself at the Judge trying to strangle him. Then with another large amount of money the Judge ignored that and gave Anko an addition three months of house arrest.

So there she was on the couch with the awful looking device on her ankle. Orochimaru was never around since he had to 'work'. She wanted to go out. She wanted to shop. Another thing that pissed her off was that her bank account was frozen so she couldn't shop online let alone find a computer or laptop to go online, and her phone had been disconnected. She literally had no way on contacting anyone except for when she was given a thirty minute conversation with her mother who was monitored by Lord Orochimaru himself.

Now she could say he had a leash on her. He would know that no matter where she hid she would be found whether it was inside the house or on the grounds.

In a way she was glad she was stuck in the house because she had time to figure out whether she should say yes to Anbu or no and be away from their pressure for her to answer. She wondered if anyone of the Akatsuki knew the Anbu were there. If they did then did they get into a fight? Did someone get hurt? _Like I care_ Anko gave a small 'humph'.

Giving up she stopped changing to different TV stations and stopped on a movie. She already seen it and did not like it. She despises chick flicks. Her eyes glared at the screen as the female actor was talking about shopping. Was the movie trying to mock her? She wanted to go out and get knew clothing! In frustration, Anko turned off the television. Being locked up for six months was NOT something she wanted to do. That would mean she would either die of boredom or… a smirk went up her lips.

_Or I could fuck with Orochimaru_ She wondered how many times she could have him submit to her when he least expected. Of course she would have to make sure that someone interrupts to sexually frustrate the man. Ideas were coming to Anko and they were not good for Orochimaru of course. As quickly the ideas came to her they were easily defeated because there was one problem. If she acted like she wanted him then he would think she was ready to _have_ him.

_You are, aren't you?_ A voice asked.

_No! I want to give it to someone who deserves it!_

_Don't you think he proved that he could _be_ the one?_

_He is a psycho! _Anko growled.

_He's capable of changing for you. Not all the way but enough for you to be happy and stay with him. He has proven to be a devoted husband and person you can give your soul to. You have to open up because each time you deny him you will want him more till finally you can't take it and you will fall in deep despair. _Her conscious said.

_Despair? What do you mean by that?_

_By the time you admit your feelings it might be too late and he might given up. A man can take so many rejections Anko that he would realize that each time he tries to please you the results would always be the same. So make these months in the house count on trying to have some sort of relationship with him._

"I can't believe I'm talking to myself." Anko sighed. The voice had a point. Anko had a choice to make the six months into months of hell or months of making some sort of relationship with a man she claims to hate. She had spring and summer locked away into this house the least she could do is _try._

She decided.

She would give it a try.

XXX

Orochimaru came through the doors with a tired expression. It wasn't even late the sun just went down and all he thought about was sleep. He ignored the maids who greeted him and made his way up stairs to his bed room. He longer wanted to share a room with Anko because he did not want to deal with her bullshit. He didn't want to see her because of all the shit she caused in court not that long ago. He vowed to spend most of his days away from the house, mostly to stay away from her.

He took a quick shower and went on his bed with his black sweats, getting ready to sleep when a soft knock disturbed him. He charged up to the door and shouted at the person to leave him alone. When he laid his eyes on the person he got ready for a shout from her. He was getting angry just by staring at the person. Anko jumped for the first time seeing him bathing in anger.

"What do you want?" He didn't hide his emotions. He kept the door close to him having no intention of letting her in.

"I thought we can talk." Her tone was soft which took him back. He waited for her to get angry but she was calm.

"What do you want to talk about, Anko? I don't have time to chat. I'm tired, can't you fucking see that?"

"I was thinking-"

"Oh finally you are doing something that won't get you in trouble." He interrupted her. Anko wanted to yell but she took a breath and let it go.

"I was thinking," She said again, "about giving us a chance to have some sort of relationship."

Now that really made Orochimaru took him back, probably miles back.

"Why?" He quickly became suspicious, "Why the sudden interests on being my best buddy?" He sneered at the last two words. Anko was starting to lose her calmness.

"I've been nothing but trouble to you and honestly you've been nothing but trouble to me too." She rolled her eyes but quickly added, "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of us constantly fighting. I just want something more. I want us to start out fresh. To start over, you get me?"

"I don't need friends." Anko bit her lip deep down she wish he could say yes and she could skip to her room with a smile on her face. _Wait what the hell?_ Anko shook her head with a small pink color coming on her cheeks. "What's with the blush?"

"I was thinking how this is not going how I planned. I was hoping you'd be more open and accept it and I would go to my room jolly and happy." She admitted adding more color on her face. If she wanted some sort of trust from him, she had to be honest with him. Orochimaru thought he was dreaming. Was this for real? _She wants something_ the thought came to him.

"What do you want? Honestly Anko tell me." The anger in his voice died.

"I really want to have some sort of relationship. Do you really want to fight with me all the time? Especially now, that I'm on house arrest for six months?" She sighed. "I will drive myself crazy and probably drive you to the point on hurting me."

"I would never hurt you. Yes the thoughts would come to mind but I would never actually do them." He confessed. Anko beamed brightly. _He's being honest!_ His harden features soften when he saw Anko glowing. He thought the girl was weird when he confessed to her. How can someone be happy with that?_ I know, Anko would _This was the first time they were talking, actually talking.

"So what do you say?" Anko smiled. She gave him a smile that would belong to him. Her lips formed a soft small smile. Her eyes matched the softness of her smile.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Orochimaru gave her a grin that would belong to her. It was full of soft mischief but true to his words. Anko leaned forward placing a small peck on his cheek but he decided to make it a full on kiss. He moved his head purposely to catch her lips. Anko did not pull away but responded to his kiss. She wished the door wasn't in the way because she would have wrapped her arms around his neck. Orochimaru caressed her cheek smirking when he pulled away. Her skin was heating up from the kiss. Anko moved in for another kiss but he leaned back. Anko gave him a small playful glare. "Good night Anko-chan."

"Good night Orochimaru-sama." Anko hated how easily her body went into heat after a small kiss. She would make him pay for the teasing. She heard the small clink from the door as it closed. She entered her own bedroom setting up AC in her room to make it cold. When the soft cool air filled the room Anko shivered when it touched her heated skin. She did the hard part now she had to the hardest part of all. Say no to the Anbu. How would they take it? Well they had to wait six months for her response.

XXX

The next morning Anko was having oatmeal that Sakura had prepared for her. Sakura and Ino had been sulking for the past days since Deidara and Kabuto broke up with them. Anko couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She secretly thanked the higher power that made it happen. She liked the girls but thought they weren't the ones for her men. Sakura left after she refilled Anko's mug with more tea. Anko gave her a warm smile at the down girl. Anko took another half spoon full of the thick creamy breakfast when three people came into the room.

Anko's eyes went to each face that she missed so much but still had not forgiven them for what they did. But since she was starting new with Orochimaru it wouldn't be fair if she didn't start new with her men.

"Hey guys. Where were you guys? You know a girl can get worried when she doesn't know where her buddies are." She said in her usual playful tone as if nothing had happen. The three guys looked at each other unsure of what to say. "Come on guys. Seriously I miss you three."

"Listen Anko about that day…" Deidara wanted to say but Anko waved him off.

"Double D, its fine I want to start over with all of you." The three men's head shot up with disbelief and happiness. They wanted to start over because in reality they couldn't last a day without Anko to keep them in check. Anko in their eyes was the only reason they didn't give into their dark side. Anko gave them a smile that they knew and love.

She got up and filled three bowls of oatmeal and giving each one of them one. The men smiled with they saw the first letter of their name spelled out with golden raisins. She prepared them their coffee never forgetting how they liked it. The four were happy once again. They were friends once again. Anko was going to make sure that she changed them as well. She would change them as much as they allow it. They chatted like old times laughing and making several people blush.

"Speaking of funny things…" Deidara smirked evilly. Anko's attention when to her brother the way he was looking at her made her want to put a brown paper back.

"DD no," Anko covered her face with her hands. The three guys knew where the conversation was going. They all knew what happened thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya talking out loud. Despite being made fun of her ruined moment with Orochimaru she was happy everything was back to normal or somewhat.

"Hey I have a good plan for today!" Anko changed the subject ignoring the pointing fingers on her embarrassment clearly on her face. "Let's take out the Hookah! I know you brought my lovely Green Viper because Deidara can't go anywhere without it." The idea sounded good to everyone. After finishing their breakfast everyone raced out of the kitchen to Deidara's room.

It took only second to prepare the hookah. Deidara carefully took each piece from its glass box that was carefully tucked in a drawer. Each piece was covered with bubble wrap or in a soft hard cushion. Deidara handled the vase, bottom half piece of the hookah where the water went, and handled it to Itachi who opened a small mini frig and took out a cold water bottle. Carefully, Itachi filled it half way of the glass vase and handled it back to Deidara. Deidara made sure that the stem of the hookah was tightly secured. Kabuto checked the hoses making sure that they were no holes or damaged.

After his inspection he put the hose into the hose chamber. Itachi grabbed the medium size coal with a small tong and lit it up with his miniature key chain torch. The coal sizzled, giving several popping sounds. The black coal changed color once it was activated by the fire.

"Ready, Anko?" Itachi asked. Anko was finishing preparing filling up the small bowl with the flavor. She quick took out a manmade box that had perfect cut tin foil. She wrapped the bowl with the foil and poked holes with a tooth pick. She put it on top of the hookah and made sure it was tightly in place. Itachi placed the coal on top of the tinfoil covered bowl. The two hoses were waiting for the four to use. Anko shared with Itachi and Deidara shared with Kabuto like always.

"Wait which one did you put?" Deidara ask.

"Pink Exotic," Anko smirked the guys gave her a 'are you kidding' look. "I'm kidding, Code 69."

"Our number one," Kabuto was relieved. The number two favorite flavors that the four liked were either Code 69 or Private's Cave.

"Next session, Itachi, put salvia." Deidara told his friend. Itachi nodded but Anko ignored them and took the first hit. The cool smoke filled her lungs slowly giving her a peaceful feeling. When her lungs told her it was enough she opened her mouth slowly making the smoke come out of her mouth. The smoke covered her whole face for a couple of seconds she vanished through the heaviness of the smoke. She handed her hose to Itachi who covered it letting Deidara take the next hit.

Anko waved her hand trying to see the French Inhale that Deidara did. He didn't disappoint her. The smoke left his mouth then entered through his nose. She was in awe. She tried several times in the past to do it but in the end she always ended up coughing. Itachi took the next hit and he too did his trick. At first his Smoke Rings were small then he made them as big as he possibly can. Anko felt a déjà vu coming along but it left her a good feeling. Kabuto took his time with his. When he was down he quickly exhaled the smoke then only to inhale it back quickly. It was fast and Kabuto gave a triumph grin. A thin white string smoke appeared from his nostrils.

The four continued to smoke till the flavor was gone and the coal was done. Itachi brushed the coal the metal extended bow that was under the small bowl. Itachi took the time adding more of the Code 69 and took out a small bag from the drawer that had several flavors. The bag read Salvia. Anko took the bag once Itachi had mixed it with the other tobacco flavor. She read over it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked with this head on this hand acting bored.

"Does this fuck you up?" Anko was not into the idea of having this in her system if it did.

"Nah trust me." Deidara smiled. The smile was untrusting to Anko. "I will take the first hit to put your mind at ease." He offered. Deidara took a long exhaled. Anko watched him closely as she put the tip of the hose on her bottom lip. Deidara gave her his brotherly smile but Anko gave her hose to Itachi not wanting to be part of it for now.

The three men shrugged and continued on with taking turns. Anko was a little light head from the first session so she lay back watching the three idiots smoke.

It didn't take long till something changed. Itachi started to laugh out of nowhere uncontrollably. Anko never heard him laugh like _this_ before. A chain reaction happened. As soon as Itachi started to laugh Deidara joined him. The two idiots started to point their fingers at each other as if they told an inside joke. Anko kept her eyes close on Kabuto who tried to hold the laughter that wanted so desperately to get out. The three started to laugh pointing at each other and tried to give each other's high fives but missed.

Anko was glad that she did not try the second session. Seeing the three men laughing for no reason made Anko shake her head on how stupid they looked and acted.

"Dumbasses" She laughed at them. "That's why I don't use that shit."

"What's with the laughing?" Tsunade voice came through the door. Anko got up from her place and answered the door. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Hookah, the retards mixed salvia with the flavor. Want to join?" Anko saw the girls eyes blew up. She opened the door wide to let the blond enter.

"Ah sounds like fun." Tsunade paused and turned to look at Anko. "Can Jiraiya come?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Anko wondered how many people are going to be invited to the medium size room. Tsunade took out her phone sending a quick text. In minutes the silver hair man came in with a suitcase. Anko remembered him instantly. It was the guy who walked in on her and Orochimaru. She felt herself flush when he grinned at her.

"Anko-chan what's up girl? Never knew you were into this." The man entered the room. Anko closed the door and walked over to the three men who were started to talk about how beautiful the universe was.

"Not into what they are doing." She pointed at her brother, Itachi, and Kabuto who were somewhere else.

"Salvia can lighten up the party." Jiraiya laughed. He remembered when he had his share of salvia when he was young. The first time he tried it sent him to the E.R. Tsunade took the suitcase from Jiraiya and set up the hookah that was inside. The hookah was about the same size as Anko's but beat it by an inch. The color was red, with white flames starting from the vase and up. In the center of the vase was a toad. It was a three hose hookah, and the hose were a dark red. Anko had to admit it was nice. It rivaled her hookah.

Anko watched Tsunade open a secret compartment from the suitcase and took out an unmarked bag of flavor. She was setting it up while Anko and Jiraiya were watching the other three men still talking about the universe and still taking hits. Once Tsunade was done with setting everything up Jiraiya took the first hit from his.

The room was soon filled with smoke when all six people were smoking till they were all too light headed to move. Anko loved the feeling of being light head. The sensation was nothing she ever felt. She felt herself relaxed that all she wanted to do was sleep. She rested herself against the frame of Deidara's bed while Jiraiya and Tsunade's back were against each others. The other three were off into the world that the salvia took them too. Anko waited till she was good enough to get up and walk. She left the room to get fresh air.

XXX

She went back to her room and opened up all the windows she could find. The fresh clean air was welcomed to her lungs. She tasted the freshness on her tongue as she breathed in from her mouth. The soft mattress made her eyes to open and close slowly. One of her legs felt heavier than the other, Anko leaned on her elbows to see the ankle bracelet that was on her ankle. Anko fell back on the bed letting out a sigh.

When she opened her eyes she saw someone that she was hoping to see in six months. His dark blue hair color looked black as he kept to the shadows. Anko blinked several times. Each time he was still there. She was too tired to make a commotion. Sasuke was sitting on chair watching her. _What the hell is wrong with her? I took a fucking huge risk and she looks like she will pass out._ He sighed and walked over to her. He gave her cheek a small slap with his finger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anko began to come around. Feeling his finger touching her was enough for her to know that he was really there.

"We haven't heard from you so Kakashi told me to follow up on you." He lied a bit. Kakashi was worried but he never sent Sasuke to check up on her. "You didn't give us an answer." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. Her head was next to the side of his face. She was too tired to jump and kick him out.

"I thought I was going to take a six month break from it." Anko sighed. Sasuke's brow rose.

"What do you mean?

"I'm in house arrest for six month. I have no way on contracting anyone." Anko lifted up her leg that had the black bulky device. Sasuke shook his head whispering to himself. "What was that?"

"Nothing, so what's your answer?"

"Anko, its Orochimaru." Sudden rush of energy came over Anko. She jumped out of her bed. She pushed Sasuke into the bathroom whispering to stay hidden while she took care of Orochimaru. Sasuke closed the door from the bathroom as Anko answered the door.

"Hey buddy!" She smiled nervously. "What's up?"

Orochimaru didn't see her nervousness and asked her if she saw his sister and the perverted novelist.

"They are in Deidara's room." She answered quickly. Anko blinked when Orochimaru leaned close to her and breathed her in.

"You were smoking?"

"Just hookah nothing wrong with that" Anko shrugged. Just when she was starting fresh with Orochimaru she already had a secret from him. "Yeah everyone is there. Itachi, Deidara, and Kabuto are a sight. Tsunade and Jiraiya are looking stone."

"Alright, will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes you will." She gave him a wink. Orochimaru leaned in for a kiss but Anko stopped him with her finger. "I smell horrible so why not save it for later?" She grinned. Orochimaru kissed her finger sweetly.

"See you later then." Anko watched him leave forgetting Sasuke was in her bathroom. She closed the door and screamed when Sasuke was behind her. Sasuke covered her mouth blocking the small scream with his hand. When she calmed down, Anko slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Asshole you scared me!"

"I'm sorry but what was your answer?"

"Damn it's always about the fucking answer? Why can't you say 'oh Anko I'm sorry for rejecting you last week on the dance floor'?" Anko glared at him crossing her arms under her chest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop stalling and tell me!" Sasuke was getting tired of being nice.

"I'm not stalling! You haven't said you're sorry!" She was stalling. She wanted him to leave and forget that she ever considered on helping them. Sasuke pressed himself against her cutting off Anko's blabbing. Anko stared into the dark cold eyes. The feeling was not like how Orochimaru made her feel when he cornered her. When Orochimaru cornered her she felt excited and wanted him to make his move but Sasuke scared her. His face was inches from hers.

"Give. Me. Your. Answer." He said each word with force. Anko knew he was trying to stay in control. Each minute that Sasuke stayed in the house were his brother and former mentor lived made his memories come back full force. He didn't want Anko to go through that. She was too pretty and innocent to be a part of them.

"I-I…S-Sasuke…" Anko was trying to give him her answer but the words were crashing against each other making it harder for her to answer. Sasuke only ended up pressing his body against hers that he was squeezing her. The feeling of being against the door and Sasuke was frightening. What will he do when she said no? His hands were rough on her skin when he touched her neck. Fear sprang into action making her body shiver. His fingers circled around her neck gently bring her face closer to his.

"What is your answer?" His voice was sweet and seducing. Anko wanted to push him away and scream out for Orochimaru but she was stuck, frozen in place. He leaned his head closer to hers that she could sense his lips close to hers. _Please…please…Stop!_ She thought as she was frozen.

"I can't." She said. Sasuke's fingers tighten on her throat, he was not pleased.

"Why?" He said under his breath with full wrath. Anko closed her eyes tightly from the discomfort of her neck being squeezed. The door shook when a knock came through. Anko and Sasuke waited for the other person to speak. The spiked hair released Anko for her to speak.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was shaken.

"It's Tsunade I was thinking you want to go swimming?" Anko was staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah I will see you at the pool."

"Cool!" Tsunade smiled through the door even though she knew Anko wouldn't see it. She was already dressed into her bikini with a towel on her shoulder. "See you in a few! Don't keep me waiting!"

"Right, I won't!"

Anko wanted to Tsunade come back or someone to open the door and rescue her from the mad-man that was in the room with her. Sasuke didn't move from his place, keeping Anko locked in place. They stared at each other for a long time till he stepped back giving her back her personal space.

"I'm not done with you Anko. I'll be back again. I hope you can give me the answer I want." Anko watched Sasuke disappearing from the window. She didn't waste rushing to the window and locking it. She coughed the sobs and fears out of her systems and changed into her swim suit. She thought the Anbu were suppose to help her not fucking scare the living shit out of her! What the fuck is wrong with Sasuke? He was to himself never showed any emotion till this time.

_After a good swim everything will be okay!_ Anko told herself. She made herself believe it. Anko grabbed a towel and walked to the pool where Tsunade was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

_Dun-dun-duuunnn!  
>Okay the whole salvia thing I actually saw the effects for myself.<br>My cousin and his friend were doing hookah and they decided to do salvia.  
>They started laughing out of no were after a few puffs!<br>So that's where the scene came in.  
>Thank my cousin and his friend for creeping me out for few minutes.<br>Next scene the pool!  
>Hmm wonder what could happen next?<br>Please R&R!  
>Peace out ladies and gents!<em>


	10. Cooling Off

**Chapter Ten: Cooling Off**

Tsunade waited patiently in the bushes her hands ready to attack or in this case push a certain purple hair girl. Her blond hair was loose around her shoulders, covering her back. She was crouching in the uncomfortable pebbles that were under her feet. The minutes passed and Anko was no were in sight. Tsunade gave a small sigh almost giving up when the sliding door opened. A playful smirk crept on her light pink lips.

Her eyes roamed the girl that came into view. Anko's body was slim and utterly perfect. Tsunade couldn't help but blush at the surprising site of Anko in a like purple bikini that complemented her skin. If Tsunade was a boy she would have been hard. Her eyes undressed the woman before her and knew it was wrong because the woman she was stripping naked was her brother's wife.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him_ Tsunade grinned. Anko called out Tsunade while putting her towel on a beach chair that was nearby. Tsunade waited patiently as Anko strolled closer to her hiding spot. As Anko walked closer, Tsunade being the pervert she was couldn't help but fantasize once more clearly forgetting what she was going to do. Hearing her voice being called out sweetly by her sister-in-law brought Tsunade back into reality.

Anko had her back turned to a couple of bushes, searching for Tsunade who had invited her. She grabbed her right hand with her left feeling like an idiot standing alone. Anko was still shaken from what happened earlier in the room with Sasuke. Why did he get all fucking scary? He seemed like a person she could count on now she knew he was danger. He clearly didn't like her answer and knew he would be back for his answer. She began to curse at Kakashi who probably told Sasuke to scare the shit out of her. What motive did Kakashi have? No answer came to Anko's mind. When Anko ended her relationship with Kakashi they ended on good terms and no resentment, none that she known of.

The girl looked at her reflection at on the water that had a nice clear reflection. She called out for Tsunade one last time before giving up.

"Gotcha!" Anko turned around to see Tsunade jumping out of nowhere with her arms wide open to capture Anko. Tsunade crushed into Anko pushing her back with all her force bringing her down into the cold water. Anko let out a light scream but it was muffled by the coming water that surrounded her and the blond.

The cold water pinched every inch of Anko's warm body. Her heart skipped several beats as it tried to get her body comfortable with the sudden change of temperature. She held on to Tsunade for dear life as they both went to the surface. When they both popped out of the water Tsunade went into triumph laughter on accomplishing her goal. She held Anko waiting till she got her shit together. Anko then smacked her fist into Tsunade's shoulder but the other girl couldn't stop laughing.

"Aw man you should have seen your face!" Tsunade laughed pushing Anko away to get a better look at the purple hair goddess. Anko glared her evilly.

"You fucking scared the shit out of me!" Anko slapped the water between them, splashing water into Tsunade's face.

The two girls swam further away and went into a splashing war. They laughed when they caught each other off guard with several splashes. They soon went into a small battle on who would dominate who which consisted of suppressing the other under water. They locked their fingers together and began to push with all their power trying to bring the other down. Tsunade took Anko off guard when she leaned into the space that they made. Her face was inches from Anko while she 'accidently' released Anko from her grip and pressed her against the wall of the pool.

"Tsunade-chan…what are you doing?" Anko's face changed into a pink shade. Tsunade took a hold of Anko's face and leaned closer. _Oh shit… Oh shit… OH SHIT!_ Anko kept repeating.

"Tsunade-chan, leave the poor girl. She's your bothers wife for crying out loud." Jiraiya's smirk was visible even if Anko or Tsunade weren't looking. They felt his smirk and it made Anko even more uncomfortable. Anko took the distraction that Tsunade was having in her mind and swam away into the not so deep side where Jiraiya was. He was stepping down the steps into the cold water with red swim trunks with a frog on the left side. Tsunade sighed secretly hating Jiraiya but she knew that she wouldn't kiss her even though she really, _really_ wanted to.

"I'm glad you decided to give us, girls, some company." Tsunade swam to where Jiraiya sat down. The trio was in a silence that wasn't too awkward. Anko looked around trying to keep her eyes from starting at the two people who were checking her out.

"So um… Tsunade-chan what do you do for a living?" Anko started the conversation. Her eyes brushed through the translucent water that made the ugly bracelet seem even bigger.

Tsunade had her arm around Jiraiya in a comfortable manner the water moving lightly as they kicked invisible waves. If Anko had met them on the spot she'd think Tsunade and Jiraiya had a thing for each other.

"I work as a part-time model but I mostly help out my brother with the 'family's business'." Tsunade shrugged. The money was good but the work was tiresome. Tsunade made sure that the illegal money transactions were done properly from their several 'clicks'. "My model job is just like a hobby mostly. I could become full time but I enjoy the life of crime and the thrill that it brings."

"I never seen you magazines though." Anko said innocently.

"That's because I change my appearances when I go in for a shoot. In my modeling life I'm called Little Dove." The moment Tsunade gave her alias name Anko's eyes went wide. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"What no way!" Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed at shocked Anko. "You are the most wanted model in the fashion business!"

"Yeah but I only shoot for Kohona Miss Elite. They know how to bring all of me out instead of these girls." She grabbed her two large breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Anko blushed a bit. "What about you?"

"I mostly do volunteer work at a preschool and elderly home but since all this happened I haven't been doing much just causing trouble for your brother." She quickly added, "But I'm going to try my best on keeping the peace with him!"

"Ah don't worry your head about it little girl." Jiraiya spoke with a small laugh. "Orochimaru knows you are going to try. We all know." Tsunade nodded her head. She ducked down her head into the water to push back her hair from her face.

"Yeah… So what do you do Jiraiya-sama?" Anko asked curiously.

"You don't have to be formal with me Anko-chan." Jiraiya gave her a friendly smirk. "I'm a novelist. I'm well known for my work in my community."

"Oh? What kind of books do you write?" Anko was surprised that she had both a well known model and novelist at her presence.

"Romance-"

"He writes porn." Tsunade grinned with her arms crossed with her back against Jiraiya's side. Anko would have fallen back drastically but she rested her back on the smoothness of the pool's wall. "They call him the Pervert Sage."

"You write the Paradise books?" Anko asked embarrassed. The two people looked at her with their own shock look on their face.

"Why yes I do. Are you a fan?" Jiraiya was now curious. Anko coughed out her embarrassment. Anko whispered her answer as she let her body slide down the wall hiding her face in the water.

"What? We can hear you?" Tsunade pressed one keeping her laughter at bay. Anko lifted up her head out of the water and whispered her answer but it was still impossible to hear her.

"Speak louder, Anko-chan." Jiraiya now had his full on grin.

"…Y-y-yes…" Anko said it loud enough for them to hear. Her face was too hot that she felt she was going to pass out.

"No shame on admitting it sweetie. We all know his work is the best!" Tsunade praised Jiraiya for his success. She always knew he would be recognized for his work.

"Least we know that you are not a total idiot on sex." Jiraiya was enjoying the reaction on Anko's face and the several of colors she showed.

"Are you going to ask my brother to try out some of the outrageous positions?" Tsunade joined in the torture. Anko wanted to leave. She wanted to escape the two perverts who were going to kill her with embarrassment.

"N-n-no!" Anko choked on her words. "I rather do it missionary first you know!" The moment the sentence escaped her lips she wanted to drown. Jiraiya and Tsunade busted out laughing only making Anko blush furiously.

"Ah so you are thinking on sleeping with my brother." Tsunade wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Anko, Anko, you are going to love sex. First time is going to hurt, a little warning, but I'm pretty sure you know it since in several of my books the male characters had taken virgins." Jiraiya grinned devilishly.

The two perverts laughed some more trying to take out the moment out of their systems. Anko sat quietly looking at her hands that were under water, waiting patiently. Her face was red to the max that it spread to her ears that were hot. She felt the heat on her face making her uncomfortable so she went under water for a while hoping it would cool her off. By the time Anko surfaced back up Tsunade was coming back with tall glasses and a bottle of wine on a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on the spot where she was. Jiraiya held out his hand for Tsunade to use for support.

"Okay honesty time. Anko do you like my brother?" She asked while serving each of them a glass of the dark wine. Anko raised her brow at the wine that was handed to her. She knew she wasn't of age but who the hell cares? She took the wine and went back to her space on the opposite of the pool. She took a small sip from the wine. The wine touched her tongue and she couldn't help herself and took another quick sip of the deliciousness drink.

"You can be honest here. Anything you say will be between us." Jiraiya had his friendliness smile back. Tsunade smiled and nodded at her. At the moment Anko knew she could count on them on keeping it between them. She had the edge of the glass were lips had taken a sip on her lips. She pulled away when she was ready to speak.

"Want honesty?" Anko sighed lightly, "I get this strange feeling when I'm around him. It's not a bad feeling though. The feeling makes my heart race and puts my mind into a halt." She stared at the wine that moved from side to side as she tilted the glass trying to keep her eyes from looking at the two, "When I stare into his eyes I feel like we are the only two people there. It's strange. It never happened to me. When he kisses me I can feel him, his feelings for me and it makes me feel good." Anko's voice was losing its strength several times but the two caught each word with ease. "Yeah I do like your brother and maybe even a little more…" Anko finally admitted to herself and to the two people across from her. She was proud that she finally accepted it.

"Good," Tsunade was glad that Anko had feelings for her brother. Hell, he needed someone in his life. "I'm glad to say this: Welcome to the family Anko Mitarashi." She raised her glass and smiled sweetly at her. Jiraiya raised his glass as well then Anko followed.

"So… If you guys don't mind me asking this…Why are you guys here?" Anko never got the reason for their visit or stay. She was curious.

"I got a call from Orochimaru when you went missing. I never seen him so stressed out in my life. I mean there are days when he's stressed but he was always stressed as fuck!" She extended the 'uh' in the word fuck. "I rushed over the moment I heard his voice on the phone. I never knew who you were but the way he was worried about you I knew you had to be important to him. At that moment I didn't know he was married till I actually got there." Tsunade sighed, "I never want to see my brother like that again." Tsunade said semi-threatening Anko with her sisterly tone. Anko nodded.

"Before you ask me, Anko-chan, I would like to apologize for interrupting your 'moment' with Orochimaru." Jiraiya took pleasure on seeing Anko's reaction. "That won't happen again." The pervert wishes he could keep his promise but he loved seeing the look on their faces when he barged in to the room he knew he had to do it again just once. Both probably wanted to kill him on the first interruption if the seconded came up he would surly take the risk on being killed. "I came in to visit Orochimaru. I have been traveling around the world that I missed the two people I value the most." He gently brought Tsunade to his side.

The trio went into casual conversations that new friends would get into. They went into several teasing on Anko started to complain on their teasing but in the end she knew they were just messing with her. It felt natural between the three of them. They clicked so easily that they were conversing like old friends catching up from years being apart. Then each took turns on ganging up on each other. (Which Anko was relieved that for once it was not her). They had few more glasses of wine when a slithery masculine voice came.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Orochimaru was stepping in the pool. Anko took small sips as she devoured his body with her eyes. He wore black swim trunks that looked great on him. Her eyes went to every muscle in his body from head to toe. She didn't care if she was caught checking out Orochimaru half naked. She wished she wore something sexier rather than a simple plain solid color bikini. Compared to him, Orochimaru looked like a god. Anko's cheeks went a cute shade of pink as he sat down next to her.

Another thing Anko was thinking was which hair style made Orochimaru sexier with his hair up or down? _Both ways are damn fine on him but I think down is better._

"Oh man Oro-kun you got yourself a pervert!" Jiraiya blurted out on purpose. Anko sank down in the water feeling the hot blush escaping her from her face. Orochimaru raised his brow at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a fan of my romance-"

"Porn," Tsunade corrected him.

"Fine, fine, she's a fan of my _porn_ novels!"

"Anko?" Orochimaru turned his attention to his embarrass wife, who was trying to drown herself on the safe side of the pool. He wrapped a comfortable arm around her and pulled her back in the surface. "There's nothing to be ashamed of hun. I will let you in a secret. I read them too."

"She wants to try the butterflyposition!" Tsunade grinned in a playful, but evil, way. Anko rested her body against Orochimaru without even realizing it. Her head was on his shoulder while her hand was on his arm that he secured her in.

"No she wants the missionary position Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya corrected her with a laugh. Orochimaru hid a smirk as he turned to face Anko. Her body was getting warm in the cool water of the pool it felt nice against his skin.

"Tsunade, I think I heard your girlfriend calling." Orochimaru said bringing Anko closer to him. It was obvious he wanted alone time with her. Tsunade and Jiraiya got up from their seats and the bottle of wine and their glasses.

"Damn what does that woman want anyways?" Tsunade faked a growl. Jiraiya laughed as he took a swing from the bottle.

"They're gone Anko." Orochimaru's voice was soothing and sweet. Anko glanced up with her cheeks starting to go back to their usual color. He stroked her cheek gently feeling the warmth receding from her skin. The couple stayed quiet for a while enjoying each other's company. Anko sighed softly on his chest loving the satisfaction of Orochimaru caressing her. After admitting her feelings it was easier for her to welcome his touches, his voice, and maybe his body. She wrapped her arms around his sides trying to find a comfortable place for her head.

Orochimaru raised his brow in curiosity. Carefully, he moved Anko so she could be in between him and the edge of the pool against the wall. There were no words said since they both were giving in to what they wanted.

He spread her legs instructing her to wrap them around his waist with his hands. Anko wrapped her legs and brought him closer to her with a small smirk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Orochimaru placed his hands on her sides.

"What's gotten in you?" Orochimaru huskily whispered in her ear before he bit her ear. Anko took a quick breath at the sensation; her body was getting hot from the arousal that was forming inside her.

"Orochimaru," Anko moaned his name when she felt his bulge pressing against her. He pulled away from her to get a better look at her. He waited for her to speak but her only response was a dirty look. "Why the hell did you that for?" She growled as she tackled Orochimaru who was taken by surprise. But her attack failed when Orochimaru moved out of the way causing Anko to fall into the water.

"Jerk…" Anko breathed.

She turned to face him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Orochimaru locked his fingers in her wet hair making the kiss deeper as he turned her head. Their tongues caressed each other's trying to make the other moan. In the end, Anko broke apart for air and Orochimaru had a smirk on his face knowing he won.

They were lost into their eyes locking their bodies in place as they held each other. The couple smiled knowing that something was going on between them. That what they were feeling was something real. Dare, they admit, love? Orochimaru led Anko out of the pool quickly; Anko was too lost into what her body wanted and what she wanted that she didn't sense the feeling of being watched like Orochimaru did. The man wrapped a towel around his wife covering her body from the invisible person. He wasn't sure if he was just over reacting but it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

He took her inside keeping her precious body close to him. He turned his head back into the pool where the invisible eyes watched them. Orochimaru led Anko to her room but she made no move to enter.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked quickly turning her body to him hugging him close. She cursed herself for forgetting the scuffle with Sasuke. Remembering the closeness of his body to hers was something she did not want to happen again. She wanted to tell Orochimaru about what happened but she knew that it was better to stay quiet for now. The day was fun and did not want it to get any worse all because of Sasuke. For the day she hated him. She feared him.

"Just sleep." Anko corrected herself and burst Orochimaru's bubble. He gave her a small smile and led her to his room.

XXX

Orochimaru's room was in a deep green forest color. His bed had dark emerald color sheets and cover with a white lining on the corners. The pillows sheets were black with green designs embedded in the material. The walls were as dark as the sheets the carpet was black making the green stand out regardless of how dark the color was. The bed was soft that Anko thought it was a feather as she slipped her hand in the covers.

Anko was brought back into reality when she glanced down at herself. She was still in her bathing suit and in a towel. Orochimaru disappeared into his in bathroom taking a quick shower and returned in his black sweats that made his delicious pale skin pop out. She took a quick shower without saying anything.

With a towel wrapped around her naked body she reentered the bed room were Orochimaru held a t-shirt that was long enough to cover her to her thighs and shorts that were too big for her body. Anko thanked him and disappeared back into the bathroom changing.

When she came back to the room she climbed into the covers where he was waiting. Anko hid her face into his chest, her arms wrapped around him to their best of her ability as she was on her side. Orochimaru ran his hand through her wet locks, smiling to himself knowing that Anko was his. He brought her face to him and kissed her. The first kiss was quick and sweet but Anko wanted more that she pulled his bottom lip, slipping her tongue for entrance licking his upper lip. He gladly accepted her invitation and let her tongue enter his mouth; her tongue played with his playful at first then went to full on battle. Anko wasn't sure how it happened but she was top of him with his hands on top of his head, her tongue devouring his mouth with lust and desire.

She wasn't thinking about Sasuke, his threat, Kakashi, Anbu, or Kiba. She was lost into what she wanted and it was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru fought for dominance but Anko did not let him. She pressed her body hard against his keeping him pinned down to the bed. She pulled away letting her lips, teeth, and tongue touch the rest of his skin. The next place she attacked was his neck. She assaulted his neck just like she did with his mouth. Soft moans escaped from Orochimaru's swollen lips when he felt her teeth biting his neck then her tongue tending the wounds. She did not want to let his hands go for she knew that when she did he would have control over her. She bent her body as much as she could to reach his chest. Her hips began to move against his rubbing his arousal causing both to moan out loud.

God they both wanted each other.

Anko continued to move her lips enjoying the sensation that she was getting from the friction. If it felt his good on just feeling his erection rubbing on her womanhood then it would feel even better when he was in her. Anko was distracted her thoughts that Orochimaru switched their positions. He growled down at Anko who glared at him for switching their positions. His lips attacked hers in the same way she did but with much more force that made her moan. His hands went the shirt and removed it from her body. She felt her cheeks turning pink knowing how far they were going. Many questions were going through her head, What if she wasn't all he thought? What if she wasn't good enough? Those types of questions made her tense and hesitate.

Orochimaru felt Anko tense and leaned down whispering to her that she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. He felt her relax somewhat. He glanced down at her his hair tied.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked. Oh Kohona, if she said no he would have to find some way to relieve himself but if she said yes he would have to be careful and he _didn't_ want to be gentle. Either way he will not force himself on her.

Anko's eyes bored on to his for a while then she reached up behind his head and his hair came down into two walls. "Much better," She whispered. Her hands roamed over his hard chest that was taking deep breaths. Her curious hands went to his abs, then to his hip bones, and threatened to go lower. Not once she let go of his eyes when her right hand went into his sweats and found his erection hard and ready. Without any hesitation she rubbed her hand up and down on him and it was enough for the young Crime Lord to know her answer.

He leaned his head down to her left virgin breast that had never felt the touch of man was standing out proudly showing off its natural pink bud. His long slick tongue began to lick the rosy bud and Anko gasped arching her chest a little for him. She closed her eyes enjoying the sheer pleasure his mouth was bringing to her. She felt his hand caressing the opposite breast of hers. She pause her own menstruations to his member for a while then continued on working her fingers bringing him his own pleasure. Both moaned in unison when their pleasure was great. Orochimaru pulled her curious hands from his body and pinned them above her head. Anko pouted with a small smirk when Orochimaru grinned at her.

Orochimaru kissed her again as he removed her shorts that easily slipped off. He pulled away gently and whispered to Anko to spread her legs. Anko's heart was pounding too fast and hard when his free hand disappeared in the covers. She felt his hand glide down her breasts, to her flat stomach, pass her hips, and stopped to where her two legs separated. She felt his hands brush against her went and heated folds. His thumb found her clit with ease and he kissed Anko's neck telling her to relax.

"You will feel pleasure." He told her and pleasure was received when his thumb caressed her clit. Anko moaned softly buckling her hips lightly. Then slowly, Orochimaru slipped one finger into her wet folds in the background Anko let out a gasp as the digit invaded her. She was soon lost into the pleasure again and moaned out his name each time he hit her spot. He slipped another finger in then a third. Anko ground her hips trying to keep in tone with Orochimaru's fingers. It wasn't long till his fingers left her womanhood and his lips trailed down to where his fingers were.

He removed the covers so Anko can see for herself what he was going to do next. A deep blush escaped her dazed face. Anko wanted to stop and close her legs but Orochimaru kept her legs spread. His eyes devoured the scene in front of him. Her pink folds were wet and yearning for him. He leaned down inhaling her arousal that smelled sweet and clouded his mind. He blew gently into her heated flesh; Anko couldn't help but scream lightly at the sudden coolness of his skin touching her most intimate parts. The coolness stopped and replaced by his tongue. He ravished her female folds loving her cries and moans that he was causing her.

Anko felt her inner walls tighten and she screamed out his name when she reached her climax. Orochimaru swallowed her juices as they escaped from her body. The taste was mouth-watering that he wanted more of her. Anko breathed heavily. Orochimaru went back to her level and grinned on her beautiful features that were mixed with pleasure and surprised. She pulled into a heated kiss then pulled away to remove his sweats. Anko spread her legs with Orochimaru's help then positioned himself between her legs.

"Relax okay?" He reminded her. Anko felt his throbbing member poking her entrance and going deeper. She kept her position not wanting to move. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he entered her. She felt pain when he kept entering her but told herself to relax and the pain subsided to some degree. Orochimaru used all his will power to not to thrust his way quickly. He groaned when her walls only got tighter as he went in deeper. God she was tight. He never took a virgin before (Temari was not a virgin when he slept with her for the first time). It was hard to control himself.

Suddenly Anko moved upward and one swift move he was fully in her. Anko screamed out in pain and Orochimaru pressed his teeth tightly against each other from her sudden movement. They both waited till she calmed down before he began to move his hips slowly when she began to get accustom to him. He kissed the two tears that escaped and whispered to her telling her he loved her. Anko wrapped her legs around him; she found her rhythm and moved with Orochimaru. She had her eyes open with her husband as their bodies moved in a dance. Their bodies dripping in sweat, Anko pressed her lips on his bottom lip, with her teeth she pulled his bottom lip biting it and sucking at it.

Her walls clenched against his agonizing member telling him that they were both on their release. Their frantic dance grew more and more hard and faster. Anko came first moaning out Orochimaru's name couple seconds he released moaning out her name. Orochimaru fell on top of his wife, resting his head on her chest that was heaving up and down slowly. Anko ran her hands through his long black coal hair that was sticking to his body. Then he went to her side, covering them with the sheets, and pulled her into an embrace. She nuzzled the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"I love you, Anko." Orochimaru whispered kissing her forehead. Anko intertwined her fingers with his.

"I know." She whispered back. "I…I love you too."

Anko glanced up at him with a small exhausted smile.

"I do mean it." She kissed him lightly. Orochimaru smiled at her words. Anko felt the same desire rising back, caressing her skin, filling every pore of her body. Sudden desire, lust, love, whatever the feeling that was filling her up made her get on top once more on Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the girl who was going for seconds. He was definitely dreaming but when her lips touched his neck then her soft pink tongue licking every muscle of his chest. Her hands drifted down to his sides, her finger tips caressing every muscle of his abdomen. They went for seconds then thirds till both had enough. The couple drifted into sleep in their arms their locked fingers on Orochimaru's stomach.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>_Okay well I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG wait for this chapter.  
>My laptop got a virus so I had to wait a while to get it fixed.<br>I got it fixed so I will be updating at like before!  
>So I'm sorry for those who were waiting.<br>Thank you for being patient!  
>Next chapter we will have some juicy events coming up!<br>Oh and I did not forget about Temari-chan she will be back for round two with Anko!  
>Well I got to get going ladies and gents!<br>I hope this makes up for my absences. _


	11. Could Have Fooled Me

**Chapter Eleven: Could Have Fooled Me**

Windows have the invisible light that came from outside. The light touched everything showing the true colors of everything that it touched. The warmness of the light made the room warm as if the sunlight was the heater. The light reflected the truth that was evident in the room. Clothing scattered everywhere, covers either on the ground or wrapped around the bodies on the bed. The light touched the edges of the bed giving the dark green covers a shine. The two bodies that were under the covers stirred in their sleep.

The female woke up from the man's movement, her violet pool eyes opened wide when she felt an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Her body went stiff when the arm secured her closer to the body that it belonged to. She closed her eyes when lips kissed the back of her head. The lips lingered on her head for a while. She didn't want to look under the covers because her hope of it being a dream disappeared when she felt the man's naked body coming close to her own naked back.

The closeness felt good that she began to relax. She pressed her body closer to him, smiling just a bit enough to make anyone wonder. Her own arms circled around the arm that was around her waist. Anko turned her whole body to face the man next to her.

Orochimaru's eyes locked with Anko's and smiled. His smile was too angelic, too innocent. Since the day Anko found out that Orochimaru had accepted her father's deal she hated him, she thought that he was a monster. Nothing but pure evil due to all the stories she heard of him, read online, and saw his violence on the internet, it was enough to convince her that she was doomed. Now with the smile that he had on his perfect lips all that was washed away from her mind. There was no way an angel can do all that.

Anko's hand went up to his face, stroking his cheek with just her finger tips. His long onyx hair was pushed back to see his pristine face. Orochimaru's yellowish eyes locked on to Anko's eyes, his arm brought her closer to him, and her nakedness was warm against his cool body. The softness of her body was unbearable, he wanted to touch her again, and he wanted to have her again. She was too tempting even if she wasn't trying to be. Orochimaru closed his eyes letting her soft caress fill him up.

"Morning," Anko smiled reaching over to kiss his nose.

"Morning," Orochimaru repeated with a sly smirk.

"What time is it?"

"Breakfast time I think." Orochimaru rested on his back. He was yawning when he felt Anko placing her head under his chin and her chest right on top of his.

"Can we have breakfast in bed?" She asked. The reason she didn't want to leave or rather move from the bed was because she was sore from last night play. Now she was paying the consequences of her actions. Anko stared down at him with bright violet eyes. Orochimaru ran his fingers down her spine and back as he thought. The dark colored cover only covered their lower half of their bodies but Anko didn't care. She was with _her_ man.

"Alright, let me make the call." Orochimaru made no motion to move which made Anko slightly confused. They stared watching each other both in confusion.

"Why aren't you making the call?"

"I can't go anywhere since you are on top of me." He grinned when Anko lightly blushed. When her body was removed from his, he wanted to pull her back on top. With a small mental sigh he got up from bed pulling his black sweats and pushing the intercom that was next to the door. As he spoke to the person on the other line, Anko was resting her body with her back facing the ceiling. She buried her head in Orochimaru's pillow and inhaled his scent that made her smile, the tip of her lips curved almost giving her a feline smile. Her hands held the pillow tightly then releasing her grip.

When Orochimaru was done ordering their meal he turned around and had a good view of Anko's back. His eyes roamed over her back when he took in her tattoo. The snake started from her right shoulder then down to her lower back. The snake itself was unique like her. The tattoo snake had its mouth slightly open displaying the tip of its fangs with its tongue licking the tip of her right shoulder, and then the body curved its way down where it stopped on her left side of her lower back. The design of the snake was tribal; the black openings gave him a window of her skin that was untouched by the ink. The snake's eyes were outlined but not colored in; the eyes were narrowed giving it character. The tip of the snake was colored in; the openings that weren't colored in were almost shaped as thorns, just like the ones that were colored in. The art went perfectly with her body.

He went closer to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, his finger tips traced the perfect lines of her tattoo. Anko sighed lightly at his touch. She mumbled telling him to get back in bed, her head still on his pillow. He smirked but obliged to his wife's wishes. He got on top of the covers but not before he covered her naked back with the covers. She turned her position so she was facing him, her back against the mattress. She cuddled next to him, locking their fingers together. It was perfect being with each other. Orochimaru was beyond happy that he had his own personal escape with Anko. He knew that in the end of the day she would be waiting for him ready to take away the day's work off his back.

"What's on today's agenda?" Anko asked casually.

"The usual, I suppose." Orochimaru was not in the mood to be talking about his business in bed or with her. He wouldn't mind but since she saw the four of her men torturing Kiba he knew he couldn't tell her too much.

"What _is_ the usual?" Anko pressed. The purple haired angel knew that it would be something that she would disapprove but what can she do? She just had to accept that the man she's in bed and will keep being in his bed had blood on his hands. Might as well ask so she wouldn't interrupt later one and have another car accident AND have to deal with the Anbu…again. Anko shivered when she thought of them. The event with Sasuke in her room still haunted her.

"I have to _help _out several of my friends with their situations." He was sugar coating it. Orochimaru was too busy thinking of how to explain to Anko that he didn't notice the shiver that vibrated from her body.

"By help you mean doing favors? Like hunting someone down and visiting them?" There was slight nervousness in her tone, "Like hurting them?"

"Listen Anko, don't let my work frightened you. Most of the people I 'visit' are people who need to know their place that they can't mess with the Akatsuki and its allies." Orochimaru sighed, this was one subject he did not want to talk with her.

"I know. I'm just asking so I can keep clear from it and not cause any problems. Problems and I are always best friends." She said sarcastically on the last statement. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Who knows I might want to work with you one day." Anko said with a serious tone.

"Not going to happen." Orochimaru lost the smile and his chuckle died quickly.

"Why? I can handle myself and I really want to do _something_ in this damn relationship and for this family."

"It's a life I don't want for you. If I didn't want this for your brother and his friends what makes you think I will let you get in?" Orochimaru sighed. This was something he never expected to hear from his Anko. "You are doing something in this relationship and that is being here waiting for me to come to you home and safe."

"Orochimaru-"

"My Lord your meal is here." Sakura's voice came from the opposite side of the door. Orochimaru left the bed once more and Anko put on his oversize t-shirt making her look presentable... somewhat. He opened the door for the pink hair girl entered with a tray of deliciousness. She set it on the night stand but did not make eye contact with Anko who waved her hello. The pink haired girl was still going through the depression of being dumped. Anko sighed in pity for her. Anko sat crisscrossed on the bed waiting for Orochimaru to sit next to her. He brought the tray to the bed where they ate in silence.

"So what do you say?" Anko said in the softest voice she could manage. She took a bite from the strawberry in her hand.

"Anko… Please not right now." Orochimaru took a bite from his eggs.

"I'm not going to stop till you said yes." She took another bite from the strawberry seductively. She smirked when Orochimaru's eyes were on her watching her ravish the fruit with her teeth and tongue.

"Talk with Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto. If they agree on letting you in then I will side with their answer." Orochimaru knew that they three men would never let Anko join the Akatsuki. She was too precious for the four of them and they wouldn't let her be in dark Underworld where she would easily be targeted. He leaned closer and bit off the other end of the strawberry that Anko placed in her mouth and waited for him to take a bite.

XXX

That afternoon she went looking for Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto and make them agree to let her join. She knew she could be some use to the Akatsuki. Then she stopped on her tracks and was hit with reality. If she joined the Akatsuki then she would be against the Anbu. She shook her head. The Anbu were just as bad and only wanted to use her at least with the Akatsuki she would be sure that she is contributing with no strings attached. She would be able to work with the men she loved.

It didn't take long for her to find the boys who were playing on the PS3 playing Dead Island with a female who she remembered as the guard who helped her few months ago. Anko sat down on the bean bag watching the four people bashing the Zombies head with their weapons. Anko joined in the screaming and frantic hand moving when three boys and girl got attacked. When they were done the unknown female stood up and bowed her head in respect with a light blush staining her tan cream skin.

"My Lady," She said in an embarrassing manner. "I was just joining-"

"It's okay no formalities. Call me Anko." Anko got up from the bean bag and extended her hand out to the female who took it and shook firmly her hand. "You are?"

"I'm Hikari Sanya." Hikari said in a friendly tone. "How are you feeling from…?"

"I'm much better, oh and I would like to thank you for saving me." Anko smiled. Hikari nodded her head. "Listen Hikari I'm looking for a sparring partner are you interested?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Hikari smiled. Anko took note on the girl who saved her few months ago. Hikari had blond hair that gleamed brightly from the little light that was in the room. She had bright crystal green eyes that reminded Anko of catlike eyes. Hikari was older than her by two years and taller than Anko by five inches. Hikari said her goodbyes and left the room. Anko waited to make sure that they were really alone till she turned to her guys.

"Look like Anko finally has a girlfriend." Kabuto grinned and Anko flipped him off in response.

"Listen, you guys we need to talk." Anko went serious and the guys gulped. She took her time glancing at each man her eyes locking with all three pairs. The guys can only guess what she wanted and none had an idea what she needed to talk about. They had no clue till she spoke again. "I want to join the Akatsuki."

"No." They all said in unison. Anko felt herself getting angry at them for shooting her down just like Orochimaru. When they heard what she said they went cold and stiff. They couldn't let her be a part of their life style, they didn't want her to see the monsters that they were. This was just as bad when she disappeared maybe even worse.

"Why, the fuck, not you assholes?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"We don't want you to be a part of this and that's final." Deidara growled. Itachi and Kabuto followed him as he stood up. The three boys were glaring at the young female in front of them.

"Don't you guys dare start protecting me," She growled back. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and helping out."

"Deidara is right; this world is too dangerous for you." Kabuto spoke.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't be stuck at home doing nothing. I want to see this other life that you four have. I _want_ to do this." Anko narrowed her eyes at each of the men.

"Anko, once you are in there is no way on getting out of it. We knew from the start we wanted this life style because we grew up in it. You don't have the qualities for this." Itachi sighed. "You are sheltered by your mother, father, and us. We didn't want this life style for you."

"I'm ready for this you guys. I know I'm capable for it." Anko took a break then was going to continue but her brother spoke.

"Are you willing to take a life?" His tone was too serious and cold that it made Anko shiver. "Are you willing to have blood in your hands?"

The boys saw the hesitation on her face and body. Anko took her time on answering. Was she willing to kill someone? _Hells Anko can you really fucking do this?_ Her conscious spoke to her. Anko took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She sent several people to the hospital in serious conditions but none of her victims died from her beatings. Anko hating admitting that each time she beat someone to a pulp she enjoyed it. Must be her sadistic side that she kept in the dark that made her enjoyed it. The power she had with her body made her feel powerful especially that she could make people scream out for the pain to stop though she won't admit it to her boys or husband.

"Yes I am willing to that." She answered truthfully. The boys looked at each other for the longest time. Anko crossed her arms under her chest waiting for their answer.

"Did you ask Orochimaru?" Deidara finally spoke stepping in front of his sister.

"Yes but he said no. Then after talking to him he said to talk to you guys and whatever answer you guys give me he would side with you." Anko and Deidara's eyes locked again this time he was trying to figure out his sister out. He never thought in a million years she was wanted to be a part of this. All his life, including Kabuto's and Itachi's life, he wanted to keep his sister away from the danger. His mother told him if Anko wanted to be a part of the family 'business' then he should accept it but keep a close eye on her. The conversation that he had with his mother crept into his mind he remembered how his mother looked back then.

_**Flashback**_

Anko was in at her friend's house, Donavan, that day and Deidara was called in by his mother. He entered her bedroom where she was sitting against the window frame taking in the fresh air from the open window. She was a spitting image of Anko but a much matured version of her. Her hair was longer than Anko's. His mother's hair passed her waist hiding her back side completely. She wore a black silk dress that was loose to her body. Her skin was pale from her sickness that she fought for many years. Her purple eyes were losing their color bit by bit same with her hair. He remembered how healthy his mother was but after Anko was born she got sick and hasn't been better. The doctors didn't know what to make of it.

"Deidara," She smiled softly and made her way to her son in a slow pace. She embraced him as tight as she could manage. Deidara sat down with his mother on the couch that was in the room. She patted her son's hand with affection. "How was your day?"

"You know did some jobs for the Akatsuki and father, nothing new." Deidara shrugged his shoulders. His mother nodded. "What's up mom?"

"I know this is too early to talk to you about but I want to talk to you about your sister." His mother coughed lightly into her white small tissue.

"What about her?"

"I know your father is not very fond of her but I see potential in her on being the best in this business." Deidara's eyes popped out of his sockets. Did he hear right?

"Mom, Anko is not right for this-"

"Don't interrupt me Deidara." Her tone went cold that Deidara flinched. "I know what I'm saying. I didn't start this business for nothing. You know that my family is just as dangerous as the Akatsuki and the damn Anbu but sadly the bastards Anbu took us down. I'm just as glad that I manage to find refuge with the Akatsuki where I met your father. We brought the Mitarashi back but it's not as feared as it was before." Deidara nodded as his mother spoke.

"I want it to be feared again, I want us to be as strong as we were before. You should have been there to see it. Back then people feared the sight of us. They knew not to fuck with us." A ghost haunting smile came from his mother's lips.

"Then the Anbu took us down one by one till I was the only one left with. My family gone, my status destroyed. I never wanted to ask for help but I knew that if I didn't I would be killed. So I went to the Akatsuki and met Orochimaru's father, the leader of the Akatsuki and begged for protection. He gave me what I wanted and I met your father. We were both the best and when I was pregnant with you I knew it was a sign to bring the Mitarashi's name back. So your father and I split from the Akatsuki and brought our own family back. We had an alliance with Akatsuki from there on."

"You're sister is still young and I understand that. I will pull her in slowly, giving her little jobs here and there. If she wants to join in don't interfere. I know how you boys are protective of her and I want it to stop at least to a minimal. I want both of you to bring it the family back to its formal glory and continue on its legacy with your children. This is my wish; consider it my death wish, my son. I will talk to your father about this, he would understand."

Deidara didn't know what to say. He was shocked on seeing the different side of his mother. Yes he knew how ruthless her family was from what she told him but never seen her talking like this. He remained quiet for the longest time. His mother kept her dull eyes on her son waiting for him to agree.

"Mom, I will let her join till I know she's ready. That's my only condition." He spoke almost sounding like his father. Kimiko, Deidara's mother, nodded her head.

"You are free to leave my son." She dismissed her son when she returned back to her window where she glanced down seeing her daughter arriving from her friend's house. Kimiko would do everything in her power to keep her family take revenge on the Anbu. She never thought it was possible to hate so much. She damned each member that made her life a living hell. She would get her revenge for her family. She didn't glance when she heard the door close when her son left.

_**End Flashback**_

"You are you are ready for this life my dear sister?" Deidara asked. Itachi and Kabuto went to Anko's sides as if to block her from escaping.

"I am ready brother darling."

"Alright then, I will talk with Orochimaru." Deidara left Itachi and Kabuto with Anko who were shocked that Deidara agreed. The three were quiet with Deidara's footsteps echoing through the hallway were they disappeared when he headed deeper into the mansion.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>_Wow who would have thought Anko's mother was just as bad as her father?  
>I was going to bring Temari back in this chapter but I have some other devious plan for her.<br>Yeah I would have updated this sooner but I'm feeling under the weather once again (sigh)  
>Well please R&amp;R!<br>See you ladies and gents! (:  
>P.S. Looking for a beta. If anyone wishes to help send me a message!<em>


	12. Prepare for the Worse

**Chapter Twelve: Prepare for the Worse…**

Anko pushed away from Hikari's grip, giving them space to collect themselves. The two girls were sweating from head to toe. Anko narrowed her eyes when Hikari came for a direct blow and Anko quickly dodged by moving her body to the side but she didn't see it was a trick. The moment Anko fell for the fake attack, Hikari stopped and shifting her weight on one of her leg, the other went up in the air. Anko didn't have a chance on blocking the spin kick; she fell a few feet away from the blow. Hikari placed her foot back on the ground balancing her weight evenly to both of her legs. It was four hours of training and both girls were not tired but their hard shallow breaths said something else. Hikari went up to Anko who was lying on the ground taking in the invisible air into her lungs who were demanding more and more air.

"Are you okay Anko-sama?" Hikari asked while glancing down at Anko.

"Yeah I guess I need a break." She breathed out deeply. Anko's body was letting her know where she was hurting and where she was sore. She made several winces when she tried to sit up. Hikari began to panic.

"Should I bring Kabuto?" Hikari quickly asked not caring on hiding her nervousness. Anko shook her head and extended her hand towards Hikari to help her up. Once back on her feet, Anko sighed inspecting the damage. No serious injuries were felt but she made a mental note to see Kabuto, who was the head medic, later on. Hikari wrapped her arm around her Lady helping her on a chair few feet away from them.

"Don't worry about it. I chose you for a reason and I'm glad you didn't hold back." Anko said trying to put the girl at ease. It seemed to work because Hikari gave Anko a light smirk.

The two girls talked about the remaining months on Anko's House Arrest which was four months away. Anko could wait to get the stupid device off her ankle she could stand the days were she had that itch but couldn't reach it due to the tightness of the strap. She couldn't wait to have freedom back to her to walk out of the mansion and drive to visit her mother, _Mom…_ Orochimaru no longer monitored her calls with her mother which she rewarded him in bed. The young purple hair girl was already getting mother-sick what she called it instead of it being 'homesick'. She missed seeing her mother and Orochimaru had promised her that she will see her soon but as each day passed Anko began to lose some hope and get irritated that Orochimaru hadn't kept his word.

When she demanded an explanation he told her the news that her mother was sent to the hospital due to her illness. Anko cried for days and Orochimaru along with Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto could put her in a good mood. Recently she had been getting better knowing that her mother was going to finally visit. She hoped.

The girls finished their talking when the doors busted open. Anko shot up quickly, ignoring the pain from her soreness from training. Hikari followed her example and went in front of Anko keeping her safe from the woman who came in to the training area. Anko wanted to burn off the four spiky pony tails that were attached to the eighteen year old. The younger female smirked with her eyes beaming at the two women who were before her.

Anko instinctively growled, she stepped forward but Hikari pushed her back with her body. Anko was glad that Hikari was keeping her from beating the shit off Temari. Anko's eyes went up and down on her rival. Temari was wearing silver high heels that the straps went up a good two inches up her legs, she wore a very small jean skirt that left little to the imagination, her shirt was completely see through that her bra was exposed. Temari stood with her head high in the sky as if she was HB (head bitch).

They remained in a dead silence the two girls glaring at the single female. Majority of the males that were in the training area stood in their places ignoring their work out and watching the three females waiting for something to happen. While others quickly made their way out not wanting any problems.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Anko hissed evilly. Temari was not fazed by Anko's tone. Temari took a step forward towards them with a smile that was a fake.

"Can't I see a friend?" Temari answered too sweetly that it caused a sour taste rising in Anko's and Hikari's mouth.

"You better leave." Anko growled getting passed Hikari and straight into Temari's face. Hikari remained in her spot till Anko needed her or when she felt it was necessary to intervene.

"I'm not going anywhere, bitch." Temari lost her smile at that moment. Anko grabbed Temari's arm and began hauling her out of the room. The young sandy blond began to scream out at the purple hair woman. With a forceful tug, Temari was free and began to run to Orochimaru's study with Anko dead on her heels.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Anko screamed after the ex-mistress of her husband. Can't that little girl take a hint? Orochimaru didn't want Temari; he wanted his wife and _only_ his wife! Temari kept screaming like a mad woman in the hall way as she continued to get closer to her destination. Anko was not going to let that little…_girl_-whore- get to her husband. Anko hurried her pace. Anko had to give Temari points on running. The inches of the heels would have killed Anko just by walking but running? Damn…

Temari opened Orochimaru's study and hid behind a man that was standing in front of Orochimaru who was sitting on his chair behind the desk. The door burst opened and slammed with force that it almost broke the door from its hinges. Anko was fuming with fury. The man, who had a protective arm around Temari, watched Orochimaru's woman with interest. He can tell how Orochimaru was attracted to the young girl she had spirit and fire in her eyes. Anko's posture quickly changed from anger to almost professional. Her hair was tied back in the pony tail; she thanked herself for wearing her tank top rather than her sports bra. She wore shorts that were presentable.

Anko took a long glance on the man who held Temari. He had the most exotic red hair that reminded her of rubies, the sweetest shade of blue for eyes, he was taller than the sandy blond, almost reaching Orochimaru's height. He had his arms crossed, his muscles clenching tightly as if ready for Anko to attack. He wore a black t-shirt that was neatly framed his muscles underneath, he wore black jeans. Anko matched his posture with her own posture.

"Who the hell are you?" Anko said with suspicion.

"I'm Gaara, Temari's older brother." Gaara's eyes glared at the other female. Anko was not shocked or surprised that the minx had a brother. She was still wanted to get her hands on her. Anko regain some control trying to make sense of what was going on. Why were they here? Who was Gaara?

"Anko, he's part of the Sunagakure family in the City of Sand." Orochimaru's tone was cold almost cruel. This time Anko's eyes did go wide open for a second. _Oh shit… Please don't tell me I'm fucked…_

"Is that so?" Anko's voice was emotionless. She had to accept that she was caught. _I should have come clean_. Anko cursed in her head. Orochimaru noticed Anko stiffen and staring at Gaara and Temari. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are they doing here?" Anko said. She forced her body to walk to the couch that was close to her and sat down slowly making sure not to pull anything from earlier spar.

"I was just telling Orochimaru here that Temari-"

"Temari is going to stay with us for a while." Orochimaru interrupted Gaara with a snarl. Gaara smirked enjoying Orochimaru's reaction. Temari had the same smirk on her own lips; Anko was very tempted to rip them away from her.

"WHAT!" Anko stood up too quickly that it made her hold her freeze in pain for few seconds then recovered quickly. "Why the fuck is she staying here?"

"I don't want my only sister to stay by herself. Orochimaru is the closest _friend_ she has." Gaara's eyes went up and down Anko's figure so slowly that she knew he was stripping her in his perverted mind. She can tell she already hated him. Orochimaru growled when he saw Gaara checking out his wife in front of him. Gaara snapped his head to Orochimaru's direction and glared.

"Yeah right," Anko snorted, rolling her eyes. She kept her ground when Gaara stepped closer to her. In the background Anko saw Orochimaru stand up from his chair and quickly was by her side shielding her from Gaara.

"I already agreed on being responsible." Orochimaru growled. Temari giggled knowing she and Gaara had Orochimaru wrapped their finger for the first time. Anko knew there was something else going on, she wasn't stupid.

"Then my sister is in good hands." Gaara backed away from the couple and went to his sister's side. "Should we have lunch then?"

XXX

Lunch was filled with death glares and growls from each party. Anko and Orochimaru sat on the opposite side from Temari and Gaara. Temari and Gaara went to a silent conversation that it was hard to pick up. Anko sighed comforting when she felt Orochimaru's hand squeezing hers gently. She turned her attention to her husband and gave him a weak smile.

"How did you two meet?" Gaara spoke out loud catching Anko and Orochimaru off guard.

"Well a sick bastard that I was supposed to call father sold me to him." Anko answered, "I have to say it was the best thing that could ever happen to me. As you can see I am very much involved with my husband something that your sister would never have."

Temari growled furiously, slamming her fist on the table. Anko grinned with satisfaction. Gaara smiled lightly seeing his sister burn with rage at Anko's comment. Orochimaru wanted to tie his wife's mouth shut. He loves her but this was not the time to anger the Sunagakure siblings, especially Gaara. To his relief, Gaara was enjoying Anko's hurtful comments that were said to Temari.

"Oh? So when Orochimaru is done with you would the contract end? Would you be available for a new Master?" Gaara spoke calmly as he sipped his drink. Anko's hands that rested on the cloth free table bent a bit so her nails were touching the wood and slowly, very slowly, ran her nails on the wood. Gaara smirked when he saw the lines that appeared beneath her nails. Orochimaru growled more animalistic making Temari jump. Anko slipped. She grabbed her cup of water and threw it into Gaara's face. Yes she had to admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do but her anger took control of her. Gaara howled in laughter adding to the fuel to Anko's fire. She jumped up on the table trying to get to Gaara's neck with her dull knife.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Anko's waist and shouted for Anko to calm down. She fought in his restraints, kicking her feet hoping to hit the bastard. Gaara was very composed as he wiped off the water from his face and clothing. Anko dropped the knife in the struggle but she still wanted to get her hands on him. She had no Master. Did the asshole have a death wish?

"Let me get that motherfucker! Orochimaru let me GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Orochimaru kept her hands tied together with one of his hands while the other was wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. "I have no Master you sick fucker!" She growled. Orochimaru growled low but fierce that it made Anko calm down quickly fearing his anger.

"You're going to break your promise, Anko." Orochimaru whispered harshly in her ear. "You don't know who the fuck they are and here you are acting like a fucking brat." Anko turned her head sharply, glaring at Orochimaru. _No one calls me a brat!_ She snarled at him but calmed down completely as she let his words sink in. He had the most frightening glare that it caused Anko to shiver. Anko stood up straight and returned back to her seat. In her head she was counting to three hundred each number came and went by the time she was done, her composure was back to normal and Orochimaru and Anko joined the table once more.

"That was rather entertaining," Gaara smirked, "lunch and a show how thoughtful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Anko lightly growled but her composure was collected. Orochimaru sighed deeply.

"It's good to know you can control your slave, Orochimaru." Gaara continued with his insults. Anko knew better than to have another episode so she shot up from her seat and walked her ass out of the room before losing it one more time.

"She's not a slave. She's my woman, my wife." Orochimaru growled losing his patience with the siblings.

"No Orochimaru, I'm your woman." Temari giggled. Orochimaru glared at the young girl who swallowed her giggles. "You are not even half the woman, Anko is." Orochimaru barked. Temari's eyes burned with hurt and anger.

"You will respect my sister, Orochimaru. She is indeed your woman since the moment you slept with her and continues to be your woman regardless of your stupid feeling for that bitch." Gaara crossed his arms. "She will stay here and you _will _take responsibility of her."

"I already agreed that I will damn it!" Orochimaru slammed his fist on the table. "What do you want me to do marry the girl?" He roared. Temari and Gaara exchanged glances then their eyes went back to Orochimaru.

"Are you willing to marry her?" Gaara asked in a causal tone. Orochimaru's eyes went wide open.

"No, she's nothing to me." Temari had enough that she ran out of the room trying to hold back her tears. Gaara and Orochimaru continued to have their conversations both glad that the girls were gone.

XXX

**Two Weeks Later **

Anko was getting ready to head outside with Tsunade to sunbathe. After finding out that Temari was staying for a while Tsunade and Anko began to wonder why the hell, was Orochimaru letting her stay. Temari was never around the house which made it easier for Anko and everyone in the Akatsuki to function somewhat normal. Anko sighed as she sat on the beach chair that was bent giving Anko a sense of relaxation. Tsunade was still in the mansion taking her time on finding the bathing suit she wanted to show Anko. Anko had dark sunglasses that blocked the sun's rays.

She was wearing a black bikini, the top half was held by strings two were tied from her back and the other around her neck. Her bottom half was also held by mere strings. Anko sighed peacefully letting the sunlight heat up her skin.

Something moved in the bushes which made Anko slowly remove her sunglasses and slid them up on her head. Her eyes scanned for Tsunade automatically. Ever since the whole pool incident Anko made sure to search the pool in all the secret hiding spots in case Orochimaru's sister was trying to jump her again. She sat up and called out for Tsunade.

"Are you there?" Anko walked around the pool to the bushes were she thought the noise came from. She called Tsunade's name one more time. The noise came from a small hall ally that had gardening tools that were too big to fit in the small shed that was near the pool. Curiosity getting the best of Anko, she went into that small space. She saw the lawn mower and several other devices but no person. She went back to her seat, constantly opening her eyes and scanning the area.

"Where are you, Tsunade?" Anko sighed and returned back to her sunbathing.

Unknown to Anko, Sasuke was keeping his eyes on the purple hair beauty. Since his last encounter with Anko, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was his protectiveness that made him come back but in reality he started to grow a slight obsession. He wanted her to be save and that could only happen if she was _his_ or with _him_. That was the only way he saw her safe and sound, away from the monsters that inhabited the Akatsuki clan.

When Anko rejected the offer it felt as if she rejected _him_ not the Anbu. Couldn't she see that he was her knight and shining armor? _Psh what does Orochimaru have to offer her? He would only ruin her life just like he ruined mine._

Sasuke shivered at his memories that were pouring into his mind. The memories of slaughtering innocent people to get the point across they were vicious and had to respect for the law. The murders he committed under the Akatsuki's name. He suffered from each victim's faces, screams, and cries. He did not want Anko to go through that. She was in danger being with Orochimaru. Sasuke kept close to his hiding spot but his dark onyx eyes were on Anko.

He couldn't help to feel some attraction to her. He wondered how it felt to have her writhe under him, to feel her lips on his lips. Damn why could he just kissed her the last time? Why did he have to have such control back then? Damn it to hell!

"I will come for you soon." He whispered under his breath.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>_Well while Sasuke is being a creep, there are hidden secrets that are just waiting to be revealed!  
>Temari and Anko round two is just around the corner!<br>When will Anko's mother, Kimiko, visit?  
>Would she ever show up?<br>We, well rather, you have to wait and see.  
>Peace out!<br>-Eve_


	13. Unexpected

**Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected**

The days were going quickly and each day brought Anko closer to have the device from her ankle removed. She had a calendar in her drawer from her night stand and crossed each day with a red marker. She had not received any problems from Temari who was always away. Anko thank the higher power on giving her some piece of mind. It daunted Anko that her period was late. Fear and excitement went in series of waves. She and Orochimaru were intimate but they were always careful on wearing protection, except for the times that Anko attacks Orochimaru but it was never frequent.

Anko turned her head several times as she was locked into the bathroom with a pregnancy test lying on top of the counter of the sink. Anko was sitting on the toilet that was across from the sink with one foot over the other. She was glad but suspicious on why there were pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Yeah having a child would be great but not right now. Not when Temari and Gaara were planning something and her mother was ill. It was not the right time to have a child.

She tapped her fingers on her chin, her eyes on the clock counting the seconds that turned to minutes. _Oh god… What would happen if I am? _ The thoughts that she was having, was not helping her. It only added to anxiety. Her foot that was hanging over the other was moving up and down as if tapping in the invisible floor. Anko sighed as time was up. She stood up and checked the results.

Her eyes went wide from the results.

XXX

Orochimaru was getting out of his car when he saw an unfamiliar black car with its driver opening the door to the person inside. The woman and a man stepped out of the car and Orochimaru froze in shock. The woman was shorter than him by three inches, she had light brown eyes, her neck scared by the results of fire that touched her skin in her younger years, she had white coat that had matching fur around the collar. Her hair was short and long, the short part of her hair was in a pixy style while the long straight strands of black hair out shone in white. What was underneath was not shown but Orochimaru can already guess what was under, not that he was a pervert but years on living with the woman before him he knew, which was a short white cocktail dress with high heels that probably matched the dress.

The man that secured the woman in his arm had black hair that was slightly long tied (but not as long as Orochimaru) with a single blood red ribbon, his eyes were a deep forest green. The man almost matched Orochimaru's physique; the man wore a suit hiding the many scars that covered his arms. He had a very huge smirk on his lips when he caught glance of Orochimaru who was standing in shock. He led the woman towards to the man who was a perfect mixture of them. The woman gave a dry laugh.

"Why son you look devilish." Orochimaru's mother spoke with her eyes glittering with nothing but evil.

"What are you two doing here?" Orochimaru found out how to move his lips again.

"I heard that you got married and that Temari is staying with you." Orochimaru's father spoke with his grin still in place.

"Why didn't you tell us you got married to her?" Orochimaru's mother spoke with a smile that was full of deceit. Orochimaru growled. Who else was left to ask the same damn questions? He narrowed his eyes on his parents.

"Why don't we speak inside?" Orochimaru didn't wait to see if his parent's were following. When he took the first step to enter his mansion another car pulled up. The three stopped and watched as the driver popped out and opened the door. To add to his discomfort, Anko's mother came from the car. Without saying a word, Orochimaru walked to the car lending his arm to Kimiko who smiled in appreciation.

Orochimaru's parent's, Neikan (Orochimaru's mother) and Takeshi (Orochimaru's father), watched as Orochimaru helped the ill woman to the entrance, they made a disgusted look but when they realized who it was, they cleared their faces. Takeshi went to Kimiko's side, taking her off his son's hands. Kimiko sighed when the warmness of the house welcomed her. At Neikan's eyes were on the woman who was in her husband's arms, bringing jealousy into the woman's cold heart.

Orochimaru saw the flash of emotion that came across his mother's face. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was feeling or thinking. He was going to separate Kimiko from his father but Anko's mother did that herself.

"I'm perfectly fine now." Her voice was stern. Takeshi went back to his wife who gave him the evil eye, his only response was a smirk. Takeshi loved to rile up his wife it made their private time fun. He didn't have any feeling for Kimiko but just making his wife jealous was enough to make him in an odd way happy though he wouldn't admit to himself or anyone.

"What are you doing here Kimiko?" Neikan asked.

"I came to see my daughter." Kimiko paused to cough lightly into her tissue, "I was upset that you weren't in the wedding." She said sarcastically. Neikan and Takeshi knew that their son was married and they didn't' show up because they thought he was marrying the slut, Temari. Now that they knew that Kimiko was related to them made their interest on who her daughter and Orochimaru's wife was. They prayed that the girl was not a slut as Temari. They wanted a girl with class and dignity for their son despite his hatred for them.

"Where is my Anko?" Kimiko's eyes scanned for the sight of her daughter.

"She's in our room. I can call her if you want?" Orochimaru suggested but that time footsteps came from the stairs. Every pair of eyes went to the woman who had a confused look on her face. She wore a strapless blue dress with a white cotton jacket that just covered her exposed area of skin. Her purple hair was tied up in a half pony tail while the rest of her long purple hair was behind her. How she was dressed gave Anko a much younger look. Anko carefully made her way down the stairs but quicken her pace when she saw her mother next to Orochimaru.

"Mom!" Anko ran towards her mother who embraced her tightly. Kimiko smiled when she finally felt her daughter in her arms after many months. Anko fought the tears that wanted to show how much happiness she felt inside. Nothing can compare to her happiness. Anko gently separated from her mother to get a good look at her. Kimiko wore a dark black dress that had long sleeves, slightly exposing her pale shoulders, the dress was conservative. Kimiko smiled seeing her daughter healthy and safe.

"_Mother, father,_ this is Anko, my wife." Orochimaru introduced them when Kimiko was next to her daughter's side. Anko's eyes opened wide when Orochimaru gave the introductions. Anko wasn't sure if to blow up in their faces or play the ditzy wife. Kimiko saw the hesitation in Anko's body.

Orochimaru's parents were very pleased on their son's choice. They were both impressed on how beautiful Anko was. They never imagined that Kimiko was hiding a precious jewel from them.

"Welcome and it's a pleasure to meet you." Anko spoke with a hint of displease on meeting them. Orochimaru's parents inwardly smirked behind their smiles.

"Who would have thought a woman like you, could capture my son's eyes. You are indeed a beauty and dare I say it attractive." Neikan spoke with her deceiving smile. Anko wanted to shiver from her mother-in-law's comment. Kimiko glared at Neikan.

"Anko, please take your mother to the living room. I'm sure she's tired." Orochimaru hoped Anko would leave without hesitation. Anko took her mother's hand and led her away but not before saying.

"It was a pleasure on meeting you… you fucking monsters." Anko muttered the rest of the sentence under her breath and Kimiko grinned. Kimiko knew very well the monsters, Neikan and Takeshi, were.

XXX

Anko let a sigh of relief when they got away from Orochimaru's parents. Kimiko sat down on the couch while pulling the small pillow cushion on her lap and resting one leg on the chair while she waited for Anko to sit down. Anko was too deep in thought that she didn't realize that she was standing.

"Anko, what's the matter honey?" Kimiko began to worry a bit. Each time Anko was lost in thought or deep in thought something was bothering her or something happened to her. Kimiko grabbed Anko's hand and pulled her down to sit.

"Mom, many things happened while I was here. I don't know where to start." Anko sighed sitting in the same position as her mother. Kimiko's eyes went on the device that touched her leg.

"Care to explain?"

"I got into a fight at a club and people pressed charges. You know the usual." Anko told her leaving the whole part about the Anbu and Orochimaru carrying her out. Kimiko glared at her daughter. She hoped that with Anko, would have at least stayed away from the police but she was wrong.

"How long till they, get rid of it?"

"In three months." Anko answered with a shrug. That wasn't what was bothering her. She cared less about the remaining months with the stupid device.

"Then what is bothering you? You can tell me the truth." Kimiko squeezed her daughter's hand. Anko sighed.

"I'm late on my period. Before you get all mushy and gushy I took a test and it was negative."

Kimiko's eyes wanted to pop out at the news. Anko was upset over a negative test? Then again Kimiko knew the feeling that her daughter was going through. Anko's mother sighed and reached over to hug her daughter.

"It's okay honey. There are other opportunities on getting pregnant. It's not the end of the world." Anko smiled light at her mother's words. "Did you want to get pregnant?"

"I don't know. I mean with everything that happened I don't think it's the right time to have children." Anko sighed.

"What happened that made you think that?" Kimiko questioned. The mother started to get suspicious on her daughter's words. Anko knew she couldn't tell her mother the truth because then she would feel betrayed by Orochimaru.

"Just me being stupid, you know?" Anko weakly smiled. Kimiko sighed and shook her head in disappointment on her Anko.

"Ankoku," Kimiko said Anko's real name only when she was very disappointed. Anko flinched at the name. She hated that name. Anko didn't feel that name belonged to her; she felt it belonged to some other girl. "You have to stop causing problems. Orochimaru must love you so much that he put up with your wildness."

"Mom, I'm sure he won't leave me over my silly actions." Anko promised her. "Don't ever call me by that name." Anko growled lightly warning her mother.

"I can call you whatever I want, girl. I'm your mother." Kimiko growled back. The two women were quiet when Ino came in telling them it was dinner time. Anko sighed knowing that she was going to face her mother and father-in-law once more and this time it was going to be for a while.

XXX

Kimiko and Anko sat down in their seats which were across from Orochimaru's parents while Orochimaru sat in the middle end of the table. The dining table was long and wide enough to feed ten people and to fill it up with several of dishes. The dinner was eaten in silence when the doors were opened and the two people both Anko and Orochimaru did not want to see (Gaara and Temari) stepped inside with Tsunade and Jiraiya behind them.

"Well, look who bothered to show up." Tsunade growled at her parents who shot her a death glare. The blond sat next to Kimiko with Jiraiya sitting next to her. "What are you guys doing here? Going to fuck up someone's life?" Tsunade ignored the guest, Kimiko, as she held her anger for her parents.

"Child, didn't I fuck you up already?" Takeshi grinned. Orochimaru, Anko, and Jiraiya wanted to kill Takeshi for what he said. Tsunade's clean white skin turned a very nasty shade of red from anger. Kimiko didn't need to know what happened. She heard the story of how Takeshi was trying to have his way with his own daughter.

Gaara and Temari didn't care what was going on. They had their own things to worry about than some family problems.

"What are the Sunagakure siblings here?" Kimiko asked.

"That is a very good question miss?" Gaara paused so Kimiko could introduce herself.

"I'm Kimiko Mitarashi, Anko's mother." Kimiko answered. Gaara's blue eyes glowed with excitement so did Temari's. Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced at the woman who was next to them and immediately saw the resemblance. Before them stood a very much older version of Anko, it felt as if they were both seeing the how Kimiko looked in the past and how Anko would look in the future.

"Ah, it is an honor to meet the daughter, Ryu Mitarashi, founder of the Mitarashi crime family." Gaara rose his glass of wine and took a sip. Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Gaara; she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You sure know your history with my family. May I ask why?" Anko wanted to throw up. She felt uneasiness on having Gaara AND Temari there AND having Gaara talking with her mother.

"I'm interested in getting to know your daughter." Gaara was just as calm when he insulted Anko few weeks ago. Kimiko let out a soft growl. Anko turned her attention to Orochimaru who remained quiet but his eyes showed deep, deep, untamed rage.

"I'm sure it is not wise for you to say such things, in front of her husband." Kimiko hissed at Gaara. Gaara smiled. _Oh this is going to a very wonderful night_. Anko went cold and still in her seat. She knew what Gaara was going to do and she felt powerless to stop him but what bothered her was that Orochimaru was not doing anything to stop him. Tsunade and Jiraiya remained quiet as well. Anko wanted to scream at them to snap out of it but the look on Tsunade and Jiraiya's face made her stop and think.

"You didn't answer my mother's question." Anko spoke trying to get her husband's attention but Orochimaru was focused on Gaara.

"I'm glad you spoke up Anko. I was beginning to think we went mute." Gaara stood up from his chair and stood behind Temari. Anko saw how he put his hands on his sister's shoulders giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Why I'm here does involve you and your husband. Having your mother here is a bonus."

"Get to fucking point, Gaara Sunagakure." Kimiko ordered. She was losing her patience with the young man. "What the hell do you have to tell my daughter and me?"

"You see Miss. Mitarashi, my sister here Temari met Orochimaru before he met Anko. They were lovers before and after Orochimaru met Anko." Kimiko turned her head at the man who she thought she could trust with her daughter now saw a cheating bastard. Anko felt the tears stinging her eyes as she prayed this was a dream.

_No…please…DON'T!_ Anko begged Gaara to keep his mouth shut.

"But of course Orochimaru got wrapped infatuated with your daughter. Or should I say your husband gave her to Orochimaru instead of paying his debt. I thought what kind of father does- Oh? You didn't know that? I'm sorry to shatter the lies that your husband, Orochimaru, and Anko fed you." Gaara paused letting what he was saying to sink in Kimiko's head. He smirked when he saw her fists tighten. Anko was burning with tears that they feel without her blinking. Orochimaru was quiet through it all. Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprised at the new information. They never knew that Orochimaru took Anko as payment that information was left out. Takeshi and Neikan were also shocked.

"So anyways, I got a call from Orochimaru few months back saying that Anko got in a car crash and wanted to know if she stayed in a hospital in my city. I told him yes but in reality there was no record of her ever being in a hospital in the city. So where was she? Who was she with? When I asked my spy I found out that she was taken by the Anbu and spend four months with them. Who knows what information she could have given them. Who knows she could be a spy for them." Everyone, mostly the females except for Temari, gasped. Anko glanced down at her hands feeling the heated glare of her husband.

"Then I get a call from my sister telling me something very interesting. If you please pick up your glasses and congratulate Orochimaru." The shocked audience turned their attention back to Gaara who helped Temari stand up on her two feet. She removed her heavy cloak that exposed a round belly. Anko's eyes went wide open at the scene. "Yes as you can all see Temari is having Orochimaru's child, his first child."

"Oh you didn't know Anko? I thought you and Orochimaru were close." He sneered. Anko's cheeks were stained with tears. Kimiko was burning with rage at siblings, Orochimaru, and her daughter. Orochimaru was still quiet but his attention was on Anko. Orochimaru's parents wanted to kill Anko, believing that she indeed was a spy, and kill their son for getting the slut knocked up. Tsunade and Jiraiya were disgusted with Orochimaru and felt sorry for Anko. They knew deep in her heart that Anko was _not_ a spy but they knew they need proof and they were going to get it.

Anko stood up slowly not meeting anyone in the eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Author's Note:  
><em>Okay umm… that was interesting?<br>Well I'm sorry to cut it short.  
>I'm sorry for not saying the result of the pregnancy earlier. Ha-ha!<br>Found out my ribs are inflamed o.o  
>which would explain my discomfort these past days.<br>I know I said that Temari and Anko were going to have round two but this was itching to get out.  
>I'm sorry if my readers expected more.<br>As I'm writing this I'm getting nauseous so I will end it now (typing AN).  
>Till next time ladies and gentlemen! <em>


	14. Run, Run, Run As Fast As You Can

**Quick A/N Later on this chapter would be light abuse. Remember I gave you all what this story was going to have. Kay? **

**Chapter Fourteen: Run, Run, Run, As Fast As You Can…**

Anko had lost her shoes while running from everyone. Her hair was flying behind her, her dress giving her enough room for her legs to expand further and longer distance from each other as she ran. She couldn't stop her feet from going one foot to the other, her heart was racing too fast that it was starting to cause soft pain in her chest. She didn't care. She had to get out!

The purple hair woman stopped dead in her tracks when she came to the dead end of the hallway. Footsteps echoed through the dark hall and they only came closer to her bring her an ungodly amount of fear. Anko wasted no time on breaking the window with her elbow that let in the brightness of the moon. She pulled her feet out the window first then the rest of her body came out. Once again she began to run. Her reason for running was fear. Fear on what Orochimaru was going to do. Fear on how her mother was going to do. Fear an emotion that brings even the strongest down once it gets a hold of them. Like many humans, Anko ran from her fear.

She didn't stop to feel the softness of the grass that was under foot or the cool air that went through her surrounding her body trying to chain her to stop and pay her attention how the cool air felt against her heated skin. She was not going to pay attention to nature and its beauty. She had only one thing on her mind. Run.

Bright lights exploded out of nowhere, blinding her for a good seconds. Her hands went to her face shielding her from the lights. Her name was called out from behind her, from the mansion. She turned her head to see Orochimaru running straight towards her along with her brother and their two friends. She stood her ground for two seconds and bolted. From the side she clearly heard the howls and barks of the dogs Akatsuki bred.

The corner of her eyes saw the vicious black dog with a light brown muzzle chasing after her. Their lips pulled back showing their sharp canine teeth. They got closer to her than the men forcing her to go even faster. To her horror she saw that the while perimeter was blocked by a wall but to her relief the walls were covered by thick vines and leaves. Anko wasted no time and jumped on the wall and began to climb her way to the top. The dogs stopped on their tracks but got on their back legs trying to nip at Anko's legs as she climbed.

When she reached the top she jumped down to the other side, her legs buckled under her. She rolled once and watched the wall. The sounds of the men calling out to her in anger and the sounds of the rustling leaves and vines Anko ran into the forest.

The lights made the dark forest easier to see but as she went deeper the light began to dim. Just when she reached the end of the light, too busy on seeing were she was going, Anko tripped over a branch and she fell down a small hill. She screamed when her body went in the air, her arms going out in front of her to stop her fall. Her left arm jerked violently from her body as her cotton jacket got stuck to a rock that caused her rolling to stop. Agonizing pain shot her left side. She stripped herself from the jacket and continued on her way.

Hearing the scream from the distance, Orochimaru and his men hurried to the sound. Orochimaru was consumed with rage that he did not know he had. All he could think of was getting his hands on the traitor. How can he been so stupid? He knew she was lying on where she was from the day she came back. Her actions on getting to know him and telling him that she loved him were all part of her evil plan. She was truly a deceiving bitch.

He wanted to punish her in every way possible.

He would never forgive her for it.

Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto ran into the forest separating from the search party. The three men separated from their own group to cover up more ground. They heard the sounds of the dogs and each man hurried their pace. They made a promise on protecting Anko and they weren't going back on their word.

_I just hope we find her_. The three men thought to themselves.

Anko ran with her left arm injured from her fall. She could hear distant movement behind her but she didn't want to take comfort in that. She slowed her pace so her breathing would stabilize and the stinging pain that emanated from her chest would cease, even if it was just a little. Her dress was tattered and ruined, her hair completely filled with leaves, dirt, and sweat. Her skin filled with scratches, cuts, and dirt. Who could have through Anko Mitarashi would ever be in this situation? If she would have seen the future she would have ran away since she was fifteen. Now there she was, her right hand grabbing her left shoulder that throbbed with pain.

Her eyes wanted to shut tightly but she had to keep her eyes open and keep moving. Her hair covered her shoulders as she forced her way through the trees and bushes. She slid down several small hills and climbed over fallen trunks that were too heavy to move on her own. Anko glared up at the small patches of sky that the trees couldn't hide no matter how high or the many leaves they had. Anko continued to make her way to nowhere.

_I wish I should have said yes…_ She thought to herself. If she had said yes she could have been safe. Maybe this wouldn't have happened?

_Yeah right this _would_ have happened._ A voice spoke that resembled hers but she knew it wasn't. It was the voice that brought her down. The voice she hated.

Anko kept going till two strong hands pulled her out of sight. She held her breath not bothering on screaming since there was no point. It was too late. She was caught.

"What the fuck did you do?" The voice of the man was familiar. Anko relaxed only one percent. Her purple eyes watered from the new fear that washed over her. The unknown man turned her around so she can face him. There, in the mist of darkness, she could make out his cold onyx eyes and his dark midnight blue hair.

"S-Sasuke," Anko whispered too low for anyone to hear. The man she feared more than her own husband had found her. She pushed him away from her and ran but didn't get far since he quickly caught her again and kept her. He kept her close to the shadows as two figures passed by them with their flashlights. Anko didn't know them but she seen them in the training room several times. She went stiff as marble even her skin felt cool to the touch. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as the two Akatsuki made their way closer to their hiding spot. He pulled her closer to him as he slowly walked backwards, deeper into the dark.

She fought Sasuke once the Akatsuki members disappeared in the bushes but his grip was too strong. He only ended up pulling her along a dirt narrow path that only he could see despite the dirt, leaves, bugs, and other objects that covered the ground below them. Sasuke placed Anko in front of him, keeping her mouth secured, as he walked down the path that lead to an open meadow, further down the meadow as a cliff that went over a good amount of the water below.

Anko punched Sasuke with her elbow with all her might with her good arm then slammed her head behind his. Hearing him grunt in displeasure, Anko made a run for it screaming out. She screamed out for anyone Deidara, Itachi, Kabuto, and even Orochimaru. She took turns yelling out each name as she ran past the meadow and on to the hill. The only sounds that she heard were of Sasuke's hot pursuit. She stopped when she reached the end of the cliff and back tracked only a few feet when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her once more, this time in a deadly grip.

"Let me go!" Anko struggled to get free from Sasuke but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm trying to save you fucking idiot!" He whispered harshly in her ear. Anko didn't believe him. Ever since his visit in her room she knew he was bad news. Why must all the attractive guys _be_ bad news for her?

"If you want to save me you, ass then let me go!" Anko stopped her fussing when she saw a four men coming from different direction. The closest one had blond hair and a very long bang. "DEIDARA" Anko screamed in joy and continued her struggling again. Deidara glared at Itachi's brother as he moved closer. Itachi ran to his side in seconds, a feral growl escaped his lips when he saw his younger brother.

"Sasuke let her go!" Deidara warned the young blue hair man. Sasuke took several steps back. One hand secured Anko's hands while the other went on her neck. When the pressure came on her neck Anko went still. Her eyes closed themselves tightly as she struggled to get air back in her system.

"Why? So you guys can continue to ruin her like you did to me?" Sasuke growled, sending daggers at Itachi. Itachi took a step closer towards his brother but the young lad took a step back.

"O-O-Orochimaru!" Anko choked out. She didn't open her eyes as she spoke. Hearing the name coming out of her lips only made Sasuke's grip to increase. How can she still call out to him…to the Devil? Was she so brainwashed that she viewed everyone but the Akatsuki as an enemy? Sasuke needed to break Anko's devotion or whatever bond that was keeping her from getting away.

Hearing his name as he approached the two brothers who eyed their own sibling, Orochimaru could see the red marks that Sasuke was doing on Anko's silky cream skin. Her eyes tightly closed, her body was trying to break free. What calmed down his rage to a bit where hearing the choking and raspy sounds as Anko tried to breath.

"If you let her go, you can go free." Orochimaru growled. No one gets to touch Anko. She was _his_. The fact that he was going to let Sasuke go if he gave him Anko made him sick. He was still under her spell that he felt obligated to save her from Sasuke. The Kabuto came behind Deidara with his hand gun pointed at Sasuke. The moment the weapon was pulled out, Sasuke used Anko as a shield which made Kabuto's finger to leave the trigger quickly.

Anko yelped when Sasuke suddenly moved towards Kabuto. His short nails were staring to go through her skin leaving red marks that seeped tiny droplets blood and they ran down her neck. At that moment Anko let go of her tears, her sobs were caught by his grip that made Anko cough as much as his grip would allow her to.

"I said LET HER GO!" Orochimaru roared but Sasuke did nothing. He was at the edge of the cliff and smirked. Orochimaru and the men's eyes knew what he was going to do. Before anyone could reach them Sasuke jumped off the cliff dragging Anko with him as she let out a powerful scream.

XXX

Kimiko burst through the doors of her home and her voiced called out for her husband. She was head of the Mitarashi and she was going to make him pay. She went through every room, living room, kitchen, everywhere but the bedroom. Kimiko stopped when she saw light and noises coming from her and her husband's bed room. She opened the door to find her husband in bed with another woman.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU SLUT!" Kimiko surprised her husband and his mistress. Kimiko grabbed the girl by the hair and kicked her out of the room not bothering her force caused the girl to bang her head on the wall hard enough to leave her unconscious. Kimiko then turned to her husband who was putting on his boxers, her dull violet eyes glowed with anger.

"What the fuck…" It was all he could say before Kimiko slapped him. His head went to the side from the force. He never had seen his wife this angry except when she came down to get the Akatsuki's help those many years ago.

"You sold MY child to the Akatsuki?" Kimiko shouted. Kimiko's husband glared down at his wife. Her chest was rising heavily; her face was bloody red from the fury that made her eyes have the captivating color he once fell for.

"It wasn't like she was a big help anyways. I was doing you a favor!" He sneered which earned him another painful slap.

"LAIR! You wanted her out because you knew I chose her as my beneficiary for the clan!" Kimiko growled darkly. "You couldn't stand having a woman in charge! You can't even stand being without power! You are greedy bastard!" Her hand went up for another slap but her husband caught it with ease.

"No weak fucking female is going to take MY clan and MY power away from me. Do you understand that?" He pushed Kimiko on to the floor then stood over her. Kimiko never let into her fear but somehow fear was just around the corner. He grabbed her chin and forcefully made her look at him. She felt pain on her face before she saw his fist coming in contact with her face. Kimiko's head fell to the ground as she saw white dots appearing into her vision.

"You want to fight me for power?" He grabbed the belt that easily slipped off his pants that were on the ground. Then he turned his attention back to his wife.

"Then you got a fight my precious wife!"

Everyone, the staff and the guards, froze in shock as they heard the beating and screams of their Lady. They flinched as each slap from the belt made contact with her weak, pale skin. The sounds of his fists and kicks to her body made them fear her husband even more. Her bloody screams Kimiko tried desperately to defend herself.

Then they heard nothing.

The guards were stiff in their place, the maids continued on their work with silent tears, the cooks clutched their utensil tightly and growling under their breath. Each had a motive to kill Kimiko's husband but their fear was what forced them to continue their work as if they heard nothing.

XXX

Gaara and Temari sipped their drink elegantly. They watched how Anko ran, how Orochimaru chased after her, and how Tsunade and Jiraiya disappeared from the table. Gaara watched Neikan and Takeshi and smirked.

They were furious.

"Well wasn't this a wonderful dinner?" Gaara lightly laughed. Both adults turn their attention to him. "Who would have thought that your son married a spy for the Anbu?" He made himself sound as if he was telling a joke. Temari giggled in the background.

"What was the purpose for all these revelations?" Takeshi asked his anger was clearly in his tone while Neikan's anger was expressed by her facial expression.

_What better what to separate them?_ Gaara laugh coldly. "Anko is a wonderful creature isn't she?"

"She is _my son's_ wife." Neikan felt she should protect her son's property. Anko was beautiful and if anyone should have the right to own her was her family, her son.

"Oh please! That bitch can't even please him like I can." Temari snorted. "If I had to guess she is a goody tissue."

"If he married her and not you, says a lot. Orochimaru just used you for his pleasure." Takeshi smirked when Temari glared at him.

"Respect the mother of your grandchild." Gaara growled.

"We will do no such thing." Neikan stood up and left the room.

She had to find a way to get rid of Temari and the child.

Takeshi was at her side thinking the same.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the two people who disappeared from the dining area. He sat back down on the chair next to his sister. Temari picked up the knife that was by the plate. She wanted to kill someone, (Anko). The siblings were quiet for a while till Temari spoke up.

"What are you going to do when they find her?"

"Well dear sister. I'm going to make sure she falls for me. Plain and simple." Gaara shrugged his shoulder.

"How am I going to make Orochimaru fall for me?" Temari asked.

"Once he loses Anko he will have no one but that brat and you."

"He is not a brat you ass!" Temari hissed. Her hand that did not have a dangerous weapon went over her oversize belly caressing her womb. She couldn't wait till the baby to be born. For several reasons: 1. she will have her body back, 2. she can have the sex she wanted, and 3. Have Orochimaru in her life. The child was the only thing that would keep him by her side. It was a symbol on what they have. They love each other but it was Anko's fault. If it wasn't for her then Orochimaru would have been hers for sure.

"You are the only thing keeping your daddy with me." Temari said with a sweet tone. Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister. Why she had to get pregnant was beyond him. He didn't see why she wanted the brat since she bitched on how it would ruin her 'perfect' body. Gaara had to admit that having the baby was the only way he could control Orochimaru. Gaara won't stop till HE controls the Akatsuki. He watched his sister talking to the baby in her womb. He shook his head. This child was how he would begin that path. He couldn't help but smirk.

XXX

**Three Days Later**

Anko woke up with haste; she was in house that she was sure of. The room was plain with a night stand, a drawer, and a lamp. The bed she was on was the other thing in the room. She was in a t-shirt and shorts and under that was nothing. Who changed her? Where did her clothes go? To her delight the device that was on her ankle was gone.

Anko exhaled nervously as she walked towards the door.

There was a white hallway with few pictures hanging on the wall. The carpet felt nice under her feet as she walked down the hallway. The house was not familiar to her. She sighed as she reached a living area that had a plasma TV with a black couch and loveseat with a coffee table separating the couch from the TV. She saw a window and spread the curtain and what she saw surprised her. There she was on top of a suite that looked more of a house. The city sidewalks were small pencil lines from where she was the cars like little beetles, and the people like ants.

Where was she?

Anko pushed herself away from the window and explored her new surroundings. The suite was had a complete kitchen that merged with the living area. In the kitchen area had white tile, the counters were made from polish wood, the fridge was of polish steel and when Anko opened it was filled with food. She reached for a pear that caught her eye then closed the door. Making herself at home she searched through the counters and found a peeling knife and took off the top of the pear. Keeping the fruit in one hand and the knife with the other, Anko continued her exploration.

She cut slices of the pear and ate the round cuts in whole. She searched through the rest of the rooms which were all bed rooms she was heading towards the last room when it opened. Anko choked on the last piece of pear in her mouth when she saw Sasuke emerge from the door. He was very tone and muscular, he was running his hand through his blue locks when he saw two feet on the ground. He lifted his head and saw Anko with a peeling knife in her hand.

Anko eyed him as he closed the door behind him. They watched each other with predator's eyes. Anko' hand clutched the weapon tightly then went for the kill. Sasuke saw it and grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze. Anko winced from the pain that she dropped it. She felt the wall against her back and Sasuke's body against hers.

"You are crazy." Anko growled. The events of what happened began to come back to her_. Orochimaru… how could you…?_ Anko thought of Temari and her belly. How could this have happen? Was she not good enough for him? _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! _She screamed violently in her head. Everything was coming too fast that she felt her heart growing too much that her ribs were protesting. She tried to breath but what came out were sobs.

"Anko…?" Sasuke loosen his grip when Anko's eyes glisten with tears. She crashed into his body as she cried. He embraced her tightly and unknowingly that he kissed the top of her forehead.

"How can he do this to me?" She screamed into his chest. Anko ranted into his chest as she punched him but Sasuke kept her close.

_Finally she sees the monster he is…_ Sasuke thought with a small eerie smile.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>_Well after this chapter I'm going to take a slight dark turn but only for a bit!  
>Reason for this is because I'm going to go in dept into Orochimaru and the guys past.<br>Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Gaara are probably the ones that are going to be a challenge for me.  
>I will try my best on giving you an understanding of them.<br>To the reviewers THANK YOU!  
>Your reviews are the best and they make my day!<br>Well got to go!_


	15. The Past Never Disappears

_**A/N:  
>This chapter is dark and twisted.<br>This is rated R.  
>I'm not kidding…<br>You are warned.  
>I only did Gaara's, Sasuke's, and Orochimaru's past because they are basically the main males. <strong>_

**Chapter Fifteen: The Past Never Disappears**

Orochimaru sat on his chair that over looked his own territory; he sat with his hand holding his head while his elbows were on the edge of the table. The days went by as he was once again alone. Anko had been kidnapped by Sasuke and everything went to hell. The waist length hair man sighed in many emotions: Angst, Lost, Anger, Depression, the list could go on forever. He wasn't a man of emotion or a man capable to love. He was a man that had an iron heart, impenetrable to the pity emotions of any female. A man who's love was only pain. Who, lived for the drive of pain, adrenaline and at times lust.

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

Orochimaru was just ten when he and Tsunade were having fun throwing mud pies at each other since their parents were gone for the day. Orochimaru laughed when eight year old Tsunade fell on her face with her mud pie in her hand. Tsunade growled as vicious as she could which only made Orochimaru laugh even more.

"You jerk stop laughing at me!" Small Tsunade threw her mud pie at her brother. Orochimaru tried to duck but the mud pie got his face.

"You sounded like a little pup." Orochimaru flashed a brotherly grin at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tsunade stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms. Orochimaru chucked at his sister's childish attitude.

"Let's go inside and get cleaned up before mom and dad come and yell at us." Orochimaru helped his sister to her feet; he held her hand, leading her to the house.

Later on that day Orochimaru was awoken by a scream and shouts, at first he thought it was his parents so he paid no attention to it. When he heard the scream again, his eyes went wide open. He paid closer attention to the scream on what the person was saying. The person was calling out to him. He jumped out of bed and ran with full force to his sister. He opened one of the study rooms that the family had made. Inside was his parents and Tsunade. Orochimaru's mother was holding Tsunade down trying to cover her little mouth but each time she placed her hands on the little Tsunade's lips, Tsunade would try to bite her. Takeshi had his daughter's lower part of her body trying to undress that small part of her.

Orochimaru's left eye twitched. He grabbed the fire poker and swung aiming for his father's leg. Takeshi fell down from the pain releasing Tsunade, leaving Neikan holding her daughter tightly in her arms. Orochimaru raised the fire poker again this time hitting Takeshi on his back. The enraged child turned his attention to his mother who immediately released Tsunade from her grasp. Tsunade huddled around her brother for protection. Orochimaru kept the fire poker in his hand ready to swing as he walked backwards with his sister. Tsunade gave a small yelp when Jiraiya opened the door his face red from running.

"Jiraiya take Tsunade will you hun?" Neikan asked too sweetly. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hand and ran leaving Orochimaru to keep his parents at bay.

Neikan smirked. She stepped out of her high heels; Orochimaru didn't have time to swing because of his mother's speed. One minute she was in front of him then the next she had the fire poker in her hand. She grabbed her son by his onyx locks pulling him close to the burning fire. She handed the steel stick to her husband who was back on his feet. Takeshi put the poker into the fire and waited till it was nice and hot. Neikan lifted her son's shirt up to expose his clear back.

"This will teach you on messing with us again." Takeshi growled. With the tip burning bright orange he placed it on his son's back. Orochimaru gasped at the painful sensation but did not scream. It felt like hours when the tip of the fire poker left his skin.

_**Flashback Break**_

Orochimaru threw everything from his table on the floor. Why did that memory had to come? Ever since that day he vowed on protecting his sister and he kept his promise, he took her punishments when she acted out. He made sure that no one laid a hand on her. She was probably the only female he could trust. The only person he knew wouldn't betray him. He thought that Anko could have been another woman he could trust but he was wrong.

It was all new to him again, to feel that betrayed and hatred. For there was another woman who caught Orochimaru's eye but she was long gone. Orochimaru grunted as the memories, that he thought he burned away in the emptiness of his soul, resurfaced. He remembered her hair first, it was a dim purplish color it was in two long tails that were tied at the end letting the tips expand into spikes, and then her bangs were short barely passed her forehead. Then he remembered were her eyes cool black that narrowed away when she was shy, her soft cheeks that easily turned bright red. Orochimaru sighed as he fought the woman's memory but his mind forced him to see her again.

There was a reason why he didn't want to remember her. The first woman that made him, unlock his secrets but she was also the first woman to betray him.

_**Eight Years Later (Continuing flashback)**_

Orochimaru was eighteen, happy (though he hid it from his family) with his relationship that was three years strong and going on four made his life a bit stress free. Who was the girl? It was the most beautiful, shy, and attractive Isaribi. He always enjoyed how he felt the urge to protect her, to love her, to be the man she deserves to have in her life. He loved her small smile, how her hair felt when he ran his hand through her hair. She had the most adorable laugh he ever heard. She was his Angel.

The couple met in high school, he was the trouble kid and she was the timid cheerleader. They officially met when Isaribi bumped into him, his strong body didn't faze him but the girl fell to the ground. Of course as the schools bad boy Orochimaru just shrugged his shoulders and left the girl on the ground without a second glance. Then later on that day, Orochimaru saw Isaribi again but this time at the parking lot with her head on the steering wheel on the verge of tears. His car was parked next to her and when he heard her sobs. Something in him rose up and he went over to her car and tapped on it. Isaribi turned her tearful attention to the guy who bumped into her; quickly she cleaned her tears with the back of her hands. For some reason she got out and they began to talk. It was there he knew Isaribi was the one for him.

Since he learned to talk and walk his parents had began teaching him on how to run the Akatsuki. The child was a promising protégé and his parents couldn't have been prouder. He was just arriving from hanging out with Deidara and his group of friends when he found his home oddly quiet.

Believing that something had happen he made his way to the nearest plant. He removed the plant from its bucket and took out the weapon that was hidden at the bottom. He cocked the handgun from the top and searched his home. Orochimaru didn't bother on calling out, he didn't want to get rid his location. He opened each door in the first hallway, room after room no soul was present. He lowered his gun, slightly confused at the oddness.

Light shuffling came from one of the rooms he had checked.

Orochimaru had the gun right back in the air pointing at the door. He opened the door again and searched it again. It was a plain room with a wall size book shelf, fire place that burned with its soft crackles; the couch was facing the fire place while the other one was next to the book shelf. The rug caught his attention. The white rug had small droplets of blood that led to the book shelf. He began to search for the button to open the case. On his first try he pulled the book and the book self opened with a slight _clink_ sound. He entered the hall way were it lead to one of the torture rooms that his parent's installed in the mansion.

He reached another door were light shined from the open spaces. He turned the knob and peeked in.

His mother Neikan stood over a badly beaten female. The girl was tied up to a chair while his father was in the background enjoying seeing his woman taking charge, the beaten girl's hair hided her features. His mother stalked her prey as she walked from side to side, her blood spotted high heels tapping as she took each step.

"You didn't think we'd find out?" Neikan growled at the other female. The beaten female kept her head down.

"Do you think we are stupid?" She bent down a bit as she leveled herself to the girl.

"We knew from your little charade identity. I was hoping my son would see through you but you have him so much wrapped around your finger that he can't even see what a misleading whore you are." Neikan rose up and circled around the girl.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I love your son very much!" The girl raised her head as she said in a mocking tone. The girl stood up and smirked through the blood that stained her face.

Orochimaru didn't want to believe his eyes.

"The little spy finally spoke." Neikan glared down at Isaribi. Isaribi laughed coldly even if she was the victim.

"The Anbu would get back for what you did to me. Mark my words, Neikan. You're poor son will hate you. What will he do when he notices me missing?" Isaribi grinned while Neikan frowned.

"He is going to find out who you are and when he does he WILL be thankful we got rid of you. My son does love you and I know that he wouldn't have the fucking balls on killing you." Neikan pulled Isaribi's face up with her slim, long fingers. The two girls threw daggers at each other.

"Your son is so stupid that he wouldn't believe the words that come out of your filthy-cock-sucking-mouth." Isaribi's head turned to the side quickly when Neikan's fist punched her.

"Girl if you insult my son or my family once more I will make cut you up to pieces that no one will know where your body was. You can be a fertilizer for my garden. Yes I think that would be nice." Neikan promised in a dangerous tone. Isaribi hid her shiver. She knew that Neikan always kept her promise. She remembered a story that she heard from one of her father. Neikan was known to decapitate her victims to pieces and use them to feed her flowers that were in front of the house. It was her way of playing with the cops when they asked her if she seen any of the victims. Neikan would always giggle and say she needed to tend her flowers.

"C'mon and finish her before our son comes home." Takeshi yawned lightly.

"No…" Orochimaru went into the room everyone watched him with their eyes. Orochimaru placed the gun in his hand on a table where the torture devices were.

"How much have you heard?" Neikan asked.

"I heard everything." Orochimaru picked up a vile which had a clear substance. He kept the cover on it as he made his way over to his mother and to his 'girlfriend'.

"Do you work for the Anbu?" Orochimaru asked while glaring down at Isaribi. The girl gathered her bloodied saliva and spit it out on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Isaribi growled. "I used you, Orochimaru. Of course it took time to real you in. All the hard work paid off. I hit the gold mine each time you opened your pathetic mouth! If given the chance to go back in time, I wouldn't change a damn thing. I NEVER LOVED YOU!"

Orochimaru didn't say anything but nodded his head at her.

She had chosen her fate. He turned to face his mother and she knew what he wanted. Neikan placed protective gloves then walked over to Isaribi, pulling her head back; her strong fingers pried Isaribi's mouth open. Orochimaru unscrewed the cap of the unknown vile as he walked over to Isaribi. Isaribi struggled to close her mouth but Neikan's hands kept her mouth open that it was started to hurt her jaw.

Taken watched from the distance unsure if his son had the guts to do what he was going to do.

His arms were crossed then was taken aback when Orochimaru dumped half of the into the girl's mouth before shoving the vile down her throat. Neikan stepped back and giggled as the girl was screaming as the acid burned her sides. Red bubbles poured out of the girl's mouth, her body violently jerking from the pain. The three watched as the girl's body twitched. The acid ate away her throat, esophagus, and the rest of her body. In the quietness of the room each heard the distinct sound of the hissing that the acid made when it went deeper to Isaribi's untouched body.

"You deserve it." Orochimaru whispered under his breath. He didn't bother on staying and watching the corpse of the girl he thought loved him writher away.

_**End of flashback**_

Orochimaru's eyes grew cold when he thought of Isaribi. He thought that he got rid of her but since Anko had betrayed him, Isaribi came back as a reminder what he needs to do when he gets his hands on Anko.

He had to make her pay but he couldn't.

His feelings for her were still strong enough that he wanted to her to live by his side. He would _force_ her to stay with him it was the only punishment that he knew it would kill her slowly but give him the satisfaction that she was his. He was going to put his words that he told her on their wedding night into play.

_You are nothing but a mere body that I can do whatever I want to do. I will break you. I will make sure that you have no one else in this world. You belong to me and it will stay that way till I die._

XXX

Sasuke glanced down at the girl in his arms who had fallen asleep in his arms. Her hair was on her side that was on his chest. He had his arm protectively yet obsessively around her. She was too precious to let go even for a second. He feared she'd disappear if he fell asleep. Sasuke yawned lightly as he looked at the clock. It late afternoon but the sunlight was still strong as it passed through the white curtains.

His stone cold eyes watched the girl in front of him as small tears began to glitter her lashes then roll down her cheeks. Her breathing picked up, her lips quivered into a sad frown; her whole body was going through the attack. She pressed her hands closer to her chest; her body curled itself into a ball. Soft cries wanted to pass through her lips but she didn't. Sasuke saw how she fought not to cry. She reminded him of himself when he was younger as he went through his own hell.

He remembered of the nights he fought the tears and his pain for the lost of his parents.

Sasuke's hand turned into a fist as he saw the murder in his eyes.

_**Eleven Years Ago**_

Little Sasuke laughed as he played with his long time friend Naruto. The two boys were playing Ninja a game that their friend Rock Lee had shown them. The two dodged each other's attacks and dived in for an attack. The game was simple each player had one move each to touch the other while dodging the other attacks. The two were in front lawn of Kohona Elementary School; both were waiting for their parents to arrive home.

They were done with their homework thus were they decided to play. They stopped when they saw Naruto's parents arriving with their friendly smile. Minato and Kushina Uzumaki stepped out of their car, Kushina giggled as she saw the poses both her son and his friend had. She was very pretty with her bright red hair that reminded Sasuke the color of a tomato but he wouldn't say it to her because he knew she would give him the 'evil' eye. He has seen it when Naruto and Minato would only bring it up to get her riled up which was always good for a laugh.

"Where's your parent's Sasuke?" Kushina asked in a motherly tone. The young boy shrugged. His parent's weren't the type to be late on picking him up but it didn't bother him.

"Mom, can Sasuke stay with us?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes that glittered brightly. Kushina laughed at her son's attempted to get her to say yes.

"I don't want to intrude. I will wait for my parents." Sasuke replied. He didn't like waiting on his parents but he also didn't want to be a bother to the Uzumakis.

"Nonsense, we can't leave you here!" Kushina protested. She walked behind the two boys and led them towards the car. "Minato, honey, Sasuke will be joining us for dinner."

Minato grinned wickedly while Kushina sighed. This was going to be a long day. She knew her husband would begin teasing her with the boys of her hair but it didn't bug her since she too laughed at their jokes. The four went into the car and drove off to the Uzumaki home.

Everyone helped around the kitchen as they were preparing dinner. Sasuke was in charge of cutting the vegetables. Naruto was in charge of setting the table. The adults were the ones cooking the meat and sautéing the vegetables. They went into small chats once in a while but all enjoyed the comforting silence as well. When the meal was done they headed to the table and set the various dishes on the table then began to eat.

Sasuke took small bites of his rice that he held in his hand keeping his eyes down. He was the quietest of the three.

"So Sasuke how are your parents?" Kushina broke the silence hoping to make the young boy talk a bit.

"They've been doing well." Sasuke lifted up his head and gave her a small smile.

"Do you know why they were late?" Minato spoke up in a casual manner as he took a bite from a piece of meat.

"This is the first time. They've been working a lot." Sasuke felt something was wrong but didn't want to ponder much on his gut feeling.

"If you want we can drive you home?" Kushina suggested.

"Can he stay over? It's Friday!" Naruto chimed in. Minato and Kushina glanced at each other then back at the quiet boy then at their son.

"It's okay. Itachi is probably home by now so I would be okay." Sasuke said.

"Okay after dinner we will drive you home." Minato gave him a fatherly smile. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

Sasuke wanted to get home as soon as possible to make sure his family _was _okay. After dinner, Sasuke and Naruto were in the back seat, Kushina was in the passenger seat while Minato was driving. The drive was filled with music that was appropriate for young children but both Sasuke and Naruto wanted to hear music from what Itachi listens to which was _NOT_ suitable for children. As they edged closer to the Uchiha residence the two adult's back went straight. Sasuke's eyes turned to the blue, red, and white lights that were attached to the Konoha Police Cars. Kushina and Minato stopped the car and told the kids to stay inside the car.

Sasuke waited a few seconds, making sure that Kushina and Minato were a good distance away, and then got out of the car. He ran past the shocked adults, past the police and detectives.

The boy pushed through the taps that covered his parent's room and froze. The room was painted with blood, two bodies on the floor, unrecognizable. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw what use to be his mother's beautiful body now lay in blood.

Her hands were spread across trying to reach for the phone that was on the ground. Her shirt was ripped from the constant stabs that she had on her back, her long blue hair was everywhere some had pieces of her scalp from very hard pulls. Her eyes were open, invisible trails of tears stained her cheeks. Her lips were open to an inaudible scream that echoed mutely in the room. Her hair had covered other bruises that she had received from her unknown attacker.

Sasuke turned to his father who was worse than his mother. Sasuke's father was facing the door, lying on his back. He had both legs amputated with a butcher knife that was next to his body, his legs were hanging in the ceiling by chains that were attached to the ceiling. That meant his father was hanging upside down. His hands were tied behind him. His head was bashed several times with a sledge hammer that the surrounding area was filled with his brain matter. Sasuke saw the white bones that were stainless of the amount of blood.

The child fell on his knees into the wet carpet that consisted of his parent's blood. He felt his knees feeling the warm and coolness of his parent's blood; his hands stopped him from falling completely on the bloody floor.

He didn't cry.

He didn't scream.

He just stared at the lifeless corpses of his parents.

Minato and Kushina passed through the room; Minato grabbed Sasuke by his arm shielding him away from the scene even though it was too late. Kushina talked with one of her friends, who was working on the case while Minato dragged the emotionless boy back to the car were Naruto waited.

_**Few Months Later (In Flashback)**_

Sasuke was in the car with Itachi as he drove him to their 'new' home. Itachi had been distant from the day he found out his parents were murdered and the killer was yet to be found. The Konoha Detectives had evidence from the crime scene but not enough to link it to a suspect. In fact they had no suspects for the case which irritated them to the pits of Hell.

Sasuke had not spoken much since the incident. He grew distant each day. He was losing himself from the loss of his parents and no one knew how to stop it. Itachi didn't seem to mind his younger brother's changes. The car came to a stop in front of a mansion that was secluded from the city of Konoha. The house was surrounded by never ending of trees and bushes. Sasuke turned his head to his brother waiting for an explanation but when he didn't get one he closed his eyes letting his head fall a bit.

Itachi opened the door for his young brother then they both made their way towards the entrance. The doors opened and the maids bowed their heads at the brothers then made their way out to the car to get their belongings.

"Itachi, is this Sasuke?" A young lad with shoulder length hair, who was very pale, came up to them. Sasuke's left eye twitched. The young man had the look of a snake dangerous and very good on hiding it.

"Yes," Itachi answered grimly.

"He doesn't say much does, he?" Orochimaru asked as he glanced down at the young ten year old.

"Itachi, my boy, there you are!" Takeshi came from the hallway with his wife Neikan. The two new comers gave Sasuke a look over.

"Who's he?" Neikan pointed with her head.

"He's my brother Mrs. Otogakure." Itachi answered.

"Oh! What a cutie!" Neikan put the motherly act for Sasuke. The older men twitched each time she changed from HBOH to motherly type in seconds. She smiled down at Sasuke who turned his face away from her. "Can we keep him?"

"Neikan…" Takeshi sighed. He did _not_ want another child. He already had his hands full with Orochimaru and Tsunade he didn't want another brat.

"I'm not yours!" Sasuke spat in anger as he turned his attention to the woman who wanted to own him. "I will find the person who killed my parents and I will kill him!"

The four exchanged glances, Takeshi inwardly smirked and Neikan hid her giggle, if only the young boy knew the truth.

"I'm sure you will boy. Now go to your room and get ready for dinner." Takeshi pulled his wife to his side as he led her to their bedroom.

Orochimaru and Itachi led Sasuke to his room where the boy went back into silence.

_**Six Years Later (In flashback)**_

Sasuke had just returned from his last day of school and slammed the door of his room hard. It was not his day. Since the day his parents were murdered there were rumors that were spreading around that someone from the Akatsuki had killed his family and to his horror he was LIVING in the Akatsuki headquarters. That didn't sit right with Sasuke. Itachi had to have known that right? The thought that his brother might have something to do with his family murder, did not occurred to him but that was one of the rumors that was spread around. The police had no evidence to link his brother so he was not charged with the murder.

The blue haired teenager ran his hands through his hair. Itachi was always gone with Orochimaru and their 'friends' who were Deidara from the Mitarashi family and Kabuto from the Yakushi family. The four were always together and went they did come home they would be with a grin that gave him cold shivers down his spine or an aura that Sasuke made sure to get into their way.

This day was one of them.

Itachi, Orochimaru, Deidara, and Kabuto had returned from one of their 'hang outs' and they were pissed. Orochimaru went to his parent's study to inform them on what happened. Itachi, Deidara, and Kabuto went to one of the living rooms that had a bar and served themselves drinks. Sasuke wasn't surprised that they'd drown themselves in alcohol when they were in their dangerous mood. Sasuke rolled his eyes on hearing the slurs of the men.

Sasuke locked himself in the room for numerous reasons and one of them was he did NOT want to deal with a drunken idiot. He shared a room with his brother but he didn't mind since Itachi hardly slept in the room.

A bag had fallen from inside of his brother's closet and opened the door. The unknown tape caught Sasuke's eyes because of the date. The date was of when his parent's died. He grabbed the table and placed it in the VCR. The screen turned on and it was a recording. In the video he saw what had haunted his mind.

It was the murder of his parents…

The video was fully detailed on how each of them died. First it was his mother. She screamed as the knife first made contact with her chest and the man's other hand went for her throat and began to choke her. The video continued to play as the horror show relieved itself. When the violence towards his mother ended two men brought his father and chained him upside down and again Sasuke saw how they tortured and killed his father. The man who did the torturing and killing kept his face hidden through it all except for the end.

"So who's next?" Itachi's bloodied face stared straight into the camera.

"Once, Takeshi sees this I'm sure you will welcome into the Akatsuki." Orochimaru's voice was in the background the person who was holding the camera. "Very nice, Itachi, you did your job in flying colors."

Then the screen went black.

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke woke up from his nightmares that were his memories his head jerked from side to side. The sun was down and the moon was up. Soft breathing made him turn his attention to Anko who was still in his arms. He sighed and gently got up carrying her in his arms to her bedroom. He was not going to let Anko go through that sort of hell he went through. He set Anko on her bed and covered her. Her sleeping state only added to her beauty.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Anko stirred lightly and smiled. Sasuke left the room and didn't catch the word that slipped out of her lips.

"Orochimaru,"

XXX

Gaara was in his own personal gym working out on his own. It's been several days that he had visited his sister but that didn't matter to him what mattered to him was Anko. Anko, the she-demon, had popped into his head more often. Her eyes were the one thing that caught his interests and her attitude was another. He always loved a challenge and Anko was just that challenge the doctor ordered. He had seen many women like her and every single one of them fell into his trap. He crushed them, broke them till they went crazy, and finally killed them for his own sick pleasure.

Who does he give thanks to?

His father

_**Twenty Years Ago**_

Gaara-kun woke up from the violent beatings of his mother. His father always gave into the liquor never into rehab. Another night always led to another beating to his mother. The only child at time, he had no one to go to.

He had no one to talk to.

He had nowhere to run.

Gaara had enough that night and went straight to his parents room. For a seven year old he was very brave. Gaara opened the door to see his father over his mother who was screaming for him to stop. His mother was naked, bent over the bed while his father behind his mother with his pants and boxers down. Gaara at the time did not what was going on or what his father was doing to his mother.

His father forcefully took advantage of his wife, one hand held back her two hands while the other free hand held her neck and several times pressed her face into the hard mattress till she gave suffocating sounds.

"MOMMA," Gaara screamed when his mother went limp as she went unconscious. Little Gaara ran up to his father, stomped on his foot, and gave him punches as hard as he could. The attempts were weak and Gaara's father laughed it off. Then something happened. His father took a hold of his own son by the neck.

"You little shit! You are weak as that whore there. You want to be a whore? I will show you what whores, like that bitch, do to men like me."

Gaara's eyes went wide open with fear. His father pulled his pants up while still holding on to Gaara then took Gaara back to his room where unspeakable acts were forced upon the young boy…

_**Eight Years Later (In flashback)**_

Fifteen year Gaara opened his eyes slowly, his arm was over his head blocking the sunlight completely. He got up slowly letting the covers slide off his young rip body to his waist. His short red hair was down and all over the place from restless sleeping. The abuse that he endured from his father had slowed down and it was thanks to his sister, Temari. Gaara growled venomously. The little twerp was Gaara's father's pride and joy. She was a spoiled brat and knew nothing but true unconditional love from their father.

Gaara thanked the higher power for sparing his six year older sister from the violence he and his mother went through.

He got up from bed and changed into his day attire. He walked passed Temari's room and poked his head inside. The little 'angel' was still sleeping with a pillow shaped like a fan, she had a small spoil smile in her sleep that made Gaara want to literally strangle her. He shook the thought away and closed the door.

The ruby haired teenager walked into the kitchen where his mother was in silence making breakfast. Gaara was tall for his age and he didn't appear to look fifteen, in fact he had the appearance of an eighteen year old. He walked closer to his mother and kissed her bruised cheek as gently as he could and said good morning. Nothing was said after that. Both mother and son ate in silence. Gaara's father had been gone for a week on work business but Gaara's mother and Gaara knew he was fooling around. They didn't expect him to arrive for another two weeks.

Two weeks of bliss.

The cool blue eyes watched his mother taking small bites of her hot cakes. He noticed how beautiful her light sandy hair barely touched her bruised shoulders. In the light it was a soft blond but in the shade it was a very light brown. He loved how his mother's hair color changes. Gaara couldn't help but stare at his mother and her perfect body. How he wanted to touch her skin… How he wanted to taste it… _Wait what?_ Gaara's heart raced when his mother's eyes locked with his.

He ignored the words that came from his mother's lips and kept his frozen stance.

How can he think that way towards his own _mother?_ Gaara felt this food coming back to his mouth but he forced it back down. Hana, Gaara's mother, sat up wondering what was on her son's mind. She knelt down to see his face that reminded her of her little boy who was tormented by his father. She cupped his face gently and kissed his forehead gently. Everything went fast, one minute she was kissing her son for comfort then she turned her lips towards his own.

Gaara froze once more when his mother actually kissed him in no motherly fashion. He wanted to push her away and give her a piece of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to stop the next things. Her hands touching him in places his father left invisible marks, her touches wiped all the abuse away from him. He knew this was wrong in many ways but what his father did was also wrong.

He wanted to love his mother and wash away her pain but not like this. Gaara was between a rock and a hard place. His mother sat on her son's lap, straddling him gently. She whispered to his ears telling him where to touch, how to touch, and how to move his hips against hers. Gaara closed his eyes tightly from the disgust he felt towards his family. Slowly bit by bit his eyes loosen up and gave in to the forbidden pleasure.

_**Few Months Later (In Flashback)**_

The months pasted and his mother would always visit her son when her husband was gone. Gaara had a new tormentor but in the strangest way he loved it. As the months passed he grew obsessed with her wanting his mother each day. Their own forbidden activities were they way to get away from the pain that the 'man of the house' put them through.

Night came by quickly, a loud growl ripped through the Sunagakure home.

Gaara's father was home and he was drunk.

Temari woke up from the vicious slam of the door. She clutched her teddy bear tightly, her pigtails loose from her constant tossing and turning in bed. Gaara and her mother were sound asleep in their own room. Temari opened her door and walked down the hallway rubbing her eyes then opening them to see her father making his way towards her direction. Her eyes blew up with joy that she got to see her father. Her little feet ran up to him and squealed in delight.

"Papa, what cha doing?" Temari asked. The smell of alcohol stung her little nose and Temari made a disgusted sound. "Daddy you stink!"

"Temari… Do you…love daddy?" Her father slurred with a wicked smile. The child oblivious to the danger she was, nodded her head.

"Yes very much!"

"Come with daddy. I will show you how I _love_ pretty girls like you." He placed his hand on Temari's small shoulders and led her to the living room away from the bedrooms.

Gaara woke up few minutes later from the sound of the door slam. He jumped up from his bed in a hurry first checking his mother's room. His father wasn't there. His fear only grew when he ran to Temari's room, the little girl was gone. Gaara ran out of the hallway and listen carefully. Slowly he made his way to the tiniest voice was heard, the living room was dark but there was noises coming from the room.

Gaara screamed in horror as he saw Temari on the floor defiled on the ground his father over her continuing his evil deed.

"Daddy loves me…Daddy loves me…" The little girl repeated through small sobs clutching her teddy bear tightly. She was on her knees, bent over, her small buttocks in the air but completely engulfed by his father's hips.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Gaara broke out and grabbed the nearest lamp. The sound of glass breaking broke the sobs of the little girl and the grunting sounds of the man. Gaara jumped on his father once he was away from his sister. Temari laid there on the floor crying.

Everything went bloody red in Gaara's eyes. The demon, monster, fiend, had hurt the person who had a chance of being free from the pain. Gaara wouldn't let his father hurt anyone else. His hands turned into fists and they slammed blow after blow into his father's face. The man was caught off guard when Gaara attacked him. Gaara's father landed a few punches of his own but Gaara had the control for once in his life.

Gaara finally grabbed the couch comforter and pressed it down his father's face. The body squirmed under him with muffled screams till the body went still.

Hana had seen the whole thing and screamed. She ran up to Gaara and began to hit him with her fists.

"You killed him!" She screamed at him. "Son of a bitch you killed my husband. I hate you!" Hana cried.

Gaara's mouth fell in shock. Quickly he shook his head and stood up. He grabbed his mother from the hair to the kitchen, there he reminded her about the first time_ she_ came to _him._ Hana cried when Gaara lost control just like his father. Gaara became his father just that minute. Gaara forced her to remember his touches as she told him to stop but her body was enjoying the touches from her own son.

"You disgust me _mother._" He whispered in her ear. He turned on the stove; bright blue flames came from the openings. Gaara pulled his mother on her feet and dragged her towards the blue fire. "Burn in hell you slut." He muttered. Gaara forced his mother's face into the fire his mother's banshee screams popped Gaara's ears. He held his mother still when she began to fuss, the burning fire did not hurt Gaara. He already knew how pain felt. He had been living with fire burning through his very being.

Few minutes he dropped his mother on the ground and went to check his sister. Temari was curled up in ball hugging her little bear. When Gaara touched her she screamed bloody murder.

"Temari-chan it's me Gaara. I took care of father. He won't hurt you no more." He whispered. Temari hugged her brother tightly.

For that split moment Gaara felt tranquility.

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara sighed deeply when the memories ended. For all he knew everyone was fucked up. Everyone had their own little secrets that made them into the person they fear the most. Gaara accepted he loved to fuck up girls. He gets aroused when they beg for mercy. Their cries made him powerful.

So how does Anko fit to his type of girls?

Anko played tough girl but in the inside she was as scared as a pussycat.

She was no different than his mother or any other girl he killed.

He will have his full with he gets his hands on her pretty body.

_Author's Note:  
>Well… Um… what to say?<br>I apologize to those who did not enjoy this chapter.  
>I warned all of you that this was going to be dark plenty of times…<br>Next chapter would go back to the present.  
>I would like to thank Ryunn Kazan for her wicked ideas and helping me out (:<br>Later ladies and gents!  
>~Eve<em>


	16. Taking Over

**Chapter Sixteen: Taking Over**

"Anko, Anko, wake up." Sasuke shook the sleeping girl but the girl didn't budge.

"Mmm-what time is it?" Anko popped her head from under the covers slowly letting her body wake up from its slumber.

"We are going to see Kakashi-sama."

"Nooo… Can't we deal with that later? I'm tired!" Anko whined covering herself completely with the covers. Sasuke sighed and tried again to get her up. The result was a smack in the head from her pillow and a feline smile from Anko. Sasuke glared at her when she smacked him again. The third time he caught the pillow and smacked her upside the head gently.

"You either get up and get dress on your own free will or…" He paused for dramatic effect which seemed to work well with his smirk and how he purposefully eyed here so she can take notice, "You can go by force and I will be CHANGING you…again." He whispered the last word but Anko caught it.

"YOU PERVERT!" She lightly screamed and laughed at the same time. Anko got out of the covers with a sigh. "Where are my clothes you pervert?"

Sasuke gave a small chuckle at her new name for him. He walked over to a drawer and threw her nicely folded clothing perfectly wrapped in a see through wrap. The blue hair lad left the room without another word to finish up preparing breakfast. Anko headed toward the bathroom with her package of clothing with her head up high as if walking in an average t-shirt and pjs shorts didn't bother her or that he was the one who changed her. From the distance she heard a light laughter from the kitchen.

Anko locked the door with a _click_.

The long wall mirror cast her reflection when the lights automatically turned on. The twenty year old checked her body for any unwanted markings not that she thought Sasuke would take advantage of her. She saw her whole back purple and blue with bruises, her chest had little bruises. Her legs were lightly yellowish but hurt at the touch. Anko sighed when she saw her battered body from the fall from the cliff how they survived was a miracle. She tried to remember what happened she lost conscious but she didn't see anything the days seemed to have disappeared…As if they never happened.

The woman opened the package of clothing and female necessities. The questions came to her mind on why he had woman's clothing in his house? How did he manage to change her and yet have no lustful look in his eyes? Anko was great full that he did not see her like that.

Quickly she changed into what was given to her. It was short crystal pink dress; she pressed the cloth against her body to measure how long it was. She wanted to scream in shock the dress seemed that it would barely covered her adult ass, Anko gasped from embarrassment how can she wear that? She was about to yell when shorts fell from the package. Anko grabbed the undergarments that were neatly folded. Her violet eyes narrowed the garments for a long time. She forced her hands to grab the pink bikini panties and pulled them up her legs to her uneasiness they fit. She sighed again this time letting go of the questions of how Sasuke knew her size of her bra and her panties.

She slipped on the dress after she had the shorts on. The dress was held by thin straps that could be easily ripped apart by a single pull. Why must he get her so girlish clothing? _I want some boots, my purple fishnet, and son long comforting pants damn it!_ She was in debate whether or not to fix her hair for the first time. She couldn't deny how good she looked in the outfit. In the end she decided to let her hair down to cover her exposed back. Her slim fingers snatched a hair pin that had a small colorful orchid flower made from white gold and placed it on the side of her left side of her hair.

Sasuke was serving both a couple of Jasmine tea in two mugs when Anko came out of the bathroom. He watched her stretched her body for a second then returned to his own business. He sat down opposite from where Anko took a seat. Anko's eyes popped out when she saw he made stuffed French toast with scrambled egg whites, turkey crisped bacon strips, and a small bundle of sausages. The curtains were pulled away for them to see the view from the unknown city. Noise from the outside was blocked by the thick windows, the skyscrapers that were businesses, even from the distance she saw the dark figures of people walking through the tinted windows.

She turned her attention to the man in front of her who was eating his eggs. He wore a soft baby blue button shirt with the buttons undone, to show the white muscle shirt underneath. She saw the exposed youthful skin of his neck. In reaction she bit her bottom lip lightly, her eyes shamelessly staring at the twenty one year old. He wore black pants his usual choice. Her fingers twirled the fork in her hand.

"Is this a date?" Anko asked without thinking. Sasuke stopped chewing his food staring at Anko with a baffled look.

"What makes you think this is a date?" Sasuke choked lightly.

"I…Never mind." Anko poked the white eggs and ate in silent.

After they finished eating, Anko helped Sasuke finishing cleaning up before they headed out to meet Kakashi. Sasuke ran his head through his blue locks from the awkward silence between him and Anko. How could she think him making her breakfast and giving her clothing considered a date? _This girl is so weird…_ He thought. When they left the elevator and entered the parking lot, Sasuke walked to his Charger. The car had four doors, enough space to fit five people with ease. The care was spacious front and back. The car made Anko think it was a mini limo.

She sat in the passenger seat waiting for Sasuke to drive but he made no intentions on starting the car yet.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked in worry. Sasuke went to her side and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a wig out. Anko raised a brow at the red wig.

"Put it on I don't want people to see you." He said sternly. Anko sighed.

"Fine but you owe me an explanation on why you couldn't have a woman change me…pervert." She whispered. Anko fought with the red wig till she got it on perfectly without a strand of her purple hair in sight. She pulled out the mirror from the glove compartment, fixing the strands of hair that were out of place. Red haired Anko turned her attention to Sasuke who was watching her with careful eyes.

"So how do I look in red?"

"You are way better in purple." Sasuke then started the car, "Purple suits you."

XXX

Anko and Sasuke arrived at the Anbu headquarters or one of them. The unknown city was nothing like Konoha even if they had many similarities, it didn't feel like home. Sasuke opened the door for the girl who got out with nervousness. Anko was aware of her new surroundings. The house had working guards with their dogs who were silent as they were. There were guards everywhere in the area with their hidden weapons ready to be used.

Unbearable itchiness over came Anko's head from the wig. She kept her hands down but on several occasions she tried to rip the damn thing off and scratch her poor scalp. Seeing that it was going to be difficult to keep her hands still she crossed under chest. The Victorian Manner had semi-bright colors brought the frozen time house to the present. Next to the house were several Weeping Willows from what Anko saw when she was heading towards the house. The guards eyed them (mostly Anko) but when Sasuke cast a dangerous glare they quickly turned the other way. He placed a hand around her waist not to high but not to low and brought her close. Anko didn't seem to notice how close she was to Sasuke due to her attention was on the itchiness that was killing her.

Sasuke smirked at Anko's attempts to remove the wig. When they were reaching the house he whispered to her that once inside she could remove it. Anko sighed happily with his answer. The blue haired man opened the door for Anko who eagerly rushed in and removed the wig. She shook her hair quickly free from its cage and sighed deeply from relief. She left her wig on the floor not wanting to get near it.

They walked down the hall where they met two flights of stairs one on the right the other on the left but both met together on the second floor. Between the middle on where the stairs connected was a door were Kakashi shut behind him. Anko and Kakashi stared at each other, without warning Anko ran up to him crashing into his arms. She held back her sobs but her tears escaped from her lavender jewels. She hid her face in the crook of his neck hugging him even harder trying to control herself.

The silver haired man eyed the blue haired man then nodded. Sasuke left the two friends in the middle of the hallway.

Kakashi led Anko back into his office/study where he came from. He sat Anko down on the couch who didn't want to let him go. He sighed though his masked face. He waited till Anko was calm enough to talk.

"Anko-dango," he whispered in a tune that made Anko smile a bit when she pulled away wiping her tears away. He stroked her cheek in a friendly manner. Anko closed her eyes at the familiar touch, sighing calmly.

"I hate that name." She chuckled lightly.

"So I guess things didn't turn out right with Orochimaru?" Kakashi didn't waist on time on small talk. Anko loved and hated that part of him but at the moment she didn't feel like small talk either.

"Oh boy, Kaka-kun, you have no idea." Anko sighed. She explained everything from the day she last saw him till the horrible dinner that lead her on the run. Kakashi was quiet through it all she was glad for it. If it was Sasuke she would for sure know he'd ask questions. After she was done sharing her life story, Anko rested her back on the armrest, bringing her legs to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees staring at Kakashi.

"Well what do you think? Did I win the Grammy?" Anko joked trying to cheer herself up.

"I can't believe it…" Kakashi sounded astonish, "You were a virgin?" He grinned and blocked the pillow attack that came from Anko.

"I tell you that my husband wants to kill me, his ex-mistress having his child, my mother probably hating me, and you are FUCKING SHOCKED ABOUT THAT SHIT!" Anko shouted with a growl. "You are such an ass!"

"C'mon Anko you know I'm kidding." Kakashi laughed softly then he went serious. "Well are you asking for protection Miss. Mitarashi?"

"No… Yes… Maybe… I'm just asking to not put me in the predicament of choosing sides, Kakashi-kun. I want to disappear but only for a while till this _situation_ dies down. I know I'm in no position ask for help-"

"Anko shut up." Kakashi glared at her which was something Anko wasn't use to. "I want to help you. I will send you to the City of Cloud and you will be escorted by two of my trusted people. You will stay in the city as long as you want. They will take good care of you."

"Can I trust them not to kill me when they find out I'm married to Orochimaru?" Anko joked.

"Trust me they will kill you the moment they see you. You are just so annoying and well not pretty." Kakashi laughed at Anko's reaction. She punched his leg as hard as she could. "Umm… Oww?"

"You are lucky I'm not fully capable of actually hurting you." Anko smirked devilishly. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "So when will I leave?"

"Tomorrow, best to have you out of the hot zone as soon as possible."

"Thank you Kaka-kun."

XXX

Anko was enjoying the fresh outdoors for once in her life. She was resting against one of the many Weeping Willows; her head was on her arm that was rested on the tree. She felt the cool breeze on her back. The icy relief made Anko close her eyes from the little pleasure she received.

"Anko," Sasuke brushed the long streams of leaves so he could enter the small privacy that was created from the leaves. Anko didn't move from her posture but acknowledge his presences with an 'hmm'? "Kakashi said you are leaving?"

"Yeah to lay low," Anko turned around to face him. She smiled weakly at her savior and boogeyman.

"I am coming with you."

"No,"

"No?"

"Sasuke, I just need some time by myself. I need time to get use to my life and with its problems. I can't stay here. I can't stay with you." Anko kept her eyes and face on the ground not wanting to look at him. She knew he hated rejection. She felt his body against hers in a flash. His eyes were cold she felt her eyes stuck staring at them like when a wet tongue meets a very cold street poll. It was painful to pull away from his gaze.

"I can protect you." He whispered, his voice trying desperately not to lose his cool. Anko felt so small when she stared into his eyes.

"I know but I just need time. I'm hurting…" Anko was silenced when Sasuke's lips touched hers.

Her eyes went as wide as they could possibly go that it began to hurt. She was frozen in place as he cupped her right side of her face with one of his hands while he placed the other on her waist pulling her closer to him. He didn't pull away and bit by bit she gave into the kiss. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck carelessly, her hands digging them into his hair. He pulled away watching her catch her breath.

"I can stop the hurting." He whispered huskily as if he lost his breath in the kiss. Sasuke dared placed his hand on chest where her heart was so she knew what pain he was talking about fixing. Anko opened her eyes half way in a daze.

"Sasuke… Please…" _Don't make this harder for the both of us… _ She wanted to say but got lost when his lips came back to hers. Again she felt herself lose to his passionate kiss. Her lips danced with his when she deepened the kiss pulling him as close as she possibly could. Deep down inside she felt herself fearing Orochimaru's wrath when he finds out. There was no 'ifs' when it came down to Orochimaru on finding out because he would and will find out, that little fact made Anko pull away from Sasuke gently.

"Anko are you in here?" A familiar young teenager's voice made the two separate quickly. Anko turned her head to the side when she saw the teenager stepping in the shelter of the Weeping Willow.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Anko smiled pulling the boy into her arms. She ruffled his head like a big sister would do.

"Ahhh you messed up my hair!" Kiba whined when Anko released him but gave her a toothy grin. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story kid. Not a story I would like to tell a little boy like you." She grinned.

"Oh come on! Sasuke little help here?"

"Sorry kid if she says no it's a no." He stepped closer to Anko and Kiba. "Let's go inside and get something to eat. It's about lunch time." Sasuke opened a door way from the rivers of leaves for Kiba and Anko. The trio left the outdoors to where their lunch was waiting for them.

**Five Years Later**

A woman opened the doors to the Mitarashi's home; her hair was up in a pony tail that was in a braid. She wore a black cotton turtle neck shirt that went down to her thighs with long sleeves her pants were black and tight and she wore white high heels. The girl had black sunglasses even when the sun couldn't reach her eyes. Behind the woman were two men.

The first man was taller than the woman, he was all muscle. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and boots the thing that made him mysterious was the mask that covered his face. His hair was medium light brown, short and in spikes. The unknown man had a dangerous appearance that it intimated the body guards in duty. He kept a good distance from his Lady. His dark brown eyes went to every direction watching everyone, waiting for someone to attack. When he sense there was no harm he didn't lower his guard.

The other man was slightly shorter than him, with long hair, and soft features. He looked more female than male but his tight clothing made it clear his sex. He was not as muscular as the other man but that didn't mean he was dangerous. Just as the man next to him he had a cool look that no one mistook the dangerous aura that surrounded him.

"Wait here." The woman spoke to her guards. "If I need you I'll holler." She flashed him a sadistic grin. The muscular one nodded his head then crossed his arms (which was his usual stance) while the under one put his hands in his pockets.

The girl opened the door of the Head of the Mitarashi family. She shivered lightly when she remembered that almost six years ago she came from those same doors pissed. In the room was a man, who she hadn't seen in years. He was on the phone, his fingers playing with a leash that was chained to a woman whose skin was yellowish and bluish from years of abuse. The twenty five year old girl narrowed her eyes gently at the man.

The head of the Mitarashi clan hanged up the phone and glared at the younger woman who came uninvited.

"What the hell are you doing here little girl? Did Orochimaru get bored of you already?" He laughed coldly.

"Can't I see my family?" Her tone was sarcastic and cold. She took a step closer to the man till she was sitting in front of him on her desk. The man pushed his chair and himself away from the young woman who resembled his wife but a much younger version. She crossed her hands under her chest. "I really missed my daddy and mommy."

"Orochimaru really fuck you up Anko?" He grinned.

Anko frowned lightly at the thought of her husband. The five years she was on the run from the Akatsuki and the Sunagakure gave her enough nightmares that she had to return to Konoha to get rid of her demons. Those five years changed her; she was no longer as naive as she was before. It took her a while to accept that her family was murders and it would always be that way till their blood line dies.

"You wish you sick bastard." Anko answered. Her father grinned enjoying her anger.

"Why did you come here anyways?"

"I came to take over the Mitarashi." It was Anko's turn to smile at her father's reaction. He roared, standing up quickly, and wrapped both of his hands on his daughter's neck. "You are getting old. Let the new, young, fresh little me take over."

Anko's father only got furious when his grip did nothing to Anko. She didn't flinch or gasp for air. "I will NEVER let YOU take over!"

"Fine, I didn't expect you to give me what I want anyways so I have a plan B."

"Oh really-" Anko's father didn't have a chance to finish when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. When he glanced down he saw a perfectly sharp kunai knife piercing his chest. Anko unfolded her hands and grabbed on to the edge of the desk. She lifted up her leg and sent her father down on his chair roaring in horror. With the bottom of her high heel, she pushed the weapon further down. Then Anko grabbed each of his hands and giving each their own kunai knife to glue him to his chair she did the same to his legs.

"I have waited for this time to finally come." Anko whispered in his ear sadistically. She let her grin reach her ears when she pulled out a magnum from her father's drawer. Anko played with the gun for a while letting her father calm down. She checked the barrel then slammed it back into place when she felt her father was ready for his final punishment. She aimed the gun at her father's face to tease him.

"You can't kill me." Her father growled. He was not going to give his daughter what she wanted.

"Oh yes I can. You are nothing to the Mitarashi family. Last time I checked, I or Deidara, were the beneficiaries for the clan NOT you." Anko, in a lazy fashion, let the gun dance around her father's body till reaching the spot she was going to shoot first.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Anko grinned wickedly when her father finally give in to the little fear he was willing to show. Anko pressed the magnum in between his legs. Without giving him a warning, Anko fired a single round. She laughed as he screamed creating a haunting melody throughout the house. She blinked several times when she felt his blood touch her skin.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Her father roared but Anko brushed it off with a blow in the head with the butt of the gun.

"You are in position to fucking threatened me!" Anko shouted over her father's threat. "I will make sure you fucking pay for laying a hand on my mother! I will fucking make you pay for selling me for your own selfish needs!" Another shot fired but this time a little higher from her first shot.

"YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" He yelled again trying to ignore the agonizing pain. He began to lose himself from the blood loss but he didn't show it. Anko placed the gun right on top of her father's forehead.

"You know… Deidara once told me if I was willing to kill someone. I said yes but… His real question should have been: Who will I kill first?" Anko paused for three seconds. "I guess you already know don't you _father."_ She spit in his face. Anko didn't give him a chance to give his final words before she pulled the trigger. Anko closed her eyes feeling the blood of one of her demons spattering all over her. His face was completely gone except for the gaping hole that went through the chair.

"A-Anko…" Kimiko whispered afraid that her daughter had lost her mind and would pull the trigger on her. Anko, slowly, turned her head to the beautiful bruised Angel. Anko got up from the desk, her hand reached towards her mother. Anko's fingers circled around the leash that surrounded her mother's neck and tore it off.

"Mommy…" Anko pulled her mother into a hug. The two twins, mother and daughter, cried in each other's arms as they came to realize that everything was going to be fine.

XXX

"I'm glad you are home baby." Kimiko smiled as her daughter came out of the shower all nice and clean.

"So am I." Anko sat next to her mother on her bed. They were in Anko's old room which was clean not a single dust to be found on her bookshelf, desk, or keyboard, nowhere. Anko smiled brightly at her mother but her eyes said something different.

"How is my husband?"

"I haven't heard from him in three years. Right after you disappeared he just went back to his old self. He has grown rather violently as each year passed. Last time I saw him, he was his three year old daughter Amaya." Kimiko saw Anko's smile disappear quickly, the light in her eyes were extinguish from the pain. Kimiko sighed. She reached for her daughter's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Listen, Kimiko, mother I want to take over the clan. I didn't just say it to make that bastard pissed off. I want to take over _our_ family's business." Anko caught her mother's eyes. Kimiko beamed brightly hearing her daughter's voice. Her death wish was coming true. Anko's mother patted her daughter's hand but then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I will teach you all you need to know." Kimiko whispered into her daughter's ear.

Anko kissed her mother's sleeping being before she left her room to meet up with her bodyguards. The two men had just returned from disposing the former head of the family. They bowed their head then Anko bowed her head returning her respect for them. She waved them to follow her to small library that was hidden away from the house; it was a gift from Deidara and her mother when she turned fifteen. The thought of her only brother made her heart tighten with regret.

With the thought of her brother came Itachi and Kabuto the other two fellows that made the pain constrict her heart like a snake would do with its prey. She couldn't think about them now.

_Soon we will see each other._ Anko vowed in her head.

"Zabuza, Haku, I want to thank you for returning me back here in Konoha." Anko locked her eyes with the oldest man in the room, Zabuza.

"You saved us Miss. Mitarashi." Haku spoke in his sweet feminine tone. "We owe you our life."

"Thus having us protect you no matter what." Zabuza answered in his deadly tone, that use to scare the shit out of Anko but she got use to it.

"Even if Zabuza won't admit it, we enjoy your company." Haku smile brightly which earned him a smack on the head by the older man. Anko couldn't help but giggle at the little interaction the two lovers.

"This is the only time I'm going to say this Anko." Zabuza spoke with his deadly tone. "You are like a daughter to me. I only known you for four years but it was enough time for me to accept you as my own." This time he spoke in a tone that was more fatherly than cold hearted murder.

Both Anko and Haku's jaw dropped from Zabuza's confession. Zabuza stood his ground with his hands crossed in front of his chest glaring at both, Anko and Haku. They, Anko and Haku, weren't use to his bluntness on his feelings. It wasn't that they didn't like it hearing how he felt towards them it was just rare to have those moments with him. Haku smiled warmly at his Zabuza but he made no motion to move neither did Anko.

"Thank you Zabuza. I never had a real father… but I'm glad you see me as your daughter." Anko gleamed even her eyes grew brightly that it lit could have lit up the whole city.

"You guys, I'm going to have a meeting with the families that make up the Akatsuki in a matter of months which will give me enough time to improve my family's activities in the city and catch the attention of several people." Anko informed them. The two men exchanged glances then returned their attention to Anko. "They think that my father is preparing this meeting but I'm actually hosting it. I'm going to give my husband a surprise of his life."

"What do plan to accomplish with this?" Zabuza asked with his brow up in questioning.

"Make sure my family's power return back to its former glory and make anyone who dares challenge a Mitarashi pay with their life. I will take my mother's revenge as my own. I will destroy the Anbu and anyone who gets in my fucking way."

_Author's note:  
>Okay I want to know: who saw that kiss coming?<br>Haha sorry I had to do it.  
>It was too tempting!<br>Oooo!  
>What could have happened that made Anko hate the Anbu?<br>What happened in those five years?  
>What will the Akatsuki and Anbu do when they find out Anko's back?<br>Where did Anko meet Zabuza and Haku?  
>These questions will be answered in later chapters!<br>-Eve out!_


	17. War!

**Chapter Seventeen: A War Is Coming**

"_Make sure my family's power return back to its former glory and make anyone who dares challenge a Mitarashi pay with their life. I will take my mother's revenge as my own. I will destroy the Anbu and anyone who gets in my fucking way."_

As the months progressed, the Mitarashi family began to take territories from families in the Akatsuki clan. Bit by bit the small crime family made their way to the top very quickly. Earning the eyes of from the Sunagakure, Otogakure, Hyuuga, (members that make up the Akatsuki) Anbu, and even the Chief of Konoha Police Minato, who was struggling to keep order in the city. Everyone had no idea that Anko was behind the rise of killings, rise of power, and rise of respect for the family. Everything was going just as planned and Anko was enjoying watching the city slowly fitting into the palm of her hand.

The muscles behind the assignations were trained by the Demon in the Mist, Zabuza, and his companion Haku. There was no room for weakness. They trained the new recruits how to stick to the shadows becoming one with the darkness, being as silent as the air. There was no room for failure. From their excellent training, the men and woman used their new talents to conquer territory for their two Ladies. They were taught how to keep silent if captured. They were taught to die for their two Ladies.

Kimiko never dreamed she'd survived to see her daughter take power. Kimiko stared at her daughter from the door frame as Anko was listening to a pity father whose daughter was raped and abused by her boyfriend. Anko wondered how people knew to come to her for solutions to their problems but as long as they paid enough money and gave her a reasonable motive to kill the bastards or innocent it didn't bother her much. Kimiko's dull violet eyes watched her daughter when the man kissed Anko's hand and thanked her many times.

"Akuma please take care of this case. Send the man my regards. Oh and no evidence. Keep it clean." Anko rubbed her left temple with her finger tips. The man named, Akuma, nodded his head with a sinister glow in his eyes. He was ready for the kill. Anko sighed lightly resting against the new master chair that replaced the bloodied one. In fact, Anko and Kimiko were disgusted by the whole study room that belonged to the _man_ of the house that they redecorated the whole room. The carpet was replaced with a solid dark wine carpet, the walls were matching the carpet, and the door frame was colored white. The couch was a dark solid purple color with two zebra printed pillows that fitted perfectly with the couch. A coffee table was between the couch and a brand new fire place. Anko's new desk was full of surprises, filled with secret compartments where she stashed weapons just in case.

"Rough day honey?" Kimiko sat on the couch and beckon her daughter to join her.

Anko rose from her chair and went to her mother. Anko rested her head on her mother's lap and stared at the flames that fought to escape the fireplace. Her eyes reflected the flames, remaining quiet.

"Not really. I'm more stressed out by what's going to happen later on today." Anko wasn't going to show the traumatizing fear that made her body cold inside. No, she wouldn't give into that shitty fear. Not again. Anko gulped the ball of nothing that wanted her to stop talking.

"Zabuza and Haku won't let anything happen to you." Kimiko cooed to her daughter. Kimiko's weak fingers massaged her daughter's scalp gently trying to ease her Anko.

"I know." Anko exhaled the last bit of her nervousness towards the fire. She pulled herself up smiling an old smile Kimiko saw her cherishing sweet Anko. "I'm going to get ready."

"Go on little one." Kimiko shooed Anko with a grin when Anko shot her a glare. Kimiko knew Anko hated being treated like a child. "Go before they arrive and your little surprise goes down the toilet."

XXX

Few hours later the guest had arrived all at once dressed up as if going to a party, the maids took each their coats while the body guards patted each person for weapons. After the security check, the Akatsuki followed the butler who took them to the conference room. Orochimaru sat on the other end of the dining table look alike far from the other side of where Kimiko and her husband would sit.

To his left, were: Deidara, Kabuto, Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya also Takeshi with this wife Neikan (who joined for the hell of it) and Pain with his wife, Konan (Head of the Rain family). To his right were Gaara and right arm man, Kankurō (head of the Sunagakure family), Nenji with his wife Ten-Ten (head of the Hyuuga family) also on the right side were Hidan with his brother, Kakuzu Zetsu, Madara, and Sasori.

As each member took a seat they were treated with a plate of some meat soup and fine wine. The soup had various types of vegetables mixed with a light rosy red coding that mixed with the colorations of the vegetables. The meat was cut in small cube chunks perfectly cooked, melt-in-your-mouth so to speak. The wine was silky and aged perfectly throughout the years that it was kept in the cellar preserved for a fine moment like this.

They were quiet while some were eating the soup that was presented to them. Orochimaru sat with his back straight against the chair, he tried to ignore the empty seat next to him which would belong to his damn wife but she ran off and probably made a new life with some guy. The thought of her being with another man caused an ungodly amount of jealousy that he had to punch or kill someone to ease him down.

He sent his best trackers to find her but they had no luck on catching her. He would have listened to her side of the story but she ran like the traitor she was. Fucking spy, fucking woman…_Damn her!_ Orochimaru's eyes grew brightly with fury.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were slouching in their seats bored out of their minds. They didn't like conferences because hardly any action happens its all talk which gets really, _really_ boring. Why would Kimiko's husband demand a meeting when he's taking their territory? They should be punishing him for trying something so bold! There were no exception for what he was doing but everyone was there to listen to his explanation.

Deidara was glad to see his house once more. It's been years he'd seen his mother and father. He was mostly excited on seeing her mother who had stop keeping in contact with him and the boys. He wondered how his sister was doing, that bitch. She had to cause so much shit in his life but yet that's what his sister is good at. He never believed she was a traitor or spy for the Anbu because Anko was never a good liar and he knew that Anko loved Orochimaru from the months she'd been in house arrest. She wouldn't betray them. He and the boys tried to help with the search for his sister but Orochimaru kept them busy with jobs after jobs.

The doors opened with Kimiko entering by herself in an elegant white sparkling dress with a see-through shall that was attached to the back of the dress. The dress had a short V cut not exposing much of her cleavage. The white dress would have touched the ground if it weren't for her high heels that made walking easier. She bowed her head at the men and woman before her and they nodded back. While entered the whole crime committee stood up showing her respect in her home when she sat down they sat down.

"Welcome to my humble home everyone." Kimiko kept her hands on her lap. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we summoned you all."

"Where is your husband? He is head of the Mitarashi family, is he not?" Madara spoke before taking a sip of his wine. Kimiko's eyes grew dark even at the question.

"My husband is NOT, I repeat, NOT the head of the Mitarashi family." Kimiko's soft voice boomed through the room. "I was head of the Mitarashi family though. The leadership went to someone else, who proved to me worthy of the family."

The committee went to soft whispers while the people on Orochimaru's right were quiet where quiet waiting for Kimiko to continue. Deidara and Orochimaru eyes met for a second both knew that Kimiko's husband was a man hungry for money and power. He wouldn't be so willingly give that up.

"Who is in charge then if you stepped down, mother?" Deidara spoke hushing the silent chatter. Kimiko smiled warmly at her boy.

"Well, I could tell you but I think it's better if she introduces herself don't you think?" Kimiko stood up when the doors opened one more time. The conference room went to a dead silent when a woman dressed in a cherry color dress that had the woman's shoulders exposed and a perfect amount of cleavage. The dress was short exposing the woman's strong, slender legs, and a little bit of her strong thighs that Orochimaru remembered perfectly. The woman's hair was up in a bun with the ends spiking upward, a short amount of strands were resting on her right side of her face in a single curl.

Orochimaru stared at Anko with a wash of lust, passion, and anger. He felt his body crying out for her touch, her lips, and her warm core being penetrated by him. All the times they had love caressed his body making him hot in desire. He saw how her body changed an even if the changes were unnoticeable. His yellowish eyes saw how tone her body was, the dress brought out her perfect shaped breasts, the tightness of it made him picture her naked which made his fury disappear.

He wanted her.

This woman, Goddess, was his wife.

_His_ wife, she _belongs_ to _him_.

A few gasps were heard and ignored as everyone watched Anko walking next to her mother. Behind Anko were Zabuza and Haku. Gaara smirked hungrily watching Anko arrive with her tough act. _Still acting like you are something… Bitch I will show you your place just wait._ Takeshi and Neikan glared at the Mitarashis who were enjoying the shocked faces from everyone. Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to cheer for Anko but they nodded their head with a smile their formal greeting. Deidara and the guys (Itachi and Kabuto) mouth's were down as Anko sat in the empty seat next to Kimiko. Zabuza and Haku stood on each side of Anko watching the people in the room carefully while everyone else were taking in the unknown beauty with interests.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orochimaru slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to come back to reality.

"I would appreciate not yelling in my house, _husband_." Anko smirked with a bright gleam in her eyes. Everyone sat back down in their seats except for the Otogakure family: Orochimaru, Takeshi, and Neikan. Anko took a sip of her wine with elegance keeping her violet orbs on Orochimaru.

"You housed an Anbu spy?" Neikan spat in disgust, Kimiko shot the other woman a dangerous growl.

"I brought you here because we all have a common enemy." Anko ignored Neikan question and got down to business. "The Anbu. They have been getting stronger and getting more members than they are letting on. They are preparing for a war against us. I suggest we do the same. Prepare our resources and get ready for the war that is to come."

"Oh please! They can't go to war with us!" Zetsu shouted in annoyance. "We have a treaty!"

"The treaty never mattered to them!" Anko snapped at the man who had dark green hair. "Those bastards are just as cold, murdering, and deceiving like the Akatsuki."

"Don't compare the Akatsuki with the Anbu you traitor!" Pain spat in anger.

"How did you know this, Mrs. Mitarashi?" Sasori spoke trying to get more information from the purple hair woman. The room went into another silence and Anko closed her eyes. Kimiko placed her hand on Anko's shoulder, Orochimaru saw Anko shiver that went unnoticed by everyone else. Anko rose up from her chair, her eyes still closed.

"I…" Anko began, opening her eyes when Gaara spoke.

"I believe Mrs. Mitarashi. I have my own spies who have seen the Anbu increasing their members and their activity has died down to non-extinct. I bet my life that they are planning something. They act like they are Angels but we all know how dirty they can get." Anko glared at Gaara who interrupted her but was glad she didn't have to share how she got the information. It was something she did not want anyone of them to know.

"We also noticed that the Anbu are gathering together with their branches over the world. We are siding with Mitarashi and Sunagakure." Nenji spoke. He knew Anko would never make up such stories and when she lied her eyes would shift quickly and always try to look away.

"She's been branded as a traitor for the Anbu! How can you possibly believe her?" Takeshi growled.

"I am NOT a traitor!" Anko screamed.

"How can we be sure that _this_ isn't part of your plan?" Orochimaru growled. Anko narrowed her eyes at her husband. It was clear which side he was on.

"Gaara-sama and Nenji-sama have just told you that the Anbu have been acting suspicious and you believe that I'm telling a fucking lie?"

"Listen to her, you guys!" Tsunade snapped up from her chair, her eyes shooting at her brother and then her parents. "Kakashi and his people have been our enemies since forever! The fucking treaty is just a bunch of bullshit and everyone knows it. It's a damn piece of paper its not forcing anyone to keep their word! They pretend to be so called 'nice' for the Akatsuki to believe them so we wouldn't be expecting an attack."

Everyone stared at each other trying to figure out if they believed her or not. When it came to the Anbu, it was a no laughing manner. The Akatsuki despise the Anbu, always fighting for turf, fighting to have the world at the palm of their hands. Gaara walked over to Anko trying to 'support' her side. He placed his hand on her left cheek, caressing her purposely to annoy Orochimaru. Anko kept still when she felt the cold unloving caress from Gaara but she didn't show her discomfort.

Anko felt her bodyguards stepping in to separate Gaara but with her bloody finger she wiggled a 'no, no, no' at them. Orochimaru was by Anko's side in few quick strides capturing Gaara's hand and pushing his hand away from _his_ woman. Orochimaru put a hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him.

"Come on Orochimaru, you _must_ believe your wife. She's been through hell." Gaara's caring tone slapped Anko's face. He was being _nice_ to her? From what she seen from Gaara, he wasn't the type of person to do _nice._

"I have the evidence that would prove what she is saying. I was going to call a meeting myself but my sweet Anko beat me to it." Gaara's tone went serious as he spoke again. There was one thing he hated more than Orochimaru and that was the Anbu. Orochimaru's fingers tighten on Anko's neck bringing her a lot closer that he could practically taste her scent. Anko's heart raced at Orochimaru's low growl that vibrated down her back.

"Fine," Orochimaru said through his teeth. "Bring me what you found out and I will look decide then."

Anko pulled away from her estranged husband her only to be pulled by Gaara who took advantage of it.

Having he back against his chest and feeling his body against her back side she wanted to shiver in fear. He brought her injured hand to his lips and kissed it giving it a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. Anko detached herself from the man who put her on the spotlight five years ago causing her to run from her family and the love her life. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on the kitchen table. Her hand shot out to her half empty glass of wine, wine splattered everywhere when the glass slammed down on to the table. The pointy and razor-sharp stem of the glass was pressed against Gaara's neck.

"Touch me again I will kill you. Do you understand?" Anko threatened Gaara. Gaara shot her a glare, remaining quiet. Anko pressed the sharp object into his skin for a while till she saw an outline of blood staining the glass stem. She dropped the glass and released Gaara. Anko was pissed. There was nothing more to say to the people, finding no point on staying she bowed her head.

"I must leave. I'm awfully tired so please see your way out." Kimiko, Zabuza, and Haku followed Anko out before she left the room she stopped and looked back.

"Oh and one of you asked for my father. If I were you I wouldn't eat the soup."

The woman left with a catty smirk playing on her soft pink lips when she heard the people who ate the soup running out of the room to empty their stomachs. The meeting didn't go as she planned. She did enjoy surprising everyone but when it came down to business Gaara took over. Then again she was glad that he and Nenji sided with her. They believed her because they knew something was wrong when the Anbu's activities died down. The Akatsuki left one by one leaving the main family the last ones to leave.

Anko walked down to her bedroom where the balcony welcomed her with a pitch black sky with tiny diamonds sparkling in the sky with a large full pearl in the sky. Still in her dress she watched each of the stars trying to outshine the other. Anko began to doubt her ability to pull hers and her mother's revenge against the Anbu who ruined their lives. Anko couldn't blame the Akatsuki for her fucked up life. No she couldn't no matter how much she wished too. Anko clutched the stone rail of her balcony as a small war was going on her head. She would come clean what happened in those five years then again no one deserves to know that part of her life…not yet. Maybe if she was lucky then no one gets to know.

Her short light pink night gown rode up when she sat down on the cool stone with her feet dangling down in the air. Anko traced each scar that was left as a reminder from her enemies. Beneath the light cloth were more scars, some healed and disappeared while others made a permanent stay on her skin. Not one inch of her body was spared from the five years. One scar her finger traced lightly that it still hurt to the touch. Her fingers delicately traced the three inch burn mark in the space between her breasts.

She remembered their hands securing each hand and foot so she wouldn't move. Their cold laughs were forever recorded in her mind.

_**Flashback Five Years Earlier**_

_Anko struggled to get free from her captures knowing they wouldn't let her go. They never wanted to let her go. It was the fifth time they visited her and the fifth time they beat her, tortured her. Each visit she fought her tormentors but with no avail. They came in groups always in groups. Each day their visits increased as did their violent torture acts. They were never sexual but mentally and physical. They wanted to make sure she was aware of what they were doing to her. She learned quickly never to close her eyes or else they would place a device that would force her eyelids apart or turn her head away because they would have someone holding her head so she could see everything. _

_The dark figures held her down while the fifth one brought a small skillet that had a small opening on the edge to pour whatever it had on her. She was bare naked shredding the last of her pride from her. They asked her a question about her husband but she didn't answer. She would never give information to them. The man who asked the question stabbed his lit cigarette on her skin trying to make her scream. Anko bit her lip numbing the pain with pain. _

_Another man, the sixth, stood over her staring her down. He was in black with, his silver hair gleaming in the darkness. He bent down to her forcing her to look at him. He asked her the same question that the smoker had asked. Anko gave him the same answer: silence. _

_Silver hair man nodded his head towards his friend who began to tip of the skillet. Bubbly oil popped and sizzled from the skillet when it touched the not so hot parts. Anko closed her eyes but the silver hair man forced her eyes to open. The man with the cigarette dumped the burning oil top of her were breast separated little by little the oil touched her unscarred flesh. Anko thrashed her head back and forth from the pain, her body jerking from the oil coming contact with her skin. It was a sensation she never expected, the pain was extreme and unreal. The men held her down tightly causing bruises on her wrists and feet. Before she had a chance to recover from the experience the four people who held her down began to kick her with their steel toe boots._

_The two men who she thought she could trust laughed as they walked away. They patted each other on the back with a smile on their faces. Anko's eyes locked on the silver hair man who she thought was going to protect her. He was leaving here with men who would do who knows what with her. She was at their mercy because of her foolish belief that they were good people. _

_The battered woman was thrown in to her cell that was filled with filth. A single blanket wasn't enough to cover her whole body from the harsh environment. To her far right corner were two bowls one that had molded dog food and the other was filled with urine from the men who called it her 'water'. Anko pressed her body to the comfort of the cold corner as she tried to get some sleep before they came back to for her._

_**End Flashback**_

_Author's Note:  
>Okay I gave you guys a little preview of what happened to Anko in the five years.<br>Trust me it gets worse.  
>Can anyone guess who where the two men?<br>I gave you guys a HUGE hint on who one is (snicker).  
>Well I'm out till next time folks!<br>Eve_


	18. His Sunshine

**Chapter Eighteen: His Sunshine**

Anko knocked the door of the Akatsuki headquarters with Zabuza and Haku behind her back. Anko turned her head telling him that she would be fine here and that they should go have some fun. Zabuza said no but after a few whines and annoying the crap out of him, he changed his mind. Haku smirked at how easily his partner gave up. Zabuza and Haku walked down the steps getting into the car. The black Volvo disappeared with a light trail of dust behind it even though Anko was not close to the smoke she let out a small cough. She returned her attention to the un-open door from her previous home. She knocked again to receiving no answer. Anko turned the knob and found it open.

Since there was no one to welcome her she welcomed herself. Anko was in jean with purple cotton that had two buttons t-shirt that were undone. Her hair was up in pony tail that swished from side to side as she walked. Her sneakers squeaked at the glossy floor giving her no chance on sneaking around to see where everyone was. She searched the first floor finding the kitchen empty, the rooms not vacuumed, the house was dead.

"Hello?" Anko called out when she saw a shadow passing by her too quickly. Cautiously she ran after it annoyed that the squeakiness of her sneakers were loud and clear. Each time she got to a corner the shadow had turned to another.

"Hey I just want to talk to you!" Anko said in a gentle tone but loud enough to make the shadow to hear her words. The shadow didn't stop till she reached into a room that was a murder scene. Everything was pink…to the carpet, to the plastic table and its accessories. Anko entered the room, never seeing so much pink in her life. The little figure giggled, Anko's eyes shot to a little girl who was hidden behind a treasure chest (that was pink with jewels covering the top).

"Say Marco!" The little girl laughed keeping her small figure hidden from the woman. Anko raised her brow in confusion then smiled warmly.

"Maaaarcoooo…" Anko called out walking around the room ignoring the treasure chest. Anko called out for Marco again looking through the hill of stuff animals. She heard the child giggle again.

"Polo!" The child laughed jumping out of her hiding spot and Anko jumped, really jumped not because of the girl but how the girl _looked_ like. The small child had light sandy hair that was pulled into two pony tails with the ends sticking out. She had black eyes with dark lashes that popped out of her soft looking face. The little girl smiled her small cheeks pulling up exposing two adorable dimples. She was an identical twin of Temari except her eyes which was the only thing she inherited from her father.

Both Anko and Orochimaru's daughter stared at each other, one with a shocked expression (Anko) and the other smiling brightly (the small child).

"You found me!" The child laughed bringing her small hands to her mouth covering her melody of a laugh. The child was an absolute Angel.

"Yes I did!" Anko picked up the child and twirled her in the air as if the child was one of her own. Anko put the child down but the child hooked her small legs against Anko's, her arms tightly clutching her. "I'm going to put you down, little one." Anko tried again to put her down but the girl refused to let go.

"Hold me please?" Temari-look-alike pleaded with two large almond color beading eyes and made her lips pout (imagine puss in boots how he goes all cute and just 'awwww'). Anko sighed giving up. She placed the child on her side where the little girl hoorayed in her head on finally getting what she wanted.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Anko asked while taking the girl to the kitchen.

"Mommy is out shopping and daddy is with a lady." The blond child answered. "Oh, oh, oh, I want a sammitch!"

"I'm not your-"Anko stopped when she got captured with that puppy look. The child knew she wasn't going to fall for it so it went to plan B: add tears. Once Anko saw the tears glistening under her bottom lashes, she gave in. Anko placed the girl on the counter giving her a firm look that said: stay. Obediently the girl did not move but watched her with her black onyx eyes as Anko walked around the kitchen gathering the ingredients to make a peanut butter sandwich.

"What's your name kid?" Anko was taking out two slices of wheat bread from the clear plastic bag. She waited patiently for the child to speak. The dull not threatening knife spread the peanut butt on one of the slices of bread.

"Amaya and what's yers?" Amaya's eyes followed Anko's hand motions when she was spreading the jelly on the other bread. Anko placed the two pieces together creating a perfect combination.

"Anko, want me to cut the crust?" Amaya nodded her small head. Anko didn't want to dread that this child was her husband's and Temari's. _The child isn't to blame for her parent's mistakes_. She reminded herself. She went back to the counter with a kitchen knife, the silver color of the knife bounced off the sunlight each time Anko brought it up to cut the crust. Then Anko cut the sandwich in half then into fours. The purple hair woman grabbed a pink plate that spoke 'Amaya'. When Anko had added the final touches (grapes still attached to the stem and a few slices of apples) in one hand Anko held the snack while the other held Amaya.

"There you go." Anko sat Amaya down on the small circular table that was in the kitchen. "Oh I forgot." Anko went back to the jungle of cabinets to find a glass cup. She grabbed a short square glass and took it to the fridge. Anko returned to the small child with a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of the girl and one for herself.

"Sorry about that."

"Thank you Miss. Anko." Amaya beamed brightly that it scared Anko. Amaya's boring day got better when she met Anko. The woman played with her, carried her, made her a snack, and was actually waiting for her to finish. Something that her mother would never do, her father would play with her and be with her but he was always busy with work.

"So is your daddy working, is that why he's talking to his woman?" Anko tried to have some sort of conversation with the child.

"No, he brings this lady when mommy is not around and they lock themselves up in his study playing some strange animal sound game." Amaya said before nibbling on a triangular piece of her sandwich. Anko's eyes bugged out after she was done choking on the juice she had in her mouth. Anko placed her glass down with the information buzzing around her head. _So he has ANOTHER FUCKING GIRL? WHAT THE FUCK MAN? _Anko shook her head in disgust. Anko's phone vibrated but she ignored. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Do you like the girl?" Anko asked quietly.

"No, she's nice but I hate her for taking my daddy from me." Amaya sulked. She stopped chewing on the slice of apple.

"What about your mommy?"

"She never pays attention to me only when she wants daddy to do things with her."

"Oh…" Anko's heartfelt the child's pain as if it was her own. Anko ran her hand over Amaya's head with a warm but sad smile. Anko reached over and kissed Amaya's forehead in a motherly manner. "Don't worry I will talk to your mommy and daddy." She promised the child whose spirits went up. "Now finish up your snack and we can play more."

"Okay's Miss. Anko!"

"Please just call me Anko."

The rest of the day Anko and Amaya were playing back in the toy room. They had plenty of tea parties with different guests (stuffed animals) and played a couple of times Marco and Polo after words. Amaya yawned loudly, her mouth opening as wide as it could with her eyes closed. Anko giggled at the scene. Anko took Amaya's hand and lead her to her bedroom but the child stopped midway with her arms upward. Anko didn't hesitate when she picked up the child in her arms. She waited for a bit so Amaya would get comfortable.

Anko was walking up the steps when Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto were walking down the stairs. The four locked eyes with each others, Anko's cheeks went pink for some strange reason probably they were gawking at her. "Where's her room?" Anko whispered lightly so she wouldn't disturb the girl in her arms. Deidara whispered something to Itachi and Kabuto and the two left with soft smiles in their faces. Deidara jerked his head for his sister to follow him.

The two siblings walked in silence not wanting to wake up Amaya. Deidara was making sure that nothing woke up the child as they walked. His sister didn't know the time bomb the child was. If her nap was disturbed she'd throw the bitchiest fits that made Anko's fits look like a little kitten.

When they reached the room, Anko was taken a back at the style of the room. It was made for a princess. The bed was big enough to fit two grown adults; the corners of the bed were high in the sky with a veil looping down with lights intertwined with the veil. The bed was filled with pink covers and pillows. There were no toys in sight except for a small plush puppy in the center of the bed. Anko carried sleeping Amaya to the bed while Deidara pulled the heavy covers a bit to make an opening for the small figure in his sister's arm.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him with Anko by his side. When they were far away from the room Deidara pulled his sister into a bear hug, Anko buried herself into the muscular body of her brother. Brother and sister were once again reunited.

XXX

"Where were you all this time?" Kabuto asked dragging Anko away from Itachi's embrace to one of his own. The group of four was in the gaming room that long oh so long ago Anko remembered them playing Dead Island with Hikari.

Each sat into a separate bean bag; Anko leaned back against the back sinking a bit. Why couldn't they just leave that question out and ask some other question? Anko sighed not wanting to answer it.

"I was traveling around the world bitches." Anko smirked. "You know doing this, doing that nothing special."

"Riiiight." Deidara rolled his eyes at the answer.

"We are not going to tell." Itachi said in a childish voice but failed. Anko and the rest of the guys busted out laughing soon enough Itachi was laughing as well. Anko exhaled deeply when the laughter had died down.

"I was…in the protection of the Anbu." Anko made a face when she said it. The guys watched her closely like hawks. "I don't want to get into details. Let's just say they gave me one _great_ hell of a time."

"Okay well when you're ready to talk to us, lil sis, we are here for you." Deidara patted his sister's knee. Anko mouthed a thank you to the guys. Then it hit her, despite their murderous side, her brother, Itachi, and Kabuto were always going to be there even if she fucks up. Anko felt the tears stinging her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Itachi spoke. He was resting against the bean bag with his hands behind his head.

"I came to visit you guys, Tsunade, and Jiraiya." Anko snuggled herself deeper into the bean bag. "Where is the staff anyways?"

"Day off," Kabuto shrugged while cleaning his glasses.

"Oh how fun." Anko said sarcastically.

"Who's the new whore in Orochimaru's life anyways?" Anko played her engagement ring that was attached with her wedding ring in a white gold necklace. The men's light disappeared the moment the question was asked. They looked at each other each debating who should be the one to tell her. "Well am I going to get my answer or do I have to go where they are and interrupt their sex time?"

When she got no answer, Anko got up from her bag and walked out of the room. Anko felt that the men weren't going following she guess it was someone who probably rivaled her in everything. She reached the room where Orochimaru and his mysterious lover were at. After taking a deep breath and without warning, Anko entered the room with a glare. Orochimaru and the woman ignored her entrance and continued to fix their clothes. Anko forced her mouth to stay put because it wanted to fall from them ignoring her. _Strike one…_

The unknown woman had hair that almost reached the ground but was tied at the end with a red ribbon. She was just one inch shorter than Orochimaru that made Anko jealous. The woman's cold black eyes locked with hers and none of the woman wanted to give up on the staring contest. The woman wore a stripe black and white vest with no under shirt and black tight jeans. Anko narrowed her eyes when the woman kissed Orochimaru on the lips and he responded. _Strike two…_

Anko wanted to gag and almost did when she saw tongue action right in front of her. They acted as if she wasn't there and it pissed her off. The two rings that were hanging between her breasts were burning her skin. Orochimaru caressed the woman's cheek tenderly and whispered into her ear making her giggle. _Strike three!_

"Ahem! Can you two stop acting like fucking little high school students? It's _MY _turn to play with him so which means that _YOUR_ time is up!" Anko didn't waste time on grabbing the girl by the arm and escorting her out. The woman pulled away from Anko and made her way out not before blowing a kiss and a wink to her lover.

The at odds wife and husband stared at each other. Anko wriggled her nose from the stench of sex in the room. The scent stained her skin, trying to coat itself with her natural fragrance and her clothing. _After this I'm taking a six hour shower trying to take the stench off and burn the clothes…_ Anko thought to herself that she didn't hear Orochimaru speak.

"Hmm? Said something?" Anko blinked when Orochimaru growled at her.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to visit. I do have family here Orochimaru if I must remind you."

"Well Tsunade is not here or Jiraiya. Your brother and his friends are down stairs if you want to see them. Or did you come to see me?" He took steps towards her, Anko stood her ground.

"Pft! I didn't come here for you." Anko narrowed her eyes when Orochimaru had penetrated her personal space and was right in her face.

"Are you sure about that?" When he spoke Anko took a whiff of alcohol in his breath. He was drunk or so she thought. Anko jumped back when he wrapped his arm around her but he kept her close. He buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. Anko couldn't help but shiver when his tongue licked her collar bone. _Yeah he's drunk…_

"Get off me!" Anko pushed him back and with her hands she wiped off his saliva off her skin. "Don't you, dare do that again! Who knows where your damn mouth's been besides that whore's mouth!" Orochimaru chuckled darkly but made no move to touch her again. "Ahhh!" Anko screamed out in frustration that she felt. The jealousy wanted to burn the image in her head that she saw few minutes ago. Jealously wanted to cleanse his mouth, body, and soul from the mysterious whore with her mouth, taste, body and soul, Anko fought the urge to do it. To fuck him where he stood and wash away the woman he had sex with.

"So what are you doing here in my office?" Orochimaru walked around Anko to let his body fall on the couch with his back against the cushions.

"I met your daughter." Anko whispered softly but Orochimaru caught it.

"And?"

"I came here to talk to you about her." Anko sat down on the same couch that Orochimaru was laying on. She picked up his head for her to sit then she placed Orochimaru's head on her lap. One of her arms where resting on top of the couch while the other was on the arm rest.

"About what?"

"She wants to have real family time with you and Temari." Anko sighed. Orochimaru opened his eyes watching his at odds wife. The alcohol was subsiding quickly and reality was hard to accept. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him that Anko was there. She was staring down at him with expressionless face. "You need to work something out with Temari because that little girl is hurting not being able to have the full attention of her parents."

"I will talk with Temari about it." Orochimaru sighed. His arm went up the cushion to take a hold of her hand with his but Anko recoiled her hand back before he had a chance to touch her. His hand went back down to its original place.

"Thank you." Anko made way to get up but Orochimaru didn't let her. Her anger spiked up when she saw him sleeping on her lap. She wanted to force her way out of couch but knew it would be a bad move. Once she was free her anger died down when she saw the sleeping Angel on the couch. Anko stood over him; she brushed away his long hair from his face so she could see the handsome man that was her husband. She leaned down to his level, she ignored that his hair was slightly wet from sweat from his previous activity.

"You were the only man in my mind while I was away. You were the only one who gave me strength to survive each day. I came back for you Orochimaru and no one else." Anko whispered to her sleeping husband. "Please forgive me for my faults in the past." With that she stood up and left her sleeping dark prince on the couch.

"ANKO!" Tsunade jumped Anko on the stairs the moment her eyes spotted the purple hair maiden. Anko gave a small yelp when she felt her balance shift and she quickly recovered saving both Anko and Tsunade from a fall.

"Hey there girl, where were you?" Anko asked pulling Tsunade away from her. The blond woman smirked and opened her bags of Victoria Secrets bags and some from Night Naughty. Anko rolled her eyes at the sexually active woman. "Oh getting ready to have fun?"

"Oh hell yeah! Jiraiya is an amazing boyfriend." Anko's eyes popped out on hearing the news.

"When did this happen? Oh wait congrats!" Anko hugged Tsunade who was blushing lightly.

"Three years ago it just happened you know?" Tsunade had dreamy eyes that only added to her beauty. "I didn't expect it to happen."

"Wait lets go out for something to eat and you can tell me there? Put your sex toys or whatever you bought away and let me take you out."

"I'll be quick!" Tsunade took her time on walking up the stairs and making her way to her bedroom to dispose of the bags. Twenty minutes, Tsunade came back down the stairs with a smile.

"So much for being quick." Anko muttered under her breath.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Tsunade rolled her eyes and dragged Anko to her car.

XXX

The restaurant was in the center of Konoha, filled with several of flowers and plants. The restaurant had the look of the jungle and a garden. The outside, there were a pebble trail that the guest would have to follow in order to reach the reach the door. In front of the door was a person who would ask for how many in the party then seat you. The door lead to the more of the outside where there were tables scattered around the property. Each table had its own shade either by tent or umbrella with elegant chairs and table. Anko and Tsunade were shielded by a umbrella. Anko had a fruit salad with raspberry ice tea while Tsunade had seafood pasta covered in a white creamy sauce.

"I was in charge with your search party along with Jiraiya, we searched for you everywhere! You just went _poof_! We both wanted to prove your innocence to my brother and to the Akatsuki because they are not very light on traitors not that you are. Anyways we were just following some leads that we were getting from our people which only led to a dead end. I never felt so hopeless because my brother was a wreck. I thought six years ago was bad this was just…damn…

I was starting to give up hope when Jiraiya gave me the strength to keep trying. I got mad because how can he have hope when all our leads were a bunch of bullshit? Then he said: _Because Tsunade you are the most talented, strong, beautiful woman that I grew to love._ I knew by what kind of love he was talking about. I just broke down after that. He held me close reassuring me that he loved me since day one! Can you believe that? Over twenty-six years of knowing each other he loves me. I didn't know if I could even let a man in my life since that day…" Her tone grew low when she remembered of her almost rape from father.

"Jiraiya said that he would help me get through my slight fear of men. Little by little he did. I felt that the old Tsunade was reborn to a beautiful woman who was able to accept him as a companion and a lover. Oh Anko I'm just so happy! I thought breaking the news to my brother few months back would lighten him up, it did, but he went back on screwing Kin. I hate that bitch…"

"Who's that?"

"Kin Tsuchi, Orochimaru's new play toy… She is a model for Miss Konoha Elite. She's my rival in the business." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"So how did they meet?"

"That's my fault…I'm sorry Anko. I wanted to get Orochimaru out of the house and I forced him to go to work with me. While he was in his little world the little bitch got to him. I tried everything to separate them. Nothing worked. She's just using him for his money and power. She's a fucking cock sucking leech…"

"Yeah some woman." Anko picked her fruit salad with the fork in her hand. Tsunade reached over to squeeze Anko's hand for reassurance.

"He still loves you, you know? It's just so many days he was torturing himself thinking you were dead or you made a new life with a new guy that he tried to move on. Hell he even tried on trying to love Temari but that failed!"

"Tsunade, I have to tell you something." Anko knew that the she could count on Tsunade with what happened in her life the past five years.

"What happened to you Anko?"

"Sasuke took me to another headquarters of the Anbu. There I met Kakashi and I just broke down telling him what happened at dinner. He told me that he'd protect me from the Akatsuki. I believed his words. So that same day, Sasuke kissed me. I was vulnerable Tsunade that I kissed him back. Twice actually. He wanted to come with me but I told him no. I didn't want to make it worse than it already was Tsunade. Then-" Her phone vibrated to remind her that she had a voice message.

"Hold on Tsunade." Anko opened her cell phone when she saw she had a voice message from her mother.

Anko listened to the voice mail. Anko shot up from her chair with utter fear in her face.

"What's wrong Anko?" Tsunade saw how quickly Anko threw a hundred dollar bill without thinking and pulled Tsunade away from the restaurant.

"Mitarashi was attacked by Anbu." Anko said and Tsunade hurried to her car. The blond drove passed red lights, swerved through traffic, and almost caused an accident or two without catching the police. Anko wanted to scream for her to go faster but didn't want to die so she kept playing with the necklace. Anko had already called Zabuza and he told her they'd be there as fast as they can. Anko had a sinking feeling that the attacks were not going to stop.

XXX

The two girls ran into the Mitarashi home, Anko called out for her mother searching every room for her. Tsunade helped Anko in the search when the girls stopped when they saw bodies of Anko's guards that were suppose to protect her mother. Anko ran through the bodies calling out for her mother. The floor was covered in blood that Anko slipped getting her whole side wet from it. She pushed herself up when she saw a trail of blood leading further down the corridor. Tsunade called out for Anko to stop but the woman did not listen to her.

"Mother,"

Anko screamed like a mad woman searching for her child. The trail of blood ended that lead to Anko's study room. Written across her door was in blood was: ANKO YOUR NEXT. Anko pushed the open to see what was on the other side. The room was a mess, the couches were either moved or flipped over, and the chairs were on the floor papers everywhere. The thing that caught Anko's eye was a piece of her curtain covering her desk and under that curtain was a body.

Anko rushed to her desk pulling the clothing back and threw it on the floor. The woman fell on the floor as she saw her mother on the desk. Kimiko's body was naked, stripped from her clothing, her legs were spread open and there was blood coming from between her legs. The body was cut opened her intestates out for the word to see. It was as if someone was doing an autopsy on her mother. Kimiko's eyes were open, her head facing Anko. Half of her jaw was missing a trophy to the attacker(s). Blood dripped down from the desk and sunk into the carpet. Someone was trying to cut her open literally.

"Mom…" Anko in a trance got up scooping her mother's lifeless body and kissed her forehead as she screamed over and over again. The purple hair woman cried out for her mother to come back. She clutched her mother tightly as her eyes shed an enormous amount of tears.

"Please wake up…mommy…please…wake up…"

"Mommy…Mommy… please…PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I BEG YOU DON'T BE DEAD!"

"OH GOD NO PLEASE! WHY HER? WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO?"

"NO, NO, NO LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MOM! MOOOOMMM!" Anko was pulled away by Zabuza from her mother's body. Tsunade and Haku gasped at the brutality of the scene. Haku walked over to the corps with a sad expression covering the woman with the piece of cloth on the floor. Tsunade was shedding tears, closing her eyes. Haku led Tsunade out of the room locking the door behind him. Down the hall Anko was trying everything to get away and go back to her mother. She fought Zabuza's hold.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" Anko screamed at the man who held her from behind.

"There's nothing you can do! She'd dead." Zabuza tighten his grip on the crazed woman. He had to pick Anko a couple of times when she fell as he dragged her further and further away.

"She needs me!" Anko began to go cry again, halting her movements only to turn around and embrace Zabuza tightly. "She needed me…and I…it's my fault…IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!" Anko began to punch herself and pull her hair. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Zabuza had about enough that he had to knock her out. The woman fell in his arms. Tsunade and Haku joined them shortly. Tsunade was more in control by the time she saw Anko's unconscious body carried in Zabuza's arms. They walked out of the house quickly not wanting to stay in the house where the attackers might still linger around. They got into the car that Zabuza and Haku arrived and drove off. Just before they left the gates the house exploded, the windows of the car shook from the force. The house that was once a strong hold of the Mitarashi home was up in flames.

XXX

Tsunade, Zabuza (carrying Anko), and Haku came rushing in the Akatsuki headquarters. Orochimaru was coming down awaken and showered clean from earlier. His senses perked up when Zabuza was carrying a bloody Anko. He growled at how closely Zabuza was hold Anko, Tsunade went between her brother and the body guard.

"What the hell happened?" Orochimaru demanded. Tsunade pulled her brother to the side and began to fill him into the details of what happened. Orochimaru tried to brush Tsunade aside but she wouldn't budge.

"Don't let me take care of Anko. You have to tell the Deidara. I don't think Anko will be able to do it. Orochimaru please do this for your wife!" Tsunade's eyes bored on to her brother. She smiled lightly when he left to find Anko's brother.

Tsunade went to where she had told Zabuza and Haku to go. She opened the room where Anko use to sleep by herself. There she saw Anko's body on the bed Zabuza and Haku standing by her side waiting for her to wake up.

"Haku, go the bathroom and bring me a wet towel please?" Tsunade said while she was digging through Anko's clothing that she left in the drawers. When reached Anko, Tsunade went back to the drawers and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Zabuza help me remove her clothes." The man took the scissors from the woman and began to cut away the bloody t-shirt and pants. Haku returned with wet towels and handed them to Tsunade. Gently and skillfully (hmm…) began to wipe away any blood that managed to get on her light cream flesh. Haku stood next to his partner giving him a glance that made Zabuza sigh and kiss the younger man's forehead.

When Tsunade was cleaning she noticed many burn marks and scars on the woman's body that she couldn't help but gasp. "Those weren't there five years ago…" She whispered.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade shook her head and continued to clean Anko.

"We cannot say. Anko made us swore not to say anything on what happened five years ago. She wants to tell it when she's ready." Haku spoke in his feminine voice. Tsunade accepted his answer and asked for both men to help her dress up Anko. Tsunade slipped on a silky white night gown with matching shorts. Haku slipped Anko's feet under the covers then Zabuza helped him with the rest. Tsunade knew who had done it.

"Fucking Anbu…They did it, didn't they?" She mumbled at them. Zabuza and Haku nodded their head.

"I'm going to fucking kill them."

Before she could say anything more Orochimaru came into the room ordering everyone out. Tsunade stopped Zabuza before a fight would break out telling him that it wasn't worth it. Reluctantly the older man agreed the three left the room leaving Orochimaru to watch over Anko. He got on the bed slowly securing his arms around her. Anko snuggled closer to him whimpering from a nightmare she couldn't escape. Orochimaru held her close whispering to ear as softly as he could.

"No please no more…" Anko said in a soft voice her head moving from side to side.

"Shhh it is just a dream baby." Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

"Keep it away from me please… It hurts…oh God it hurts… I can't scream… I _won't_ scream…"

"Anko nothing is going to hurt you…"

"No, please, Kakashi… Don't come near me…"

A bolt of anger struck Orochimaru's heart and soul. Kakashi had hurt his Anko. Orochimaru pulled Anko closer to him growling at the man who laid his hands on his woman. He couldn't help but examine her body as she slept. To his horror he found her once soft unscratched flesh, burned with marks and scars that were forever damaged her skin. He let out another growl that if it was an earthquake it would have destroyed the world.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you anymore Anko."

Little did he know, Anko smiled softly in her sleep.

_Author's note:  
>Well I was in a very happy mood today!<br>Who thought Amaya was just a cutie?  
>I wanted to trick you guys by adding a very light and happy beginning.<br>I hope I did a good job at it haha!  
>So I kind of feel bad on killing off Kimiko .<br>It had to be done though… (sigh)  
>Next chapter what happened five years ago will be exposed!<br>Till next chapter ladies and gents!  
>Eve<em>


	19. Five Years of Endless BlissNOT

**Chapter Nineteen: Five Years of Endless Bliss…NOT!**

**WARNING: DARK, GRUSOME, RAPE (The first half) **

**YOU ARE WARNED! (I'm sorry I didn't warn you guys ahead)**

Everything was silent that no one dared to disturbed it. The room was cold as bitter snow not warm it was never warm. The woman struggled to move each leg one after the other trying to keep the little pride she had by walking into the room with no help from the men behind the animal masks. She kept walking slowly taking her time with each step making sure that she wouldn't lose her balance and fall on her face. She was alone in this hell she once called her sanctuary.

No one was going to rescue her.

No one was going to hear her.

No one even knew where she was.

Was this truly how alone and abandonment felt like?

The woman was utterly helpless and yet full of strength to live each day hoping to see the one person that her heart long for. A man. Yes, a man who she once hated but over time grew to love and had her feeling returned. The thought of her survival was her first priority in order to obtain her goal in the end. She would not give up no matter how many times their fists left marks on her body from their violent dances, or how many times they left scars physically and mentally, she would survive. She will pull through to see her husband even if it was the last time. Her body could only take so much more there were times she was fading to the endless darkness but only to be brought back when his face showed up.

Her Orochimaru, her Angel

Anko entered her cell, staggering to the center, while fully nude waiting for the two men to chain her to the center of the room. Once the metal restraints where on and the door closed, Anko made her way to one of the corners. Sleeping had become something she missed. Her biological sleeping pattern was long gone since her captors came to fetch her whenever they desired. She was lucky to get a full hour a sleep and if she was really, _really_ lucky she'd get two hours. She grabbed the small cover that was her only shelter and placed it on her front body trying to cover herself up.

Three years like this make the young woman wish she was dead. The thought of ending her life came to her many, many, times but her pride never let her go through with it. Going the easy way out was never in her rule book on how to live. She had to see this torture through even if it caused her body to be deformed or worse lose a limb.

Sleep was not coming any time soon; she desperately tried everything to make her eyes heavy, to let her mind escape from the hell. She counted all the sheep she could count till she lost count, said the ABC's and then giving each letter an animal. Anything to help her sleep but nothing came. In her head she counted each minute and for each minute that passed she lost a minute of sleep. Anko sighed softly.

Today, sleep was not coming for her rescue.

The doors opened and a mask figure with a pure white (no animal) mask. The mask had soft blushing cheeks, its lips perfectly shaped with a light hint of pink. It was well obvious it was female under the mask due to the short figure and skinny frame. Unlike the men with the animal mask they were tall, every welt built that the cloaks had trouble hiding some of them. The female slowly tiptoed her way, in a dance, closer to Anko. The woman's hand were too cold, icy cold, in fact that Anko felt her warm skin burning when the woman's hand touched her. Yet the touch was so familiar.

The woman forced Anko to look at her with her index finger; she knew Anko was too weak to pull away. As Anko's light violet gems locked in to the female's eyes that were covered in darkness. Small strings of ruby blood came from the opening of the eyes, nose, and her lips. The unknown woman threw her head back with her hands out stretching to let out a powerful scream that made Anko jump. When the howling woman was done, she returned her attention back to Anko.

Anko forced herself at the corner when the woman in front of her brought her hands to her mask to remove it. Anko didn't want to look what was behind it. She felt her heart pounding, the silenced echoes vibrated out of her body. The woman stopped midway on removing her mask when she noticed the other woman shaking with fear. A hidden smirk was shaped on the woman's lips that were covered in dry blood and fresh blood.

"Are you afraid of your own mother, Anko?" The woman spoke. She let the white mask fall to the ground. The shattering glass made no sound, muted by the shock Anko saw before her eyes. Kimiko's face was behind the mask. Anko pressed herself away from the freighting woman who resembled her mother. Kimiko made a small bloodied frown on Anko's reaction.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kimiko asked. In a flash she was in Anko's face seeing her reflection her daughter's eyes. Kimiko smiled wickedly and leaned forward to kiss Anko's forehead. As she kissed her daughter, two streams of blood oozed out of the corner of Kimiko's lips and trailed down on Anko. When Anko's mother pulled back, Anko had two twin dark red tears gliding down her cheeks.

"You know what I love about being dead my precious daughter?" Kimiko smirked. She kept her face right into Anko's eyes so she can see the words as they came out. "I don't get to see you fail in your pathetic life, your failure as a wife, and your failure as my daughter. How could I, Kimiko Mitarashi, have so much faith in you? You couldn't keep your husband from fucking other woman. He must have gotten that bitch pregnant on purpose because you couldn't get knocked up. He must have known you weren't good enough for him. You stupid bitch, you ruined everything!" Kimiko continued to rant and rant about Anko who was sitting in the corner trying not to break into uncontrollable sobs.

"I…I…" Anko struggled with words that she couldn't form. In fact she didn't even know what to say.

The door busted open as the room began to peel away into a different room. The room peeled into Anko's study while Kimiko's attire changed as well. She wore a white dress with three black butterflies curving up at the end of the dress. Kimiko's face was still covered in blood as she made her way to the center of the room while Anko was in the far corner waiting for the horror to be preformed. Anko couldn't look away when two men came from the door.

They took Kimiko and placed her on the desk where they removed her panties from her body. She struggled to get free, screaming to the top of her lungs to let her go but the two men laughed. Kakashi pulled Kimiko's lower body closer to his lower half where he removed his pants and inserted his length into the wet core of the woman that resembled his ex. He let out his frustration of not being able to do this to Anko due to the small part of him that still saw her innocent that literally saved her from being tortured this way. Kimiko screamed as she felt the intruder enter unprepared cavern, in one thrust he was fully in and without a care for the woman underneath he pulled out and dove back in with enough force that with a couple of more thrusts blood began to slip out of Kimiko's womanhood.

When Kakashi had emptied his seed he turned Kimiko around so her back was facing the ceiling, then he and the other man switched sides. The second man Asuma, pulled the dress over to expose the woman's round ass. Without a warning he forced his cock into her tight asshole. Once again Kimiko screamed out in pain as she was being violated in ways she never thought would happen to her in a million years. Asuma grunted at the pure sweet tightness from the woman writhing beneath him.

Once that torture was done they stripped Kimiko from her dress and clothing. Kakashi handed Asuma a sharp weapon, kunai, and both men began to slice away. Asuma stared from Kimiko's lower half going to the only opening she had. When the fine razor-sharp instrument went into her womanhood Kimiko's eyes bugged out and began to kick as hard as she could but Asuma ignored the weak attempts and continued to open her up.

Kakashi took the opportunity to shove the kunai into his ex's mother's mouth pressing it down her mouth. Blood came from everywhere as Kimiko struggled to breath for fresh clean air. Kakashi moved the killer instrument into her skin separating the flesh in a few swipes. In matter of long agonizing minutes Kimiko has a puppet frown. The lines that were on each of the corner of Kimiko's lips bled relentlessly, the silver hair man broke the woman's jaw in order to cut her bottom half completely off. Kimiko began to lose her battle to keep her life as all of her blood was being rushed from her openings. She turned her head to the side looking at the door. Anko was suddenly in the center of the room staring as the two men ripped her mother open. The light in her mother's eyes dimmed to nonexistent.

"No…" Anko whispered. It was the only word she could say. She kept repeated the same word like a broken record never once changing her tone. Then the two strangers, demons, turned their attention to her.

"You're next." Kakashi smirked with an evil glint in his eyes as he walked towards her. Anko's eye widen in fear as the two men blocked her mother from her view. Their hands stretched out to grab her when she finally let out a scream…

XXX

Anko jumped out of bed with her hands forward pushing an invisible attacker. Feeling she only pushed air, Anko opened her eyes to the room she was in. She was alone. Anko ran both of her hands through her hair gathering everything that had happen in the last few hours. The memories slapped her so hard she felt each of them crushing her lungs making it harder for her to breath. Everything that happened was because of her. It was her fault. She was to blame for everything.

Untold fury and pain took over Anko as she began to rip and destroy everything in her sight. She grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed each pillow letting the stuffing fly everywhere. The sheets were next, Anko threw the scissors away from her and with strong tugs the sheets were ripped and thrown all over the place. She rushed over to the couches that where in the room and flipped them over and those that she could lift she threw them across the room.

She ran to the bathroom, the light turned on and Anko saw herself. She saw the failure she was. With her fists she smashed the mirror, not caring of the cuts she caused to her hands. She grabbed the top cover of the toilet and threw it to the mirror shattering it to pieces and creating a dent on the wall. There she began to throw herself from wall to wall while letting out scream after scream. Anko rushed out of the room to flip over, break, and throw anything else she had missed.

The door burst open and a man tackled Anko from destroying anything else. Anko fought her attacker but blind anger she was no match for him.

"Anko calm down!" He commanded. Anko let out an animalistic growl, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the man who was on top of her trying to control her. Seeing that he was not going to get through to her, he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, taking her to the bathroom. The man ignored the destruction as he turned on the cold water from the shower to its coldest. He didn't had to wait long for it to be unbearably cold where he put the mad woman down and threw her in the icy cold rain.

The moment her heated body touched the water, Anko froze. She hated the cold. Noticing that she was calming down, the man pressed his body against hers. Anko blinked her eyes and stared up at the man who was bleeding from the corner of his lip. His hand caressed her cheek. In Anko's vision she saw the man but at the same time didn't see him. She didn't know who he was but he was very beautiful. The anger was washed away bit by bit and filled with remorse.

"Orochimaru…"Anko choked on the name before finally breaking down. Orochimaru brought her into an embrace where Anko cried. Each sob that escaped from her lips it tug the strings of his heart.

"Shh baby, it's okay." He whispered to her.

"I failed her… I…I…am…failure…" Anko babbled as she cried. Her arms circled around his build frame tightly.

"No, no you're not Anko." Anko lifted her head from his chest and stared at him. Even when they were being showered, Orochimaru saw each of her tears running down her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but Anko captured his lips with hers. Anko didn't waste time on asking permission she shoved her tongue into Orochimaru's mouth exploring his mouth. His taste was just as she remembered it all those years she was gone. Her hand slipped up his shirt caressing each muscle she could get her fingers on. The other hand held him in place so he wouldn't move.

She was glad he was wearing a button shirt because she did not want to break the heated kiss. The shirt fell on to the wet floor making a light slap sound. Orochimaru felt his body react with her body giving him so much heat that the cold shower had no affect on him. He pulled away from Anko to lift up her white silk shirt from her body. Once it was off he attacked her neck with his mouth, Anko moaned loudly letting her head fall to the side so she could feel his mouth devour her more. Her hands went down to his pants where in seconds they were off and on the ground.

Orochimaru was busy ripping off her bra exposing the two perfectly shaped globs he missed so much. He pressed Anko against the cold tiles of the wall earning a hiss mixed with a growl from his woman. His tongue played with her right breast first, sucking and tugging at it gently while his hand was giving caresses to her other breast. Anko moaned his name when he switched breast.

Anko wrapped on leg around his waist, one of her hands were against the tile holding her up. Her other hand grabbed his fully erected length; she missed having him inside her. Her hand pumped his erection forcefully yet gently. With the tip of her thumb she played with his tip earning a soft pleasurable growl from him.

Their lips met again into a fierce battle of passion. Both of his hands slid off the rest of her clothing, his hands rested right under her ass lifting her completely making her release her grip on his erection. Anko wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up.

"I need you Orochimaru…" Anko breathed out loud. She was ready for him.

"Anko" Orochimaru moaned when he entered her. Both let out a moan at the same time and both didn't hesitate to move their hips against each others. The sensation of having him inside her again was unbelievable. His thrusts went faster and harder as she moaned her commands. The couple was lost in pure ecstasy of being one once again. It had been too long. Orochimaru felt her inner walls tightening telling him she was close to come.

"O-Orochimaru" Anko screamed out when her climax came. At the same time Orochimaru came, spilling his seed deep into her womb. He bit her neck hard enough that he broke her skin a little.

Orochimaru turned off the water then slipped out of Anko who whimpered when he did. Anko rested her body against his crying softly. He carried her to the bed that had its sheets and pillows destroyed. He placed her body under the covers that were long enough and went examined the damage room. He walked to the drawer that had one of its doors ripped from its hinges; he grabbed a black silk gown that was long enough to cover his Anko. He was glad that he didn't touch this room that he found some of his sweats that survived her outburst and put them on.

Anko's husband dressed her into the gown and pulled her into his lap where he held her protectively. He kissed her forehead; Anko placed her head under his chin and against the front of his neck. Anko sniffed lightly trying to gather herself together but each time she managed to her mother came into her mind making it harder for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Anko." Orochimaru said with sadness. He felt her loss because he saw loved her mother as if she was his mother. He remembered when Kimiko was living with them she'd always try to break his cold silence demeanor and treated him kindly. He grew to respect her.

"It was my fault she's dead." Anko finally spoke without hesitation. "If I never escaped the Anbu she'd be alive."

"It's not your fault Anko."

"Yes it is! If I would have stayed with the Anbu they wouldn't have touched her! She would have been alive!" Anko raised her voice when she pushed herself away from her estranged husband. She crossed her arms under her chest not facing him.

"They would have killed you and then would have put a green light* on your mother's head." Orochimaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I should have never left…" Anko whispered. She made her way over to the couch that was flipped over. In one swift move the couch was back upright with the cushions still intact. She sat on the corner of the couch bringing her legs to her chest.

"What happened to you?"

"If I tell you, you will think I'm weak."

"I would never think that of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well it all happened few years ago…" She started where she woke up in Sasuke's apartment and went on from there.

_**Flashback 5 years**_

**(This is after the kiss between Anko and Sasuke)**

Anko watched the Anbu Headquarters disappear as she was driven off. Sasuke had begged her to let him go with her but again she said no. Ever since they kissed she felt awkward and uneasy with the man. His kisses were sweet and pleasurable but it didn't make her heart sore and go into a different world like Orochimaru's.

The purple hair woman sighed as she turned her eyes away from the back of the window from the car and to the front of the car. Two Anbu where silently listening to music that didn't catch Anko's attention. She was busy thinking on Orochimaru and Sasuke. Her mind was telling her to go with Sasuke because with him she was sure she'd be happy and safe while her heart was telling her to go to Orochimaru because that's who she belonged to. As always her heart always won over mind.

_I'm sorry Sasuke but I love Orochimaru more _

The drive took a few days to get to the city of Cloud. The drive never ended as the drivers kept switching from time to time. Anko leaned against the window staring at the pavement that was never ending. She ignored the hills, greenery, and the beauty of the outside word and stared into the moving ground. After everything had died down she'd return and prove her innocence with Kakashi-kun.

Finally they arrived to another Victorian house that was slightly Gothic looking. The black gates had dead vines intertwined the openings, a thick clouded mist began to cloud up the road ahead that the car stopped completely. The driver ordered Anko to get out of the car. The trio walked through the mist to the house where a woman was waiting for them. Anko didn't see her face since it was hidden with an animal mask.

The alarm bells weren't working as Anko was unaware of the danger she was in when she passed through the door where a group of Anbu was waiting for her. They had no intention of her leaving the house alive.

It was too late for Anko when she found herself in the house with a group surrounding her in seconds. She didn't have a chance to defend herself before they attacked her. One Anbu who wore a bore mask punched her in the face causing her to fall to the ground on her side. Once she was down the other's joined in, some kicked her while others punched her. Ten against one as not fair but soon Anko would get use to it since they always come in groups.

The group of Anbu brought her to the cellars where the cells where. The cellar was cold and smelled of decomposition, sex, urine and blood. Anko was thrown into the cell and before the group locked her up they had another round of beating. Anko took deep breaths not once she screamed for them to stop she wasn't going to. She spit out a good amount of blood from her mouth, her eyes shut tight as she moved to rest on her back.

There was light but it wasn't strong enough for her see her new surroundings. It gave a few flickers here and there. The ground was wet from sort of substance that Anko did not want to know what it was. She saw the empty bowls that she was soon to call one for her meals and the other for her water.

The only thing in her mind was confusion. Why would they do this to her? She wasn't their enemy! Kakashi said he'd protect her, he promised! She couldn't wait till he got here so he could see what kind of welcome she got. Then they would be sorry!

As the days went by Anko began to get dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her body sore from the beatings, her body weak from malnourishment. She couldn't sleep because she didn't know when they come back and continue where they left off. Her hope for Kakashi to come and rescue her began to disappear. He wasn't going to come. He didn't know what was happening to her. She wished that she said yes to Sasuke. If he was there then he would have stopped the Anbu from laying a finger on her.

"Oh Kami please let them see something is wrong and come to look for me." She whispered to the dark ceiling. Her clothes were ripped and shredded from the constant pulls from the men and woman under the masks.

A month passed by and still no help came by. Then two months…Then three…

On the fifth month her long lost hope came true.

Kakashi appeared from the cell with a worried look, he took Anko into his arms calling out her name. Anko locked her eyes with him and smiled weakly. She was saved.

"Kaka-kun…your really here?" She tried not to move her lips much due to them being cut and chapped.

"Oh thank Kami you are alive!" He carried her away from the cell and back to the house where Asuma was waiting for them. The two men healed Anko as more days went by. They told her that the Anbu that attacked her were taken care of and that she was safe. Anko smiled thoughtfully knowing her savior was there.

"S-Sasuke?" Anko asked for the man. If she saw him she'd cry into his arms and hold on to him tightly. Kakashi jerked his head for Asuma to leave. The other man left with a nod, Anko turned her attention to Kakashi who had a serious look on him.

"Anko, I hate to tell you this…"

"What's wrong? What happen to Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was killed by the Akatsuki few days after you left."

Anko felt a part of her heart break. The raven hair woman was in shock. The Akatsuki killed Sasuke? No, that couldn't be true!

"How?"

"Anko, I don't think it is-"

"Kakashi tell me what happened to him!" Anko screamed. She slammed her fists on the bed comforter that she was under.

"Orochimaru and your brother went after him. They tortured him for days trying to get information out of him on where you were but he didn't. A couple of days later I got a package and in the package well…The Akatsuki delivered his head…"

"No…" Anko murmured the single syllable. Anko felt tears staining her cheeks with their clear color. Kakashi sighed softly, Anko pushed herself out of the covers and embraced him tightly, and she hid her face in his chest. Kakashi ran his hand through her hair that was fresh and clean giving a healthy glow in the sunlight.

"You can get revenge for him." Kakashi smirked as Anko was hiding her face.

"How can I?" Anko wiped her tears away.

"Tell me everything about the Akatsuki. To their strongest members to the weakest, tell me everything you know about them."

"I…" Anko sank back down on the bed when she saw Kakashi's cold aura surrounding her. Could she give that vital information to him? Would she? She'd be getting revenge for Sasuke and finally be free from all of this. Then again she would betray her brother and the man she loved. Kakashi was putting her in the position she did not like. She couldn't do that. She couldn't betray Double D, Itachi, Kabuto, or Orochimaru. If she was managed to forgive them from last year's attack on Kiba then she could find a way to forgive them for Sasuke. She felt like a horrible person when she was going to stay loyal to the Akatsuki.

"I can't Kakashi."

"Why not?" Kakashi growled grabbing her wrists pulling her close to him so they were face to face. "I told you they killed Sasuke and you are still going to protect them?"

"They are my family Kakashi!"

"So what was Sasuke? A play toy?"

"NO! He wasn't, he was my friend." Anko struggled to get free from his death grip but found it impossible. Kakashi raised his hand, slapping her with the back of his hand. Anko felt the pain on her healed cheek. Anko was then pulled out of the bed and on to the ground. Kakashi still had a grip on her right wrist. A new fear came over Anko and it was towards her own protector.

"You are a little slut you know that?" he leaned down to her face. His legs were on her sides locking her feet in place. She felt his hot breath on her face, in reaction Anko turned away from him. Kakashi grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. When he had her attention he pressed his lips against hers, Anko's free hand tried to push him away but he was too strong. He left burning kisses down her neck and bit it roughly leaving red indent marks on her skin that was healing from the beatings.

"How can you still protect him when he's fucking other women behind your back? When you are just a little bubble in his life? You should tell me what I want and I will make sure Sasuke's death is avenged." Anko went cold when she felt his hand slipping through her shorts that were given to her, she felt sick when he began to rub her in between her legs. She stayed still forcing the tears and cries down deep into her body.

"I want to hear you scream baby. Scream for me just like you scream for Orochimaru." He whispered huskily against her ear then biting it. He was about to slip three fingers in at once when Anko manage to slap him then punch him in the face with her free and. She gathered her saliva and spit it at Kakashi.

"Never you fucking bastard." Anko growled underneath him.

"Too bad, you are going to beg me to take you like the little whore you are when my men are through with you." He promised her. Anko glared at him with all the anger she could muster in her eyes. He pulled away from her; still holding on to her wrist he yanked her to her feet. Kakashi dragged her out of the room to the center of the stairs where he took her from both shoulders. He gave her one last punishing kiss before he threw her on the stairs. Anko tumbled each step as she rolled down the stairs; her head slammed itself several times against the wall and stairs till she finally stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Take her to the Red Room and have fun you guys." Kakashi shouted from the top of the stairs to the very same group of Anbu who tortured Anko from the beginning who were waiting patiently down stairs for orders.

Anko tried to get herself up but one of the Anbu grabbed her leg dragging her back to the cellar and to the Red Room was. They past the cells and reached a stretch of hallway where a shiny red door outshine through the darkness. The group of men howled in excitement dragging Anko's weak body into the room where they tortured her endlessly with shocks, fire, water, every element known to man and every torture device ever created…

XXX

The woman took slow breaths so her body would complain of the pain. Tried to escape several times but she was always over powered by the group of men that were in the house. Her clothes were gone, shredding the last of her dignity. Anko curled herself in a ball when her cell door was open. Two men entered and carried Anko by holding her from each side; her head was facing the ground her hair was mixed from the blood and filth that coated her cell. Her body was badly burned in several places from the fire and oil that left an everlastingly kisses on her flesh.

Anko was just about to lose consciousness when she saw a group of Anbu bringing two more people into the Red Room for the first time. She noticed that one had more of a feminine look but she could clearly see the person was a male. He had long hair that barely passed his ribs; he had the most beautiful features she ever seen even if the young man was slightly bruised. The other man was better built and stronger than his male companion.

"What should we do with the young girl?" One of the Anbu spoke but Anko didn't recognize the voice but she was clear who they were talking about.

"Dude if we get caught Kakashi and Asuma are going to have our asses." Another Anbu spoke.

"They are not going to find out you dumbass. We are just going to have fun with the girls and make the man watch as we fuck them raw." The Anbu that held her right side spoke.

Without warning the Anbu who had the young feminine boy dragged him to the table. The other man, the captive, began to struggle growling as they were about to rape the young boy who the Anbu still didn't know he was a boy (idiots…). The Anbu who had Anko brought her to another set of table where they placed her on top on her back. Anko turned her head to face the young boy who was struggling trying to free himself from the idiots of Anbu.

_You can't let them do this to him! Get up! You can't let them hurt him!_ A voice screamed in her head. Without warning Anko found strength that she didn't know she had. Her hands shot up to the Anbu who was just about to drop his pants, she grabbed him from both sides of his face and gave a long hard twist. In seconds the man fell down on the floor dead. Anko hopped off the table taking her other captor, who held her left side when she was being dragged, and slammed his face on the table knocking him on unconscious.

The rest of the Anbu released their prisoners and went after her. Anko ran out of the room trying to get the group of Anbu away from the other two males. The four Anbu were getting excited by the chase of the Akatsuki woman. They would have so much fun with her when they got her. They weren't afraid of being interrupted when Kakashi and Asuma were back in Konoha. They wouldn't know.

Anko stopped in the middle of the hallway that lead to the cells and turned to the Anbu. They stopped a few feet away from her. She let them circle around her; she closed her eyes no longer wanting to see what would happen next. When nothing came from, Anko opened her eyes to see the muscular prisoner finishing off the last of the Anbu by slicing his neck. Anko saw the young boy behind the taller man.

"Zabuza,"

"Haku,"

"Anko,"

The introduction was cut short when the unconscious Anbu was pointing a gun at the taller man named Zabuza. Anko pushed the two men away from the man's range then a single gunshot was fired. Anko fell to the floor in seconds holding her left side of her chest where the bullet stung her. Zabuza didn't hesitate on throwing the knife without looking; the last of the Anbu fell down dropping the gun while trying to take out the knife from his throat.

_**Few Days later (In Flashback)**_

Anko woke up with her left side and her lower body neatly bandage from where her most serious wonders where. She glanced out of the window seeing snow coming from the sky. From what she could make out she was in some sort of cabin. The fireplace kept the room nice and warm too much to her delight. The door opened softly as a young boy came with a tray of food, Haku was his name. Zabuza was right behind him carefully watching them both.

The raven hair woman sat up not worried about her chest being exposed since it was bandaged.

"I hope you are hungry." Haku smiled brightly. Anko smiled weakly but warmly.

"Thank you." Anko bowed her head at Haku then at Zabuza.

"I had to bandage you up." Haku said with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's okay no need to be embarrassed Haku-kun." Anko giggled lightly but was stopped by a rough cough.

"Later you can tell us what the hell the Anbu wanted you." The older man spoke in an authoritative tone. Anko nodded her head once and Zabuza left Haku alone with her.

"Do you think you can manage eating on your own or do you want help?"

"I can manage thank you for everything."

"No thank you. You saved me and my partner. We are in your debt." Haku smiled warmly patting Anko's hand gently. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to holler." With that he left Anko alone.

_**Five Year Flashback Ended**_

"After that I was with Zabuza and Haku for the rest of the five years trying to run from the Anbu and from you." Anko turned her head to the window where the moon was high in the sky. Orochimaru wanted to kill Kakashi for hurting and touching HIS Anko. Deidara, Itachi, and Kabuto thought the same. Tsunade came around and embraced Anko tightly. As Anko was telling her story Tsunade, Deidara, Itachi, Kabuto, Jiraiya had entered the room to see how Anko was doing when they heard her story. When Anko saw them she sighed and told them to join her because they needed to know as well. Zabuza and Haku were facing the window that Anko was looking at.

"We will get back at those bastards sister." Deidara's body shook violently.

"I know but first we must have mom's funeral. She deserves to be laid to rest." Anko whispered softly. The thought of her mother brought back her dream from earlier.

"We never found Sasuke since he kidnapped you. We don't even know where he is." Even though Itachi was not on good terms with his bother he still cared for him. "We never touched him Anko we swear."

"I know Itachi. I just hope they didn't kill him."

The group didn't know what to do; they all knew their hatred for the Anbu grew tenfold. They knew that they had to be brought to justice in their terms. The police could easily be bought and real justice would not prevail. No the Anbu had to go down their way. The Akatsuki would kill the Anbu, everyone single one of them.

They would not give up till they are extinct.

_Author's Note:  
>Wow that was a LOONG chapter haha!<br>More of what happened to Sasuke will come.  
>So I'm sorry for not warning you guys about this chapter.<br>I kinda forgot about it.  
>I reenacted what Anko heard in the voice mail.<br>I'm sorry for those who did not enjoy this chapter!  
>Laters ladies and gents!<em>


	20. Play Nice

**Chapter Twenty: Play Nice**

Little Amaya was watching as many people were walking in and out of her father's house. There were many things that the young girl did not understand. The toys in front of her laid untouched, her dark black eyes watched each person coming in. She wanted to be in the secret that what was going on around her. No one wanted her to join in the fun! She scowled at the people; her tiny fists were at her side watching them ignoring her.

She was Princess Amaya Otogakure!

No one ignores her!

"Momma," Amaya ran to Temari who was on the phone with one of her lovers, "Momma, up!"

The little girl pulled on the jeans Temari wore. The woman glared down at the child then went back on the phone giving off a seductive smile from what she heard over the phone. She began to awake away from Amaya as she continued to speak on the phone. Amaya didn't give up. She went behind her mother and pulled at the hem of her spaghetti straps too roughly that Temari snarled at the young girl making her jump. Amaya's eyes began to fill up with tears, she knew tears never worked on her mother, but the tears were from the hurt she felt so it was hard to keep them inside her.

"Ugh you little brat, go away will you? What do you want anyways?" Temari spoke as she covered the bottom half of her phone.

"Carry me?"

"Pft go tell your father. I got tired of carrying you for nine months." She muttered and returned back on the phone ignoring the child once more.

Temari was laughing back on the phone when an unknown hand grabbed her phone. The person threw the phone at a column, the phone exploded into pieces of four. Temari wanted to kill her. _When did she come back?_ She thought when she saw Anko glaring down at her. Amaya didn't even see Anko coming, the child hidden herself behind the purple hair woman. The two older women went into a staring contest, throwing daggers at each other.

"Talk that way to her again I swear I will kick you out!" Anko growled. Amaya grabbed on to Anko's pants scared to let go of her and suffer the wrath from her mother. Temari glared down at the young child who was trying to hide herself from her deathly gaze.

"She's my daughter and I talk to her however the hell I want!" Temari screeched that would put a Banshee to shame.

"Amaya is Orochimaru's daughter too! Not just yours!" Anko eyes went wide open when Temari made a bold move by reaching over dragging Amaya away from Anko with a rough yank. Amaya yelped in pain by the pull. Anko's hand shot out to the hand that was pulling Amaya in quick speed that it made Temari jump up releasing Amaya. The purple hair woman grabbed Temari's side with one hand while having a tight grip on her hand as she threw Temari to the opposite side of the room.

A loud crash came from Temari that crashed into a small table that held a pot of flowers. No one was going to grab a child like she was an animal! Anko waited for Temari to get back on her feet when unfamiliar hands grabbed her wrists pinning them behind her back, in seconds Anko was pressed against one of the columns that was added for fashion. Anko felt some strong chest behind her back and she felt the man's lower part of her body pressing against hers.

"That is no way to treat my sister." Gaara growled threateningly. Anko snapped her head back narrowing her eyes at the ruby haired man. Oh how she hated him! Anko fought to get her wrists free but Gaara kept his grip air tight.

"Oh and let her treat her daughter like that?" Anko was seething that Gaara was amazed by how quickly her skin burned matching her anger. Each time she shifted her body it rubbed against him and he enjoyed it.

"You are not her mother." Gaara leaned in to whisper it in her ear. "You are nothing to my niece you understand that? You may be married to Orochimaru but in the end Amaya would always be the result of Orochimaru and Temari's time together."

He let Anko go before stroking her cheek in a loving manner. _I wonder why you couldn't get pregnant with his child. I came to the conclusion that fate does not want you to be with Orochimaru. Fate gave Temari and Orochimaru a child. Not you. You are meant for my future dear Anko. _He got in between Temari as she lunged herself at Anko trying to get her hands on the woman. Amaya at the time ran to get her father who was in a meeting. Anko didn't move as Gaara's words wanted to poison her mind.

Orochimaru let out a hiss when Temari was screaming vulgar words at the other woman. If this was a wolf pack, Anko was alpha female and Temari, a low standard bitch (as the female dog but she still is a bitch). Gaara had a good grip on Temari and to hush the devil blond he placed his other hand on her mouth muffling her words.

"I'm so sorry about this." Gaara said in an apologetic voice. Amaya ran to Anko with her arms reaching upwards as if by nature Anko reached down and picked up Amaya who hid her face in the space between Anko's neck and shoulder. The girl was shaking like a leaf! Temari burned with jealousy as the child, _her_ child, chose Anko over her. Anko had only been back only a few weeks ago and Amaya chooses _her_? _That little bitch…You steal my man now the fucking brat?_

"Get her out of here." Orochimaru said in a warning tone. Gaara nodded his head and dragged Temari off. As he was walking away he whispered to his sister calming her down. It didn't take long for the blond to calm down. When they were out of the mansion he forced Temari into their tinted car where he shouted at her for her stupidity.

The car drove off with the fighting siblings in the back.

XXX

**Two Days Later**

Anko was driven to the Konoha Police Department by Zabuza and Haku, in the morning she had received a call from some Detective called Shikamaru to come in for questioning due to the explosion of her house. Why the fuck didn't they call Deidara as well? Why did they ask her to come unarm and without any of her people? Whatever the reason, they wanted to talk to her alone and vulnerable.

Konoha Police Station was like a normal office building except for the big sign on top of the entrance in big gold, bold, letters that read: KONOHA POLICE DEPARTMENT. Anko got out of her car with her two Guardian Angels following her determined not to let her out of her sight. Anko sighed turning to her two men. She told them to wait but they didn't want to. The two men argued with the woman who was not letting them follow her inside.

Haku told Anko that they'd wait inside for her and she can continue on to the third floor. Anko and Zabuza agreed on it. The older man wanted to be by Anko's side but he realized that Anko was an adult and a fighter so she could handle herself. Besides what could happen at a police department anyways?

Anko slowly made her way out of the elevator that took her to the floor she needed to be. Anko let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding when a bright blond man, whose hair was up in spikes, with deep ocean blue eyes that resembled royal blue sapphires came up to her with a smile.

"Minato Uzumaki, you must be Anko Mitarashi right?" He flashed a friendly smile putting Anko in somewhat ease.

"Yes, um you wanted to ask me some questions?"

Minato nodded his head almost forgetting why she was there. He jerked his head gently for her to follow him. Minato walked down a long all way that led away from the small offices where other detectives where working on their cases. Anko kept her eyes on the man who was going to ask her questions, no doubt. He must have been in his forties but didn't show his age due to his youth that seemed to last. The man led Anko into a small room that had a medium size table with three chairs with an almost wall length window which was three way mirror. Anko sat down where the side of the table that had a single chair, that chair was facing the mirror. The two chairs were facing away from the mirror and that's where Minato sat down.

He still had a smile on his face, at first Anko thought he had something up his sleeve but soon came to the conclusion that his smile was honest and sincere. Anko fixed her shirt that kept riding up with the little movements she was making. She wore a green tank top that didn't want to cover her flat, tone stomach with a black long stretchable skirt that covered her whole lower part of her body. She wasn't in the mood to come all dressed up for some Detective who could probably be working for the Anbu. The thought made Anko's heart race quickly, why didn't she think about that? What if he did work for the Anbu? How would Zabuza and Haku know that she's in trouble? Oh fuck!

"Hey don't get scared. I'm one of the good guys." Minato sensed her fear spike up.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" Anko kept her arms to her body, her back was straight, her ears on the alert for any strange sounds. Minato was shocked at her comment. Yes he heard several things about the young woman that got married to Orochimaru. He knew the Akatsuki and the Anbu very, very, well.

"I am one of the good guys miss. I'm not corrupted if that's what you mean." Minato growled in disgust. Corrupted cops were the reason that made his job harder. He knew that the Akatsuki and Anbu have cops under their grips. It made cases that were handled to him goes to nowhere due to the evidence 'mysteriously' disappearing or the witnesses didn't want to testify any more. Damn them to hell! Minato wanted the system to work to its full potential; he wanted to get all those cold case files to be solved so families can be in piece knowing the criminal is rotting in prison.

"Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?" Anko changed the subjected.

"I want to talk about the murder of your mother."

"Am I a suspect?"

"No, but there were some witnesses saying they saw you before the house exploded with a few people dragging you away, care to explain?"

"…Is that so?"

"Want to talk about what happened?"

"No,"

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Listen Anko," Minato sighed, "I want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened or what you saw! I found your mother's body cut open half her jaw was missing for crying out loud!" Minato opened a file took out from under the desk. He spread out pictures of Kimiko who was burned in several places. Anko looked away not wanting to imprint the pictures in her head. Then he pulled out another picture of the bloodied writing somehow made it from the explosion and fire. "You are in danger Anko, don't you get it?"

"The people who did this to your mother, your family, are after you! You need to tell me who's after you so I can protect you."

"That's what they said…" Anko muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing,"

"Please, Anko, I'm trying to get justice for your mother! These people are sick and shouldn't be in the streets were they can hurt others!"

"Fine, I'll tell you want you want to hear." Anko sighed. She was wasting valuable time with a Detective when she could be planning on how to get each Anbu. "My mother was raped by two Anbu: Kakashi and Asuma. They tortured her after they raped her." Her tone was cold and cruel.

"How do you know she was raped?"

"I got the crime recorded on voice mail."

Finally cold hard evidence! He wanted to thank the higher power for sending him Anko. Then again he didn't know how he would be able to press charges without having that voice mail 'disappear' or Anko for that matter. He for sure knew he had to protect her at all cost.

"What do Kakashi and Asuma have against you?"

"Is in it obvious? I'm the wife of the Akatsuki leader." Anko glared at her hands that once had her mother's blood.

"I will protect you miss."

"I don't need your protection. I am already under the protection of the Akatsuki. What more can I possibly need?"

"You need our protection," Anko's back went stiffer that it was starting to hurt. She did not want to turn for the sake of that voice being a figment of her imagination. Minato glanced up at the person who entered the door. Neither Anko nor Minato heard the door open or even noticed that another person was in the room. It was almost like he just poof in there. In a slow painful turn of her head, Anko saw the one person she had not seen in five years. He was standing there with his arms cross, his midnight blue hair barely passing his shoulders, the he had two shorter bangs one on each side of his face. His perfect onyx eyes stared down at her making her feel small.

"Hawk what are you doing here?" Minato said the man's name. Minato had no idea why Hawk was in the room when he was supposed to be working on a case.

"Y-you're alive!" Anko stood up quickly, her hands holding her up as they grip the edge of the table. She was staring at Sasuke. He was alive! She wanted to run to him and hug him.

"Do I know you?" Hawk's brow rose. He stared at the woman but didn't even recognize her.

"Sasuke, it is me, Anko!" Anko took one move towards the man, named Hawk. He had to be Sasuke. There was no other man that was able to make her utterly small.

"I don't know who you are, miss." Hawk said in a cool manner. "I never saw you in my life."

"For the love of Pete," Anko's hand went in the air from the frustration. How can Sasuke not know who she is? Why was his name Hawk? What the devil is going on here? "You are Sasuke Uchiha! Brother of Itachi Uchiha!" Anko grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pulled him down so they could be face to face. Minato watched closely in the background with interest.

"I'm Hawk Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. My brother is Naruto Uzumaki." Hawk growled at Anko. "I'm not Sasuke." He said in cold tone that made Anko release him. She couldn't believe him that he didn't remember her.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha to me the man that promised to protect me from everything." Anko let him go completely. She let her head fall down so her bangs could cover her face without turning to Minato she said, "Can I leave now?" When Minato nodded, Anko wasted no time on leaving the room.

"We will keep in touch Ms. Mitarashi." She heard Minato's voice in the background. Her mind was buzzing once more, was Sasuke suffering from amnesia? Why was he here?

"This is so fucking confusing." Anko punched the down button with force that she cracked it with her middle knuckle. In the elevator Anko was trying to gather her composer before she met up with Haku and Zabuza. She took a deep breath then exhaled. The doors opened wide and she stepped out. Her skirt was flying a little in the back as she walked. The two men were waiting by the door. The three didn't say anything to each other as they left. Anko was in the car with her left hand under her chin thinking on what to say if Orochimaru asked. For some reason she wasn't going to tell him about Sasuke or Hawk whatever his name was. No she had to keep that to herself till she knew more of what the hell was going on.

Anko heard her phone vibrate in her side where she had it attached. She answered it with ease not bothering on checking the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey there baby." Anko's body grew cold as all the blood was drain from her body.

"What the hell do you want Kakashi?" She snarled so violently that Haku's head snapped in her direction.

"I wanted to make sure you were alive. I miss you."

"Fuck you."

"Oh talking dirty aren't you? I always knew you had it in you."

"You bastard I'm going to kill you for touching my mother!"

"Listen I'm going to cut to the chase. You give yourself to me and this war won't happen. We will disappear for good."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?"

"Oh my Anko, you have no faith in me?"

"The hell I don't. You betrayed my trust, tortured me, and killed and raped my mother. I will never believe a lie that comes from your fucking mouth you son of a bitch!"

"Mmm, your mother was very tight. It felt like she was a virgin. So nice and tight, tell me Anko, are you like that?"

Before her anger got the best of her he interrupted. "I will wait for your answer in…let's say in a week? When you agree meet me at the club were we met few years ago."

_Click_

He hanged up. Anko felt her eyes stinging from hot moist tears. HE had crossed the line.

XXX

"No you are not going to do it!" Orochimaru roared when Anko had told him and the group: Itachi, Deidara, Kabuto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Haku, and Zabuza.

"I'm not planning on it." Anko tried to calm her husband. Anko watched them all have the different looks. Deidara was the one that got to her the most. Anko stood up and walked up to her brother hugging him tightly. Deidara didn't say anything as he returned the hug. He held on to his sister tightly. He already lost his mother; he was not going to lose his sister. Anko pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"What are we going to do? The Anbu have just as much of corrupted cops as we do. So putting them in through the justice is not going to work. I still say we attack them one by one." Itachi spoke.

"No…They always work in groups." Anko knew this from her time staying with them. They always came in groups. "They are cowards that they prefer to be in large groups rather than smaller ones. They feel power when they are in large groups."

"So how do we break them up?" Tsunade spoke up that's when Anko gave her a devilish smirk.

"That's where my plan comes in." Anko grinned from ear to ear.

"What plan is that?" Kabuto cleaned his glasses.

"When I was _staying_ with them, I realize that they were mostly men. There are hardly any females. So if we could get a group of the Anbu's attention and lead them to a secure location and finish them there. This could only work if we gather our females and train them to use their feminine wilds to seduce the men. No man can resist a woman especially if they are force to work with men twenty four seven."

"That could only work for so long soon they are bound to sniff it out." Jiraiya shook his head.

"That's why we test it. Tomorrow night at the one of the clubs they are usually at. We will sneak in and see if it works." Anko shrugged. "If not we can see if we can bomb their cars, put acid in their food or water. I just want them dead, gone, dealt with!" Anko shouted.

"Who are the females?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hikari, Azumi, Silvia, Ten-ten, Tsunade, and myself."

_Author's Note:  
>I'm sorry for not updating.<br>I had to get my things for classes that are starting next week!  
>Plus I had to babysit.<br>So is this Hawk person really Sasuke?  
>What is going to happen at the club?<br>Is Kakashi willing to let the war go if Anko gives herself to him?  
>Till next time folks!<em>


	21. Them Or Us

**Author's Note: I am such a horrible person! I am sorry for being late on updating! I got caught up with college and its just rahhh! -.-  
>School never gave me the time of day to write! But that's going to change (I hope). I'm almost ending school for the semester! Yays! I thought this year was bad but next year I fear it's going to be worse more classes' noooo! ): But, but, it won't keep me away! I'll continue to write this story and the others that I had neglected. Also I hope my readers can forgive me! This chapter was kind a forced out of me because I was struggling due to a horrible writers block. . I try my best and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to ya'll. <strong>

**Oh and just lil' warning there will be blood and gore in this chapter along with sexual content. (Duh!) **

**Without further ado I present to you the next chapter of "Am I His?"**

**Chapter Twenty One: Them or Us**

The dancers swayed their hips seductively driving the men's lusts greatly, for the girls and their bodies in the gentlemen's club, Garden of Desire. Nothing compared to the bodies of the Goddess that were dancing for the men's pleasure. The women shook their hips, stripped off their clothing bit by bit, till only a very thin cloth covered their vital parts. Garden of Desire was below the club Seduction Grounds the club was only known to the VIPS of the club.

Dancers were everywhere. Some were in cages, others dancing in the air with long sheets of silk tied on the ceiling, the poles gleamed the vibrant colors of the lights that moved around from place to place, very few and the most talented dancers used their clients as their poles. Every girl was special in their own ways, those who body was not perfect for dancing they were best at their hands. The girls kept dancing to the seductive rhythm of the music losing themselves from everything as their bodies became their own person.

The men were in heaven.

The bartenders were having their own dance. They threw the bottles of alcohol then catching it to serve it in the glass shots. One bartender did the body shots on some of the girls that were requested by their clients. The other bartender was mixing drinks into a shaker then pouring it martini glass. Both bartenders were women wearing a short vest that only covered their top portion of their bodies; their pants were tight on their bodies that panties would surely be outlined. It was their uniform.

One of the girls had long bright blond hair that was pulled up in a messy bun; she had cool green eyes with rosy pink lips. Tsunade kept her glance on a few men and where the other girls were busy entertaining. Her head pointed at one of the undercover Akatsuki female members leading her victim to the one of the suites of the club to the other bartender who nodded and returned to serving drinks.

Ten-ten's dark eyes kept stealing peeks from where she was. She had her hair in two tight buns with fine hair pins that had a single beaded string on the ends. Ten-ten knew how much danger they were in and after carefully reassuring the men (Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi, Kabuto, and so on.) that everything was going to fine.

It's been several weeks that the girls been stalking the club working their way into the regular's hearts and recently have been doing their dirty work. Everything was going according to plan that they, the girls, were driving in the power that was given to them. They were the Black Widows beautiful in the outside but very dangerous when they go in for the kill. Ten-ten searched for Anko who was working as the waitress but the violet hair woman was nowhere in sight.

_Where is she?_

XXX

Anko sighed as she glanced at herself in the mirror to see her reflection sighing back at her. This was the first time Anko looked at herself in the mirror in a while. Her hair was almost reaching her waist, her purple eyes dull with the stress and hectic life she had. Her skin was losing its sweet cream color, her hair was once bright and alive now was flat and tedious. Her body felt heavy with each day and all she wanted was some peace and rest.

Her hands cupped a handful of water that was coming from the sink and splashed her face several times to wake her body up. She started to feel weak for a while but it didn't bother much so she paid no attention to it. Anko forced herself to fix her uniform that was a strapless shirt that didn't bother to hide much of her built upper body; her skirt was too short that Anko had to fuss with it to cover her ass from the perverts. Her hair was down with some braids streaming down, in between the braids where lace that added some life in her hair.

With one final look in the reflection she pulled off a mask of a blissful person who enjoyed her job just as much as the attention of the clients. In between her legs was a garter that held a switch blade hidden just in case. In her locket she wore had a lethal amount of a white powdery substance known as poison. She took her time on hiding several weapons as she worked here. Not her ideal place but she had no choice. In her eyes its best to get rid of the weaklings then go for the much more challenging ones. The new members for the Anbu were too high in their luck and weren't as careful as their more experienced ones.

The reflection winked back at Anko before she turned towards the door that led into the club.

XXX

_We still don't know what happened to the Akatsuki but could it be a sign that the war going between them and the Anbu is over? _

_Could it be that Konoha can finally have some peace? We will bring you more information in a bit._

The news anchor said with a false sense of hope. The news anchor knew well enough that the war is not over but only about to get worse. Of course the Konoha Police would make up false hope that the war between the families was coming to end. It was the only thing they could do to make the people feel safer and secure in the city.

Kakashi sat around at his headquarters flipping through the channels looking for any activities of the Akatsuki. They've been quiet for the past weeks and he knew they were planning something. The Anbu's activities also died down but not as much as the Akatsuki. Was a higher power helping them out with this war? Kakashi gave a 'humph' for he didn't not believe in such trivial things. He lived each day driving on power and the freedom it gave him.

He was no angel.

Since he was born his family had been training him to take over the Anbu Organization from his father just like he did when his father gave it to him. Men were the symbol of power. No woman can ever be as powerful as man. Women are too sensitive and weak. No ideal ruler for the modern crime family. They were only to be used for breeding annoying brats and for a good fuck once in a while.

"Fuck I need a drink." Kakashi sighed. He got up from the chair idly walking towards the bar opening up a crystallize bottle of the strongest alcohol he had. He poured himself a glass till it was half way and went back to the couch. The liquid burned this throat as he passed it through but he ignored it. Many years of drinking he still got annoyed by the feeling. The taste didn't get much better. Still tasted like shit.

After another sip he put the glass down on the coffee table and laid on the couch with his head on the arm rest as a cushion. He closed his eyes going back in time in his mind. The only peace he found was going back to high school and to the arms a purple hair girl.

Anko Mitarashi.

He remembered her so vividly.

Seventeen year old Anko was so innocent.

Kakashi relaxed his beating drum that was beating rapidly and his lower half was starting to ache for a woman's touch. He remembered how her hair was always in a bun with dagger shape spikes popping out on top. Her soft delectable skin that he enjoyed touching and kissing. The way her eyes got him so high when she got happy, her eyes would grow and gleam with an inner light. Her laugh still echoed in his mind. It was sweet and light that always sent a shiver down his spine and heart. It always brought him true happiness to see her happy and smile.

The image of the seventeen year old Anko made Kakashi hard and his length begged to be freed from its constraints. He wished he had taken her virginity back then. She could have been easily pressured into doing it but back then Kakashi valued her as his precious treasure. He truly believed that they'd end up together if it wasn't for their family. If they hadn't gotten involved then Anko and he would still be together.

Kakashi growled ignoring his hardness as he chugged down the rest of his drink. He was not in high school anymore and his feelings for Anko have changed. He did not love her. He can't love her. He only yearns for her flesh that he never had. He wants his chance to claim her.

Kakashi was a man and a man needs a woman every now and then. With that thought in mind he grabbed his car keys and leather jacket leaving the room as quickly as he could.

There was only one place he could think of to get his needs met.

And that place was the Garden of Desire.

XXX

"Aye that's when I stuffed her face with my jack hammer." One of the newly recruits of the Anbu spoke out with a grin. The two girls were giggling at the story of his sexual experience that he wished happened but it never did.

Kiba lowered his hands on his two girls' assess giving them a generous squeeze. The time that Kiba had been with the Anbu he grew to like the life style that the Anbu provided for him. He had many friends and always lived to get back at the Akatsuki. Over the five years he killed his old friends and erased his existence that he ever was part of the Akatsuki. Those were his dark times. In the Akatsuki it was hard to trust others there was no sense of having each other's back, no family.

His ideal of a crime family is that a group of people who will do anything for each other like how a family would. He found that in the Anbu or so he thought. He had no idea what happened to his friend, Anko, but he knew the Akatsuki killed her. When Kakashi and Asuma told him that they received her skin from her back from the Akatsuki, Kiba was so furious and cried for a week knowing the woman who saved him was dead.

"Oh so you think you can handle us both, Sai?" Both girls, twins, spoke at the same time. They licked their own lips with hunger in their eyes. Sai, the newly recruit, gulped at the twins' comment, one of the twins was called Vixen and the other Foxy.

Vixen had short black hair that didn't cover her neck with the ends colored red popping out of everywhere. She had bright crystallized blue eyes with a dark navy pupil, her skin was clear and ultra white, her body was flexible and strong, and she had the plumped lips Sai ever laid eyes on. Vixen's chest was all natural no water balloon breast. The outfit she wore was a thin pink layer of one inch cloth that only went over her nipples covered her; it was tied from the back with a metal butterfly clip. She wore hot pink shorts that had cuts on her ass cheeks in shapes of stripes. She wore black stilettos taking her outfit pop out. The heels were five inches, very thin, the straps of the stilettos went all the way up her legs and stopping an inch off her knees.

Her sister Foxy wore a short ruby leather mini skirt that rode up her slender legs showing off her thighs to Sai and Kiba. Foxy was more daring and used her long flowing blond hair with the tips colored purple to cover her chest. No matter how much she moved her hair always teased the men with little peeks on what was underneath. She wore similar stilettos as her sister but they were white. Her eyes were the opposite of her sister's. Her eyes were a dark navy blue color with a light blue pupil. On the left side of her head was a red flower with a jewel in the center. Around her neck she swore the same butterfly that her twin was wearing. Foxy was the oldest by a minute but she was shorter than her sister by five inches.

Kiba held his own girls closer and they didn't bother on exploring with their experienced hands. He relaxed by letting them have their fun with his body, their touch left a lusty trail that was making it harder for him to concentrate on his thoughts not that they were important. Each of the girls that were with Kiba took his one of his hands and led him to the back rooms before the waitress came to their table leaving Sai, Foxy, and Vixen at the table.

"What do you want?" The girl said. Sai's eyes went over her with full lust that Vixen and Foxy had caused within him. The girl was wearing a neon green skirt that had lace holding the front and back pieces together. The lace was black and perfectly tied in a bow that looked so tempting to reach over and pull it. The girl's shirt was strapless giving him a peek at her shoulders and cleavage. The girl had purple hair that was braided with white laces that glowed from the UV lights. Her strapless was black with a corset shape and red swirls but this corset only covered her breast area leaving her flat tone stomach exposed. Her eyes were burning into him that Sai couldn't keep eye contact with her.

"N-nothing, you can leave." Sai waved her off. The girl rolled her eyes and went to the bar to get a new tray of drinks.

"Don't worry about Viper baby." Foxy started to leave bites all over Sai's neck. One sister kept Sai's mouth busy while the other played with the rock bulge in his pants.

"Hey, hey, that's why there are rooms." A raspy voice broke through the music and a bouncer glared at the three. The girls giggled.

"Okay Rhae. No need to have your penis in your anus." Vixen said while she stood up with her sister following dragging Sai to their room. Before they disappeared Vixen ran her hand through her hair giving the Akatsuki the sign.

Another Anbu is going to die.

Kakashi arrived with Asuma; both men were on the hunt for a girl or two. It didn't take long to find a seat in the club; they sat down on a booth that was shaped in a half circle. They were swarmed by girls in matter of minutes every girl wanting to be as near as they can get. Kakashi smirked through his mask as the girls poured themselves over him like a God. Asuma was already working on three girls. While one of his hands was pleasuring two of the girls the third went on his lap giving him a lap dance, in the dance she rubbed her lower half very generously against Asuma's growing tent.

Kakashi paid some attention to the girls that were begging him for some action but he was much pickier with his girls. He needed a girl that could stand his erotic hard core sex. He wanted a girl who was stable enough to meet his demanding demon needs. The waitress with laces in her hair came by the table and stared at him with hard cold eyes that only got colder when he made eye contact. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"What can I bring you?" Viper said through her teeth but with the music and cheering it was hardly noticeable.

"Just bring me a glass of J.D." Kakashi answered not at all intimidated by her stare.

"What about your friend?"

"Bring him the whole bottle."

"Coming right up baby," Viper said too sweetly and winked at Kakashi.

Viper went back into the bodies of people that were working and to the bar. There she was ambushed by Tsunade and Ten-Ten. Tsunade pulled Viper to the side where they couldn't be seen or heard.

"What the fuck is he doing here Anko?" Ten-Ten was the first speak.

"I don't know okay. I didn't think he'd show up." Anko said through her teeth. She wanted to get her revenge on the bastard but then a much brighter idea popped into her head and a sadistic smirk creped on her lips.

"Anko…what are you thinking?" Tsunade didn't like the smile.

"I'm going to have some fun girls." Anko gave them a toothy evil grin.

She pushed away the hands that tried to pull her back and ignore the hisses that belonged to Tsunade and Ten-Ten. Before she went back to the table she grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass for Kakashi. The whole Anbu undercover girls watched carefully as their Bosses Wife was going back to the man who ruined her whole life. Hikari, Azumi, and Silvia's eyes followed Anko as she made her way back to Kakashi's table. They fought to get back into their roles but it got difficult knowing Anko was probably going to do something stupid. Tsunade and Ten-Ten continued to make their drinks but giving each a little too much alcohol than flavor but the men didn't mind since they were too occupied to notice the strong taste of it.

Anko placed her tray on the table filling up the glass half full then putting the bottle a few feet away from Asuma who grabbed his girls and his bottle to the back. Anko, still holding the glass in her other hand, placed herself right on top of Kakashi's lap, her chest facing his. She heard the girls that were there first growled but was shut into silence when Anko gave them a glare and they rolled their eyes leaving Anko and Kakashi by themselves.

"What do you want?" Kakashi locked eyes with Anko.

"Aww no what's your name? Or how are you doing?" Anko faked a pout and a hurt look.

"Fine who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Kakashi raised a brow at the waitress that scared his girls; even though they weren't his type he wouldn't mind giving each a turn. Now this waitress had to ruin his threesome.

"I'm Viper and I'm just looking for a good time just like you baby." Anko smirked. Her fingers created small swirls on his lips. Kakashi ran his hands up and down her back causing her to shiver unexpectedly. "Why don't we go to my room and play?" She whispered against his ear seductively that it caused the man below her to shiver with anticipation.

"I'm more your type than these other sluts." Anko grinned with a sparkle in her eyes that Kakashi caught.

Before he had a chance to answer, Anko pulled him to his feet with one rough pull and led him to the back room where the sounds of pleasure escaped through a numerous of doors. She led Kakashi to the farthest room where there were hardly any sounds audible.

Kakashi was checking the girl named Viper as she led him to her room. She was beautiful, he can't deny it. Her body seemed strong and flexible, very flexible. In instinct he licked his lips that were behind his mask.

When they stopped to a door, her room, he wasted no time on getting to work on her clothing. He pressed her against the door before she had a chance to turn the knob, he grinned when he heard her gasp. His hands went everywhere touching every place that he could touch. He latched on her legs on his waist quickly pressing her onto the door a small moan passed through his ears, encouraged him to be rough with her body. When he knew that she would held herself up he pinned her hands above her head and worked on her breasts that were on the verge on popping out of the shirt.

With his free hand he pulled the shirt off to her stomach, he tore off his mask, and his tongue shot out tasting the forbidden fruit. The woman who was surrendering under his pleasuring touches moaned her hips were moving against him at a punishable slow place, teasing him. He growled against her right breast that his mouth was licking and sucking and as punishment he bit her erect nipple. The woman let out a scream of pain and pleasure, he felt her body stiffen, letting the pain subside.

Anko wanted to tear his mouth away but she had to play along. Her eyes were closed through it all. It was hard to image Orochimaru touching her and kissing her because Kakashi was not him. She fought the urge to pull him away, to tear him to pieces, to kill him. She started to panic when his hands were starting to go up her thighs and touching other parts of her body.

"L-lets go i-ins-side." She muttered in deep breaths.

She felt her body touch air in seconds, then the bang of the door being slammed, and finally the softness of Egyptian sheets. Anko needed to work fast before he did anything else. She forced him to switch positions. While straddling him, she reached under her pillows taking out a pair of handcuffs. Kakashi raised a silver brow at her with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind me playing first." She said. Kakashi, obediently placed is hands above him, completely giving her total control.

"Not at all,"

Before Anko had a chance to handcuff him a screams echoed through the hallways.

Kakashi quickly pushed Viper off him and ran outside of the room. The once cleaned and quiet hallways were surrounded by a man running for his life seriously wounded. The unknown man crashed into Kakashi dying without uttering a word on what happened to him. Kakashi pushed the man off him making the corpse fall on its back. The young man had two slashes on his each side of his neck but not deep enough to cause his death. His eyes searched through the man's body not yet looking at his face but he saw a sigma of the Akatsuki the three clouds colored in blood. Behind him were two girls, twins, they hissed at Kakashi who was too confused on what happened. When he turned the man again to get a better look at him he realized who it was.

Sai.

"You are fucking dead bitches!" Kakashi growled and charged towards them. The twins didn't hesitate on charging at him.

What the hell was Sai doing here?

Sai was like a little brother to Kakashi and how he's dead.

He's going to make them pay.

The twins took turns on throwing punches and kicks rotating in a dancing manner while Kakashi blocked all of their attacks. Their waves of attacks caused him to lose his balance earning him solid sidekicks and punches on his face. Vixen dashed forward jumping in the air using her legs as a weapon as she kicked him as hard as she could while in mid air. She and Kakashi threw numerous of attacks and each blocking the other. Vixen was a better fighter than Foxy and Foxy was better on being bold than her secretly timid sister. When Vixen got distracted by a mere second he reached forward and took Vixen by her hair and slammed her head against the hallway. Foxy screamed out for her sister who fell to the ground when he let her go.

Vixen was unconscious.

Foxy spin kicked Kakashi hitting his left side but on the third kick he grabbed her leg.

With a single rough twist and pull he broke her leg.

Not giving her a chance to fight.

He pushed Foxy away from him. Foxy tried standing for herself but she was kicked by the Silver Dog Demon so she could face the Grim Reaper.

"Who sent you?" He screamed. He brought his foot down hard on her chest. The woman wanted to curl up into a ball but Kakashi didn't allow her. He stomped on her again this time she coughed out blood. Her whole body was on fire of pain, she forced her eyes to see the man who was going to kill her.

"I did, you son of a bitch." Anko spoke out holding her trusty .357 Magnum that she used on her father few months back in front of Kakashi's face.

"I always knew it was you. You tasted so good in fact I mistook it to be from a common whore." Kakashi chuckled licking his lower lip causing Anko to shiver disgustedly.

"You're going to die whether you like it or not."

"What would your husband think when he finds out that you let me touch you?"

"That won't matter because he's already out for your blood for what you did to me!" Anko pushed the tip of the muzzle of the gun few inches closer to Kakashi. "I'm going to kill you but not for me for my mom you sick, fucked up, bastard!"

"Freeze, put your hands in the air!" A voice made Kakashi and Anko turn their heads to the man that made them growl at the same time. The police officer held his own .99 mm handgun that gleamed with a single ray of light that went across it. Guns pointing at their targets and both gunmen were ready to shoot. Anko held the gun tightly that it started to shake from the small control she had not to pull that small, seducing, trigger.

_Just push it. He'll be dead if you PUSH THE DAMN TRIGGER! _Anko growled when she found her finger slowly lifting away from the trigger but the gun still pointing at the man. _Push it…Push it… PUSH ITT! _

Anko's finger went back to the trigger and fired.

Author's Note:

_Okay I didn't mean to end it like that but I just couldn't wait another day to post this up.  
>Part two will be up soon. *prays that it does*<br>Once again I'm sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooo long!_


	22. I'll Take Care of the Rest

**Chapter Twenty Two: I'll Take Care Of The Rest**

The shot broke through the surrounding walls but was muffled by the music from the Gentleman's club. Anko still held the gun and pointed at the wounded Kakashi. Her mind yelled at her for purposely aiming for his shoulder. Kakashi went down to his knees pressing his hand to the gun wound on his shoulder. He didn't think she had the guts to shoot him, a part of his mind he found it exciting. The pain shot back again when Anko kicked at his wound as the police officer watched.

He tried to fire at the woman but he found out that the gun still had the safety on. Being a rookie, the officer tackled Anko who was digging her fingers on the wound as Kakashi was trying to pry her off him. The trio fought each other, kicks, punches, and grunting came from the three. The women who attacked Sai were unconscious and alive; Foxy woke up when she heard Anko trying to fight off two men at once.

Well one, Anko was trying to get at Kakashi but the officer was pulling her back telling her to cool it. It was obvious that the young man was not use to this type of thing. He was practically stomped over by Anko who slammed her head on Kakashi's causing the silver hair man to fall to the ground.

The gun was on the ground and Kakashi leaned his hand just a bit. His fingers tighten on the butt of the gun then took a hold of it properly. He pointed the gun at Anko who stopped automatically. She was right on top of him and the end of the gun was on her heart.

"I can kill you right now you know?" He said through his teeth.

"Then do it." Anko growled. "You already ruined my life you killing me will give me the release I need."

"I will kill you just not now." He swung the gun to the side and shot the officer dead center of his head. The rookie didn't have a chance to scream or to dodge when the bullet blasted through his head. He kicked Anko off him and made his way to the exit.

Anko got up quickly trying to catch up to Kakashi but the small whimpers of her two girls made her go back to Foxy and Vixen. She picked up Vixen from the ground and placed her over her left shoulder and with her free hand she pulled Foxy to her feet.

"Damn it you two are going to have to buy me dinner." Anko muttered under her breath.

"Heh the dango is on us." Foxy laughed softly.

"We need to get out ASAP. Knowing Kakashi, Asuma and the Anbu are coming soon."

Anko led the girls out the back door from the club the night was just starting. Stars were everywhere in the sky, cloudless indigo sky. There was a cool breeze that night that made the two conscious girls shiver. Their outfits weren't doing anything to shield them from the cold of the night.

Anko and Foxy walked through allies trying to hide themselves from the open streets. The dark alley ways were there only shelter for the night. How did this night end up like this? It reminded Anko of when she was running through the woods few years ago when she was trying to escape from Orochimaru. The girls stopped at a dead end alley way, where Anko laid Vixen to the ground. Foxy slapped Vixen in order to wake her up but that only made the unconscious girl growl at her twin sister.

"What the fuck girl? I'm fucking hurt and your smart ass hits me?" Vixen opened her eyes slowly but closed them again giving out a sigh.

"I'm glad you're alive, bitch." Foxy leant down and kissed her sister on her forehead.

"Fox, do you know where to go to Orochimaru's house from here?" Anko asked.

"No but Gaara's place is not that far off from here. Vixen and I always go to his house when we are bored." There was a hint of a smirk when Foxy finished her sentence.

"I hope he's home because Vixen needs some medical attention."

"Ah, hello! What about me?"

"You look fine so I don't see why you are bitching about. Maybe Gaara would tend to you first."

"Oh I hope he does. I can use his hands massaging hands on my back."

Anko rolled her eyes at the statement while grabbing Vixen back on her shoulder.

"Lead the way Fox."

**X~X~X**

Gaara was thinking on how to win this. All he had to do was make the black ball in and the game will end. His opponent was grabbing on the pool stick tightly and hoped that Gaara would miss his shot and give him a chance on winning the game and take the loot. Gaara was like any other men did not like to lose. In this type of world where everything is on the line could mean death if you lose.

Simple as that.

Black and white no grey in between. You live or you die. Take each day you wake up alive and use it to take out the competition.

Gaara took the shot. The white ball rolled itself by the force of the shot and hit the eight ball. The small round object zigzagged its way to one of the holes. The other man in the room watched with his eyes tightly on the ball hoping that by some miracle to miss. Gaara went back up straight and placed his pool stick on the table. He knew he'd win. Pool was one of the games he loved. It was competitive and his opponent was one of the best between his people but he still couldn't beat the Great Sand Demon, Gaara.

The red head man grabbed his money and left the other man fuming in anger.

"Sir, there's three women at your door two conscious and one unconscious."

"Why the hell did you let sluts in my house?" Gaara growled. "Women don't need to be shown sympathize even if they are on the verge of dying."

"The purple hair woman said you know her. She said her name was Anko Mitarashi."

"Anko Mitarashi?" Gaara pushed passed his messenger and hurried his way to the women. Gaara poked his head a bit to get a good look at the three girls who were surrounded by Gaara's men and had guns pointed at them but none showed fear. Anko stood with her head high even if she had Vixen's body. Something inside of Gaara melted when Anko kept her cool under the menacing looks. Foxy, the other girl he remembered was slightly trembling at the welcoming and Vixen was down.

"Should I kick them out sir?" The messenger came from behind Gaara and waited for an order.

"No, set up two rooms one for my twins and one for my Princess."

"Heh, Lord Gaara, be careful, this new Princess is married and has no feelings towards you."

"Shut it Shukaku. Not one of my other Princesses had feelings for me but that all changed when I had my way with them. She's no different than the others Shukaku."

"Somehow, I don't think she's like the others." Shukaku said after he knew Gaara was walking towards the vicious circle of his guards to the girls.

The Great Sand Demon, Gaara broke through the circle and ordered his men to lower their weapons and to step away from his girls. Anko and Gaara locked eyes through it all. Foxy jumped on Gaara and hung on to him like a child. She buried her head against his chest purring like a kitten. Anko rolled her eyes once more at the affectionate girl.

Gaara pulled the girl away from him not too kindly but Foxy held on to his arm tightly.

"What happened?"

"Your girls fucked up that's what happened." Anko answered while handing the unconscious Vixen to one of the men who had a concern look on his face when he held the badly beaten girl.

"Hey we didn't fuck up okay!" Foxy raised her voice but Gaara hushed her with one cold death stare.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" Gaara didn't like interruptions and he'd make sure Foxy will get her punishment later.

"Foxy and Vixen's target escaped before they had a chance to finish him off. Kakashi saw and things went down from there." Anko's fists tighten knowing that bastard was still alive. She should have shot him right in the head then her nightmares would end.

"Hmm who knows you are here?" He asked keeping his eyes locked with Anko.

"No one, after Kakashi left I took the girls here. It was close and I didn't want to run all night with dead weight." Anko crossed her arms.

"You can stay here for the night. I already sent someone to prepare you a room. You can shower and rest. Dinner will be served in an hour. I hope you don't mind joining me?"

"Is your bitch of a sister here?" Anko was too tired to even try to see what Gaara was planning. All she wanted was to get some food in her, call her husband, and go to sleep.

"No, she's with friends." Gaara couldn't believe she was actually staying…in his house…alone…

"Fine, I'm only accepting this because I have nowhere else to go at the moment. I'll call Orochimaru and tell him where I am." Anko reached for her cell phone only to have realized she was still in her uniform.

"I'll call him, Anko. You go on upstairs and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright, so where am I staying?" A pain in her gut was telling her to leave and get out but she knew Gaara wouldn't try anything. Orochimaru will have his ass on a gold platter if he tried anything or worse cause a war with Gaara. Also Gaara and Orochimaru were good friends so she had no reason to feel threatened but still.

"Hinata will show you to your room."

Anko's eyes widen at the sight of Naruto's girlfriend in a maid outfit. Both girls' bodies stopped at the same time. _Hinata is a spy…_ Anko felt her body tense up. There was an Anbu agent working for the Akatsuki? Did they know?

Hinata bowed respectfully and in the softest voice she could say was: Follow me, please.

Anko nodded her head at the shocked maid and followed her to her room.

Gaara turned his attention to Foxy who was looking at him hard. Jealousy was written all over her face. "Go to my room and wait there." The jealousy was gone the instant he finished his sentence. The girl rushed to his room where she was thinking of what he was going to do to her.

"Blackout" Gaara said to his guards and in moments all lights went off, the electricity was gone.

**X - X – X**

When Hinata opened the door Anko wasted no time on dragging the scared to death girl in the room, Anko covered Hinata's mouth before she could scream. Anko pulled out a small pocket knife that was strapped on upper thigh.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Anko pressed the weapon against the soft pale flesh.

"I- I don't know what you are talking about miss…" Hinata spoke when Anko's hand left her mouth.

"Don't play that card with me. You know damn right you work for the Anbu. So you're spying on me?" Anko pressed the blade on her skin that Hinata winced from the pain.

"Sasuke sent me here when you disappeared." Hinata knew lying would only kill her and telling the truth would save her. She never spoke a lie in her life well only if it was necessary. "Sasuke said that he knew something was wrong the day you left."

"Oh so Sasuke sent you hmm? Are you sure it wasn't Kakashi?"

"I would never answer to Kakashi. If I had a choice, I'd make Sasuke leader of the Anbu not Kakashi or Asuma." Hinata's voice went into a sweet dark tone. "The Anbu is a part of my family. The Hyūga clan has always been part of the Anbu and we were loyal people to the leader Naruto's father. When he was in control the Anbu were in peace with the other crime families but when he was caught of being a informant to the police everything went to hell. Kakashi's family took over and turned it to their, own sick game. I want the Anbu to go back on how things where. You know that Akatsuki and Anbu had their own problems but not to his degree."

"So what are you doing here with the Akatsuki?"

"Naruto doesn't know but I'm doing my best to stop the Anbu and if I have to betray the love of my life then I'll do it. He needs to be leader of the Anbu; he needs to take the role his father left. Naruto will make things right."

"If all you want to do is bring down Kakashi and Asuma count me in. I'm sick and tired of this." Anko pulled herself away from the girl who now she considered her ally.

"I know. Sasuke will be happy knowing you're on his side."

"Sasuke can rot in hell." Anko growled.

"He did his best to find you but every lead he got it was false. Kakashi wanted no one to know where you were." Hinata went to the restroom and started Anko's bath.

"Sure he did… I thought that I could…"

"Thought you could what?" Hinata asked when she came back in.

"Never mind that, keep me posted on the Anbu. I'll be going home to my husband tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell Sasuke about this."

"Hinata, please don't. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Okay Anko. I'll keep this to myself then. If you need anything don't be afraid and holler." Hinata bowed and Anko bowed her head in return. Anko stripped herself from her clothes and went to take her waiting bath.

Anko was in the middle of the bath when the lights went off. Her eyes opened to what could have been pure darkness but if it wasn't for the moonlight that graciously shed some light to ease her a little bit. Anko dunked her head under the water, letting her whole body be completely under. Her eyes were open as she stared at the window. A single knock brought her back to the surface. The knocking continued and Anko sighed.

She grabbed the bath robe that Hinata left for her on a chair that was in the room. Anko let her long hair loose and carefully made her way to the door.

"Power went out, I brought you some candles." Hinata's face was lit by a single candle light and in her hand she had a tray of candles that were unlit.

"What happened?" Anko took the trey from Hinata and let her in the room.

"I don't know but don't worry its common in his house. The electricity is always going out apparently Gaara can't find a good electrician." Hinata looked around the room quickly for anything suspicious.

"You would think that, all mighty Gaara wouldn't have this type of problem." Anko sighed as she lit each candle and placed them all over the room.

"It doesn't bother anyone we all got use to it." Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh wait do you think he had a chance to call Orochimaru?" Anko turned her body to the other girl.

"I'm sure he did. Gaara can be a complete asshole but he's not that bad…once you get to know him that is." Ever since Hinata went to the other side, Gaara made no move on her. He protected her when his people wanted to rape her. That was what got her attention. Gaara had a murdering look on his face when he saw Hinata on the ground bent over with her ass in the air and her crying begging for them to stop. One of the men was about to do the deed when Gaara came in and killed each men in the room. He held Hinata close to his body telling her that everything was going to be alright. He said he'd protect her and he kept his promise.

"Sure he is. Well I got to get ready. I'm starving!" At that moment, Anko's stomach grumbled and both girls giggled.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes. Don't be late." Hinata smiled and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

_I know, I know I'm sorry for updating late!  
>Don't hurt me!<br>T.T  
>I'm trying my best to update like how I use to but its kind of hard at the moment.<br>I know this chapter is short but next one will be posted either later on today or tomorrow morning!  
>If not I will give each of my readers a cookie! (:<br>This chapter was dedicated to my buddy Ryuun Kazan (:  
>Check her stories out! They are awesome!<em>


	23. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 23: Dinner and a Show

**Read this Chapter with ****CAUTION!**

Anko made her way to the dining room with the help of Hinata who only held a single burning candle that barely lit the hallway let alone two feet in front of her. Anko wondered if she had night vision implants because even with her eyes that were getting adjusted to the semi darkness she couldn't see anything.

The hallways were all the same, all painted red with a black wooden border in the center. The only differences were the mirrors that were hanging on the walls. Some were round that only focused on the face, others that focused on the neck, and some wall length mirrors that gave no escape to the person who tried to hide his or her appearance. It almost made Anko think that Gaara was a conceited sick bastard. Then again isn't Orochimaru like that? _No, hell no _Anko answered her own question. Sure Orochimaru had some loose screws but not as much as Gaara…she hoped.

Hinata remained quiet the whole time while taking Anko to the dining room. She wasn't sure if she should warn Anko about the way Gaara has his…dinner. She couldn't believe it herself when she saw it in action. It was like something made out of a horror show. It gave her nightmares and still did at times. Hinata _should_ warn her but something told her that Anko wouldn't believe her even if she told her. She prayed to Kami that at least Gaara should consider having a NORMAL dinner. _I highly doubt that just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and smile_ her mind ruefully reminded her.

When they finally reached the dining room, Hinata let out a breath of fresh air. The dining room was empty. The elongated dinner table was capable of feeding over fifteen people. The table was black that only made the sand color tile become brighter. The table seemed to be from one of the top designers in the whole world Anko traced the handmade decor. She knew it was the real deal because she had seen one in person but this table didn't fit the designer's style.

The table was black but the etching was colored in an ultra white sea that outstood in the darkness. Small swirls that connected with each other made the border of the table; Anko traced the swirls and saw that the owner of this piece took his time on coloring every line with gentle strokes from the brush. The center piece was what caught her attention. It was the character of 'love' carefully cut and a small branch that held Sakura petals. The small flowers were scattered around the character as if an invisible wind blew them across the table. The cherry blossoms were colored white with a small hint of pink around the edges. The love was colored in scarlet red that almost looked like blood. Anko's fingers found themselves tracing through the character over and over again feeling the soft engraving under her finger tips. She was entranced by how soft the wood was under her finger tips. It was like touching the fur of a kitten almost air like.

"Ahem, are you done molesting my table?" Gaara's voice caused Anko to retract her hand with an embarrassing look. Gaara wore a black long sleeve t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a bright red belt with the belt buckle of a beast. Anko noticed his tattoo on his neck, the love character that was on the table but minus the petals and branch. She studied his light green eyes as he motioned her to take a seat that was closest to his. At first Anko felt like she should run but damn her curiosity got the best of her. She sat down and gave a questioning look when she saw Hinata then she remembered that she was working there as a Spy for the Anbu. Anko hated the Anbu with a passion but she couldn't bear on ratting out on Hinata.

"Did you make this?" Anko asked as her eyes roamed over the table again taken in its beauty.

"Yeah," He answered matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?"

"It's called boredom and free time darling." Gaara took a sip of red wine that Hinata had poured him while Anko was asking him questions.

"How long did it take you?" Anko was making conversation even if it was just questions and answers. She wanted him to talk and escape of the possible awkward silence that was sure to come sooner or later.

"Anko just shut up please?" Gaara almost sounded like a teenager at that moment and strangely Anko found it cute. _You really thought that was cute?_

"Sorry, just making casual conversation." She shrugged unsure of what to do or say. Why was she nervous? The only time she felt nervous was when she barely got to know Orochimaru when she saw him in the sexy tuxedo and gazed into those deep onyx eyes… Anko found herself gazing at Gaara, carefully looking at his features as he was sipping his wine. He had long fingers that were perfectly manicured; his arms were built but not too much, his hair was to the side giving him a dark innocent boy (if that is even possible).

"Well your trying is boring." Gaara said and indeed he had a boring face. Anko began getting embarrassed at the silence that engulfed them. Hinata brought their dinner breaking the silence momentarily.

"For tonight's dinner, the chef cooked…" Hinata went on explaining the piece of meat that was put in front of them.

_Don't go!_ Anko pleaded with her eyes at Hinata but the shy girl shook her head and ignored her plea.

_Well fuck you then!_ Anko let out a tiny growl that sounded louder than she wanted too.

"Something wrong?" Gaara lifted his head with his fork filled with the red meat and a piece of potato.

"Nope I just…never mind." Anko went back to silence and started to stuff her face the delicious food.

Few minutes passed and Gaara spoke up again. "Do you find me to be a monster?" Anko gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Um no, a complete asshole and sick but you're not a monster. I just think you have a few screws, maybe a bit more than a _few_, screws out." Anko answered straight out.

"Do you know of my past?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"Mmm… I honestly no because I'm not in one slightest bit interested in your past, what you do, or what your slut of a sister does. I just want to get revenge on the Anbu for killing my mother and ruining the only thing good in my life."

"You really think that the Akatsuki is your family?" Gaara grinned wickedly. He knew something that the purple hair woman didn't.

"They kept me safe from the Anbu and Orochimaru protects me and loves me." The part of Orochimaru should have been omitted out. The fact that she mentioned Orochimaru in such a way made her sound like a high school girl who was blindly in love with the bad boy in the school.

"You are a complete idiot. In this life there is no such thing as love. The only thing that there is, is the thrill to conquer and get power. There is no room for love. For us Drug Lords we only take what we want and fuck who we want. No love in what we do. We are just in love with power and the invincibility it gives us." Anko narrowed her eyes at Gaara's statement.

"Not true. Orochimaru is not like that. He loves his daughter and he loves me. He will do anything to protect us from getting hurt."

"Let me correct you. You are his property. The child of his is his heir to his industry. He wanted to have children for quite some time so he can have someone to leave his work. He is just using you to make children. So his legacy can continue. I'm sorry Anko but to him you're just his fuck toy and baby machine just like my ditz of a sister." Gaara hated his sister for being that, a toy. She deserved better. Temari deserved better than this hell their parent's brought them in. For years he wanted to better his life but school wasn't for him, jobs came and went, and the only way brought in a well amount of money was joining the drug business and assassination hits here and there.

"See this is why I don't like you much. You want to separate me from Orochimaru because you don't have someone who can change your life like I did with Orochimaru." Anko crossed her arms under her chest. The nerve of this guy! "Are you jealous of Orochimaru?"

"Jealous?" Gaara thought about it plenty of times if he was really just jealous of the man but in the end he knew he wasn't. Sure Gaara was upset that he wasn't offered to be Anko's owner like Orochimaru but he was never jealous. "No. I am not jealous of that man."

"It sure seems like it." Anko took a bit from her meal that she ignored while talking with Gaara.

"I'm not and get it right woman." Gaara sipped his wine with the scariest glare he mustered that made Anko stop what she was doing and shivered. The sensation went down to her neck to the end of her tail bone and kept running up and down.

They ate their dinner with no other words but what he said didn't leave her mind. She knew it wasn't true but they didn't leave. The thoughts stuck to her like tar around her mind. Another thing she hated Gaara was that he was capable of planting the seed of doubt in her brain. _No you will not doubt him again. He loves you and he has proven it many times!_

After dinner was done, Anko knew she couldn't take another bite but the taste of the meal was too delicious to pass up.

"You enjoyed it?" Gaara's eyes were on fire. Something that was not there in the beginning of the dinner.

"Yeah, thank you." Anko gave him a small smile. Completely forgetting the earlier conversation.

"Dinner cannot end without a show." He suddenly went up from his seat and went over to Anko. Anko's heart spiked up fearing that he was going to do something to her but when he walked over the wall where a lever was and pulled it.

"What the hell Gaara? What are you talking-"Anko stopped herself as she watched the whole room change before her eyes.

In the darkness with the candle light barely fighting to keep light visible, the sounds pain came scratching its nails throughout the home.

X-:-X-:-X

"What the hell is this?" Anko screamed as she saw the cages magically appearing from the ceiling of the room and from the floor.

"This is my greatest work! I like my Circus of Beauty. They are my art." Gaara smiled. It was _soft_ and _cute_ two words that did NOT describe the cages and people that were in it. Several cages stood out to the purple hair girl. The cages where from many size to childlike size to a car size. The smaller ones stayed in the air while the bigger ones where on the ground so they can be seen and the person can _enjoy_ them.

One had a woman sitting on a pony like structure; her arms were pulled up towards the cage as she desperately tried to keep herself from sitting on the pony like torture device. The part where she was trying not to sit, was shaped like a knife it was perfectly fine and it screamed to slice and cut. Both her legs that were on either side of the 'pony' had a single small chain that was connected with an iron ball that desperately wanted to pull the girl down to sit. The girl had her lips had been branded with bruises and tiny 'x' marks connecting both her lips together. Her arms where trying desperately to keep herself up and not touch the cold silver contraption. The girl had no clothes so Anko saw the dried up blood between her neither regions from her previous sit. Anko wanted to do something but she found herself looking at another cage.

The next one had a man who was screaming to no end when he was being lowered down. He screamed to be freed like the others but to Anko's horror the man had several parts missing. Part of his arm was missing tissue and muscle due to the constant acid that Gaara had poured on him when he 'bathed' him. Fingers were missing with bite teeth marks around the flesh most likely devoured his fingers himself. His face had his eyes ripped out from his sockets. White, thick, discharged that oozed out from several places on his face from infection and other chemicals that Gaara had injected him with.

Every where Anko turned she was faced with a new cage…A new soul suffering from Gaara's wrath and sick pleasure.

"I like this one the most." Gaara dragged Anko to another of this 'arts'. The woman was naked like all the rest but unlike the rest of the people crying out for help she laid still and silent. At first, Anko thought she was dead but she saw her taking in quiet breaths. The woman was on top of the center of the dining table spread out in the long contraption. The whole cage was rigged with wires that were connected deep into her skin. Gaara grabbed a brick size switch and turned it one. The girl's whole body lit up like a light bulb. The girl let out a whimper when the lights were warming up her flesh then began biting her lip when the lights inside her were starting to burn her from the inside out.

"She's so beautiful." Gaara whispered.

"What the HELL IS THIS?!" Anko pulled her hand away from his grip.

"I wanted to show you my art. Don't like it? Orochimaru very much loves it." Gaara turned his head to the side as if he was confused by her outburst. "Don't you like it? He asked again.

"NO! This is downright disgusting and inhuman!" Anko looked up at the ceiling when she felt droplets hitting her head. She blinked several times when new drops fell and landed on her face. Automatically she reached up and touched where the drops feel and wiped them off. She saw her fingers where covered in blood. Again she looked up again and saw the person in the childlike cage was bleeding. She narrowed her eyes closer to the cage and saw that the cage itself was getting smaller. The small cage was covered with spikes that tattooed their way into the skin of the victim. The person was no longer living which was evident by the smell of rotten flesh made it known into the woman's nose.

"Well you will like it soon enough I suppose." Gaara had his eyes on his human light bulb.

"You're sick!" Anko looked down again and walked forward to him.

"This is how I live Anko. This is who I am." Gaara's attention was now on her. "I can show you more in the attic. There is much more than this." He smirked.

"Who are these people?"

"People who your _husband_ told me to take care of and also people who pissed me off." Gaara said in a matter of fact.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah who else has that name?"

"Lair, he is NOT as sick as you!" Anko growled through her teeth.

"See this is what I don't like about you Anko. You want to believe that he isn't capable of doing this. He has been doing this since he was born. He tortured his animals when he was just one. He killed another being at the age of 18 and it was the girl he loved. I doubt he's over her." Gaara said the last part in a whisper but Anko caught it. She flinched.

"He's a murder but he does it because he-"

"What? Because he had no choice? Ha-ha! He had a choice but he chose to be a monster like me. Killing and torturing are his only lovers. You and my dumb whit of my sister are his fuck and breeding toys." Gaara frowned at that. "Now if you were with me…"

"It'd be completely different?" Anko rolled her eyes. "That you would only have eyes for me? Chh I doubt it."

"It would probably be the same but the only difference would be that once I'm done with you…" He retook Anko's hand and led her to an empty cage that held a promise of never ending torture. "I will keep you around and add you to my collection." He walked behind Anko, securing her tightly hug with one arm while the other arm grabbed her head and bended her over the cage. Anko began to fight him off but he only pressed her face onto the rusted bars of the cage.

"I would have so much fun with you. You don't seem like the type to scream but when I get hands on you that is all you will be doing. You will be my main attraction and one of my most wonderful creations." Gaara pressed her face against the cage again then let her go completely. Anko ran to the other side of the cage fearing he'd try to get her again.

"Anko leave Orochimaru and come with me." Gaara said suddenly. "I can give you what you really want. With me your revenge will be most fulfilling."

Anko watched as the man extended his hand to her.

"The revenge will be the talk of the world and will put your mother from where ever she is glow in satisfaction that you brought back your family's name. You can be free and start your family's organization again and with my help it will be one of the most feared and even out pass Orochimaru's family. I can give you protection from everything and I literally mean it. No one will mess with you with me by your side."

Gaara made his way towards Anko with a look that Anko didn't recognize. Anko walked back when she realized that Gaara was right in front of her but didn't make it far. He grabbed her by the back of her head and brought her into his personal space. His cold blue eyes held some warmth; it was that warmth that captured Anko, keeping her from moving away from him. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please be mine."

He whispered before he pressed his lips on hers.

_Author's Note:_

_Well umm sorry for the very late update!  
>I am currently very busy with life and don't have time to write.<br>But I'm not abandoning this story or my other ones.  
>I will try to update soon but most likely it'll be another month or two…<br>Once I start working and getting my life together I will probably have more time to write!  
>I hope!<br>Well I dedicate this chapter to my friend Ryunn Kazan who was the reason I finished this chapter.  
>Check her stories out!<br>Eve out! :P_


	24. Devil's Kiss

Chapter Twenty Four: The Devil's Creation (Pt. 1)

**Five Days Later…**

Anko punched the rough texture of the punching bag that kept moving an inch or two with each punch. Her whole body was drenched in sweat, leaving her black sports bra darker than usual. She jabbed her bandaged fists to the dead weight of a bag trying to keep her mind focused on how much force she was putting in her punches. Her muscles clenched tightly as she tightened her fists which was a miracle due to the fact they were already in a tight white ball.

In matter of seconds she switched to her feet and legs. With that the bag swung more than three inches. Everyone in the training room avoided their Lord's wife when she was deep into her training especially when she was pissed.

If anyone tried to stop her, she would attack them till they were near death and move on to the next unlucky soul who was nearby.

Itachi had intervened few hours ago and Anko unleashed everything she had and landed him to the underground doctor for broken ribs, broken wrist, and few other injuries. The poor man didn't expect for his friend to turn on him in a few seconds of trying to calm her down.

Why can't they just know when she's pissed and is willing to beat the living crap of anyone who dares breathe around her, she will beat their ass to a pulp?

_That's because they are idiots_ she answered herself when her knee made contact with the punching bad hard enough that it caused her to wince from the sting.

Anko's hair was sticking to her back even when it was pulled into a pony tail. Her bangs were held back by bobby pins that the ends were sharpened. Anko finally stopped taking out her anger on the punching bag when she felt a presence creeping up to her.

Anger rising again when her personal space was being invaded by someone she quickly turned raising one of her leg in the air going in for a strike but was stopped by a pale firm grip.

"What's troubling my wife?" Orochimaru smirked when Anko tried pulling back her leg but couldn't due to his grip.

"Don't push it Orochimaru." Anko hissed. She pulled at her leg again and this time he let go.

"Going to tell me what's wrong?" Orochimaru's smirked disappeared and replaced with some concern.

"What is wrong with everyone asking me that?" Anko rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Because normally you would be going around doing what you do but here you are sending my men to the doctor." Orochimaru crossed his arms causing his muscles to flex.

"Maybe you should get men who are not afraid to fight a woman."

"I don't like this attitude you have." The long hair man narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

"Then leave!" Anko pointed at the door that was behind Orochimaru. He took advantage and pulled Anko turning her around, so her back was touching his bare chest, close to his body. The purplette fought in his grasp but he caught her in a bear hug. "Lemme go!"

"Not after you calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Orochimaru growled in her ear that caused her to shiver.

"You seriously know how to piss me off!" Anko let her body fall to the ground using dead weight to her advantage to slip from Orochimaru's hold. She lifted her body with her hands and pushed herself back on her feet. Without warning Orochimaru went in for another hold but Anko quickly dodged and threw a kick that met with his abdomen. The whole lot of men stopped what they were doing and held their breath. Orochimaru doubled over losing his breath for a mere second before recovering.

"Want to play dirty fine." Orochimaru stood up and came after Anko.

Anko threw a punch straight at his face but let out a cry of frustration when he dodged it without hesitation. Orochimaru grabbed her arm yanking her arm towards him and impaled his knee to her side. Anko didn't have time to double over as Orochimaru grabbed her hair from behind and forced her body to bend backward making her body create a upside down U for a few seconds then slammed her head down to the mat which he knew wouldn't hurt her…that much…

The girl grabbed her head, shutting her eyes tightly from the pain but that only angered her more. She opened her eyes again and saw Orochimaru standing over her again. She jumped back on her feet and went for another strike.

**X:~:X:~:X**

Itachi woke up feeling like shit.

Wait no worse than that.

Is that even possible?

He heard people snickering in the distance and he knew who was saying what and to whom. Everything was blurry each time he blinked trying to regain his vision so he can see clearly. When he had regain some of his vision he realized he was in the small medical wing that Orochimaru installed after he was tired of going to the hospital and having to explain why he arrived with a gunshot, knife wound, or whatever wound he and his men came with.

Plus it saved them money from paying off the doctor and its staff to keep quiet from others and the police.

Itachi tired to get comfortable into the bed he was on which caused him to hiss in pain. At that moment Sakura came rushing to his side leaving the door to the room open. Her hands pushed him back down on to the bed.

"Itachi don't move too much!" Sakura warned him with her soft voice.

"What happened?" He asked. Sakura debated quickly on whether to tell him or have him wait till the memories came to him naturally.

"You don't remember?"

Itachi shook his head in response. Itachi took one good look at himself and saw that there were numerous of bruises on his body. They had distinct markings. They were too small to be from a man's fists. Then the moment he realized what happened, he let out a groan of frustration.

"I got my ass kicked by a girl." He said in dread. He knew that the guys wouldn't let him live it down. He never let anyone get the best of him. Anko never won a fight between him and her. His pride wouldn't let him loose on purpose. Everyone knew never go easy on anyone even if they are your best friend, lover, and especially your enemy.

"It's not bad." Sakura tried to comfort the man.

"Not bad?" Itachi chuckled coldly. "You're a woman. You don't know how being your ass kicked by a little bitch can hurt a man's pride and reputation."

"Itachi… I didn't mean it like that." Sakura quickly tired to apologize but the Uchiha didn't let her.

"Get the fuck out Sakura." He growled.

"Ita-"

"GET OUT!" He roared sending Sakura running for her life. At that moment the rest of his buddies (Deidara, Kabuto, Sasori, Nigato, and Konan) came in. The pale blue hair girl sat down at the end of the bed Itachi was resting. Nigato was behind her with a smirk.

"Hello my darling!" Konan smiled but there was a smirk hidden perfectly in that too innocent smile.

"You took quite a beating." Nigato said with the smirk still on his lips.

"Shut it." Itachi growled. He hated losing be it friend or foe. Itachi had to be on top. Letting Anko get the best of him really pissed him off. Deidara rolled his eyes pretending to grab an invisible object in his hair.

"Itachi, don't be such a sour puss." Deidara locked eyes on with his best friend. Sasori watched from a distance not really wanting to get into the teasing that was making Itachi's anger turn to wrath.

"If you're here to make fun of me then keep those comments to yourself. I'm not in the mood." Itachi warned them even though it wasn't going to stop them from doing it.

"Aww party pooper. You never were fun to play with." Konan said giving up on the teasing so did Nigato.

"Who gave you the beating of a life time?" Nigato asked. He, his wife Konan, and friend Sasori came for a visit or rather more like to do some investments with Orochimaru. They were heading to the office when they saw Itachi being dragged away by Kabuto and Deidara.

"He got his fucking ass kicked by Anko." Kabuto finally spoke out of his silence. Itachi gave him a glare

"Oh you mean by Orochimaru's pet?" Konan never had the courtesy on meeting Orochimaru's new toy. Ever since she found out that Orochimaru was getting a new

"She's not his pet." Deidara glared at the girl who shrugged not really caring what position this Anko person.

"Changing subject," Kabuto fixed his glasses, "Why are you three here?"

"We are here to talk with Orochimaru about this shipment that we got from an unknown source." Nigato said while Sasori stepped forward with a small case, placing on the empty space where Konan sat. He opened the case reviling several small tubes tightly sealed with white powder in each. It filled the whole case, in total the case held twenty tubes of the unknown substance.

"What is that?" Deidara took one of the small containers from the soft foam that bedded it and opened it.

"Is it a drug?" Itachi grabbed the small tube from Deidara.

"Yeah but this stuff is really strong. It caused few of my men to be sent to the hospital on the brink of death, two are already dead." Nigato crossed his arms around Konan who in returned leaned back into this embrace.

"What is it?" Kabuto had opened the tube that Itachi passed him.

"It's not coke or Angel Dust. This stuff is stronger than that. It's like someone put the strongest drugs into this monster drug." Konan began.

"I had a few of my men break it down to see what we are dealing with here. So far we determined that only 95 percent is a mixture of Ketamine, Benzodiazepines," Konan named off a list of drugs that were placed in front of them.

"And 5 percent is Scopolamine that comes from the borrachero tree. Scopolamine is one of the most dangerous drugs out there. No one messes with that unless they want to really, and I mean really fuck up themselves up or others. That five perfect is the reason why this cocktail of drugs is deadly."

"So why do you think it was sent to you?" Deidara was starting not to like the feeling that was starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"We don't know. After we had volunteers to be our testers we saw how dangerous it was. Not that we mind because this drug is worth millions if not billions of dollars sold in the black market." Sasori closed the case letting Kabuto keep the one tube that was in his hand.

"And you came here because?"

"We are here to give it to Orochimaru as a present for missing his 'wedding'." Nigato was never into the whole drug thing but did what was necessary to help the Akatsuki to gain the upper hand in the drug business.

"I'm sure Orochimaru will do something about this." Deidara took the case from Sasori. The three guests had a relief feeling but they didn't show it. They dreaded the days when they saw how crazed their friends and brothers we completely insane in only matter of seconds of trying it.

"Devil's Kiss" Konan said to the three men in front of them. "That's what we call it."

"Where's Orochimaru?" Deidara asked Kabuto who only shrugged. What did Kabuto look like Orochimaru's mother?

"We will stay here till he shows up. We have on video on what this drug is capable of doing." Nigato extended his hand to Sasori who pulled up from his inside pocket from his leather jacket a blank CD and handed it to Nigato.

"This shows before and after of what the drug is capable of." Konan's eyes were glued to the CD knowing its contents and shivering. The origami master didn't want to witness the horror she had to see what happened only a week ago. She was sure that for the rest of her life she will be haunted.

Kabuto, Itachi, and Deidara exchanged glances equally interested on what was on the CD.

**X:~:X:~:X**

Anko woke up in a room that wasn't hers. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimmed light room. Her whole body was on fire and sore. It felt as if she was being covered in salt and had millions of tiny cuts as she moved her body to get off whatever she was on only to find out it was a bed with green sheets…

What the hell happened?

Her whole mind was a blur to what happened few hours earlier. She remembered being pissed at something, then beating everyone who wanted her to stop her beating on a punching bag, and then Orochimaru had his turn. She remembered being thrown to the ground then…

She remembered.

She and Orochimaru fought for the first time. It wasn't a normal fight, she wanted to hurt someone and he wanted to be her punching bag. Anko ran her hand through her head. She let out a small hiss when her fingers brushed on her bruised head. She saw red marks on her wrists which made her glare at the object that marked her.

Anko threw her legs off the bed she was on when her hands pressed themselves down on her lower regions where a sharp sore pain escalated from. Yes, now she remembers.

_**Few hours earlier**_

Anko panted heavily, struggling to stand on her two feet who were sending signals to her brain telling her they were hurting along with other parts of their body. She was tired but she wasn't going to give up attacking till Orochimaru was on the ground first.

"Give it up Anko. You look like you're going to pass out." Orochimaru was breathing rapidly but not as heavily as his wife.

"Nhh" Anko couldn't find the words to speak as she desperately trying to fill her lungs with the fresh air. Feeling the air going into her body gave her the feeling of drinking cold water on a hot day.

Anko gathered all her strength she could and ran towards Orochimaru who was surprised to see her up once more. She crashed their bodies together; they both fell to the ground with a muffled _thud_. Anko wanted to beat the living crap out of him but instead she assaulted his lips with her own. She felt the familiar lips she grew to love, without warning she slipped her tongue into Orochimaru's tongue. The man under her didn't bother on stopping his wife from what she was doing. His hands wrapped around her pulling her closer to him.

Next thing she knew, she was thrown on the bed her and his clothes gone. Having his skin against hers caused her to moan. God she missed his touch. Her hands went everywhere, _touched_ everywhere. She felt no embarrassment when she grabbed his toned globes that they called ass. She was dying to have some release and by the looks of it so was he.

It was okay to give in to such pleasures?

Hell to the fucking yes!

She mewled when she felt his mouth closing on one of her hard nipple. She pushed her head further down into the pillow arching her body. Many long forgotten sensations where returning. The feeling of this was making her want more. It was almost too much for her to handle but she didn't care.

Orochimaru twirled the tip of his tongue around the perked nipple then bit it not so kindly. He heard Anko give out a scream/growl at his action but didn't say anything. He took that she enjoyed it. He did it several times and each response became more feral and wild. He did the same to the other breast that he left neglected. Anko reached down between them and grabbed on to his length tightly earning a hiss from him.

Without warning he grabbed her hands pinning them on his head board. Anko tried to get her hands free from his grasp so she could touch but found no avail. With his free hand, Orochimaru reached over his nightstand and opened the drawer to retrieve a black lace. He tied Anko's hands together and then to the head board leaving her vulnerable for him, to completely do whatever he wanted to her. Anko's hands turned into fist as she cursed herself for letting him tie her up.

Orochimaru was giving out a lustly sent which was evident in his eyes. She was ready for anything that was going to happen next. She wasn't in fear; she wanted him to take her. She wanted him to lose control; she wanted to see what kind of animal was hidden behind the man she loved.

_**Present**_

Anko shuddered when the hours of pure raw sex was being pounded into her (no pun intended). She turned her back to the man who was sleeping with a satisfied look on his face. Her face softened at that angelic look. Anko's right index finger went on her lips and stayed there.

_They are not the same_ She thought to herself. Anko realized that she was starting to wonder if the kisses she shared with Orochimaru were real. This was the reason why Anko was pissed off. Ever since she was kissed by Gaara and _responded _to it and wanted _more _than just a make-out session with him. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

It scared her.

Could she falling for the sadistic red head man?

Gaara's kiss and Orochimaru's kiss were different in many ways. The brief make out session she had with Gaara kept running on her mind making her mad and feel guilty. She enjoyed and dreaded each time their tongues met and fought for dominance, Gaara's lips were cold but held some warmth when he kissed her.

When she was kissed by Orochimaru she felt passion but he was holding back giving her a cold feeling of emptiness at times.

Guilt was washing over her that she didn't noticed tears were escaping down her cheeks.

What was she going to do?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hellooooo my fellow readers!  
>I'm surprised I was able to upload another chapter!<br>This time I was early!  
>And not months, months, later… .<br>The drug 'Devil's Kiss' I completely made up!  
>But the whole Scopolamine drug is true.<br>I looked the drug up and what it does to some it makes the person lose their own free will (I don't know how); erase memories and even can kill a person.  
>It is also called Devil's breath.<br>Hence where I got the name for the deadly monster drug.  
>Well everyone I have to finish off the next chapter.<br>I might actually start to update every week or so instead of a month!  
>I will TRY to update like how I use to.<br>Hope everyone is having a fabulous day!_


	25. Devil's Kiss 2

**Chapter 25: Devil's Creation pt 2**

**READ THIS CHAPTER WITH CAUTION!**

"_We will stay here till he shows up. We have on video on what this drug is capable of doing." Nigato extended his hand to Sasori who pulled up from his inside pocket from his leather jacket a blank CD and handed it to Nigato. _

"_This shows before and after of what the drug is capable of." Konan's eyes were glued to the CD knowing its contents and shivering. The origami master didn't want to witness the horror she had to see what happened only a week ago. She was sure that for the rest of her life she will be haunted._

_Kabuto, Itachi, and Deidara exchanged glances equally interested on what was on the CD._

**One Week Earlier**

"That's the last of the shipment Boss." One of Nigato's henchmen spoke with a flushed face. For hours he and his fellow men had been hauling and opening boxes of the newest toys. Crates after crates held many varieties of weapons from 9mm to fully automatic weapons of destructions.

Nigato and Konan walked around each crate, carefully examining its items with a deadly gleam.

The two were owners of the underground of manufacturing, distributing, and smuggling weapons of every kind but they were most successful with their guns. Nigato made the deals while Konan was the brains for getting her hands on the rarest, strongest, and dangerous items. Konan's eyes picked up a FN f2000 Assault Rifle, the heaviness of the weapon made Konan proud of what she enjoyed doing. The rifle's chromed steel barrel gleamed beautifully with the light of room completing the black body of the bulky weapon.

Her hands quickly reached for the attachment which was a grenade launcher, once it was attached Konan inwardly squealed. She looked through its telescopic lenses and with a swift turn she smiled at how everyone turned to a crystal white color.

She aimed her new favorite toy at a target, a black truck that had built proof windows and body. Konan grinned as the car turned white from the lenses. She adjusted the measurements on the gun and when the car turned green, she had to stop herself from pulling the trigger. _Green means shoot_ she told herself. _I wish all guns were like this…_

Something about guns excited her just as much as her doing origami for herself.

Nigato watched his princess enjoying herself with the new weapon. It took him a while to get it for her due to the fact that it was one of the most dangerous guns the world has to offer. He would get anything for his Konan, his woman. He remembered how hard he fought just for him to keep her. He inwardly growled on how Orochimaru use to get in the way but he was relieved that he won her over in the end. If he didn't then he wouldn't know what to do.

He and Konan were always together since kids. They both grew up without families and the only one who took them in was Orochimaru's family. They were fortunate enough to have anything they wanted but of course it caused them. Orochimaru's parents weren't lovely dove parents. They were ruthless, conniving, and just plain evil. So Nigato and Konan did their best to stay in their good graces, till they finally had enough to start their own business.

"…that?" Konan asked. The gun was on another crate that held a Heckler Koch HK MG4, one of Nigato's favorites; her full attention was on a single crate that was not opened.

"What?" Nigato turned his attention to the small medium size crate that had the full attention of everyone in the room.

"What's that?" Konan asked again.

"Why is there an extra? I only asked for these." Nigato walked over the medium size box; compared to the other boxes the unknown box was quite small. He leaned down to it and pressed his ear against the smooth wooded surface. No sound.

"Open it." He ordered one of men. The men around hesitated but one was brave enough to nod his head and walk over to it. Nigato glanced down at Konan who wrapped her arms around him, peaking over his shoulder to see what's inside.

"Stay back Konan just in case." He whispered to her but the woman didn't budge. He sighed but didn't say anything more.

The man that volunteered was in his mid twenties, a new recruit to Nigato's business. He was about Nigato's height but slightly shorter than his boss. He had his raven hair to up in a pony tail with a bangs tucked behind his left ear. He picked up the box with ease, surprised that it was fairly light. He carried the box to a nearby table, the room was eerily silent. No one dared to speak or blink. They weren't sure if it was a bomb or something equally as dangerous.

"Jae, open it." Nigato ordered. Jae nodded his head, his hand reached for a crowbar that was handed to him by a nearby member. The sound of metal and wood broke the silence as Jae pried the top of the box away. Jae set the crowbar to the side and peaked inside. His hands reached inside pulling out straw and bubble wrap that covered the inside. Then he stepped back for Nigato and Konan to walk forward.

The couple had a stoic expression when they peered into the box to find over thirty vials, each filled close to the top, with white powder. Nigato and Konan exchanged glances at each other, each showing the same look. Confusion.

"Did you guys take something you were not suppose to?" Nigato narrowed his eyes at his men who stiffened at the sound of his words. If his men were stupid enough to bring something they weren't suppose to then he had to find people who won't be stupid enough to bring unnamed shipment.

"Sir, we didn't! I don't know how it got here." Jae answered. He was scared but he didn't show it. He was a master on keeping his face empty while inside he was wondering how it passed through them. He was always careful about such delicate things. How did it slip by him about the extra cargo?

"You want to say that this box just magically appeared on my property?" Nigato smashed his fist on the table. He was angry. Konan took one of the vials; her eyes were plastered on the thing inside.

"I don't see why you should be so upset." Sasori spoke up from the body of men. He had a white tank top with sweats on, his hair a mess. It was evident he was had just woke up. Nigato's eye twitched.

"I don't do drugs. It's not my forte." Nigato glared at his friend who was like a brother. "You should know that Sasori."

"Stop being a bitch about it." Sasori muttered under his breath. "It's not going to hurt you." He walked up to the table and took a vial from the box and placed it close to his face.

"What does it do?" Sasori asked. Konan shrugged while Nigato had the look that said 'do you think I fucking know'? The rest of the men shook their head or answered with no's or 'I don't know' s. Sasori sighed. He enjoyed being surrounded by his men but there were times where he wished they were intelligent to give him a straight answer. He tightened his grip on the vial and turned to the people around him. They all avoided his eyes except for Jae who challenged him with his own stare.

"Who wants to test it?" Sasori suddenly asked. Nigato and Konan locked eyes with their friend not knowing where he was going with this.

"Come on people! It's not like the first time we done this." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it." Jae volunteered without a hesitation in his voice. With Jae volunteering, six more people stepped up: four men and two women. The rest who were cowards took a step back from the people who wanted to risk their lives. The six were known for their recklessness and for how dedicated they were to Konan and Nigato. They were brainwashed to act like dolls. Nigato and Pain shaped them to follow their every command which earned them enough trust from their Bosses to take control of the business when Konan and Nigato wanted to take a vacation.

"Perfect!" Sasori smiled even though it was poorly made due to his lack of energy.

"Sasori I don't like how you think you can just make commands like that." Konan pouted but it was clear she was upset at her friend thinking he was in charged.

"Princess, I am just as curious as you are on what this baby is capable of." Sasori shrugged.

"You have control of _our_ business." Nigato snarled at the other man who made his way to the seven people.

"Jae, you guys, you don't need to this. We can run _other_ tests." Konan intercepted her husband who was about to charge at Sasori. Her back was pressed against her husband's semi-muscular body. Her hands reached back to hold him in place. Her cold blue eyes never left Sasori's; slowly a glare decorated her delicate features.

"It's okay Miss. We are positive that we can handle it." Jae answered. He and his group were practically made for such things. Since he was little he dedicated his life under them. They saved him from an unwanted future, it was courteous to give thanks and repay the favor.

"Shall we begin?" Sasori threw the vial and caught it as he walked out of the room leaving a couple fuming in anger on how easily they were letting Sasori get away from it. They didn't lie to themselves. They were curious on what it does and they knew testing would take time _but_ if tested on willing test subjects they can have a firsthand idea on what it's capable of doing.

**X:~:X:~:X**

Jae and his group entered a room that was held for testing such as these. The room was white that had the smell of uneasiness and the unknown. Even though the room was white it was just as bad as being in a dark room. They were blinded by the intensity of the colorless room, they couldn't see how far each the walls were but they _knew_ how far they were from each other. They visited the very same room several times that it became a second home to most of them whether they liked it or not. In the room had a window that only reflected the inside of the room, the window was a three way mirror where they knew Konan, Nigato, and everyone else were watching from the other side.

Sasori's bright ruby short, messy hair outstood in the room when he entered with a tray that held seven injections. Each injection had close to quarter of it filled in. The liquid masked in with the room perfectly that if it spilled it would disappear in the sea of white.

"You will be in this room for as long as we see fit. This drug is unknown and since you guys are such good sports we will increase your pay by 5 million." Sasori had a bored look on his face as he spoke. He had said the speech several times and each time with a higher increase in their pay. "If you don't make it well… sucks to be you. You shouldn't have volunteered your ass in the first place."

The group rolled their eyes. They wanted to take it and get it over with it and Sasori was only making it longer. Jae went up to the man and snatched the tray from his hand. Sasori glared at Jae but didn't say anything only that he wished he died a slow painful death. The door closed signaling the other man left; each released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"I'll go first." Jae said after a moment of silence. He set the tray down on the table that, of course, blended with the colorless color scheme. He took the tourniquet that was laid out, both ends touching the other side of the tray. He grabbed the constricting device and handed it to one of the girls who he fancied. Her name was Misaki; she had wavy, spongy black hair that was pulled in half a pony tail. Her bright violet eyes showed fear but kept it from her beautiful young features. She took the rubber like bandage which she tightly secured it on her lover's arm two fingers above his antecubital space. A vein instantly popped up when he pumped his hand into fist a few times, she took the injection, checked if any unwanted bubbles were left, and then held it at an angle.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered low enough for her to hear his words.

"I'm not afraid." She lied but took the moment to stick him with the needle. Her thumb pushed the plunger inside a bit before she took off the tourniquet, then slowly forced the drug to enter the vein, and directly into his blood stream.

At that moment everyone didn't waste any time and followed suit. Misaki closed her eyes when Jae injected her on her marked arm from years of drug abuse. He kissed her forehead easing her fears with the single kiss. Jae watched his friends from the corner of his eyes. One who had blond short spiky hair, Akira, was sitting on the ground next to a corner with his arms to the side his legs spread out in front of him. The other female, Victoria, who wore a mini jean skirt with knee length tights under and a black tank top, leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. The other two men, Toshio and Kiyoshi who were twins with light brown hair where lying on the ground facing the blinding ceiling.

Under a minute, Jae felt his heart beating incredibly fast that he couldn't help but let out a gasp. He felt the walls were closing in on him; everywhere he looked the walls only seemed to get closer. The walls slowly started to peel away into maggot infested worms that oozed out of the walls.

"Get them off me!" He shouted. They were everywhere, engulfing his body. He fell to the floor clutching his chest where his heart was while his other free hand was shaking off the maggots, in an instant Misaki leaned down next to him shaken but she too began to feel the effects of the drug.

Misaki's eyes widen when she saw her demons staring at her. They all had faces she left in the past, people who took advantage of her.

"No get away!" She pushed herself away from them but they walked towards her with no intention on stopping. Their claws reached out to her but each time she managed to get away. She screamed out for help but knew it wouldn't help.

"Misakkiii, did you miss us? We sure _missssssed_ you…" They snickered demonically, calling out her name. When she had nowhere else to go she felt their acid touch on her throat where they caressed with interests.

"Such a pretty neck, we can't wait to see the inside…" The moment they pulled away, her hands shot up to wipe away the acid they put on her unaware she was using her nails in the process.

Akira let out a feral roar and attacked the monster he saw that leaned against the other side of the wall, taunting him to attack him. The blond wasted no time on tackling it down to the floor, striking it with damaging blows.

"Is that the best you go you little piece of shit?" The monster below him screamed out in pain but kept asking for more. The whole room before him became blood with corpses and limbs falling from the sky like rain droplets.

Every single one of them was being attack by unknown beings or by their fears. The white innocent room slowly lost its innocence as blood danced its way in every direction leaving its mark. The table was turned over, broken in half, or bitten off by Toshio who had already lost several teeth in the process but it didn't stop him from chewing the splintered table.

He felt intense pleasure on causing pain to himself, and then when he managed to bite off a take like piece of wood from the table he dragged the sharp stake all over his body before stopping on his abdomen. He gave out a crazed laugh, then plunged the stake into himself and kept repeating the processes every time shouting out profanities.

They were all going mad, their violence only increasing by the seconds, their madness getting out of control. Soon they were all fighting each other or with themselves. Akira was on top of Victoria, beating her to death while she screamed out of the top of her lungs trying to pry him off her. He wouldn't let the 'demon' make fun of him; each time she screamed out in pain in his mind he thought it was laughter. Akira got tired of being it and began using his teeth as his weapon.

He bit down at the side of her neck that it broke skin, when he had a nice grip, he pulled back…hard. Victoria's eyes flew wide open as she felt the Rottweiler's teeth ripped her flesh.

Blood spewed everywhere as he tore the flesh off her neck, when he spit out the flesh he went back for another bite and another…and another… Soon the woman's creams died down to gurgling sounds as she took her final breaths. Her eyes were still wide open, her mouth fully open in a never ending scream that surely was audible through the world of the dead.

Jae tried to fight off the hallucinations, the sensations, everything that the drug gave him. He felt the maggots burry themselves into his clothing then skin. He felt them crawling everywhere inside him. Their little pearly white worm body slithered in this body, he shut his eyes tightly but he could feel them moving around under his eye lids and _in_ his eye balls. He fought as much as he could. He hear Misaki crying out, her fearful cry made him open his eyes and stare at her. She was covered with sluggish like creatures that were sucking the life out of her. He fought his way towards his girl to help her. He saw her frantically scratching at her neck where they were trying to get in.

Kiyoshi was over his dead twin, sticking his head inside his abdomen trying to hide from his own effects. As he pushed his head further into his twin's dead body he began to feel cramped, with his free hand he pulled out every intestine from the body and threw it not caring where it landed or on whom. He managed to get his full head inside before he laid inside of his brother content at how safe he felt being in such a warm place.

Outside of the on the other side of the three way mirror, Konan had both of her hands covering her face not wanting to look anymore. Nigato growled as he watched his members going completely insane while Sasori inwardly chuckled enjoying the horror show.

"Stop them!" Konan screamed. Her whole body shook violently knowing she was now mentally scared for life and will never, EVER do shit like that. That moment about ten men entered the room breaking everyone apart. They escorted Misaki and Jae without a problem but Akira and Kiyoshi attacked the men who dared tried to touch them. Akira let out another feral cry and attacked one of the men who tried to subdue him. It took about six men to drag him out of the room. Kiyoshi hissed like a crazed animal at anyone who dared tried to take him away from his man made 'home'. It took about four men to take Kiyoshi from his decease twin.

Nigato turned to the camera that recorded everything that had happened and gave a heavy sigh, turning off the camera.

**X:~:X:~:X**

_Well I hope I didn't scare anyone off…_

_Next chapter is the reaction of the gang.  
>Also Kakashi and the Anbu will make an appearance!<br>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
>Please R&amp;R!<br>~Eve _


End file.
